


Скрытое сокровище

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 109,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед самым поступлением в Хогвартс Гарри узнает, что он не только мальчик, а еще и девочка. И что такие, как он – бесценное сокровище в мире магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС всех персонажей, автор на знание канона не претендует. Идея о Гарри-гермафродите позаимствована из фика Lexin Tidmag «Ненормальный».

Пролог

20 октября 1981 г. Годрикова Лощина.

Молодая рыжеволосая женщина склонилась над детской кроваткой, с какой-то исступленной нежностью глядя на спящего ребенка. Малыш заворочался, приоткрыл на миг ярко-зеленые глазенки, и, сонно причмокнув, снова заснул. Лили улыбнулась сквозь выступившие слезы, поправила ребенку одеяло и отошла к столу. Снова перебрала исписанные листы, задумчиво взглянула на камин… Наконец, решившись, достала из ящика большой белый конверт, вложила письмо. Писать его было трудно – страшно думать о смерти в двадцать лет, все ее существо сопротивлялось этой мысли. Но с тех пор, как Дамблдор рассказал им о пророчестве, тревога не отпускала ее – а что, если Гарри останется один? Если некому будет объяснить ему, что происходит, успокоить, поддержать, посоветовать? Она хорошо представляла, что может ожидать ее ребенка в магическом мире, если он не будет подготовлен и предупрежден. Но и доверить кому-либо тайну Гарри они тоже не могли. Идет война, и никто не может поручиться за то, кто и где окажется завтра.  
Написать письмо для сына и оставить его в сейфе предложил Джеймс.  
\- В одиннадцать лет Гарри в любом случае получит доступ в сейф, - сказал он. – Как раз к тому времени начнут спадать и покровы. Письмо можно зачаровать так, чтобы его мог видеть только сам Гарри.  
Лили беспомощно взглянула на мужа:  
\- Это ужасно, писать так… Как будто хоронить себя заживо…  
Джеймс обнял ее, прижался губами к виску:  
\- Я понимаю, родная. Но ты сама знаешь, какие сейчас времена. Мы должны исключить всякую возможность того, что Гарри пострадает из-за незнания собственной природы.  
И вот она его дописала. Еще ни одно письмо не давалось ей так трудно, но она сделала это. Оно получилось длинным, но Лили помнила его дословно.  
«Здравствуй, наш любимый малыш!  
Мне горько и страшно писать это, но если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, нас с папой нет в живых. Но, если даже это так, знай и никогда не сомневайся, Гарри, мы очень-очень любим тебя, ты – самое бесценное и лучшее, что есть у нас. Самое большое наше желание – чтобы ты вырос и жил долго и счастливо. Прости, маленький, если мы рано тебя покинули, и живи и за нас тоже.  
К несчастью, сейчас тяжелые времена, меня гложет плохое предчувствие, поэтому мы и решились написать тебе это письмо и оставить в твоем банковском сейфе. Оно зачаровано так, чтобы его мог видеть только ты, но на всякий случай храни его подальше от чужих глаз, а лучше всего – уничтожь. Тому есть серьезные причины, и дальше речь пойдет именно о них.  
Ты должен получить доступ в сейф в одиннадцать лет, значит, сейчас у тебя уже проявились или в ближайшем будущем проявятся твои особенности. Ты должен держать их в строжайшей тайне и открыть только тем людям, которым безусловно доверяешь.  
Дело в том, Гарри, что ты – не совсем мальчик. Вернее, не только мальчик. Ты – гермафродит, то есть мужчина и женщина одновременно.  
Может такое случиться, что тебе придется расти в маггловском мире. На этот случай сразу тебе говорю – не смей расстраиваться и комплексовать! Да, у магглов гермафродитизм является патологией и, в какой-то мере, болезнью, но ты – маг, и это все меняет с точностью до наоборот. В магическом мире гермафродиты – бесценное сокровище. Они рождаются редко, гораздо реже, чем у магглов, и жизнь каждого из них превратилась в легенду. После того, как ты родился, мне пришлось произвести серьезное исследование, чтобы отделить правду от вымысла и найти достоверную информацию. И тогда я поняла, почему в древности из-за обладания гермафродитом происходили настоящие войны. Вкратце, вот то, что ты должен о себе знать.  
Во-первых, если магглы-гермафродиты в большинстве неполноценны в детородной сфере, то есть, скорее бесполы, то маги – абсолютно полноценны в обеих своих ипостасях, и, значит, в полном смысле слова обоеполы. Проще говоря, ты можешь иметь детей и как мужчина – от женщины, и как женщина – от мужчины.  
Во-вторых, и это самое важное, то, из-за чего тебе надо хранить тайну. Маг-гермафродит – совершенное в магическом смысле существо. У мужчин и женщин строение магического ядра, и, соответственно, магические способности и сила, существенно различаются. Конечно, нет четкого разделения на мужскую и женскую магию, но, например, некоторые зелья могут варить только ведьмы, а некоторые заклинания доступны только магам. У тебя таких ограничений нет. На тебя не действуют привороты и любые чары и зелья, подавляющие волю – из-за твоей двуполости.  
Твой первый стихийный выброс произошел в девять месяцев, а обычно такое случается не раньше трех лет. Это признак огромного магического потенциала –твоей магической силы, возможностей волшебника. Считается, что у гермафродита он вдвое больше, чем у самого сильного мага или ведьмы его поколения, но точно этот потенциал никто не измерял. Ясно одно, что сила гермафродита несоизмерима с силой других волшебников. Смертельное проклятие «Авада Кедавра» считается неотразимым, но я нашла в одной старой книге упоминание о том, что один маг сумел отразить его обычным щитовым заклинанием. В той же книге предполагалось, что тот маг был гермафродитом, но, увы, он скончался в молодости от несчастного случая, не обзаведясь семьей, так что доказательств нет.  
В-третьих, еще одно важнейшее обстоятельство – маг-гермафродит – это воплощенное плодородие. Это значит, что у тебя будет столько детей, сколько ты захочешь, и все они будут здоровыми и способными к магии. В твоей семье, и в родной, и в той, в которую ты войдешь, как супруг, не будет бесплодных людей, животных и даже растений. Ты сам тоже будешь всегда здоров и проживешь долгую жизнь, оделяя близких к тебе людей своим благословением. Ритуал, проведенный нами, не затрагивает твою магию, но. изменив тело, увы, сделал его подвластным для болезней. Но, когда твой организм придет в норму, все твои проблемы со здоровьем пройдут, и ты больше никогда не будешь болеть.  
И все это, безусловно, являясь твоим преимуществом, является и самой большой опасностью для тебя, пока ты маленький.  
В магическом мире ты – серьезная сила. И тобой, если узнают, кто ты, обязательно захотят воспользоваться. Как оружием, как источником доходов, как матерью или отцом наследников, даже как украшением, престижной вещью… Тебя могут обмануть, запугать, просто похитить, поверь мне, для обладания такой силой многие не остановятся ни перед чем. Наконец, тебя могут захотеть убить, чтобы убрать будущего конкурента, например. Мир вообще жесток, Гарри, как бы нам ни хотелось другого, а магический мир, кроме того, еще и мал, узок и архаичен. Здесь все еще прав тот, кто сильнее, и, боюсь, так будет еще очень долго. Когда ты вырастешь, никто не сможет просто так на тебя воздействовать, ты сможешь постоять за себя, но маленький ты уязвим и беззащитен, как и все дети. Запомни, Гарри, единственный маг, которому ты сейчас можешь безоговорочно доверить свою безопасность – это твой крестный отец, Сириус Блэк. И дело тут даже не в наших личных отношениях – он лучший друг твоего отца, а в том, что он твой крестный по старому магическому обряду, и он просто не сможет причинить тебе вред – его убьет его собственная магия. Это кровный ритуал, который сейчас считается темномагическим и поэтому запрещен. В случае, если тебя воспитывает крестный, это ты и сам знаешь, но может случиться всякое, Сириус рискует жизнью каждый день, и его может не оказаться рядом с тобой.  
Поэтому мы провели специальный ритуал, который до времени скроет твою истинную суть и не даст случайным людям узнать о тебе. Сейчас ты – просто мальчик. Но, к тому времени, когда у тебя начнется половое созревание, лет в одиннадцать-двенадцать, покровы ритуала спадут, и проявятся твои женские органы. Не волнуйся, ты по-прежнему будешь выглядеть мальчиком, грудь у тебя не вырастет, и петушок останется на месте (папа смотрит из-за плеча и хихикает). Но у тебя появится маленькое отверстие в промежности – это твоя вагина. Ее довольно легко скрывать, не так ли? Будь очень осторожен, малыш, дети бывают наблюдательны, а тебе семь лет жить в общей спальне.  
Еще – среди магов есть люди, умеющие читать мысли, это называется легилименция. Есть и способ, позволяющий защищаться от них, - окклюменция – но, чтобы овладеть им, требуется долго учиться, да и не всякий это может. Поэтому мы сделали для тебя амулет, который будет скрывать все твои мысли и воспоминания, касающиеся твоей истинной сущности. Это кулон, который ты найдешь в конверте с этим письмом, надень его и никогда не снимай. Кулон тоже зачарован так, что его можешь увидеть только ты, но его могут нащупать и сорвать. Поэтому советую тебе все-таки попробовать научиться окклюменции.  
Единственный человек, которому ты должен будешь открыться, это – школьный колдомедик в Хогвартсе. Не беспокойся, колдомедики дают специальную клятву, магия не даст ему выдать твой секрет, но знать о тебе он должен. Болеть ты не будешь, но от травм никто не застрахован, особенно если ты будешь играть в квиддич, как твой отец. Поэтому, в первые же дни сходи в Больничное крыло, поговори с колдомедиком и выполняй все его рекомендации.  
Так много хочется тебе еще сказать, но, увы, все учесть в одном письме невозможно. Я очень надеюсь, что если нас и нет рядом с тобой, тебя есть кому поддержать. Но даже если случилось так, что ты чувствуешь себя одиноким – поверь мне, ты обязательно встретишь тех, кто станут твоей семьей. Не отворачивайся от людей, относись к ним без предвзятости, не составляй свое мнение со слов других, старайся не создавать себе врагов. Потерять дружбу и хорошее отношение человека очень легко, и не всегда потом это можно исправить. Твой папа ворчит, что это не по-гриффиндорски, но я твердо уверена в том, что худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Никогда не знаешь, как и с кем тебя столкнет жизнь, и чем больше людей не будет желать тебе зла, тем лучше.  
Скажу еще одно, что тоже прозвучит не по-гриффиндорски, и вообще странно для меня, как для магглорожденной. Было бы хорошо, если бы ты нашел свою половинку среди чистокровных магов, детей старых семей, таких, как твой папа. В этом случае ты будешь надежно защищен и принят в семью с распростертыми объятиями, как только глава семьи узнает о твоей истинной природе. У магглов твой гермафродитизм может вызвать неприятие, как я уже писала, для них это – болезнь.  
Хорошо учись – это не дежурные наставления, Гарри! Сила без знаний – ничто. Потенциал потому и назван потенциалом, что, если его не развивать, он так и останется бесполезным мертвым грузом, неиспользованными возможностями. Магию надо тренировать и развивать так же, как спортсмены тренируют и развивают свое тело. Ты многое сможешь сделать, гораздо больше, чем другие, ты сможешь спасти и помочь там, где все остальные будут бессильны, но для этого нужно знать, что и как делать. Так что учись, Гарри, и у учителей, и сам. Много читай, еще больше думай, старайся обо всем составлять собственное мнение и не бойся его отстаивать. Не бойся учить то, что считается запрещенным и темным, может статься, что твоя жизнь будет зависеть от того, знаешь ты одно-единственное заклинание или нет. Нынешняя политика Министерства магии ведет к тому, что самые могущественные чары и ритуалы, те, что творят настоящее волшебство, скоро станут запретными. Нет темной и светлой магии, я много над этим думала и много изучала, любое действие можно совершить как во зло, так и во благо. Все зависит только от человека, от его намерений и его души. Не позволяй досужим домыслам ограничивать свои способности. Кому много дано, с того много и требуется, это закон жизни, не забывай об этом. Ты у нас умничка, и все понимаешь, я верю в это.  
Конечно, твоя жизнь будет сложнее, чем у других детей. Но у тебя есть огромные преимущества, не забывай об этом! И не позволяй глупым страхам портить себе жизнь. Ты вырастешь могущественным волшебником, самым завидным женихом, очень красивым молодым человеком, что немаловажно, и мы верим, что ты сумеешь найти свое счастье.  
Всегда верь в лучшее, никогда не сдавайся, борись за то, что считаешь правильным – и все у тебя получится. Мы верим в тебя, Гарри, и очень-очень тебя любим.  
Твои мама и папа, Лили и Джеймс Поттеры».


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1

Черт-черт-черт! ЭТО ему не показалось! Гарри уставился на свою руку, в который раз нащупавшую лишнее отверстие в его теле. Маленькую дырочку с нежными стенками, прикрытую складками мягкой кожи, спрятавшуюся в укромном месте между ног, сразу за яичками. Он смотрел на побывавший в новой детали его тела палец и старался не заплакать. Что с ним?  
\- Немедленно вылезай! - послышался раздраженный голос тети Петунии. - И только попробуй мне соврать, ленивый мальчишка, я знаю, что ты просто отсиживаешься в туалете, отлыниваешь от работы! Не выйдет!  
Гарри еще раз глубоко вздохнул, загоняя вглубь слезы, натянул штаны, быстро умылся холодной водой. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало — ничего не изменилось, все тот же Гарри Поттер — черная челка, зеленые глаза, круглые очки. Может, все же ему показалось?  
Весь оставшийся день он прислушивался к себе, механически занимаясь привычными делами. Тело ощущалось по-прежнему — кроме легкого, но отчетливого изменения в промежности. Новая деталь не болела, не мешала, она просто чувствовалась. К вечеру Гарри успокоился и решил плыть по течению. Не то, чтобы у него был другой выход, конечно. Рассказывать, а тем более, показывать ЭТО тетке или дяде он не собирался, еще чего не хватало. Про «урода» и «ненормального» он итак слышит каждый день. Вдруг само пройдет. Все равно Гарри пока ничего с этим сделать не может.  
Но уже в постели его осенило, и он в панике схватился за самое дорогое. Он ведь слышал, как Дадли с друзьями говорили, что у девочек вместо пениса – дырочка между ног! Он что, превращается в девчонку?  
Убедившись, что все на месте, Гарри задумался. Член с яйцами-то на месте, но и дырочка никуда не делась. Он ведь не может быть и мальчиком, и девочкой одновременно? Или может? А для чего вообще может быть отверстие в таком месте? Никакой полезной функции не придумывалось. Тогда, наверно, это точно какая-то болезнь. Гарри подавил нахлынувшую снова панику. Пока ведь он себя хорошо чувствует? А если до осени ЭТО не пройдет, можно будет сходить к школьному врачу. Или книжку в библиотеке найти…  
До осени была вечность, поэтому решение далось легко, и Гарри спокойно заснул.  
На следующий день был день рождения Дадли, а потом начались все эти головокружительные вещи, перевернувшие мир с ног на голову. Первое, что подумал Гарри, слегка отойдя от свалившегося на него знания о себе, было: «Может, у всех волшебников есть такая дырочка? Такой орган для волшебства?» Но спросить об этом Хагрида он так и не решился.

Груды золота сверкали и переливались, но Гарри больше заинтересовал большой белый конверт, лежащий прямо у двери сейфа. «Гарри Поттеру от мамы и папы, - было написано на нем крупными четкими буквами. – Читай один!» Гарри схватил письмо и неверяще уставился на него.  
\- Что ты там топчешься, Гарри? – сказал Хагрид. – Давай наберем денежек и пойдем, делов-то много еще. Вот смотри, это – галлеоны…  
Гарри сунул конверт под футболку, за пояс штанов и стал слушать. Даже если бы не было предупреждения, он бы не стал читать письмо от родителей при чужих и впопыхах. А Хагрид-то, кажется, даже не заметил конверта, вот странно… Ну и хорошо, решил Гарри. Скорей бы уж остаться одному и прочитать письмо!  
Торопить время не пришлось. Открывшийся новый мир закружил мальчика, не давая ни минутки заскучать. Но весь день, покупая все эти чудесные, невозможные вещи, разговаривая с бледным высокомерным мальчиком в ателье, лакомясь мороженым, Гарри помнил о письме от родителей. От толстого конверта исходило тепло, распространяясь от живота по всему телу, так, что иногда хотелось зажмуриться и помурлыкать. Все, что происходило, воспринималось через эту теплую дымку, окрашиваясь в радужные тона, делаясь от этого еще более волшебным и прекрасным. Гарри уже любил этот странный маленький мир и всех его обитателей только за то, что тот подарил ему весточку от мамы и папы. 

Гарри открыл письмо только уже лежа в постели, подсвечивая себе прихваченным из прихожей фонариком. Дядя или тетя вполне могли вломиться в комнату, проверить, чем он занимается так поздно и зачем зря жжет электричество. Так, конечно, немного неудобно, зато точно никто не помешает.  
Из аккуратно вскрытого конверта вырвалось невесомое облачко нежного цветочного аромата. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул, сглотнул застрявший в горле комок и осторожно извлек несколько плотных, тяжелых, исписанных ровным округлым почерком листов и маленький золотой кулон на тонкой цепочке. Отложив украшение, он с колотящимся сердцем взялся за письмо.

«Здравствуй, наш любимый малыш!..»

Прочитав письмо два раза, Гарри бережно сложил листы, потом взял кулон и внимательно его рассмотрел. Он был круглый, с выгравированным цветочным рисунком, самый обычный на вид. Гарри прижал его к губам, надел цепочку, сжал кулон в руке и долго лежал так, глядя в темный потолок, не замечая текущих из глаз слез. Вот почему темный волшебник не смог убить его. Гарри, наверно, создал такой щит, что отразил его смертельное проклятие. Если бы он был не такой маленький и глупый, то наверняка смог бы спасти и маму, и папу. Он всегда злился, когда дядя и тетя начинали говорить плохое об его родителях, называли их пьяницами и бездельниками, он упорно твердил себе, что это не так, но ведь в глубине души он верил в эти злые, несправедливые слова? Ведь он злился не только на Дурслей, а и на маму и папу, за то, что они так глупо погибли и оставили его одного. Он ведь думал, что они его не любили, не заботились о нем, и злился за это на них, думал, что он был им не нужен. А вот как оказалось на самом деле… Даже после смерти они продолжают заботиться о Гарри. Он не может подвести их, он сделает все для того, чтобы они могли гордиться им. Он станет могущественным волшебником, сильным и умным, он найдет себе семью и друзей, и когда-нибудь у него будут дети, которых будут звать Лили и Джеймс. И их-то он сумеет защитить!

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся в страхе, что вчерашний день ему только приснился. Но воркование сидящей в клетке совы и хруст конверта под подушкой успокоили его еще до того, как он открыл глаза. Он нащупал кулон на шее, поцеловал его и снова перечитал письмо.  
Было еще совсем рано, в доме стояла тишина, нарушаемая только храпом дяди Вернона. Пользуясь случаем, Гарри прошмыгнул в душ. Теплая вода освежила тело и прояснила мысли. На кухню Гарри спустился уже со сложившимся в общих чертах планом на дальнейшую жизнь. В первую очередь, следовало как можно больше узнать о магии и магическом мире. Других источников, кроме школьных учебников у него пока не было, так что их надо было за оставшийся до школы месяц проштудировать от корки до корки. Вряд ли он так с ходу найдет человека, готового на блюдечке выложить нужные ему знания, да и мама советовала не полагаться на чужое мнение. Значит, надо будет много читать. А если он выучит все наперед, потом надо будет только повторять, значит, у него останется больше времени на дополнительное чтение. Кроме того, он был согласен с мамой в том, что ему надо хорошо учиться и много знать, ведь он может полагаться только на себя, если ему будет что-то угрожать. Родители ведь так боялись за него, что даже оставили письмо на случай своей смерти. Значит, ему надо будет заниматься сверх обычной программы, чтобы быстрее научиться защищать себя. Возможно, в школе будут какие-нибудь факультативы или дополнительные занятия... Надо будет сразу это выяснить.  
О своей половой принадлежности Гарри решил пока не думать. Он привык быть мальчиком, вот пока и будет считать себя им. Главное, не забывать об осторожности. 

Август пролетел незаметно. Дурсли старались его не замечать, даже перестали загружать работой. Гарри это полностью устраивало, он даже в знак признательности за такое отношение добровольно готовил завтрак каждый день. Тем более, что он вставал раньше всех, подозревая, что отношение дяди к трате им электричества не изменилось несмотря ни на что, так что для выполнения плана надо было максимально использовать дневной свет. Благо теперь у него была комната с окном.  
Учиться было интересно, хотя и тяжеловато. Некоторые вещи Гарри так и не понял, и, подумав, сделал перечень вопросов по каждому предмету, чтобы ничего не забыть и при случае получить объяснения. Заодно потренировался писать пером по пергаменту и остался очень недоволен результатом. После долгих тренировок он сумел избавиться от клякс, но скорость письма и почерк оставляли желать лучшего. Обычной шариковой ручкой на пергаменте писать не получалось. Гарри вспомнил, что бывают перьевые ручки, заправляющиеся чернилами, но денег на нее у него не было. Вернее, деньги были, на школьные покупки он потратил чуть больше половины взятых из сейфа денег, но вряд ли в магазине у него возьмут волшебные монеты. Может, в банке Гринготтс можно будет обменять их на обычные деньги? Ведь его мама, например, была из маггловской семьи, и никакого сейфа с золотом у нее не было. На что-то же ей покупали волшебную палочку и принадлежности к школе? Гарри поставил этот вопрос в число первостепенных. Не мешало бы еще много чего прикупить, например, одежду и, главное, обувь. Если огромные Дадлины тряпки терпеть еще можно было, то спадающие с ног, растоптанные кроссовки просто мешали нормально ходить. Гарри точно помнил станцию подземки, возле которой находился «Дырявый котел», и был уверен, что найдет его. Поезд уходил утром первого сентября, и, если Гарри хотел все успеть, надо было попасть на Косую аллею тридцать первого августа. Дядя его точно не станет возить два дня подряд, так что ехать следовало сразу с вещами. Гарри представил себе скитания по городу с чемоданом и клеткой... Еще и ночевать где-то надо будет... Но, подумав, решил все-таки рискнуть. С вещами как-нибудь справится, довез же он все сам до Литтл-Уиннинга, а переночевать, в случае чего, можно будет и на вокзале, в зале ожидания. Уж очень хотелось спокойно, не спеша прогуляться по Косой аллее, посмотреть на все, что в тот раз прошло мимо его внимания. И книги во «Флориш и Блоттс», великое множество книг! Гарри вспомнил об учебнике профессора Виндиктуса Виридиана «Как наслать проклятие и защититься, если проклятие наслали на вас» и мечтательно зажмурился. Да и одеться нормально хотелось просто до дрожи, теперь, зная, что у него есть деньги, Гарри с огромным отвращением заставлял себя натягивать обноски кузена.  
К концу августа он укрепился в этом своем решении. Как и было обещано в письме, проблемы со здоровьем начали проходить сами собой. У Гарри и раньше ничего особенно не болело, а синяки и ссадины быстро заживали. Но за неполный месяц у него исправилось зрение! Видел он пока не так, чтобы совсем хорошо, но в очках больше не нуждался, и с каждым днем зрение улучшалось. К тому же у него с дикой скоростью стали расти волосы и теперь полностью закрывали уши и шею. Они очень мешались, зато, отросшие, завивались в крупные кольца и более-менее аккуратно лежали. Поэтому просить тетю, которая его обязательно опять коротко обкорнает, Гарри не хотел, но и в таком виде ехать в школу было нельзя. Так что к списку дел прибавилось посещение парикмахерской.

В «Дырявый котел» Гарри ввалился только к полудню, измученный, не чувствующий от усталости рук, но гордый и радостный до невозможности — он все-таки сделал это! Стесняться и бояться уже не было сил, как и таскаться дальше с чемоданом, поэтому он решительно прошел к стойке и спросил мрачного бармена:  
\- Сэр, у вас можно оставить вещи на хранение?  
\- Можете снять комнату, - флегматично ответил бармен. - Галлеон за сутки.  
Гарри поспешно выудил из кармана монету.  
\- Вот. Как раз на сутки.  
Бармен положил на стойку ключ.  
\- Номер три. Ваше имя?  
Гарри вспомнил ажиотаж, поднявшийся вокруг него в прошлый раз, и ответил:  
\- Пирс Полкинс.  
Через час, отдохнув и плотно пообедав, Гарри во второй раз в жизни оказался на Косой аллее и, решительно вздернув подбородок, пошел к банку Гринготтс.  
\- Простите, сэр, - обратился он к гоблину за стойкой, - я могу у вас обменять деньги на маггловские?  
\- Можете, - проскрипел тот, смерив его недоброжелательным взглядом. – Подойдите к стойке номер шесть.  
Он отвернулся, но тут Гарри вспомнил о вопросе, беспокоившем его с того момента, как он впервые увидел свои деньги:  
\- Сэр, а могу я узнать, сколько у меня всего денег? Я – Гарри Поттер, - поспешил он добавить.  
Гоблин еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы, и, как и в прошлый раз, позвал Грипхука.  
\- Грипхук, мистер Поттер хочет узнать о состоянии своих счетов.  
\- Пройдемте, мистер Поттер, - сказал тот и повел его в глубину зала, где обнаружились маленькие столики в нишах. Там он усадил Гарри напротив себя и выхватил прямо из воздуха свиток пергамента.  
\- Для начала я должен удостоверить вашу личность, мистер Поттер, - сказал он. – Давайте руку, мне нужна капля вашей крови.  
\- Но в прошлый раз ничего такого не требовалось, сэр, - запротестовал Гарри. – Хагрид просто дал вам ключ, и все.  
\- Это был всего лишь ваш «школьный» сейф, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой гоблин. – Туда имеете доступ не только вы, но и любой человек, которому вы дадите ключ. Сейчас же речь идет о всем вашем состоянии.  
Гарри окончательно перестал что-либо понимать:  
\- Простите, мистер Грипхук, сэр, - сказал он несчастным голосом. – Я только месяц назад узнал правду о себе, и совсем ничего не знаю. Что значит «школьный» сейф? У меня есть что-то еще? Объясните, пожалуйста.  
Гоблин возвел глаза к потолку, но все же ответил:  
\- «Школьный» сейф то и означает – это сейф, в котором хранятся средства на время вашего обучения в школе. Пользоваться им вы можете с одиннадцати лет. Поскольку ваши опекуны – магглы, согласно завещанию ваших родителей, туда была помещена сумма в пять тысяч галлеонов и оформлен доступ по предъявлении ключа. Всем остальным имуществом вы сможете распоряжаться по достижении совершеннолетия. А теперь я могу получить вашу кровь?  
Гарри послушно протянул руку, переваривая известие – пять тысяч галлеонов!   
Грипхук тем временем деловито проткнул палец Гарри золотой иголкой и выжал капельку крови на затейливый рисунок на пергаменте. Рисунок налился золотым светом и гоблин удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Ваше общее состояние на сегодняшний день – семьсот двадцать тысяч восемьсот пятнадцать галлеонов. После смерти ваших родителей все активные инвестиции были отозваны, недвижимость заморожена, и теперь пополнение счетов происходит только в виде начисления процентов банком Гринготтс, что составляет около трехсот галлеонов в год. Желаете получать выписки со счета? С какой периодичностью? Раз в квартал вас устроит?  
Оглушенный услышанной суммой, Гарри слабо кивнул на все. Это было слишком – он не только волшебник, он еще и не простой волшебник, и плюс ко всему, он еще и очень богатый волшебник! После того, как Грипхук его покинул, он еще немного посидел за столиком, приходя в себя. Потом скрутил выданный ему внушительный свиток – выписки со счетов за все десять лет, сунул его в сумку и решил, что подумает обо всем этом потом. Ближе к совершеннолетию. Сейчас практическое значение имел только его «школьный» сейф, и сумма в нем мальчика более чем устраивала.  
Гарри плохо ориентировался в ценах и в магическом, и в маггловском мире, поэтому на всякий случай взял из хранилища еще сто галлеонов и обменял на фунты половину получившейся суммы. Поскольку после обмена он получил вдесятеро больше фунтов, чем галлеонов, Гарри решил, что дешевле будет одеться и постричься в маггловском мире, и бодро пошел обратно к «Дырявому котлу», решив сначала привести себя в порядок, а потом уже спокойно погулять.   
Возле станции подземки Гарри еще утром заметил большой торговый центр и теперь сразу пошел туда. Ходить в огромном, наполненном самыми заманчивыми товарами магазине с полными карманами денег было так восхитительно! Гарри с трудом удерживался от соблазна перед каждой витриной и, увидев яркую вывеску «Все для детей», с облегчением завернул туда.   
Потоптавшись между вешалок, Гарри понял, что понятия не имеет, как выбирать одежду, и нерешительно обратился к молоденькой девушке-консультанту:  
\- Мисс, не могли бы вы мне помочь подобрать кое-какие вещи?  
Девушка с недоуменным видом посмотрела на него и осторожным тоном сказала:  
\- Мальчик, ты уверен, что хочешь купить одежду здесь? Это довольно дорогой магазин.  
Гарри с вызовом вздернул подбородок:  
\- У меня есть деньги, мисс!   
Девушка еще поколебалась, но потом пожала плечами и профессионально улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, в таком случае, давай пройдем сюда, здесь примерно твой размер. Что именно тебе подобрать?

Гарри прямо в примерочной переоделся в особенно понравившиеся джинсы и футболку, с наслаждением выбросил в ближайшую урну старые вещи и с возросшей уверенностью в себе направился дальше.  
В «Дырявый котел» он вернулся счастливым обладателем целой кучи красивой и новой одежды и обуви. Гарри даже про белье не забыл – купил себе и маек, и трусов, и носков, и замечательные мягкие уютные пижамы, и теплые домашние тапочки. Там же, в торговом центре, он нашел парикмахерскую, где его подстригли так, что он потом едва узнал в моднике в зеркале себя. Выглядеть так круто было непривычно, но очень приятно. За всем этим Гарри едва не забыл о перьевых ручках, но вовремя спохватился и купил сразу две.  
Оставив покупки в номере и перекусив мороженым в кафе Фортескью, мальчик с воодушевлением отправился во «Флориш и Блоттс». Там он первым делом нашел так поразивший его воображение учебник профессора Виндиктуса Виридиана, но потом просто растерялся. Книг было так много, и все они казались нужными, но ведь нельзя купить сразу все! Подумав, Гарри подошел к продавцу и обратился к нему с новоприобретенной уверенностью:  
\- Сэр, не могли бы вы мне помочь? Я только недавно узнал о том, что я волшебник, и хотел бы побольше узнать о магическом мире. Что вы мне можете посоветовать почитать?  
Продавец с воодушевлением взялся ему помочь, и в итоге Гарри купил все, что ему посоветовали: и «Современную историю магии», и «Развитие и упадок Темных искусств», и «Величайшие события волшебного мира в двадцатом веке», и «Историю Хогвартса». Книги для дополнительного чтения по школьным предметам он покупать не стал, рассудив, что все нужное должно быть в школьной библиотеке, а сам он все равно не сможет сейчас правильно выбрать. Зато купил «Сборник необходимейших бытовых заклинаний» и «Я взрослею – все, что вы боитесь спросить у родителей». Последняя книга была в двух вариантах – для юных магов и юных ведьм, Гарри взял обе. На кассе он приготовился краснеть, но продавец только равнодушно окинул взглядом обложки и посчитал сумму, оказавшуюся совсем немаленькой.   
С книгами опять пришлось возвращаться в номер, и Гарри с ужасом подумал о том, как будет добираться завтра до вокзала. И без того тяжелый чемодан со всеми этими покупками окажется совсем неподъемным! А еще и клетка с отнюдь нелегонькой Хедвиг! На метро он точно не сможет доехать…  
\- Сэр, - спросил он у бармена, - а сюда можно будет вызвать такси? Мне надо завтра утром попасть на Кинг-Кросс, но у меня очень тяжелый багаж…  
\- Такси-то можно, - ответил тот. – Но, судя по всему, ты мальчик небедный. Почему бы тебе не купить зачарованную сумку? Они недешевые, конечно, зато весь твой чемодан туда влезет, еще и место останется. А размером такую можно хоть с дамский ридикюль купить, и весит она совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- А где такие продают? – загорелся Гарри.  
В лавке «Лучшие изделия из кожи» Гарри потратил денег больше, чем в любом другом месте, но оно того стоило. Он купил замечательную сумку, размером с обычный школьный ранец, в которую, по словам продавца, можно было положить обстановку целой комнаты. Еще он там купил сразившие его наповал с первого взгляда сапоги – высокие, с металлическими подковками, из замечательной черной с серебристым блеском драконьей кожи, стоившие даже дороже сумки.   
\- Отличная вещь, - похвалил его выбор продавец. – Не пропускают воду, в холод греют, в жару охлаждают, защищают ноги от вывихов и переломов. Зачарованы на подгонку по ноге в пределах пяти размеров, сносу им нет, так что сможешь носить их почти до окончания школы, а потом еще и дети твои будут в них бегать.  
Гарри понимал, что эти сапоги не так уж ему и нужны, но отказаться от них не смог. «Пусть это будет мне подарком за все одиннадцать лет, - попытался оправдаться он перед собой за транжирство и вздохнул. – Наверно, это моя девчачья часть просыпается».  
В итоге он потратил почти все свои волшебные деньги, и пришлось опять идти в банк. На этот раз он взял только двадцать галлеонов серебром и медью, золото не стал трогать вообще. Все-таки пяти тысяч ему должно хватить на семь лет. Вряд ли в школе ему понадобится много денег. Зато фунтов осталось довольно много, и Гарри припрятал их подальше – следующим летом они ему совсем не помешают. Главное, чтобы родственники не узнали о том, что у него есть деньги. Подумав об этом, Гарри не стал выкидывать оставшиеся старые вещи Дадли. Не надо, чтобы Дурсли видели его новую одежду. В Литтл-Уиннинге можно походить и в обносках.

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся рано, хотя накануне поздно заснул. На его новеньких часах было всего шесть, но мальчик встал и спустился вниз. В зале было пусто, только бармен скучал у стойки.  
\- Что-то ты рано, - сказал он. – Чего не спится-то?  
\- Волнуюсь, - честно признался Гарри. – В первый раз в Хогвартс еду.  
\- А-а, - понимающе кивнул бармен. – Завтракать будешь? Горячего еще нет, но сэндвичи и чай могу предложить.  
\- Давайте, - кивнул мальчик.  
\- И с собой возьми, - продолжил бармен. – Поезд-то долго едет, целый день. Кстати, ты знаешь, как на платформу-то проходить? Ты же из магглорожденных будешь?  
\- Нет, не знаю. А там как-то особенно устроено?  
\- Конечно, - снисходительно кивнул мужчина. – Ты же не думаешь, что волшебный поезд на обычной платформе останавливается? Там зачарованный барьер между платформами девять и десять, магглы через него пройти не могут, а маги - запросто. Шагай прямо в стену, не бойся. Только проследи, чтобы магглов рядом не было.  
\- Большое спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Гарри, представив себе, как бы он метался между платформами, не зная, что делать. И Хагрид ему не сказал, забыл, наверно. – Вы очень-очень мне помогли. И за совет насчет сумки тоже – спасибо. Она просто чудесная!  
\- Всегда рад помочь, - усмехнулся бармен. – Ты обращайся, если что, меня Том зовут.  
Гарри покраснел, но все же честно признался:  
\- А я вас обманул, когда записывался, ненастоящее имя назвал. Просто в прошлый раз, когда меня узнали, такой шум поднялся… Я – Гарри Поттер.  
\- Не любишь, значит, шума, - кивнул Том. – Это правильно, незачем к себе лишнее внимание привлекать. Тише едешь – дальше будешь. Ну, удачи тебе, Гарри!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2

Несмотря на ранний час, вокзал Кинг-Кросс был полон народа, и никто не обращал внимания на маленького мальчика с сумкой на плече и с совой в клетке в руке. Гарри потоптался между платформами девять и десять, выжидая, когда вокруг никого не будет, зажмурился, вытянул вперед свободную руку и шагнул в стену. Рука прошла свободно, и, расхрабрившись, Гарри проскочил вперед и открыл глаза.   
Здесь было тихо и пусто. За спиной появилась изящная арка с вывеской «Платформа девять и три четверти», впереди простирался абсолютно пустой перрон и сверкали под утренним солнцем рельсы. Поезда тоже еще не было. Гарри облегченно вздохнул, увидев табличку с вычурно выведенным: «Хогвартс-Экспресс – отправление в 11.00», и бодрым шагом двинулся к середине перрона, где стояли уютные скамеечки.  
Гарри успел просмотреть все купленные вчера книги, когда на платформе появились еще люди – женщина с девочкой. Они с любопытством посмотрели на мальчика, потом отвернулись и стали о чем-то разговаривать между собой. Потом появилась целая семья – родители с двумя мальчиками, потом одинокий почти взрослый парень… Перрон постепенно заполнялся народом, Гарри засунул книги в сумку и восторженно смотрел на людей – ведь они все были маги, такие же, как он сам!  
Вдали послышался гудок, потом нарастающий шум поезда. Люди засуетились, Гарри тоже встал со скамеечки и громко охнул от восхищения. Хогвартс-экспресс был… волшебным! Гарри зачарованно смотрел на блестящий ярко-красный паровоз, пускающий пушистые клубы дыма, на нарядные, тоже красные, вагоны, на огромное, переливающееся всеми цветами радуги, название поезда на каждом вагоне… Только на таком поезде и можно было ехать в волшебную школу!  
Когда поезд остановился, двери в вагонах открылись сами собой, и люди стали в них заходить. Гарри преодолел невесть откуда взявшуюся робость, перехватил поудобнее клетку с Хедвиг и, стараясь как можно увереннее держаться, шагнул в вагон. Найдя свободное купе, он поставил на пол клетку, положил рядом с собой с сумку и уставился в окно.   
На перроне людей становилось все больше и больше, все суетились, громко разговаривали, таскали туда-сюда багаж. Гарри еще раз порадовался на свою чудо-сумку, увидев огромные сундуки других школьников. Такое он нипочем бы не поднял!   
Внезапно в толпе он увидел знакомое лицо – тот самый мальчик, который заговорил с ним в магазине мадам Малкин, остановился у его вагона. Его сопровождали, по всей видимости, родители – мужчина и женщина, оба белокурые, красивые и надменные, в дорогих мантиях. Они о чем-то тихо переговаривались между собой с таким видом, как будто вокруг никого не было. Вдруг мальчик взглянул прямо на него, и Гарри нерешительно улыбнулся и помахал ему. Пусть первое впечатление было и не очень приятным, все же они были почти знакомы. Мальчик посмотрел удивленно, прищурился, потом вдруг тоже улыбнулся и кивнул. Гарри запоздало вспомнил, что со дня встречи в магазине сильно изменился внешне – одно отсутствие очков чего стоило! – но, видимо, мальчик его все-таки тоже узнал. Гарри еще раз улыбнулся и с волнением наблюдал, как почти-знакомый прощается с родителями и заходит в вагон.  
\- Привет! – выпалил он, как только мальчик зашел в купе. – Мы виделись у мадам Малкин!  
\- Да, я тебя узнал, - важно кивнул тот и протянул руку. – Меня зовут Драко. Драко Малфой.  
\- Гарри Поттер, - вздохнул Гарри и пожал руку Драко. – Только не говори: «О, тот самый Поттер!», пожалуйста.   
Драко оторопело взглянул на него и рассмеялся:  
\- Ладно, не буду. У тебя тут свободно?

\- Поттер, Гарри!  
Северус Снейп до боли сжал челюсти и посмотрел на мальчишку, которого он уже заранее искренне возненавидел – весь август разговоры за преподавательским столом велись только о нем, пробуждая самые его болезненные воспоминания. Увиденное его… удивило. «Копия Джеймса, только глаза мамкины», - вспомнил он слова Хагрида. Ну, конечно, если приглядеться, фамильная поттеровская внешность узнается - черные непослушные волосы, смуглая кожа, узкое лицо с высокими скулами и упрямым подбородком, но сходство было только общим. Доминировали же на лице, действительно мамины, глаза – большие, миндалевидные, необыкновенно яркого зеленого цвета, но из-за пушистых длинных ресниц и четко очерченных, вразлет к вискам, бровей, разрез глаз выглядел по-другому, а цвет их – темнее и глубже. Пожалуй, встретив Гарри Поттера на улице, Северус подумал бы только: «Какой красивый ребенок», и никакой ассоциации с его покойными родителями у него бы не возникло. Мальчик выглядел хрупким и трогательным и казался младше своего возраста. Северус презрительно фыркнул: «Вот это и называется, внешность обманчива. Наверняка мальчишка такой же тупой, наглый и самовлюбленный, как и его отец! И, конечно же, он попадет на…»  
\- Рэйвенкло! – сказала Шляпа.

\- Трудный случай, - сказал тоненький голосок в голове. – Очень-очень трудный… Куда же тебя…  
Гарри запаниковал. Неужели он никуда не годится? Его сейчас прогонят с позором…  
Шляпа засмеялась.  
\- Глупый, все наоборот. Ты можешь учиться на любом факультете. Пожалуй, все же… Думаю, получить знания для тебя сейчас важнее всего. А там тебе помогут.  
И громко крикнула:  
\- Рэйвенкло!  
Гарри облегченно заулыбался, снял шляпу и зашагал к своему столу. Поймав разочарованный взгляд Драко, он ободряюще кивнул, но в душе был рад, что не попал в Слизерин. Малфой и его компания не понравились ему — сам Драко всю дорогу только и делал, что хвастался и помыкал окружающими, а остальные смотрели ему в рот и поддакивали. Точь-в-точь Дадли с дружками, только решала здесь, как понял Гарри, не физическая сила, а положение семьи Драко. Правда, они не нападали на Гарри, но учиться на одном факультете с ними все равно не хотелось. Да и слова Хагрида о том, что волшебник, убивший его родителей, учился в Слизерине, не прошли мимо.  
Первокурсники сидели на одном краю стола. Гарри сел на свободное место и, наконец, перевел дух.   
\- Это так волнительно, правда? - сказала очень красивая смуглая девочка, сидящая напротив. - Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы с сестрой попали на разные факультеты!  
\- Прости, я помню только твою фамилию, - смущенно сказал Гарри. - Патил...  
\- Падма, - девочка ослепительно улыбнулась, и Гарри покраснел. - А мою сестру зовут Парвати.  
Тем временем еще одна девочка, Лиза Турпин, попала на Рэйвенкло, Рон Уизли — на Гриффиндор, Блейз Забини — на Слизерин, и распределение закончилось.  
После ужина, запомнившегося чудаковатой речью директора и чудесной едой, поданной на золотых тарелках, староста Пенелопа Кристал, высокая девушка с длинными черными волосами, собрала всех первокурсников и повела их в башню. Всего на первый курс Рейвенкло распределились девять детей — четыре мальчика и пять девочек. Кроме Падмы и Лизы, были еще Мариэтта Эджкомб, Мораг МакДугал и Мэнди Броклехарст, а мальчиков звали Майкл Корнер, Энтони Голдстейн и Терри Бут. Во время ужина все успели перезнакомиться и поделиться впечатлениями, а теперь молча шли за старостой, придавленные усталостью. Гарри, например, даже не пытался запомнить дорогу, просто переставлял ноги, мечтая скорее добраться до постели. Все волнения последнего месяца, наконец, благополучно завершились – он в Хогвартсе! А дальше уже будет совсем другая жизнь.

Новая жизнь затянула Гарри в стремительный круговорот из великолепных трапез в Большом Зале, уюта мягкой и удобной кровати, превращавшейся после опускания полога в его собственный маленький мир, и, конечно же, в первую очередь, новых, бесконечно захватывающих, кружащих голову открывающимися перспективами, знаний и умений. Он учился, много и старательно, сам поражаясь тому, что у него все получается. Оказалось, что учеба может так захватить, что ни на что другое просто не остается времени. Гарри было даже неудобно перед Хагридом – лесничий пригласил его на чай после первой учебной недели и настойчиво звал заходить еще, но все как-то было некогда. Так что Гарри только слал записки с извинениями, оправдываясь учебной нагрузкой.  
Гарри не уставал благодарить Шляпу за распределение – как же ему повезло с факультетом! К огромному его разочарованию, никаких факультативов и дополнительных курсов в школе не было. А уроки, благодаря выученным чуть не наизусть учебникам, давались Гарри легко. Он даже у профессора Снейпа, почему-то его явно невзлюбившего и откровенно пытавшегося завалить на первом занятии, справлялся неплохо. Поступи Гарри на любой другой факультет, пришлось бы ему самостоятельно пытаться разобраться в лабиринте магических наук, и не факт, что он бы с этим справился. Но Рэйвенкло недаром слыл факультетом умников, тех, кто хотел и мог учиться, здесь было большинство. О новичках здесь хорошо заботились - в первый же вечер первокурсникам раздали брошюры-методички с рекомендуемыми планами самостоятельных занятий, списками дополнительной литературы по каждому предмету и познакомили со старшекурсниками-кураторами. Кураторы назначались деканом факультета, и в их обязанности вменялось помогать первокурсникам по тому предмету, в котором они лучше всего разбирались.   
На факультете был научный клуб, члены которого проводили самостоятельные исследования на особо интересующие их темы, писали по ним доклады, выступали друг перед другом, споря порой до хрипоты. Гарри вступил в него и не прогадал – члены клуба, в основном, старшекурсники, охотно объяснили ему основы самостоятельной работы и научили хорошо ориентироваться в бескрайней хогвартской библиотеке. Как любой увлеченный человек, каждый из них готов был часами рассказывать о предмете своего интереса, и Гарри очень много узнавал от них.  
Для тех, кто вырос в маггловском мире, были отдельные методички с рекомендованной литературой и занятия раз в две недели по традициям и законам магического мира с самим деканом, профессором Флитвиком. Он же проводил индивидуальные консультации по чарам, на которые нужно было записываться чуть ли не за месяц, хотя профессор проводил их два раза в неделю, так много было желающих. На вопрос Гарри, проводятся ли такие занятия по другим предметам, декан ответил, что преподаватели вправе это делать, но не обязаны.  
\- Я хорошо понимаю жажду знаний, свойственную студентам моего факультета, - сказал профессор Флитвик. – Самостоятельное изучение чар довольно опасно, поэтому я предпочитаю контролировать этот процесс. То же касается, правда, и зелий, и трансфигурации, не говоря о ЗОТИ, но увы… Попробуйте договориться с профессорами, мистер Поттер. Или занимайтесь самостоятельно, библиотека Хогвартса к вашим услугам. А с практикой могут помочь кураторы, если вы, опять же, сможете с ними договориться.  
Зелья и трансфигурация особо Гарри не волновали. По ним хотя бы были хорошие преподаватели, даже Снейп, при всей его необъективности и самодурстве, предмет свой знал. Но вот ЗОТИ и историю магии оставалось только учить самостоятельно, с такими-то учителями. А ведь это были те два предмета, которые Гарри просто жаждал хорошо изучить в рамках своего плана побыстрее разобраться в новом мире и научиться защищать себя. Профессор Биннс весь урок неразборчиво и монотонно что-то бубнил себе под нос и вообще был привидением. Профессор Квиррелл, мало того, что все время болел, заикался и ничего не умел объяснить, еще и как-то странно действовал на шрам на лбу – стоило ему посмотреть Гарри в глаза, шрам сразу начинал ныть, а один раз лоб ожгло такой сильной болью, что в глазах потемнело. Это вполне могло оказаться совпадением, но симпатии к профессору не прибавляло. А вообще Гарри беспокоило то, что шрам вдруг начал болеть, такого никогда еще не было. Он подумывал сказать об этом при беседе с колдомедиком, на которую все не мог решиться - за эти три месяца он успел глубоко сжиться со своей тайной, и добровольно рассказать о ней незнакомому человеку казалось невозможным. Скрывать ее от сокурсников будет не слишком сложно – на Рэйвенкло хватало странных личностей, и царил принцип: «Живи и давай жить другому». Со всеми однокурсниками у Гарри сложились ровные приятельские отношения, и то, что он всегда ходил в душ один, после всех, и переодевался только за задернутым пологом, было только его личным делом, никто к нему с вопросами не приставал.   
Как-то так сложилось, что три других мальчика быстро сдружились между собой, и все время проводили вместе, а занятый усиленной учебой Гарри остался как бы в стороне, но его это не особо заботило. К одиночеству ему было не привыкать, а все остальное, о чем он мечтал в чулане под лестницей, у него было – вкусная еда, теплая постель, хорошая одежда, нормальное общение без оскорблений и унижений. Гарри часто встречался в библиотеке с гриффиндоркой Гермионой Грейнджер и от души ей сочувствовал. На родном факультете ее не понимали и дразнили заучкой и всезнайкой, она, кажется, ни с кем вообще не общалась, а все время проводила одна с книжками. Бедняга, ей, наверно, и обсудить-то прочитанное не с кем было! Сам Гарри нашел прекрасную компанию для подобных бесед в лице Падмы Патил и Лизы Турпин, старательные и умненькие девочки, к тому же из чистокровных старых семей, были в этом гораздо лучше непоседливых мальчишек. В общем, факультетом Гарри был доволен, единственное, что его бесило – необходимость каждый раз для попадания в гостиную разгадывать тупые загадки Орла-стража.  
Появился у него и приятель из другого факультета. К большому удивлению Гарри, Драко Малфой оказался не таким ужасным снобом и напыщенным глупцом, каким выглядел в поезде. На второй день занятий Гарри встретил его в библиотеке, в одиночку штудировавшего какой-то огромный талмуд. Пока он растерянно переминался, думая, подходить или нет, Драко сам его увидел, улыбнулся и кивнул на соседний стул. С тех пор они часто занимались вместе, когда сталкивались в библиотеке, но близкой дружбы с ним тоже не получилось – уж очень не нравилось Гарри, как вел себя Драко со своей компанией. Наедине же это был вполне приятный парень, слишком ехидный и острый на язык, но зато он много знал и с удовольствием просвещал «невежественного, выросшего среди мерзких магглов, Поттера». Это он рассказал Гарри о существовании самопишущих перьев и зачарованных от клякс пергаментов, что многократно облегчило Гарри жизнь, он одолжил каталоги для заказа товаров по совиной почте и научил, как им пользоваться, и это он объяснил Гарри, что значит быть наследником древнего магического рода. Гарри решил, что первым его самостоятельным научным исследованием будет история рода Поттеров, и начнет он этим заниматься сразу, как только поймет – как.   
Перед самым Хеллоуином Гарри чудом избежал падения с лестницы и понял, что визит к колдомедику больше нельзя откладывать. Вдруг бы он упал и потерял сознание? Вот сюрприз-то был бы…  
В Больничном крыле, которое Гарри нашел не без труда, кроме колдомедика никого не было. Пожилая женщина в сияющей от чистоты белоснежной мантии и косынке провела Гарри в такую же чистую белоснежную приемную и спросила:  
\- Гарри Поттер? Очень приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут мадам Помфри. Что-то случилось?  
Гарри стушевался:  
\- Да нет, ничего. Мадам Помфри, - он переступил с ноги на ногу и нерешительно улыбнулся, - я хочу рассказать вам кое-что… о себе. Э-э, это… секрет. Не хотелось бы… понимаете, чтоб подслушали.  
\- Конечно, - колдомедик взмахнула палочкой и внимательно посмотрела на Гарри. – Сейчас нас никто не услышит. Присядьте, мистер Поттер, я вас слушаю.  
Гарри опустил глаза и выпалил:  
\- Дело в том, что я – гермафродит.  
Он услышал изумленный вздох и осмелился поднять глаза.  
\- Вы такой молодец, мистер Поттер, что пришли ко мне, - оживленно заговорила мадам Помфри. – Конечно же, я должна об этом знать, мало ли что произойдет. Вы очень ответственный молодой человек.  
\- Это мама… - Гарри покраснел, - вернее, это было в том письме, которое мне оставила мама. Я тогда только и узнал, что я не совсем мальчик.  
\- Мама оставила тебе письмо?  
Гарри сам не заметил, как выложил колдомедику все – и то, как обнаружил лишнюю дырку в теле и как испугался, и то, как узнал, что он волшебник, и то, что было в письме. Он, оказывается, сам не замечал, как давил на него груз тайны, и знать, что теперь есть хоть один человек, с которым можно поделиться, было огромным облегчением. Тем более, что мадам Помфри умела слушать и от нее так и веяло теплом и участием.  
\- Ваша мама была очень умной девочкой, - кивнула она, когда Гарри выдохся. – Я ее помню, она хорошо училась, а ко мне попадала редко. И они были совершенно правы, оставляя это письмо. Страшно подумать, что было бы, не знай вы ничего о своей природе.  
Потом она обследовала его, махнув несколько раз палочкой, задала несколько вопросов, от которых Гарри краснел и бледнел, но послушно отвечал, и отпустила его с наказом немедленно обращаться, как только возникнут проблемы.  
\- У вас организм гораздо сложнее, чем у других детей, все внутренние органы расположены теснее и немного по-другому. Любая травма, особенно в области живота, может иметь неприятные последствия, запомните это накрепко, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри послушно покивал, попрощался и ушел, довольный тем, что так долго откладываемый разговор благополучно завершился. Он радостно поздоровался с профессором Снейпом, входившим в Больничное крыло, чем, кажется, изрядно того удивил, и только на полпути к башне вспомнил, что так и не сказал мадам Помфри о боли в шраме.

Северус недоброжелательно покосился на хихикающую мадам Помфри, но в душе ее хорошо понимал. Звонкое поттеровское: «Добрый день, профессор Снейп, сэр!» вкупе с сияющей улыбкой было довольно-таки неожиданным для профессора. Вид у него и впрямь, наверно, был забавный.  
\- Что, наша знаменитость успела нажить себе проблемы? Ввязался в драку, как папочка? – язвительно поинтересовался он, выкладывая на стол пузырьки с зельями.  
Поппи, все еще смеясь, погрозила ему пальцем:  
\- Ничего такого, что вам следовало бы знать, Северус. И я бы не сказала, что мальчик похож на отца. Он намного серьезнее и умнее, чем Джеймс в этом возрасте. Даже внешне другой, разве не так?  
Снейп молча фыркнул, но не возразил. Младший Поттер категорически не желал вписываться в заранее подготовленную для него схему и продолжал удивлять Северуса с того самого момента, как был распределен не в Гриффиндор, как все ожидали, а в Рэйвенкло. И по праву, как показали эти два месяца. Способности и усердие Поттера нехотя признавал вслух даже Снейп, остальные же учителя просто заходились в восторге. Еще на первом уроке мальчишка умудрился ответить на специально подготовленные для него с целью сбить спесь, вопросы из последнего раздела учебника, а последующие занятия доказали, что это не случайность. Теорию Поттер знал блестяще, и из его ответов было понятно, что мальчик не просто вызубрил ответы, а понимает, о чем говорит. Эссе были хоть и не безупречны по стилю, но полностью исчерпывающи по содержанию. С практикой было похуже, но и с варкой зелий Поттер справлялся вполне удовлетворительно. Снейп подозревал, что не маячь он постоянно за спиной мальчишки и не действуй тому на нервы, результат мог бы быть и лучше. Память о хулиганских выходках Джеймса и глубокое убеждение в силе наследственности заставляли его раз за разом караулить Поттера, чтобы вовремя схватить его за руку и уличить во вредительстве. Но, как бы незаметно Снейп ни подкрадывался, заставал Поттера только за предписанной заданием работой. Мальчишка даже отругать себя ни разу не дал повода, не то, что снять баллы или назначить отработку, а на язвительные замечания только сверкал холодным зеленым взглядом из-под челки и отмалчивался. Вот эта его холодность больше всего и выбивала из колеи. Наметанным глазом педагога и шпиона Снейп ясно видел, что мальчик держится отчужденно и обособленно от сверстников даже для Рэйвенкло, с его интеллектуалами-одиночками. Все же в одиннадцать лет даже подопечные профессора Флитвика остаются детьми и любят развлекаться в компании друзей больше, чем трудиться. Все рэйвенкловцы много занимались, но этот бил все рекорды, пропадая в библиотеке наравне с заучкой-гриффиндоркой Грейнджер. В отличие от последней, Поттер отвечал только тогда, когда его спрашивали и по существу вопроса, к однокурсникам с нравоучениями и непрошеными советами не лез, то есть учился для себя, а не для того, чтобы выделяться и получать хорошие отметки. Несмотря на эту отчужденность, асоциальным ребенком его тоже трудно было назвать. Поттер вполне непринужденно и на равных общался не только со своими однофакультетниками, но и, как ни удивительно, с Драко Малфоем. Учитывая, что последнего Снейпу не раз самому хотелось прибить за наглость, Поттер явно имел немалую выдержку и умел поставить себя. Словом, ни одно из ожиданий Снейпа не оправдалось – Гарри Поттер не попал во львятник, не собрал банду прихлебателей, не нарушал правила, не пытался привлечь к себе внимание… то есть, не был Джеймсом Поттером. Но и с Лили его сравнить было нельзя. Она была очень открытой, и, при бесспорном уме, была принципиальной идеалисткой, то есть настоящей гриффиндоркой. Ее сын был вещью в себе, и это тревожило Альбуса. Снейп вспомнил, как старик помрачнел после очередного восхваления Флитвиком способностей своего самого знаменитого студента и сказал потом, когда они остались одни в кабинете:  
\- Стремление к знаниям, это, конечно, похвально, но Филиус в своем восторге склонен не замечать другого… Гарри оказался несколько не таким, как мне представлялось… Мальчик-сирота, очень красивый, очень умный, держащийся особняком от сверстников… Тебе это никого не напоминает?  
Снейп отмахнулся:  
\- У Поттера нет никаких причин озлобляться на мир. Его все на руках носят.   
Альбус вздохнул:  
\- И все же присмотрись к нему, Северус. Ты знаешь, кто он, и что от него зависит. Мне некому больше доверить это.  
Снейп тогда промолчал. Альбус был уверен, что Темный Лорд вернется, и единственный, кто сможет его победить – это Гарри Поттер. Но мальчик и впрямь не вписывался в образ героя, и с этим тоже было трудно спорить.

На праздничный ужин в честь Хеллоуина Гарри не пошел. Он знал, что в этот день погибли его родители, и не хотел веселиться. Он предупредил старосту, что не пойдет, и она его поняла – историю падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в Рэйвенкло знали хорошо. Вместо этого, оставшись один в спальне, Гарри в который раз перечитал письмо от родителей и решил, наконец, изучить банковские бумаги. Как раз сегодня утром сердитая пестрая сова доставила ему выписку за последний квартал.  
Путем несложных вычислений ему удалось понять, что на начало третьего квартала на двух его счетах было пятьсот пятьдесят одна тысяча тридцать галлеонов и еще мелочь, взял из школьного сейфа он в общей сложности сто восемьдесят галлеонов, а на основной счет поступило шестьдесят два галлеона процентов. Что-то не сходилось. Ведь Грипхук сказал, что его состояние больше семисот тысяч? Куда же делись остальные деньги? Гарри нахмурился и постарался точно припомнить слова гоблина. Что-то там… «семьсот двадцать тысяч галлеонов… активные инвестиции, недвижимость…» О! Недвижимость! Наверно, тогда эта самая недвижимость стоит сто семьдесят тысяч галлеонов?   
Гарри отыскал в сумке свитки, врученные ему в банке, и нашел самые первые, датированные декабрем 1981 года. Так, вот это опять выписки… Сначала есть только один счет, в сто с лишним тысяч галлеонов, потом на него начинают поступать деньги… Это, видимо, и называется «активные инвестиции отозваны». А вот и его личный сейф, «перевод на отдельный счет – 5000 галлеонов»… Дальше, дальше… А вот и про недвижимость…  
«Нами, сотрудником банка «Гринготтс» гоблином Грипхуком, директором школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Альбусом Дамблдором, начальником отдела регистрации сделок с недвижимостью и земельными угодьями Министерства Магии Гризельдой Доннер, составлен настоящий акт о том, что финансовые условия завещания Джеймса Чарльза Поттера полностью исполнены, а именно:  
1\. Все инвестиции в ценные бумаги и долевое участие, произведенные Д. Ч. Поттером через банк «Гринготтс», отозваны, вырученные средства в размере 437 562 галлеона 2 сикля 14 кнатов, зачислены на депозитный счет на имя Гарри Джеймса Поттера в банке «Гринготтс» на срок до 31 июля 1997 г.   
2\. Оговоренная завещанием сумма в 5000 галлеонов помещена наличными в отдельный сейф на имя Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Доступ в сейф будет открыт с 31 июля 1991 г. Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру или другому лицу, предъявившему ключ. До указанной даты ключ передается на хранение А. Дамблдору.  
3\. Недвижимость, принадлежащая Д. Ч. Поттеру оценена в следующем размере:  
\- коттедж в Годриковой Лощине – земельный участок оценен в 20 000 галлеонов, здание, в связи с большими разрушениями, по цене лома – 5 000 галлеонов,  
\- поместье Поттер-Холл в графстве Уилтшир – земельный участок оценен в 125 000 галлеонов, здание, в связи с большими разрушениями, по цене лома – 20 000 галлеонов.  
На недвижимость и земельные участки наложены магглоотталкивающие чары, в соответствующие реестры внесены записи о запрещении любых сделок с указанными объектами до 31 июля 1997 г.  
Акт составлен 28 декабря 1981 г. Банк «Гринготтс», Лондон».  
Гарри отложил список и разочарованно вздохнул. У него есть аж два дома, но оба они разрушены, и до совершеннолетия он с ними ничего не может сделать. Мелькнувшая было надежда не возвращаться к Дурслям растаяла на глазах.   
Расстроенный, Гарри собрался было пойти в душ, чтобы не спеша помыться и немного поднять настроение, но тут из гостиной послышался топот и возбужденные голоса. Гарри только высунулся за дверь, как к нему подскочила взбудораженная Пенелопа Кристалл.  
\- Слава Мерлину, ты здесь, - выдохнула она.  
\- А что случилось-то?   
Ему ответило сразу несколько голосов. Гарри только пораженно помотал головой. Подумать только, тролль бродит по школе! Как такое вообще возможно?  
А утро принесло еще более пугающую весть. Тролль напал на Гермиону Грейнджер, и теперь она в очень тяжелом состоянии лежит в Больничном крыле.  
Гарри понял, что учиться защищаться надо прямо сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3

\- Представляете, этот противный Уизли нахамил ей так, что бедняжка весь вечер прорыдала в туалете, - рассказывала Падма. – И тут тролль! Если бы преподаватели вовремя не подоспели…   
Она вздрогнула и выдержала драматическую паузу. Все притихли.  
\- Парвати говорит, к ней никого не пускают, они с девочками ходили в Больничное крыло, - продолжила Падма, - и молчат, и мадам Помфри, и профессор Снейп…  
\- А Снейп причем? – удивился Майкл.  
\- Он Мастер зелий, - уничтожающе посмотрела на него Падма. – Мастерство по зельям без лицензии колдомедика не получают! И для того, чтобы зелье действовало наилучшим образом, рецепт подбирают индивидуально!  
\- А еще он знаток Темных Искусств, - включилась в разговор Чжоу Чанг со второго курса. Край стола, занятый первокурсниками, сегодня был полон, как никогда, ведь достоверный источник сведений из гриффиндорской башни сидел именно здесь. – Говорят, он каждый год подает заявление на должность профессора ЗОТИ, но Дамблдор ему отказывает.  
\- Да он и на вид настоящий темный маг! – Мариэтта Эджкомб картинно поежилась. – Такой страшный, так и представляю, как он варит зелье на крови младенцев и...  
Чувствуя, как ускользает от нее общее внимание, Падма бесцеремонно перебила:  
\- Знать Темные Искусства и быть темным магом – это не одно и то же! Профессор Снейп очень образованный и сильный волшебник. И то, что ты ноль в зельях – это твои проблемы, а не его!  
\- Почему это ты защищаешь его, Патил? – зло прищурилась Мариэтта. – И зелья ты знаешь лучше всех, и про Темные Искусства почему-то заговорила…  
Гарри отставил недопитый сок в сторону и сбежал от разгорающегося скандала. Иногда он совсем не понимал девчонок — как всего за пару фраз простой пересказ событий превратился в обмен оскорблениями? А сейчас как пить дать, Лиза вступится за Падму, Чжоу за Мариэтту... Нет уж, лучше держаться подальше от девчачьих разборок, своих проблем хватает.  
Надо было срочно решать что-то с Защитой. Что же творится в магическом мире, если уж по Хогвартсу, считающемуся самым безопасным местом, тролли запросто разгуливают! Гарри уже достаточно много знал, чтобы понимать – самостоятельно выучиться ЗОТИ, а тем более, боевой магии, он не сможет. Выучить заклинания – это еще не все, главное – практика, поединки, а для них нужен живой учитель. Почему у магов нет чего-то вроде спортивных клубов? Уж деньги на тренера он бы нашел… Стоп! От внезапного озарения Гарри резко остановился, не заметив идущего прямо на него Снейпа, и пришел в себя только, когда тот прошипел:  
\- Два балла с Рэйвенкло за вопиющую невнимательность, мистер Поттер!  
Гарри так растерялся, что застыл с открытым ртом, провожая взглядом летящую прочь по коридору высокую черную фигуру. Потом пожал плечами и пошел дальше, продолжая обдумывать мысль о платном тренере. Ну, или репетиторе, так, наверно, правильнее. Деньги у него есть. Если не получится съездить в банк самому, он попросит, например, Хагрида, добряк-великан, наверно, не откажет. Или мадам Помфри, или декана, ведь они наверняка сами часто бывают в Гринготтсе. Но вот как этого репетитора найти? В газету объявление подать? Ну, допустим, кто-нибудь ответит. А на занятия ходить как? До третьего курса студентам нельзя покидать школу без сопровождения опекуна или преподавателя. Кто его будет водить? Дядя Вернон? А посторонним взрослым запрещен доступ в школу. Гарри уныло вздохнул. Показавшаяся было блестящей идея лопнула мыльным пузырем. Не Квиррелла же нанимать. Да и, насколько Гарри помнил, в маггловской школе учителям запрещали давать платные консультации по своему предмету своим ученикам. Здесь тоже, наверно, так. И декана не попросишь, ему, наверно, тоже нельзя, да и занят он сильно. А может, Снейпа? Говорят же вот, что он знаток Темных Искусств и ЗОТИ хотел преподавать. Гарри представил, как подходит к Снейпу с просьбой давать ему частные уроки… и как вылетает из кабинета в слезах, соплях и с подарком в виде снятия всех факультетских баллов. Н-да, тоже не вариант.  
Гарри совсем было приуныл, когда, уже на подходе к библиотеке, его вновь озарило. Старшекурсники! Вот же он идиот, как только сразу не подумал!  
В библиотеке обнаружился скучающий за конспектом Малфой. Вот кто всех знает! Гарри с радостной улыбкой подлетел к нему и плюхнулся рядом:  
\- Драко, ты знаешь, кто из старшекурсников лучший в ЗОТИ?  
Малфой недоуменно поморгал, но ответил:  
\- В Слизерине – Флинт, хотя он только на пятом. У него дед – бывший аврор и всех внуков сам учит. В школе… наверно, тоже он. А зачем тебе?  
\- Надо, - Гарри сделал таинственные глаза, потом самым будничным тоном произнес, - хочу в репетиторы нанять.  
\- Ты псих, - на автомате выдал Драко, но, подумав, кивнул. – А может получиться. Флинты бедные, Маркус кроме ЗОТИ ничего и не знает, наверняка не откажется заработать. Только зачем тебе репетитор по Защите? Квиррелл и так «Превосходно» тебе поставит.  
\- Сам псих. Тут тролли по школе как у себя дома бегают.   
\- Безобразие! Я папе написал, - оживленно подхватил тему Малфой. – Он наведет тут порядок! Дамблдор совсем из ума выжил, раз такие вещи допускает.  
\- А как тролль вообще мог в школу попасть? – вслух задумался Гарри. – Тут же такой барьер, сякой барьер, защитные чары от темных существ, оповещающие всякие…  
Он зловеще замолчал, потом посмотрел на Драко совершенно круглыми глазами:  
\- Кто-то его впустил!   
И не дождавшись ответа, продолжил деловито:  
\- А ты говоришь, зачем мне репетитор. Познакомишь меня с Флинтом, Малфой?  
\- Ты точно псих, Поттер, - Драко покачал головой, - это называется паранойя. А что мне будет за знакомство с Флинтом? Эссе по чарам, идет?  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Идет, кровопийца.   
И, скрепив сделку рукопожатием, поскорее ушел, пока Малфой не передумал. Или не начал задавать вопросы. Пусть лучше думает, что Поттер – параноик. Хотя, ведь правда, как еще иначе тролль мог попасть в замок?

Пересуды о тролле и «бедняжке Грейнджер» стихли уже через неделю – открылся квиддичный сезон, и приближающийся матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин стал темой абсолютно всех разговоров. Гарри только молча дивился – неужели его одного волнует, каким образом в защищенный замок проникло столь опасное существо? И ведь тяжело пострадал ребенок, в обычном мире директор давно уже сидел бы под следствием, а по школе шныряли полицейские. А здесь – тишина, Дамблдор ходит и улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало, даже Малфой не вспоминает про папу, который наведет порядок, а заливается соловьем о том, как «мы раскатаем Гриффиндор». Разговоры о квиддиче бесили его еще и тем, что потенциальный репетитор, оказывается, был капитаном слизеринской команды, и, соответственно, разговор с ним откладывался до «после матча». Если бы не все это, Гарри бы, наверно, тоже поддался общему ажиотажу, летать он полюбил с первого же урока, и квиддич ему был интересен… Но сейчас он чувствовал себя белой вороной и старался вообще ни с кем не разговаривать. Положение усугублялось еще и тем, что Гарри, наконец, выучил всю программу первого курса, составил четкий план дополнительных занятий, согласовал его с кураторами и деканом, и у него появилось свободное время. Специально, между прочим, выделенное для занятий с репетитором по Защите!  
Но делать было нечего, приходилось ждать. Гарри вспомнил об исследовании истории рода Поттеров и решил пока заняться этим, хотя очень сомневался, что что-то полезное найдется в библиотеке Хогвартса. Сомнения были справедливы – за три дня поисков Гарри нашел только одну подходящую фразу. В труде девятнадцатого века «О чарах огненных, дымовых и согревающих» упоминалось о некоем Амадеусе Поттере, придумавшем теперь уже устаревшее заклинание для массового обжига керамики. Видимо, достижения предков Гарри не входили в поле зрения школьной программы. О том, что таковых могло не быть вовсе, Гарри отказывался думать.  
В день матча школа опустела. Все, несмотря на гнусную погоду, рванули на квиддичное поле, а Гарри пошел в библиотеку. Хотя с утра тоже хотел пойти на квиддич – заняться особенно было нечем, да и матч посмотреть было любопытно. Но за завтраком на глаза попался номер «Ежедневного пророка», и он вспомнил толстые аккуратные подшивки на отдельном стеллаже в библиотеке. Ведь падение Волдеморта было великим событием, и наверняка в газете были публикации о Поттерах! О папе с мамой точно должно быть! И как раз сегодня можно будет спокойно почитать без любопытных глаз…  
Подшивки за осень-зиму 1981 года оказались в архиве. Мадам Пинс недовольно поджала губы, но, тем не менее, безропотно принесла требуемое. Гарри отнес газеты за самый дальний стол и нетерпеливо пролистал до выпуска от 1 ноября. Вот оно – огромные кричащие заголовки: «Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, повержен!», «Гарри Поттер – Мальчик-Который-Выжил»… Ничего нового для себя в этих статьях Гарри не нашел и уже собирался было открыть следующий номер, как глаза выхватили из текста знакомое имя.   
«Сириус Блэк схвачен и заключен в Азкабан за массовое убийство».  
Гарри похолодел. Его крестный – убийца?!  
«Сегодня ночью разоблачен тайный сторонник Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть – Сириус Блэк. В приступе безумия, охватившем его после падения своего господина, преступник совершил жестокое убийство мага Питера Петтигрю и двенадцати магглов, оказавшихся, к их несчастью, рядом. Убийца был схвачен аврорами с поличным прямо на месте преступления и даже не сопротивлялся аресту. По приказу главы Департамента международного магического сотрудничества Барти Крауча, Блэк заключен пожизненно в Азкабан».  
Гарри несколько раз перечитал заметку, но смысл оставался прежним – его крестный, связанный с ним магическим обрядом и обязанный заботиться о нем, в ночь, когда Гарри осиротел, бросает все и идет убивать какого-то Петтигрю и с ним двенадцать магглов. И он был сторонником Волдеморта? Убийцы его друзей и несостоявшегося убийцы своего крестника? Бред какой-то… Разве что Блэк на самом деле сошел с ума…  
Настроение было окончательно испорчено. Гарри попросил мадам Пинс не убирать далеко подшивку и вышел из библиотеки. Ему нужно было срочно перечитать письмо и подумать. Что-то в истории с Сириусом Блэком было не так.  
Шаги гулко отдавались в непривычно тихих и пустых коридорах. Гарри даже стало жутковато, и он почти побежал, стремясь быстрее оказаться в своей башне. Сворачивая в очередной, почему-то плохо освещенный, коридор, он запнулся и плашмя грохнулся на пол, заметив краем глаза пролетевшую над ним ярко-зеленую вспышку. Пока он пытался понять, что происходит, чей-то высокий, холодный, какой-то потусторонний голос повелительно произнес:  
\- Добей мальчишку! Он жив!  
Гарри потом сам не мог понять, почему он заорал: «Пиро!», даже не попытавшись достать палочку. И почему заклинание сработало. Но оно сработало - вспыхнуло ослепительно-белое пламя, и одновременно раздался жуткий крик. Гарри беспомощно смотрел, как корчится в муках заживо сгорающий человек, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Такого не могло быть, просто не могло.   
Внезапно крик оборвался, от ставшей невидимой за огнем фигуры оторвалось черное облако и пролетело прямо над Гарри, обдав холодным гнилостным воздухом. Шрам на лбу взорвался болью.  
\- Я все равно убью тебя, Гарри Поттер! - прошипел яростно тот же голос. - Я вернусь и убью тебя!  
Боль в шраме стала невыносимой. Гарри, кажется, ненадолго потерял сознание, потому что, когда он открыл глаза, коридор был пуст, как будто не было белого огня и кричащего в нем человека... Он медленно двинулся вперед, отчаянно надеясь, что вообще ничего не было, что это был страшный сон... и увидел небольшую кучку жирного черного пепла и такой же черный, обуглившийся камешек. Гарри согнуло пополам, как от удара, и вырвало прямо на пепел. Он переждал дурноту, заставил себя подняться и, кривясь от отвращения, взмахнул палочкой в направлении мерзкого пятна:  
\- Эванеско!  
Еще немного постоял, разглядывая чистый пол, потом как мог быстро пошел в башню, убеждая себя, что все правильно сделал. Никому ничего он объяснить не сможет, потому что и сам ничего не понимает.   
«Я даже не знаю, кто это был, - подумал Гарри. - И еще, кажется, я теперь — убийца. Совсем как крестный».

Снейп смотрел на прилежно склонившуюся над котлом черноволосую голову и думал, что Альбус прав, как всегда. Поттер... настораживал. Особенно в последнее время. И раньше не особо общительный, после Хеллоуина он совсем замкнулся в себе, похудел, побледнел, и вообще выглядел больным. Даже Флитвик заметил, что ребенок явно не в порядке — вчера он сообщил Минерве, что освободил Поттера от посещения своих занятий до Рождества.  
\- Он усвоил уже всю программу первого курса, - пояснил он свое решение. - Гарри слишком много работает, хоть поспит допоздна пару раз в неделю.  
\- Именно поэтому я не практикую дополнительные занятия для младших курсов, - нахмурилась Макгонагалл, - и вам, Филиус, неоднократно говорила, что школьная программа составлена не просто так! Учебная нагрузка для маленьких детей должна быть жестко регламентирована!  
\- Помилуйте, Минерва! - Флитвик выставил вперед ладони, словно обороняясь. - Такие дети, как Гарри — огромная редкость! Нельзя же всех мерить по одной мерке!  
Как бы то ни было, на успеваемости Поттера его состояние не сказывалось. Почему-то Снейпу казалось, что дело может быть сложнее, чем обычные детские переживания или переутомление. Поттер не казался слабым ранимым ребенком, хотя кто его знает…  
Может, следовало бы поговорить с Альбусом? Но тому сейчас не до Поттера. Снейп даже не представлял, чего стоило Дамблдору замять дело с троллем, а теперь — новый удар, да еще какой жестокий.  
Квиррелл, подумать только, слабак и ничтожество Квиррелл сумел выкрасть философский камень прямо из-под носа величайшего волшебника современности! Да еще и так скрыться, чтобы этот самый волшебник не смог отыскать его по горячему следу. Пропажу камня Альбус обнаружил сразу после квиддичного матча, а на завтраке Квиррелл все еще отравлял чесночным духом аппетит всем окружающим. Так неожиданно свихнувшийся профессор ЗОТИ с самого начала вызывал самые худшие подозрения, и Снейп не сомневался, что Альбус навесил на Квиррелла следящие чары. Значит, не так уж тот был слаб, раз сумел обнаружить и так быстро скинуть с себя чары Дамблдора.  
Снейп вспомнил, каким старым и усталым был в тот вечер директор. Настолько, что он, несмотря на некоторое злорадство — с самого начала он был против этой глупой затеи с философским камнем — искренне пожалел старика.  
\- У вас будут большие неприятности с Фламелем, Альбус, - нейтральным тоном заметил Северус.  
Дамблдор отмахнулся:  
\- Фламель как раз не проблема. Думаешь, Николас отдал бы мне камень, если бы хоть сколько-то им дорожил? Для него это — надоевшая игрушка. Как и жизнь в целом.  
\- Лорд, - мрачно кивнул Снейп.  
\- Да, Северус, - старик бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. - И Гарри.   
\- При чем тут Поттер?  
\- Я думал... Впрочем, это уже не важно. Северус... Я хочу попросить тебя встряхнуть старые связи. Осторожненько, ну ты сам понимаешь...  
\- Конечно, Альбус, - Снейп сам понимал, насколько сейчас важна хоть крупица информации о Волдеморте. - Но не надейтесь на многое.   
\- Все складывается по очень неудачному варианту, - вздохнул Альбус. - Мне сейчас придется проводить много времени вне школы. Пожалуйста, присматривай за Гарри, Северус.  
Ну вот он и присматривает. А что толку?  
Снейп взглянул на часы и сухо произнес:  
\- Сдавайте работы.  
Поттер первым поставил на стол аккуратно надписанный флакон. На вид зелье было вполне приличным. Северус взглянул в недетски усталые зеленые глаза и вдруг остро пожалел, что мальчик не попал в Слизерин. Загонит ведь себя, идиот малолетний...

Вернувшись в тот день в башню, Гарри наплевал на конспирацию и долго стоял под горячим душем, изгоняя из тела противную мелкую дрожь. Когда, наконец, согревшись и слегка успокоившись, он вышел из душа, в спальне стоял яростный спор – матч закончился, и мальчишки обсуждали игру. Оставшийся незамеченным, Гарри тихонько шмыгнул в кровать. Он тщательно задернул полог, переоделся в пижаму и залез под одеяло. И только тогда почувствовал себя достаточно спокойно, чтобы обдумать случившееся.  
Кто-то хотел его убить. Та зеленая вспышка, которую он заметил, когда падал – это, несомненно, Авада Кедавра. То самое смертельное проклятие, которое он уже один раз пережил. Так что сегодня был второй, хотя на этот раз нападавший промахнулся из-за того, что Гарри упал. Если бы не слепой случай, Гарри наверняка был бы уже мертв – уж слишком неожиданным было нападение.   
Его зазнобило, и мальчик плотнее укутался в одеяло, отгоняя жуткое видение себя самого, лежащего в коридоре, неподвижного, холодного…  
Еще – нападавший был не один. Второй был чем-то вроде призрака, но почему-то именно он командовал первым. И, кажется, именно он хотел убить Гарри. Причем как раз второй-то и остался жив, если к нему можно применить это слово…  
Потом, внезапно сработавшее Пиро, выкрикнутое, видимо, только потому, что ничего более опасного Гарри не знал. Заклинание, о котором он читал только один раз, в той самой книге «О чарах огненных…», выполненное без палочки и вообще выполненное ли? Ведь описанное в книге движение палочки было довольно сложным… Да и получившийся огонь не соответствует описанному. «Применять Пиро следует с величайшей осторожностью, - вспомнил Гарри. – Пламя, вызываемое им, подобно пламени лесного пожара и распространяется так же быстро, как оный в ветреный день». Ничего близко похожего на вызванное им ослепительно-белое пламя, буквально за пару минут сжегшее дотла взрослого человека и потом потухшее само собой. Насколько Гарри мог вспомнить, кроме кучки пепла, не осталось никакого следа огня. А ведь там стены отделаны деревянными панелями! Получается, что опять он выжил незнамо как, только благодаря удаче и, кажется, стихийному выплеску магии. И убил другого человека…  
Слезы потекли сами собой. Гарри натянул на голову одеяло и плакал, пока не заснул. И проспал, как оказалось, весь остаток дня и всю ночь.  
На следующий день он уже достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы вести себя как обычно. Школа гудела от новых слухов – пропал профессор Квиррелл. Гарри даже не сомневался, что знает причину таинственного исчезновения. Но все другие возбужденно гадали, куда и почему мог подеваться странный учитель, выдвигая все более невероятные версии. Гарри не мог слышать эти разговоры – сразу вспоминался черный пепел на полу коридора, и хотелось закричать: «Я убил его, потому что он хотел убить меня!» Из-за этого он почти перестал есть, задерживаясь за столом только для того, чтобы быстро проглотить первый попавшийся кусок, и практически переселился в библиотеку.  
Гарри никогда еще не было так страшно. Наверняка нападавшим был Квиррелл, больше просто некому. Его собственный школьный учитель, один из восторженно приветствовавших его в «Дырявом Котле». Выходит, на Гарри может напасть кто угодно и когда угодно. А тот темный призрак, где он и что замышляет? Гарри сам стал убийцей, хоть и невольно, защищаясь. Что, если кто-нибудь узнает? Как Гарри докажет, что не хотел убивать, что все вышло случайно? Его посадят в Азкабан, как Сириуса Блэка? А может, он и должен сидеть в тюрьме? Ведь он убил, профессор Квиррелл мертв из-за него…   
Гарри перестал ходить один по коридорам, не оставался ни с кем наедине, старался избегать темных мест. Из-за постоянного напряжения он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, и, если бы уже не выучил всю программу вперед, неминуемо скатился бы по оценкам. Все время теперь уходило на приготовление домашних заданий. Гарри держался только на том, что понимал — плохая успеваемость неминуемо привлечет к нему внимание учителей, а это ему совершенно не нужно.  
Немного легче стало, когда Маркус Флинт, наконец, нашел время встретиться с ним, и охотно согласился давать уроки. Правда, оговорил, что сможет заниматься с ним только после рождественских каникул и до пасхальных.  
\- Пока учи сам, ты парень башковитый, как я погляжу, - сказал он. – Я тебе список заклинаний составлю. А для отработки навыков, думаю, одного триместра хватит. Ты же не собираешься прямо сейчас становиться лучшим дуэлянтом Англии?  
Гарри ничего такого не хотел. Иногда он вообще ничего не хотел – только забиться куда-нибудь в тихий темный угол, туда, где его никто не найдет… Но к нему хотя бы вернулась способность заниматься, и он начал методично искать и учить перечисленные Флинтом заклинания. Чем больше он учил, тем яснее понимал — любому магу покалечить или убить человека легче легкого, было бы желание. Когда Гарри осознал это, он всерьез задумался – а что, если послать подальше этот магический мир? Он уже успел стать и жертвой, и убийцей, что же будет дальше? Так ли нужно волшебство, если за него приходится платить такую цену? У него есть деньги, он смог бы как-нибудь неплохо устроиться и в маггловском мире...  
Будто надеясь увидеть ответ, Гарри медленно обвел взглядом окружающие его стеллажи с книгами, столы, уткнувшихся в свои записи студентов… Взгляд зацепился за растрепанную копну каштановых волос – Гермиона Грейнджер, как ни в чем ни бывало, сидела, обложившись книгами и быстро-быстро писала что-то. А ведь она тоже чуть не погибла!  
Движимый порывом, Гарри подскочил к ней и выпалил:  
\- Привет! А я уже и не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
Девочка подняла на него серьезные карие глаза:  
\- Почему не ожидал?   
Гарри замялся:  
\- Ну, ты же сильно пострадала… Могла уйти из школы… Ты ведь магглорожденная, да?  
\- Родители хотели меня забрать, - кивнула Гермиона. – Я отказалась.  
\- Почему? Разве тебе не страшно?  
Девочка негодующе вскинулась, но, видимо, что-то в лице Гарри было такое, что она успокоилась и ответила:  
\- Было страшно поначалу, конечно. А потом я подумала – точно так же я могла, например, попасть под машину. Или упасть с моста. Или еще что-нибудь. А от тролля можно защититься, надо только знать – как. Я не собираюсь из-за какой-то тупой твари отказываться от волшебства. Это же часть меня, понимаешь? Такая же, как рука или нога.   
Гермиона помолчала, подбирая слова, потом убежденно закончила:  
\- Если бы я ушла, получилось бы, что тролль меня победил. Что я покалечила себя из страха перед ним. Никто никогда от меня такого не дождется!  
С каждым ее словом Гарри чувствовал, как ему становится легче дышать. А еще ему было невыносимо стыдно. Девочка, магглорожденная, чудом избежавшая страшной и бессмысленной смерти, настолько храбрее его! Его, между прочим, мага-гермафродита, могущественного и почти неуязвимого! Теперь стало понятно, почему она попала в Гриффиндор.  
\- Ты права, Гермиона, - он улыбнулся, впервые с того дня. - И спасибо тебе, ты помогла мне понять кое-что. О, извини, я не представился…  
Девочка засмеялась:  
\- Да я знаю, что ты Гарри Поттер. Я о тебе еще до школы читала.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 4

За всеми своими переживаниями Гарри, оказывается, не заметил, что уже наступил декабрь. Разговор с Гермионой как будто снял пелену с глаз, и, выйдя из библиотеки, он долго стоял у окна в коридоре, изумленно глядя на падающий сплошной стеной снег. Сколько же он не выходил из замка? Получалось, почти уже месяц... Гарри рывком распахнул окно, и усевшись на подоконник, высунулся наружу, жадно вдыхая холодный воздух.   
\- Совсем спятил, Поттер? - раздалось за спиной. – Решил мозги проветрить?  
Гарри повернулся, безмятежно улыбаясь:  
\- И тебе привет, Малфой. Видал, какой снег?  
Драко пожал плечами:  
\- Он с утра идет.   
\- А я только увидел, представляешь, - Гарри засмеялся и встряхнул головой. Подтаявшие в волосах снежинки рассыпались сверкающими брызгами.   
Малфой посмотрел на него странным долгим взглядом, поежился:  
\- Ты все-таки спятил, Поттер. Холодно же, закрой окно. На ужин-то идешь?  
Гарри с сожалением еще раз посмотрел на летящий снег и спрыгнул с подоконника. При слове «ужин» он понял, что зверски голоден. Как же давно он толком не ел!  
\- Пошли быстрее, - он подтолкнул Драко, и тот, наверно, окончательно уверился, что Поттер спятил. Но Гарри-то знал, что все как раз наоборот - он приходил в себя. 

Приближающееся Рождество принесло новые для Гарри, приятные хлопоты. Он сходил наконец в гости к Хагриду, который мягко пожурил его за излишнее рвение в учебе: «Вона как отощал, итак ведь худющий. Меру-то во всем знать надо!» и согласился в следующее посещение Гринготтса взять денег для Гарри: «Оно понятно, Рождество ж скоро, подарки надо... И чего я сразу-то не подумал, не сказал тебе в тот раз припасти чутка денежек-то». Гарри благоразумно промолчал, что после «того раза» он уже дважды посетил банк, и на что на самом деле предназначались запрошенные двадцать галлеонов. Но ведь, правда, он теперь может делать подарки на Рождество! У него были деньги, и было, кому дарить — тот же Хагрид, мадам Помфри, Малфой, соседи по спальне, Падма, Лиза... Декану деньги на подарок собирали всем курсом. Подумав, Гарри решил включить в свой маленький список Гермиону Грейнджер и с упоением погрузился в изучение каталога «Сладкого королевства», решив, что любому человеку должна понравиться коробка хороших конфет. На что-либо другое он решил не замахиваться, опасаясь попасть впросак.  
Разнообразие упаковки и фантазия оформителей подарочных наборов волшебных сладостей поражали воображение, и выбор был делом сложным и увлекательным. Гарри провел за этим приятным занятием чуть не полдня, потом отправил Хедвиг с заказом, и, с чувством выполненного долга, отправился к декану, чтобы его включили в список остающихся на каникулы в замке студентов.  
\- Конечно, мистер Поттер, - профессор Флитвик отметил его в списке и озабоченно нахмурился. - Только обещайте, что не будете торчать все эти каникулы в библиотеке. Вам надо больше бывать на воздухе, развлекаться с друзьями. Хорошо, Гарри?  
Гарри послушно согласился.

Исполнить обещание оказалось легче, чем он думал. Дни стояли прекрасные — солнечные, с легким бодрящим морозцем, с искрящимся под солнцем пушистым снегом... Гарри наконец обновил свои роскошные сапоги — гулять в них по сугробам было одно удовольствие. И еще раз в душе поблагодарил Малфоя за вовремя одолженные каталоги. Иначе бы не было у Гарри таких хороших перчаток и уютной шапочки. И было бы не так тепло и удобно гулять по хрустящему снегу, разглядывать причудливые узоры на озерном льду и думать.   
Гермиона совершенно правильно сказала — каждый может умереть в любой момент, и по самой нелепой причине. А от убийц и разных троллей, в отличие от пьяного водителя на дороге, можно защититься. Гарри ведь смог, хотя и таким ужасным образом... Но если бы он знал, как, ему не пришлось бы убивать профессора. А может, и пришлось бы... Но решение все равно одно — учиться. И над этим Гарри уже работает.   
Другой вопрос — почему профессор Квиррелл и тот темный призрак хотели убить Гарри? Конечно, могло быть такое, что Квиррелл был сторонником Волдеморта и хотел отомстить Мальчику-Который-Выжил, но тогда почему он тянул целых два месяца? В первые дни сентября Гарри можно было просто придушить как цыпленка, он был так оглушен и опьянен новым миром, что ничего вокруг не видел.   
Тогда, возможно, Гарри мог мешать Квирреллу что-то сделать. Но он, кроме классов, факультетской башни, библиотеки и Большого зала и не бывал нигде. А уж в этих местах и так всегда полно народа.   
Подумав, Гарри нашел еще причину — кажется, в фильмах это называли «убрать свидетеля». Но чему Гарри мог стать свидетелем? В том коридоре кроме них двоих, ну троих, если считать призрака, никого и ничего не было, даже портретов. Прошел бы профессор мимо, Гарри и минуты лишней не думал бы о нем... А если бы призрак мимо пролетел?!  
Гарри в досаде хлопнул себя по лбу. Вот балда! Ведь дураку понятно, что дело именно в этом странном призраке! Именно его и хотел скрыть Квиррелл! И именно он требовал убить Гарри! И он сказал, что вернется и все равно убьет...  
Гарри вспомнил жуткий, нечеловеческий голос, холод и смрад и передернулся. Значит, сам призрак ничего сделать не может, раз сбежал после смерти Квиррелла, оставив Гарри живым и здоровым, только грозился.   
А призрак действительно странный. Гарри уже перерыл всю библиотеку в поисках информации о привидениях и призраках. Во всех книгах без исключения утверждалось, что духи умерших людей появляются в местах, имевших особое значение при их жизни, и нигде более. Это во-первых. То есть виденный Гарри дух, по идее, должен был всегда быть в Хогвартсе, но все местные привидения были известны наперечет. Или это совсем новый, свежий, так сказать, призрак? Гарри задумчиво покачал головой. Может быть… Но этим странности загадочного духа не исчерпывались. Вторым отличием был его внешний вид. Все известные Гарри привидения, да и в книгах так говорилось, выглядели как светло-серые фигуры разной степени прозрачности. В коридоре же над ним пролетело черное облако, и Гарри мог поклясться, что видел горящие красные глаза. В-третьих, от него ужасно пахло, чем-то тухлым и приторным. Как от гниющего трупа, пришло на ум Гарри. Во всяком случае, в жару из мусорного бака несло примерно так же. А ведь призраки состоят из особого рода тумана, пахнуть они ничем не могут. И, в–четвертых, какой-то уж очень злой и агрессивный был дух. Во всех книгах было написано, что призраки большей частью существуют в собственном прошлом, до настоящего им нет дела. А этот дух активно пытался убить Гарри, пусть и через Квиррелла. А тот, профессор ЗОТИ, между прочим, ему подчинялся!  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул – сколько не думай, итог один – ничего не понятно. Остается только учить Защиту и не расслабляться. Собственно говоря, ничего нового. Он так и собирался жить с самого начала, с того самого дня, когда узнал, что он – волшебник. Просто теперь угроза из возможной превратилась в настоящую. И что с того? Гарри встряхнул головой и решительно двинулся к хижине Хагрида. Хватит об этом думать, что было, то было. Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, надо только постараться, чтобы такое больше не повторилось.

Рассылая свои подарки, Гарри, конечно, надеялся, что кто-то и ему сделает подарок, но никак не ожидал, что их будет столько! Солидная кучка свертков и коробок была первым, что он увидел, проснувшись рождественским утром. Подпрыгнув на кровати, он издал радостный клич, благо в спальне никого не было, и как был, в пижаме, бросился разбирать первые в своей жизни рождественские подарки.  
Верхний сверток был от Хагрида — грубая деревянная флейта, завернутая в толстую коричневую бумагу. Гарри дунул в нее и отложил. В груди стало тепло — Хагрид наверняка сам ее смастерил, значит, заранее готовил подарок, думал о Гарри... Непонятно только, почему именно флейта, да какая разница. Потом были коробки с конфетами — от Падмы, Лизы и Майкла Корнера. Драко подарил перо, красивое, удобное и явно очень дорогое. Гарри стало неловко за свою дежурную коробку шоколада. Ну ничего, на следующее Рождество он подберет подарок не хуже! Он повертел в руках послание от Дурслей с приклеенной к нему мелкой монеткой и хмыкнул — ничего другого от них он не ожидал. Хоть на это расщедрились. Остался последний сверток. Гарри повертел его в руках, не нашел надписи, и аккуратно развернул. На колени опустился большой кусок тончайшей, серебристо поблескивающей ткани. Гарри нагнулся, чтобы ее развернуть — и не увидел собственных ног! Он в панике скинул на пол прохладную, странно скользкую ткань, и тут из нее выпала записка. Мелким почерком с завитушками на ней было выведено:  
« Незадолго до своей смерти твой отец оставил эту вещь мне.  
Пришло время вернуть ее его сыну.  
Используй ее с умом.  
Желаю тебе очень счастливого Рождества».  
Гарри осторожно поднял брошенную вещь и развернул. Это оказалась мантия с длинными рукавами и глубоким капюшоном. Он надел ее, подошел к зеркалу и вскрикнул, увидев свою, одиноко висящую в воздухе, голову. Он накинул капюшон — голова тоже исчезла, в зеркале отражалась пустая комната.  
Мантия-невидимка, вот что это было! Ничего себе, рождественский подарок...  
Сняв и аккуратно сложив мантию, Гарри еще раз внимательно изучил записку. Подписи нет, почерка такого он тоже не мог припомнить. Если это правда отцовская вещь, то даритель должен был быть очень близок с Поттерами. Почему же тогда он не подписался?  
Хотя, мантия наверняка действительно отцовская. Кто бы стал дарить такую вещь чужому ребенку? Значит, честный человек, раз вернул мантию. Другой бы взял и присвоил, ведь Гарри ничего о ней не знал. Ну и спасибо ему. Вещь на самом деле полезная. А еще она папина… Гарри благоговейно погладил мантию, тщательно завернул ее и положил подальше в свою чудо-сумку. Раз даритель не представился даже Гарри, скорее всего, он никому не скажет о мантии. Гарри тоже будет молчать, незачем кому-то знать, что он может становиться невидимым. Мало ли, когда это пригодится.  
Рождественский ужин был великолепен. Не только огромным количеством неимоверно вкусной еды, но и царившим в Большом зале весельем. Особенно было шумно за гриффиндорским столом, где тон задавали близнецы Уизли с третьего курса. Но и рэйвенкловцы умели веселиться. Все сели вместе, в середине стола, рассказывали смешные истории, дурачились, взрывали совершенно восхитительные волшебные хлопушки… Гарри, как самому маленькому, досталось все, вылетевшее из хлопушек. Чего там только не было – воздушные шары, набор маленьких волшебных шахмат, игрушки… В руках все это богатство не умещалось, поэтому Пенелопа Кристал трансфигурировала свой носовой платок в красивый сине-бронзовый мешочек и сложила все туда. Гарри так объелся и так непривычно много говорил и смеялся, что, дойдя до спальни, просто рухнул на кровать и отключился, все еще улыбаясь. Это было лучшее Рождество в его жизни.  
Все каникулы Гарри много гулял, поучаствовал в межфакультетской снежной битве, устроенной неугомонными близнецами Уизли, слепил с Хагридом снеговика, бегал и валялся в сугробах с огромным и дружелюбным псом лесничего, и почти не бывал в библиотеке. И дело было совсем не в данном профессору Флитвику обещании. Просто Гарри чувствовал себя так легко, как будто с плеч свалилась целая гора. И эта легкость бурлила в нем, заставляя бегать, смеяться, кричать и… не вспоминать. Гарри выучил свой урок и больше не хотел вспоминать о зеленой вспышке и черном пепле. Лучше он будет помнить белый рождественский снег.

Второй триместр начался с приятного сюрприза - в первый учебный день за завтраком директор представил нового преподавателя ЗОТИ. Профессор Тонкс, несмотря на молодость и редкостную неуклюжесть, оказалась хорошим учителем. Гарри было жаль, что она не останется преподавать дальше. Тонкс была аврором и сама сказала, что проработает только до конца этого учебного года, если до того не найдут постоянного преподавателя. А еще она была метаморфом и постоянно меняла цвет волос и глаз. Гарри завидовал такому полезному умению, но увы, метаморфом можно было только родиться, научиться этому было нельзя.  
Еще лучше оказались занятия с Флинтом, Маркус добросовестно отрабатывал оговоренную плату. Только сейчас, приступив хоть и к простейшим, но дуэлям, Гарри понял, что означают слова «огромный магический потенциал». Первым же его удачным Ступефаем Маркуса отбросило так, что он пролетел пару метров и впечатался в стену. Насмерть перепугавшийся Гарри позорно разревелся от облегчения, когда понял, что Флинт жив и пришел в себя. Маркус неумело его утешал, похлопывая по спине, и от этого слезы текли еще сильнее.   
\- Я испугался, - кое-как успокоившись, сказал Гарри, пряча глаза от смущения, - мне показалось, что ты умер.  
\- Ха, нас, Флинтов так просто не прикончишь, - Маркус подмигнул. - Но ты силен, парень, очень силен. У меня так Ступефаем человека приложить и сейчас-то редко получается. А ты же малявка совсем. Надо тебя, пожалуй, сначала научить дозировать силу. А то и правда, пришибешь еще кого ненароком.  
Умение чувствовать собственную магию и осознанно регулировать силу, вкладываемую в заклинания, далось нелегко. Гарри как проклятый тренировался каждый день целых полтора месяца, прежде чем добился каких-то результатов. И немудрено — оказалось, что в чистокровных семьях детей начинают учить чувствовать свою магию с первого же стихийного выплеска.  
\- Иначе нельзя, - объяснял Маркус, - у малышей магия нестабильна, стихийным выбросом можно полдома разнести. Вот и учат, чтобы не копили, сразу стряхивали. К десяти годам потоки стабилизируются, и их уже труднее чувствовать, если не умеешь.  
\- А как же магглорожденные? Или такие, как я? Почему нас ничему такому не учат?  
\- У полукровок один из родителей — маг, так что их по-любому учат. А для магглорожденных такой уровень силы, чтобы надо было ее дозировать — огромная редкость. Я вообще не понимаю, - взорвался вдруг Флинт, - почему тебя магглам отдали?! Ты же мало того, что полукровка, ты же Поттер, а значит, по определению сильный маг! Тебе жутко повезло, что живой-здоровый остался и бед никаких не натворил.  
\- Ну, больше некому, наверно, было, - нерешительно промямлил Гарри. - И ты же сам сказал, что я полукровка. Может, думали, я не буду таким сильным, как мой папа...  
\- Это ты к тому, что у тебя мать магглорожденная? Да брось. Дед мне, например, сказал невесту из таких искать. Кровь время от времени надо обновлять, иначе род вырождается. Вот хоть Блэков возьми — кончился род, кто помер, кто свихнулся... А уж они чистокровней некуда. Мы же в Англии все родня между собой, хоть и дальняя. Так что могли бы найти каких-нибудь троюродных твоего отца.  
Гарри тогда промолчал, но разговор запомнил. Изучение истории Поттеров становилось более актуальным делом, чем казалось раньше. Найти близких родственников... хотя, если такие есть, они-то наверняка о Гарри знают. И, если бы хотели, наверно бы познакомились с ним? Значит, они не хотят? Или, может, думают, что Гарри это не нужно? Но, в любом случае, Гарри хотел бы знать, кого еще, кроме Дурслей он может назвать родными людьми.  
Беда была в том, что он не знал, с чего начинать. В магическом мире не было ничего похожего на справочники «Кто есть кто». Видимо, такая информация хранилась в семьях, потому что тот же Малфой неоднократно хвастался, что знает свою родословную чуть ли не со времен Основателей. А где искать Гарри? В разрушенных домах? Хотя... почему бы нет? Не в пыль же их размололо. Может, что-то сохранилось. Знать бы еще, как туда попасть…  
Как только Гарри научился чувствовать и регулировать силу заклинаний, Маркус начал настоящие тренировки. Вот это было здорово! Гарри был абсолютно счастлив, обессиленно падая после очередной дуэли прямо на пол пустого класса, где они занимались. Магия покалывала кончики пальцев и кожу на голове, горячими струйками вливалась в усталые мышцы, проясняла взгляд, делая мир небывало четким и ярким. Гарри буквально слышал, как его тело звенит от медленно успокаивающейся, сворачивающейся в клубок внутри, силы. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким живым, таким... настоящим.  
\- Как заново родился, да? - довольно гудел сидящий рядом Маркус. - Это от того, что магия на полную силу работает, мы же волшебники, мы рождены для этого. А это только в поединке можно, ну и ритуалы, конечно... Но ритуалы — это для совсем взрослых, кто в полную силу вошел, а лет до шестнадцати — только дуэли. Ну и еще в квиддиче так бывает, когда матч долгий и жесткий.  
\- А тебе уже можно ритуалы проводить?   
\- Не знаю, - Маркус пожал плечами. – Зачем мне ритуалы? Праздничные дед проводит или отец. Когда женюсь, они меня натаскают, а я жениться еще долго не собираюсь.  
\- А разве не интересно? Они же разные бывают, ритуалы, я читал.   
Маркус засмеялся:  
\- Ну, я не такой умник, как ты. Мне квиддича за глаза хватает для интереса.   
Флинт вообще оказался словоохотливым и добродушным, несмотря на устрашающую внешность. Гарри не понимал, почему слизеринцы его побаиваются. Конечно, он мог наорать, если Гарри тупил, пару раз даже подзатыльник отвесил, учил сурово, не щадя, так что иной раз и к мадам Помфри приходилось бегать, но ведь все по делу, не со зла. После тренировок они часто болтали обо всем подряд, пока отдыхали. Вернее Маркус рассказывал, а Гарри слушал, задавал вопросы и тихо радовался, как ему повезло с репетитором. Может, Флинт и не был таким умным, как Падма, Драко или Гермиона, зато он не задавался, не пытался съехидничать, подколоть и если чего-то не знал, то так и говорил. Увы, в отличие от этих троих, общение с Маркусом ограничивалось временем уроков, и даже приятелем его трудно было назвать. А с теми у Гарри тоже не очень складывалось, хотя они и были ему ближе всех.  
Падму Гарри часто не понимал, и потому ему трудно было с ней общаться, кроме как по учебе, а с Малфоем и Грейнджер он почти одновременно разругался. Вообще, Гермиона была хорошим человеком, спокойным и уравновешенным. Гарри нравилось с ней разговаривать, она не строила из себя дурочку, как другие девчонки, много знала и здорово соображала. Но иногда она бывала такой... упертой. Обычно Гарри не особо спорил - все-таки она в основном говорила правильные вещи, просто как-то слишком категорично, на его взгляд, - но однажды речь зашла о вражде Гриффиндора и Слизерина. По мнению Гарри, это была просто школьная традиция, соперничество за лидерство, ведь и на том, и другом факультете хватало активных и амбициозных личностей. Гермиона же заявила, что это идейное противостояние — гриффиндорцы исповедуют гуманизм и демократические ценности, а вот слизеринцы... И выдала целую речь о шовинизме слизеринцев, их средневековой морали, мракобесии и приверженности бесчеловечным взглядам основоположника факультета. Гарри только глазами хлопал, отмечая в уме незнакомые слова. Потом обескураженно спросил:  
\- А с чего ты взяла? Я вот полукровка, общаюсь со слизеринцами, нормальные они парни.  
\- Это потому что ты – Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-выжил. И учишься на Рэйвенкло. Им выгодно иметь с тобой хорошие отношения. Ты не знаешь, как отвратительно они ведут себя с нами, особенно твой приятель Малфой. Как ты только можешь дружить с таким гадом?  
\- Малфой бывает изрядной сволочью, - признал Гарри. – Но и у него есть свои плюсы. Я не понял, а почему так… глобально-то? Все люди разные, и слизеринцы тоже.   
\- Все слизеринцы считают, что они лучше остальных факультетов, потому что сплошь чистокровные, - терпеливо, как идиоту, повторила Гермиона. – Это и есть шовинизм.  
\- Не лучше, а магически сильнее и грамотнее, - со знанием дела заявил Гарри. – И это так и есть. В чем тут шовинизм?   
Тогда Гермиона объявила его самого шовинистом и подпевалой Малфоя и ушла, пока Гарри пытался понять, что такого ужасного он сказал. Если б мог, он бы посмеялся - только накануне Гарри поцапался с Драко как раз из-за Гермионы. Малфой назвал ее грязнокровной выскочкой, и Гарри справедливо возмутился. На что Драко, прищурив наглые серые глаза, пояснил, что маму Гарри он оскорбить не хотел.  
\- Твоя мама была магглорожденная ведьма, Поттер, - сказал он. – А Грейнджер – не ведьма, она маггла со способностями к магии.  
\- Чушь какая, - Гарри рассерженно фыркнул. - Совсем свихнулся со своей чистокровностью.  
Если бы не Флинт, пришедший за Гарри, чтобы пораньше начать очередной урок, они бы, наверно, подрались. Теперь Драко дулся и старательно не обращал на Гарри внимания. И Гермиона тоже делала вид, что незнакома с ним.  
«Не умеешь ты с людьми общаться, Поттер, - сам себя пожурил Гарри. – Только, кажется, решил, что хотел бы с этими двоими подружиться, и вот. Но ведь я прав? Или нет?»  
Но, подумав хорошенько, решил, что все-таки он прав. Малфой на самом деле ведет себя, как шовинист, еще и язык у него поганый. Но и Гермиона тоже... выдумала. Ее послушать, так Слизерин — не школьный факультет, а прямо ИРА какая-то. Тоже своего рода шовинизм получается... И насчет бесчеловечных взглядов основоположника он бы поспорил. Насколько Гарри знал, Салазар Слизерин всего лишь не хотел учить в Хогвартсе магглорожденных учеников, и для того времени это было вполне понятно. И главное, оба обижаются на Гарри, как будто он обязан во всем им поддакивать!  
Вот так и получилось, что на пасхальных каникулах Гарри почти все время проводил в одиночестве.

В отличие от Рождества, на эти каникулы домой никто не ехал. Приближающиеся экзамены, казалось, свели с ума не только студентов, но и преподавателей. Иначе почему те, как сговорившись, задали столько домашней письменной работы, что библиотека была битком набита несчастными студентами. Гарри мысленно гладил себя по голове — какой он молодец, что подробно законспектировал все, что читал по школьной программе еще осенью! Теперь ему не надо было сидеть целыми днями в душном помещении и с боем вырывать нужные книги.   
Стояли чудесные теплые дни, и все, кто мог, ходили с учебниками и тетрадками к озеру. Гарри еще зимой присмотрел себе укромное местечко под старой раскидистой ивой, и все теплые часы проводил там. Помучившись, он смог трансфигурировать два притащенных от Хагрида полена в столик и табуретку и, можно сказать, имел теперь личный кабинет. Правда, «мебель» дольше шести часов не держалась, но Гарри этого хватало с лихвой. Местечко было довольно отдаленным, студенты редко туда добирались, но, поколебавшись между безопасностью и удобством, Гарри выбрал второе. Он упросил шестикурсницу Аманду Стоун, выступавшую в научном клубе с докладом о классификации скрывающих чар, научить его каким-нибудь, хотя бы самым простым, и решил, что достаточно позаботился о безопасности. Придя на место, Гарри первым делом обводил палочкой вокруг своего «кабинета», шепча заклинание, и потом спокойно занимался. Теперь его мог увидеть только тот, кто пересечет зачарованный круг. Без отвлекающего шума и мельтешения, на свежем воздухе работа продвигалась споро, и Гарри был очень доволен собой.

Гарри еще раз перечитал эссе, аккуратно свернул пергамент и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Все, с домашними заданиями он разделался, а впереди еще целых два свободных дня. Два с половиной, считая сегодняшний. Завтра он, пожалуй, начнет изучать рекомендованные Амандой книги о скрывающих чарах, а сегодня можно просто побездельничать.  
Гарри убрал отменяющим заклинанием стол и табуретку и улегся прямо на траву. Было тепло, почти жарко, сквозь ветки виднелось сверкающее под ярким солнцем озеро. Гарри лежал на животе, положив голову на скрещенные руки, жевал травинку и бездумно наслаждался царившим вокруг полным покоем. Как змея на камне, пришло почему-то в голову. Гарри лениво поразмышлял, с чего бы ему пришло на ум такое сравнение, и вдруг подскочил, как ужаленный. Он видел вчера змею, когда шел в замок. Она лежала, свернувшись в клубок на большом валуне неподалеку. Гарри еще тогда хотел попробовать поговорить с ней, вспомнив боа-констриктора в зоопарке, но его окликнули Падма с Лизой. Девчонки, оказывается, искали его почти полчаса, чтобы одолжить конспекты и кое-что спросить, так что Гарри стало не до змеи. А вдруг она и сейчас там?  
Гарри повезло — маленькая, ярко-зеленая с медного цвета головой змейка нежилась на теплом камне. Он осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, подошел к валуну, и нерешительно шепнул:  
\- Привет!  
Змея стремительно подняла голову, выстрелила в воздух раздвоенным язычком:  
\- И тебе привет, Говорящий!  
\- Здорово, - обрадовался Гарри. - Я действительно могу говорить со змеями! А то уже как-то сомневался...  
\- Конечно, можешь, ты же Говорящий, - сказала змейка.   
\- А у тебя есть имя?  
\- Нет, Говорящий. Имена придумали люди.  
\- Почему ты меня так называешь? На самом деле меня зовут Гарри.  
\- Потому что ты Говорящий, - терпеливо объяснила змея. - Я таких больше не видела.  
\- Что? Разве не все волшебники могут говорить со змеями?  
\- Не знаю, - сказала змея. - Я же говорю, что таких еще не встречала. А мне много лет.  
\- И ты все время живешь здесь?  
\- Да, я вылупилась под этим камнем.  
Гарри задумался. Неужели больше никто не пытался с этой змеей заговорить? А с чего он вообще взял, что все волшебники умеют разговаривать со змеями? Он покраснел, вспомнив, как думал, что дырочка между ног — это специальный орган для волшебства. Может, умение говорить со змеями — тоже редкость? Придется, наверно, все же посетить сегодня библиотеку...  
Но рыться в книгах не понадобилось. Обернувшись на шорох, Гарри наткнулся на восторженно-испуганный взгляд Малфоя.  
\- Поттер, - выдохнул Драко неестественно тонким голосом, - Гарри, ты – змееуст?!


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 5

Гарри шел по коридору поезда и ругался про себя самыми плохими словами, какие только знал. Найдя, наконец, пустое купе, он зашел и сразу запечатал дверь Коллопортусом, не жалея силы. Ему надо было побыть одному.  
Год! Подумать только, целый год! Гарри с силой опустил на столик оба кулака и выругался вслух. Немного полегчало. Этот старый козел целый год молчал и в самый последний день разговорился, руша все планы Гарри на лето. Лучше бы и дальше молчал!  
Гарри зарычал и несколько раз пнул стенку, вспоминая разговор.  
\- Лорд Волдеморт жив, - сказал Дамблдор, грустно улыбаясь. – Он практиковал самую темную магию, которая позволила его духу выжить после разрушения тела. Неизвестно, где он скитался десять лет, но в этом году ему удалось похитить некий артефакт, с помощью которого он сможет восстановить свое тело и вновь обрести всю свою мощь.   
\- Как это? – ошеломленно спросил Гарри. – Ладно, дух выжил… Хотя тоже не понимаю. Но как он мог похитить что-то? Он же дух! Или не совсем?  
\- У него остались сторонники, Гарри. И, - директор поколебался, будто думая, стоит ли это говорить, - живой дух, обладающий своей волей, желаниями и магической силой имеет способность на время вселяться в чужие тела, подчиняя их. Это называется – одержимость.  
Гарри обмяк в кресле от обрушившейся холодной волной догадки. Теперь понятно, что произошло в ноябре!  
\- Поэтому, Гарри, - продолжил Дамблдор, - ты сейчас находишься в большой опасности. Я не сомневаюсь, что Волдеморт захочет уничтожить тебя. И я очень тебя прошу – будь крайне осторожен, старайся как можно реже выходить из дома.   
\- Почему? – Гарри подобрался.  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался, почему выжил после Смертельного проклятья?  
«Так я тебе и сказал», - подумал Гарри и помотал головой.   
\- Твоя мама спасла тебя, пожертвовав собой. Она так тебя любила, что сила ее любви стала твоим щитом, отразившим проклятье Лорда Волдеморта. Ребенок связан с матерью особыми, самыми сильными кровными узами, поэтому такое стало возможным. Приняв тебя в свой дом, тетя привязала эту защиту к себе, потому что в ее жилах течет та же кровь, что у твоей матери. Поэтому дом твоей тети – самое безопасное для тебя место, Гарри. И пока ты считаешь его своим домом, ты будешь защищен. Даже в Хогвартсе ты защищен меньше.  
Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы выкрикнуть: «Что за бред вы несете!», но остановился, наткнувшись на острый, испытующий взгляд директора. Он несколько раз вздохнул, загоняя внутрь разгорающийся гнев, и поднялся:  
\- Я все понял, директор Дамблдор. Могу я теперь идти? Скоро выезжать…  
\- Конечно, Гарри, - доброжелательно кивнул директор. – Счастливого пути и хороших каникул!  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - выплюнул Гарри и убежал поскорее, пока не разнес что-нибудь в пыль.  
И сейчас сидел один в купе, кое-как выплеснув злость, и раздумывал, что же делать с планами на лето.

В тот день, когда Малфой застал его за разговором со змеей, Гарри пережил новый шок. Оказывается, змееустость – дар не только исключительно редкий, но и считается одним из темнейших! Почему безобидная способность говорить со змеями считается таковой, Драко ответить не смог, но сказал, что последним, обладающим таким даром, был Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Гарри едва не вывернуло – так неожиданно радость обернулась проклятием. Мало приятного в том, чтобы быть настолько похожим на убийцу своих родителей и самого страшного мага столетия.   
Драко по-своему понял его внезапную бледность и пришибленный вид:  
\- Я никому не скажу, - быстро сказал он и ободряюще сжал плечо Гарри. – Что ты, Поттер, я же не гр… магглорожденный какой-нибудь, я же все понимаю.  
Гарри слабо кивнул и сел, где стоял. Дурнота отступила, но для верности надо было еще чуть переждать. Малфой уселся рядом, глаза у него возбужденно блестели:  
\- А здорово слышать, как ты говоришь на парселтанге, - сказал он. – Хотя и жутковато. Интересно, этому можно научиться?  
\- А что, я как-то по-другому говорю? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Да! – Драко аж подпрыгнул. – Ты шипишь и свистишь, точно как змея! Это же и называется – парселтанг, змеиный язык!  
\- Вот как… А мне кажется, что я так и говорю, по-английски…   
Гарри задумался. Кажется, он когда-то то ли читал, то ли слышал, что змеи вообще глухие… На природоведении в начальной школе, кажется, у них была тема о пресмыкающихся… И как тогда с ними можно разговаривать?  
Он обернулся на валун, но змейки уже не было.  
\- Странно все это, - констатировал Гарри. – Кстати, Малфой, ты что, уже со мной общаешься?  
\- А ты не заметил? – Драко недобро прищурился.   
Гарри мысленно махнул рукой, ссориться больше не хотелось.  
\- Заметил, вот и спрашиваю, - миролюбиво пояснил он. – Вдруг это у тебя от шока? Потом оклемаешься и снова станешь дуться на меня.   
Драко фыркнул:  
\- Я не дулся, а был тобой недоволен. Но милостиво решил простить твою грубость и снизойти.  
Гарри толкнул его в бок и поднялся.  
\- Ну, пойдем, раз ты снизошел. Ты вообще меня искал или случайно наткнулся?  
\- Искал, чтобы снизойти, - важно кивнул Малфой и без перехода жалобно заныл. – Гарри, одолжи мне конспект «Трансфигурации – начало», я знаю, у тебя есть! В библиотеке на нее очередь, а у меня эссе недописано. Мне Макгонагалл с большим удовольствием «тролля» влепит, ты же знаешь!  
Конспект у Гарри был. «Трансфигурация – начало» была книгой очень популярной, в ней излагалось то же, что и в школьном учебнике, но подробнее и понятнее в сто раз. Неудивительно, что Малфой, у которого были проблемы и с предметом, и с преподавателем, впал в такое отчаянье, что решил даже помириться с Гарри.   
Примирение с Гермионой произошло более обыденно, уже во время подготовки к экзаменам. Она просто налетела на него в коридоре, когда шла, уткнувшись глазами в книгу, ничего не видя перед собой. Гарри упал и сильно ушиб руку.  
\- Извини, - сказала она, смущенно глядя, как он баюкает пострадавшую кисть. – Просто я так волнуюсь перед экзаменами, что ни о чем больше думать не могу. Тебе очень больно?  
Смятение девочки было таким очевидным, что Гарри пожалел ее – ведь никто ее не поддержит. Может, сделать вид, что ссоры вообще не было?  
\- Ничего, переживу, - бодро ответил Гарри. – А почему ты волнуешься? Ты же все знаешь!  
\- Ох, - Гермиона прикрыла глаза. – Я обязательно все забуду на экзамене, я просто уверена в этом!  
Гарри помог ей собрать рассыпавшиеся вещи и предложил:  
\- Давай вместе позанимаемся! Будем друг друга спрашивать и проверять!  
Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию о размолвке они не стали вспоминать.  
Идея заниматься вместе оказалась очень удачной. Оба легко сдали все экзамены, и именно Гермиона натолкнула Гарри на блестящее решение «летней проблемы».   
Гарри очень не хотелось возвращаться к родственникам, но другого выхода у него не было. Изучение собственной родословной так и стояло на месте. Драко подтвердил, что генеалогия и история рода – сведения сугубо семейные и хранятся в родовых домах в виде гобеленов с генеалогическим древом и хроник, которые ведет глава рода. В Хогвартсе, он узнавал, на лето ученикам оставаться не разрешали, и это понятно – преподаватели тоже должны отдыхать. При мысли о возвращении к прежней безрадостной жизни, пусть и всего на два месяца, накатывала такая тоска, что начинали ныть зубы. Он, скрепя сердце, написал письмо тете и дяде с просьбой встретить его на вокзале, и уже начал морально готовиться к бесконечным унылым дням, да еще и без возможности колдовать – Флитвик специально предупредил об этом, - когда в разговоре с Гермионой мелькнуло слово «летняя школа».  
\- Родители уже все подготовили, - щебетала Гермиона, - мы всей семьей поедем во Францию. Там как раз моя кузина в летней языковой школе, будет очень здорово с ней повидаться. Она такая веселая и общительная, наверняка завела кучу новых знакомств…  
\- Что такое летняя языковая школа? – спросил Гарри. И по мере того, как слушал, в голове у него начал вырисовываться План.  
\- А такие школы только за границей есть? – перебил он Гермиону, осознав, какая в этом случае огромная брешь возникает в Плане.  
\- Есть и в Англии, - ответила Гермиона и продолжила что-то о преимуществах изучения французского языка именно во Франции, но Гарри ее уже не слушал. План вырисовывался в голове все более отчетливо и стремительно обрастал деталями. Ему нужно только раздобыть путевку и сказать, что это обязательные летние курсы при школе. Гарри был уверен, что тетка будет рада избавиться от него, и подпишет все, что надо, не глядя и без вопросов. Провернуть все это, при небольшом везении, можно было всего за один день, проведенный в Лондоне. Ускользнуть из дома незаметно не составит труда, Дурслей никогда не занимало, где и как Гарри проводит время, если это не доставляло им проблем. Деньги на поездку у него были, и одет он будет достаточно хорошо для мальчика из приличной семьи, желающего изучить иностранный язык. Практиковаться в магии он все равно не сможет, так какая разница, где он проведет каникулы? Любое место будет лучше, чем дом четыре на Тисовой улице!  
Гарри уже предпринял первые шаги – достал через Гермиону газету с рекламой разных летних школ и выбрал из них те, которые находились в Лондоне и его пригородах. Он даже подготовил письма с заявлениями, чтобы опустить их в первый же почтовый ящик в маггловском мире. И что теперь? Гарри в сердцах сплюнул прямо на пол, устыдившись, уничтожил плевок и погрузился в мрачные думы.  
По крайней мере, он теперь знает, кто напал на него в ноябре. И теперь у Волдеморта есть еще одна причина, чтобы хотеть расправиться с Гарри. Директор прав, если Волдеморт обрел тело, уходить куда-то из защищенного места – большая глупость. Но вдруг он не прав? Откуда директор вообще про это знает? Что-то в газетах ничего не было о похищении какого-то могущественного артефакта… Да и вообще, ничего не было такого, что бы наводило на мысль о воскрешении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть…  
Гарри задрожал, вцепившись пальцами в сиденье. Все, что он никак не мог понять, начинало складываться в целостную картинку. Конечно, он мог и ошибаться, но вряд ли… Таких совпадений не может быть.  
Итак, профессор Квиррелл со вселившимся в него духом, ну или просто по приказу Волдеморта, это неважно, два месяца выжидал чего-то в школе, потом попытался убить Гарри, вместо этого был убит сам, а дух Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть бежал. Если допустить, что в Хогвартсе хранился тот самый артефакт, а Гарри встретил Квиррелла как раз тогда, когда тот уходил из школы после похищения, все объясняется! Возможно, тот черный камешек, который Гарри заметил на кучке пепла, и был артефактом. Вот почему директор знает о похищении и уверен в возрождении Волдеморта! Ведь никто, кроме Гарри, не знает, что вор был убит и не покидал территорию школы! А значит, и о том, что никто и не возрождался!  
Гарри отмахнулся от оставшихся сомнений и переложил подготовленные письма из сумки в карман. Ничего из того, что директор говорил о защите дома, он не понял. Возможно, что так оно и есть, но возможно и то, что Гарри сам смог поставить тот самый щит. В любом случае, он не собирался просидеть все лето в ненавистном доме, боясь неизвестно чего. 

У Снейпа тряслись руки и темнело в глазах от желания немедленно удушить паршивца. Вот оно – наследие Джеймса Поттера, наглость, самоуверенность и полное неуважение к старшим! Он на миг прикрыл глаза, моля Мерлина о капле терпения, и сделал еще одну попытку:  
\- Мистер Поттер, я еще раз настоятельно требую, чтобы вы вернулись домой. Директор Дамблдор достаточно ясно дал вам понять, что ожидает от вас именно этого, в целях вашей собственной безопасности.  
\- Простите, сэр, - зеленые глаза зло сощурились, - но директор Дамблдор не имеет никакого права указывать мне, где и как проводить каникулы. Мой опекун – тетя Петунья, и она мне разрешила!  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, - не испытывай моего терпения! Ты ничего не знаешь, глупый самовлюбленный щенок…  
\- А как директор вообще узнал, где я? – перебил его Поттер. Снейп аж задохнулся от такой наглости. Мальчишка не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания и вдруг вскинулся. – Он что, следящие чары на меня навесил?  
Поттер вскочил, как подброшенный, и отбежал к двери.  
\- Я не вернусь домой, профессор Снейп, сэр, - сказал он, набычившись. – И передайте профессору Дамблдору, что он не имеет никакого права вмешиваться в мою частную жизнь. И не говорите мне, что он не применял ко мне Следящих чар! Никто не знал, где я проведу каникулы, даже тетя знала только, что это летняя школа! А какая именно, не знала!  
Он открыл дверь, но Снейп успел перехватить гаденыша и втащить обратно в комнату.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы сверх меры наглы и самовлюбленны, точь-в-точь, как ваш покойный отец! Вам напомнить, как бездарно он распорядился своей жизнью? Если не хватает своего ума, извольте слушать, что вам говорят старшие!   
Мальчишка попытался вырваться и вдруг громко вскрикнул. Снейп от неожиданности выпустил его, Поттер во мгновение ока оказался возле двери и прошипел, буравя ненавидящим взглядом:  
\- Не смейте говорить гадости о моем отце! И не подходите ко мне больше, я закричу так, что сюда пол-Лондона сбежится!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Северус потер обеими руками лицо. Невыносимо хотелось наложить на Поттера Империус, на магглов - Обливиэйт, и оттащить щенка за шкирку к Дамблдору – пусть справляется, как хочет. Пришлось напомнить себе, что, если его на этом поймают, даже Альбус не вытащит второй раз из Азкабана. Оставалось последнее законное средство выполнить задание, и Снейп аппарировал на Тисовую улицу.  
Петунья узнала его с первого взгляда.  
\- Что вам от меня еще надо? – накинулась она с порога, и рта не дав раскрыть. – Я вырастила мальчишку, я даже сейчас не отказываю ему от дома...  
\- Миссис Дурсль, - самым вкрадчивым тоном проговорил Снейп. – Я ни в коей мере не упрекаю вас ни в чем, но обстоятельства таковы, что мистера Поттера следует немедленно забрать из летней школы. Это касается его безопасности и…  
Петунья не дала ему договорить:  
\- Слышать ничего не желаю! Мы сегодня вечером уезжаем в отпуск! Я не позволю всяким уродам портить жизнь моей семье. Убирайтесь!  
\- Но Поттер может погибнуть!  
\- Туда ему и дорога! Позаботьтесь о нем сами!  
Петунья захлопнула дверь. Снейп развернулся и прямо с крыльца аппарировал к Хогвартсу. С него хватит, пусть старик сам разбирается.

Разговор с Дамблдором вышел тяжелым. Альбус постарел на глазах, услышав, как отреагировали Поттер и его тетка на визит профессора.  
\- Северус, я очень боюсь, что совершил и совершаю огромную ошибку в отношении Гарри… Я знал, что Петунья с предубеждением относится к магии, но все же Лили была ее единственной сестрой…  
Снейп промолчал. Слова Петуньи трактовались совершенно однозначно. Да и из слов Поттера было совершенно ясно, что тетка даже не удосужилась узнать, в какую такую летнюю школу отправляется родной племянник.  
\- Ограждая Гарри от любых контактов с магическим миром, я думал, что тем самым оберегаю его от лишнего раздражения, которое его тетя могла выместить на нем, - продолжал Альбус, обращаясь больше к самому себе. – А получилось, что я оставил ребенка в одиночестве, и он слишком привык к этому… Но я был уверен, что вернувшись в магический мир, Гарри поймет, как его здесь любят, и сам полюбит этот мир в ответ! Найдет друзей, познает всю полноту жизни, примет свое место осознанно и с благодарностью, а не как само собой разумеющееся…  
\- То есть, - без труда расшифровал бормотание директора Снейп, - вы обрекли ребенка на несчастливое одинокое детство в расчете на то, что, попав в сказку, он будет так ослеплен, что пойдет за первым, кто будет добр к нему? Браво, Альбус! Вот почему вы так расстроились, когда Поттер не попал в Гриффиндор, где его без труда вовлекли бы в ряды ваших верных сподвижников?   
\- Северус, - Дамблдор собрался и выпрямил спину. – Я прекрасно осознаю, как чудовищно это выглядит со стороны. Никто не может судить меня строже, чем я сам, поверь мне. Да, я не хотел, чтобы Гарри вырос избалованным принцем, не ценящим ничего и никого. Но в первую очередь, я руководствовался его безопасностью, тем, чтобы он выжил. И эту задачу я решил. Гарри жив, здоров, и по-прежнему остается единственной надеждой нашего мира!  
Снейп прикусил язык, сдерживая себя. Он не будет спорить со стариком, все равно от этого не будет никакого толку. Но он сделает свои выводы.  
\- Ладно, - Альбус тяжело поднялся. – Я подумаю, что еще можно сделать. Гарри не может там оставаться… Северус… больше ничего не слышно?  
\- Нет, - Снейп понял, о чем речь. Местонахождение и состояние Темного Лорда все еще оставалось загадкой. Метка не подавала признаков жизни, все известные Снейпу Упивающиеся смертью вели себя как обычно, не было ни слухов, ни намеков… То ли у Лорда не вышло ничего, то ли он так глубоко ушел в подполье, что не стал связываться с прежними слугами… Все еще блеклая Метка свидетельствовала скорее о первом. Северус молился, чтобы так оно и было, но бдительности не терял и был уверен, что ничего не пропустил. Альбус по своим каналам тоже ничего не узнал. В магическом мире царили тишь и благодать.  
Распрощавшись с директором, Снейп поспешил к себе, чтобы закрыться, заблокировать камин и больше никого до утра не видеть. Но, видимо, жизнь решила сегодня его добить. В гостиной ждал огромный, страшно недовольный, черный филин. Северус выругался, развернул брезгливо протянутый ему птицей пергамент и удивленно хмыкнул. Его ледяное сиятельство Люциус Малфой приглашал мистера Снейпа на ужин в свое поместье сегодня вечером или в любое удобное для него время. Неужели вот оно, то, чего они с Альбусом ждали? Но зачем бы еще Малфою вспоминать о скромном школьном учителе? Северус быстро нацарапал ответ с согласием и отправился в душ. Малфой-менор – не Тисовая улица, следовало позаботиться о пристойном внешнем виде…

\- Северус, - сказал хозяин поместья, когда они, наконец, остались одни. – Я предлагаю поговорить начистоту и для этого дать друг другу обет неразглашения касательно сегодняшнего разговора.   
Снейп задумался. Давать обет не хотелось, но он так извелся за весь этот нескончаемый ужин от тревоги и любопытства, что не мог ни ждать больше, ни, тем более, оставаться в неведении.  
Покончив с формальностями, Люциус пригласил его в кабинет и тщательно наложил запирающие и заглушающие чары. Снейп похолодел от предчувствия.  
Малфой нехарактерным для себя суетливым жестом поправил длинные волосы, откашлялся и заговорил:  
\- Северус, я уверен, что ты прекрасно понимаешь – мы с тобой находимся в одинаково уязвимом положении для любой из сторон в случае возобновления… старого конфликта, и наше сотрудничество было бы полезно нам обоим. И прошу тебя - не надо пытаться убедить меня в своей преданности Темному Лорду. Я не стал бы затевать этот разговор, если бы не был полностью уверен в обратном.  
Снейп сжал руки, унимая дрожь. Начистоту так начистоту.  
\- Ты знал? С какого времени?  
\- С самого начала. У меня обширные связи, а в Ордене Феникса были болтливые люди. А уж когда погибли Поттеры… Я знал о твоих отношениях с Эванс.  
Снейп кивнул, храня настороженное молчание.  
\- Ты, наверно, удивляешься, почему я завел об этом речь только сейчас… Но на днях я обнаружил некие совершенно новые для меня обстоятельства.  
Люциус хмыкнул:  
\- Крайне любопытные и неожиданные обстоятельства, надо сказать… Я застал Драко за чтением книги о змееустах и парселтанге. Мордред, я даже не знал, что она есть у нас в библиотеке! На мой закономерный вопрос о причинах такого интереса Драко явно начал юлить. Добиться правды от собственного ребенка мне удалось с большим трудом. Прямо он мне так и не ответил. Если бы он не сорвался и не начал кричать, что Гарри ни за что больше не доверит ему своего секрета…  
\- Гарри?! – выдохнул Снейп. – Поттер?  
\- Именно. Оказывается, Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, победитель Темного Лорда – змееуст.  
Северус застыл.  
\- Поняв, что все выболтал, Драко закатил полноценную истерику. Он сказал, цитирую: «Гарри меня никогда не простит, если узнает, что я выдал его тайну! Ты будешь виноват, если Поттер станет моим врагом! Ты сам говорил, что с ним нельзя ссориться, потому что он Герой, а он не только Герой, он станет великим магом!» Ну, там было еще несколько эмоциональных доводов вроде того, что Гарри самый умный и необыкновенный мальчик в Хогвартсе, но главное я тебе только что озвучил.  
\- И ты поверил словам истерящего ребенка?  
\- Я верю своему сыну, Северус, - тяжело произнес Люциус. – Он – Малфой. Малфои чувствуют силу, и они в этом не ошибаются. Никогда. Но, конечно, не исключена возможность, э-э-э…  
\- Что твой сын просто влюблен, - безжалостно уточнил Снейп.   
Люциус скривился:  
\- Ему всего двенадцать. Скажем так, подпал под обаяние. Но змееустость – это уже признак, согласись. Простому магу такой дар не дается. Скажи, какого ты мнения о Гарри Поттере?  
\- Мальчик очень умен, самостоятелен и талантлив, - нехотя произнес Северус. – И потенциал есть, он же Поттер, в конце концов. Да и парселтанг – непростой дар, ты прав. Но он ведь ребенок, Люциус! Я не пойму, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Дети быстро растут, - парировал Малфой и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Может быть, я хватаюсь за соломинку, но… Я почти в отчаянии, Северус. У тебя нет семьи, и ты не понимаешь, каково это – каждый день бояться за своего ребенка, за жену… Что будет, если Лорд вернется? А ведь он вернется, рано или поздно, Метка не лжет! Я не хочу повторения этого безумия, и я должен, обязан использовать все, что может мне помочь уберечь семью!  
\- Так что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Присмотреться к Поттеру, для начала. Обучить, помочь, поддержать…  
\- А в идеале?  
\- Вырастить своего собственного Лорда, - без обиняков сказал Малфой. – Ты – единственный, кому я могу доверять, и кто имеет возможность беспрепятственно с ним общаться. Без тебя мне не обойтись. Можешь ставить свои условия, обсудим. Но мы все решим здесь и сейчас. Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя из поместья с такими сведениями в голове. Обет обетом, но ты должен понимать, я не рискую там, где можно не рисковать.  
\- Ты не размениваешься на мелочи, - покачал головой Снейп, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. К Волдеморту он не вернется, это не обсуждается. Дамблдор… Дамблдор слишком много ошибается, и он стар… Взгляды директора он полностью никогда не разделял, примкнув к нему только потому, что не было другого выбора… Может, настала пора сыграть свою игру? Что он теряет?  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Первое и главное условие – Клятва верности. Мы должны доверять друг другу безоговорочно.  
\- Принято, - кивнул Малфой.  
\- Дальше – ты поклянешься мне защищать Гарри Поттера любой ценой. Я такую клятву уже дал – Дамблдору. Но могу повторить и тебе.  
Малфой неохотно, но согласился, настояв только на включении в текст клятвы условия, что если выбор встанет между жизнью его сына и жизнью Поттера, он вправе выбрать сына. Северус выдохнул – он не ожидал такой покладистости. Видно, Люциус и впрямь отчаялся.  
Принести клятву легко и быстро, это решиться на нее трудно. Две капли крови, взмах палочкой, быстро растаявшие золотые ленты двух магических обетов... «Надо же, вот как рождаются тайные ордена», - отстраненно подумал Северус. Дело было сделано.   
Заметно расслабившийся Люциус велел эльфам принести еще вина. Снейп обдумывал пришедшую в голову мысль – почему бы нет? И мальчик будет в безопасности, и первый шаг к цели сделан… Уговорить Альбуса сложно, но можно, да и вряд ли старик так быстро найдет другой выход из ситуации…  
\- У тебя есть отличная возможность самому присмотреться к Поттеру, Люциус, - решился он. – Дамблдору некуда девать мальчика на лето.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 6

\- Поттер, там к тебе опять приехали! Мисс Джонсон сказала, чтобы ты пришел в Большую гостиную!  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, еле переставляя ноги, пошел, куда сказали. Он догадывался, кто и зачем к нему пожаловал, и совершенно не хотел этого кого-то видеть. А ведь он уже начал было надеяться, что его оставили в покое – после визита Снейпа прошла уже неделя. Вот что они к нему пристали, кому какое дело, пусть его даже убьют на каникулах! Не Дамблдору же отвечать, если что, и уж тем более, не Снейпу!  
К Большой гостиной он дошел уже основательно взбешенный, рывком распахнул дверь и застыл в изумлении.  
Смутно знакомая, очень красивая белокурая дама приветливо ему улыбнулась. А из-за ее спины вышел Драко Малфой.  
\- Привет! Мама, это Гарри Поттер, Гарри, это моя мама, миссис Малфой.  
Гарри смущенно поздоровался.   
\- Я так рада познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер, - оживленно сказала миссис Малфой. - Драко очень много о вас рассказывал.  
\- Я тоже рад, - Гарри настороженно взглянул на нее, готовясь задать Неприятный Вопрос. Но миссис Малфой не дала ему этого сделать.  
\- Вам, наверно, интересно, как мы вас нашли? Конечно, это очень невежливо с нашей стороны, так приезжать без предупреждения… Дело в том, что профессор Снейп – друг нашей семьи. Драко хотел пригласить вас в гости, но мы не знали, как вам написать. Понимаете, мы не очень разбираемся, - миссис Малфой грациозно повела рукой вокруг себя, - в маггловских вещах. Поэтому мы обратились за консультацией к профессору Снейпу. Он нам и рассказал, что вы изучаете французский язык в этой школе и будете здесь все каникулы. Вот мы и упросили его дать нам аппарационные координаты, чтобы пригласить вас лично.  
Гарри растерянно молчал. Как-то это все было неожиданно.  
\- Давай, Поттер, поехали к нам, - сказал Драко. – Что ты все время в школе-то будешь торчать?  
\- Вот именно, - присоединилась миссис Малфой. – А уроки французского я могу давать вам сама. Здесь, конечно, мило… но я уверяю вас, Малфой-менор понравится вам не меньше. У нас большой парк, лошади, площадка для квиддича… Отдых должен быть разнообразным, а здесь, как я посмотрю, особых условий для этого нет.  
Гарри никуда не хотел ехать. Ему было неловко и даже страшно. Он никогда в жизни не был в гостях. Он никогда в жизни не был в доме чистокровных волшебников, да еще и таких богатых и родовитых. Конечно, с Драко у них нормальные отношения, но одно дело – школа, где все одинаковы, а другое – родовое поместье… Да и здесь, в летней школе, ему нравилось. Здесь все было привычно, как в Хогвартсе – спальня на четверых, общие гостиные, куча самых разных ребят… Их возили на экскурсии по Лондону, рядом был стадион с футбольным полем, куда мальчишки бегали играть. По знанию языка Гарри сильно отставал от других детей, сказывался пропущенный в Хогвартсе год, да и нельзя сказать, чтобы в начальной школе он сильно старался, но привычка к упорной учебе и развитая бесконечными списками ингредиентов и длиннющими формулами заклинаний память позволяли ему быстро их нагонять. И вообще, это неожиданное приглашение было слишком уж… кстати.   
Но сказать «нет» у него просто язык не повернулся. Миссис Малфой осталась разговаривать с мисс Джонсон, а Гарри пошел собираться, мрачно раздумывая, что он, наверно, тряпка, раз не смог отказаться.   
Зато Гарри узнал, что такое аппарация. Это было ужасно. Дойдя до ближайшего безлюдного места, миссис Малфой велела им с Драко крепко обнять ее за пояс и держать друг друга за плечи, что-то сказала и… Все стало черным, Гарри сжало так, что он не мог дышать, казалось, что даже уши вдавились в череп… И вдруг все кончилось. Гарри упал на четвереньки, унимая накатившую тошноту. Рядом жадно вдыхал воздух такой же зеленоватый Драко.   
\- Ничего, мальчики, - жизнерадостно улыбнулась миссис Малфой. – Со временем привыкнете. Зато раз – и на месте!  
\- Я никогда не привыкну, - с отвращением сказал Драко.  
Гарри молча с ним согласился.

Малфой-менор оказался огромным поместьем с великолепным парком, фруктовым садом и белыми павлинами. Из общего «как на картинке» впечатления выбивалась высокая узкая башня из дикого камня — все, что осталось от старой усадьбы Малфоев. «Новому» дому было триста лет, и это был настоящий дворец. Гарри долго не ходил по нему один, боясь заблудиться.   
Первый день был похож на кошмар, Гарри напрягало все — и подавляющие размеры и богатство дома, и то, что хозяева ходили в легких летних мантиях, а он — в маггловской одежде, и услужливые, пугающие с непривычки домовики... Драко пытался расшевелить его, но Гарри все глубже погружался в уныние — зачем только он сюда приехал! Он рано ушел к себе и лежал в кровати, пытаясь читать учебник по французскому, когда к нему зашла миссис Малфой.   
\- Я зашла пожелать спокойной ночи, - она мягко улыбнулась ему и села возле кровати. - Как вам у нас, мистер Поттер?  
\- Пожалуйста, называйте меня по имени, - взмолился Гарри. – Я же еще не взрослый.  
\- Хорошо, Гарри. Так как тебе у нас?  
\- Отлично, - поспешно сказал мальчик. - У вас замечательный дом, миссис Малфой.  
\- Ты вежливый ребенок, - Нарцисса грустно улыбнулась. - Мне кажется, тебе не очень уютно здесь... Поверь, мы все очень рады тебе. Надеюсь, ты быстро привыкнешь.   
\- Да, миссис Малфой. Спасибо.  
Нарцисса помолчала немного, ласково глядя на Гарри, потом сказала:  
\- А мы ведь с тобой родственники, правда, дальние. Твоя бабушка Дорея в девичестве была Блэк, как и я. Она приходится мне троюродной тетушкой.   
\- А Сириус Блэк? - выпалил Гарри и прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
Миссис Малфой удивленно приподняла брови:  
\- Это мой кузен. А позволь спросить, откуда ты о нем знаешь?  
\- Читал в газете, когда искал информацию о своих родителях, - честно ответил Гарри, и, спохватившись, добавил. - Простите, это было, э-э, бестактно с моей стороны.  
Нарцисса странно посмотрела на него, но больше ничего спрашивать не стала.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, Гарри, - сказала она поднимаясь. - Не стесняйся, говори, если что-то тебе нужно или непонятно. Я счастлива, что у моего Драко есть такой друг, как ты.  
Она вышла, а Гарри в досаде несколько раз побился лбом об учебник. Спрашивать о Сириусе Блэке было не только бестактно — вряд ли миссис Малфой гордится кузеном-серийным убийцей, но и глупо. С какой стати он вдруг заинтересовался совершенно незнакомым человеком? А говорить, что Сириус — его крестный, было бы по меньшей мере неразумно. Ведь о Блэке ему никто ничего не рассказывал, да и узнать было негде. И ритуал, мама писала, они провели запрещенный, так что, скорее всего, никто и не знает, что Сириус был не только другом Джеймса Поттера, но и крестным Гарри.   
Гарри все никак не мог перестать думать — как его родители могли так ошибиться в своем лучшем друге? В человеке, которому доверили своего ребенка? Неужели у них не было больше никого? Уж у отца-то, чистокровного мага из древнего рода, наверняка было полно друзей и знакомых... А если Блэк стал убийцей не потому, что был сторонником Волдеморта, а по каким-то другим причинам, да хоть и просто сошел с ума? Разница, конечно, невелика, но безумие, по крайней мере, заранее не предскажешь... Эх, все-таки как хотелось бы Гарри точно знать, что произошло в ночь на 1 ноября 1981 года...

Миссис Малфой сдержала свое обещание, и каждый день по часу Гарри занимался с ней французским. Заодно она прививала ему манеры и исправляла осанку.   
\- Ты – единственный представитель древнего благородного рода, - говорила она. – Ты должен выглядеть достойно, noblesse oblige. Французы умеют выражаться коротко и емко, ты молодец, что решил учить этот язык.  
Гарри, честно говоря, лучше провел бы этот час в великолепной малфоевской библиотеке или в парке с Драко, но что поделать, не признаваться же, что языковая школа ему нужна была только для того, чтобы дома не жить.   
Миссис Малфой оказалась очень милой женщиной. Она рассказывала забавные истории из своего детства или о маленьком Драко и собственноручно сделала Гарри новую прическу – было у нее такое маленькое хобби. Гарри очень быстро привык к ней. Драко дома оказался даже лучше, чем в школе, не пытаясь корчить из себя невесть что, так что уже на третий день Гарри не жалел о том, что принял приглашение. Загадкой оставался мистер Малфой – всегда холодно-вежливый, молчаливый, важный, но Гарри виделся с ним только раз-два в день за столом. И главное – здесь можно было колдовать!  
\- Министерство не может отследить магию, творящуюся в родовых поместьях, - объяснила Нарцисса. – Так что можешь упражняться, сколько угодно.   
Гарри с удовольствием упражнялся, облазил с Драко весь парк и летал столько, сколько хотел, и даже больше. Малфой хотел пробоваться в слизеринскую сборную на ловца и достал Гарри тренировками. Причем Гарри ловил снитч заметно чаще, а Драко каждый раз злился и требовал реванша. Однажды они провели в воздухе шесть часов, и если бы не домовик, с причитаниями звавший их на ужин, летали бы еще неизвестно сколько.  
\- Кажется, как будто ты вырос на метле, - сказал недовольно Драко после очередного проигрыша, - а не в первый раз в Хогвартсе ее увидел. Вот достался же талант, кому не надо. Почему ты не хочешь играть в квиддич?  
\- Я люблю летать, а не снитч ловить, и от бладжеров уворачиваться, - ответил Гарри. Для него этот вопрос был давно решенным. – Видел я, как наша команда тренируется, потом до утра над учебниками сидят. Мне такого счастья не надо, и так ни на что времени не хватает.  
\- Я знал, что рэйвенкловцы – маньяки, - покачал головой Драко. – Но ты вообще маньяк из маньяков. Ты все равно не сможешь узнать все, зачем так надрываться?  
\- А мне и не надо все, - возмутился Гарри. – Я углубленно учу чары и ЗОТИ, остальное все в рамках школьной программы. Я же не виноват, что у магглов вырос, и мне приходится много времени тратить на то, что ты, например, в три года знал.  
\- Подумать только, всего-навсего Чары и ЗОТИ… Не понимаю я, почему тебя магглам отдали, - почти слово в слово повторил Драко сказанное когда-то Флинтом, а потом тоскливо вздохнул, - лучше бы мама тебя взяла. Она же тебе какая-то там тетушка. Все веселее бы было.  
Гарри представил себе «Охоту на Гарри» в исполнении Малфоя, Крэбба и Гойла и дипломатично перевел разговор на другую тему. Хотя кто его знает, может, Драко не был бы таким, как Дадли…

Через неделю после приезда в Малфой-менор наступило 31 июля. Гарри, следуя традиции, дождался полуночи, поздравил сам себя и с чувством выполненного долга заснул. А утром проснулся от оглушительного: «С днем рождения, Гарри!», подскочил, чуть не свалившись с кровати, и растерянно смотрел, как сияющие улыбками Драко и Нарцисса левитируют к нему заваленный чем-то поднос.  
Подарки! Это были подарки ему на день рожденья! Кое-как проглотив застрявший в горле комок, Гарри неловко поблагодарил и развернул свертки.   
\- Это от папы, - Драко сел рядом и, кажется, радовался не меньше самого Гарри.  
Мистер Малфой подарил Гарри очень удобную наручную кобуру для палочки, Гарри сразу ее опробовал и остался страшно доволен.  
Подарок Нарциссы был заметен по изящной серебристой упаковке. Это была шелковая светло-зеленая мантия, похожая на те, которые носил Драко.   
\- О, пойду в ней в Косой переулок, и там еще парочку куплю, - удовлетворенно сказал Гарри. – Мы же сегодня идем?  
Все-таки ходить в джинсах было жарковато, а надевать шорты Гарри стеснялся. Ему казалось, что даже так – в штанах и футболках, он выглядел неуместно и чуть ли не неприлично. А под мантию шорты самое то, или можно вообще в одних трусах ходить, не видно же ничего.  
\- А это от меня, - Драко самолично вручил ему большую коробку и затаил дыхание.  
В коробке оказались две одинаковые толстые тетрадки.  
\- Это связанные тетради. То, что пишешь в одной, сразу появляется в другой. Вот смотри, - Драко открыл одну и написал «С днем рожденья, Гарри!». Запись появилась и во второй, только не черная, а ярко-синяя.  
\- Чтобы сразу отличать, кто что написал, - сказал Драко. – Они у меня давно лежали, от дедушки остались. Он их сам зачаровывал, увлекался созданием таких артефактов.  
Гарри широко улыбнулся и протянул одну тетрадь Малфою.  
\- Держи. Будем в школе переписываться.  
Драко улыбнулся, не скрывая облегчения. Что он думал, Гарри скажет: «Спасибо» и спокойненько уберет тетрадки в сумку? Да и кому бы он еще мог отдать… Разве что Гермионе.  
Потом был поход в Косой переулок. Сначала они с миссис Малфой и Драко сходили в Гринготтс, потом надолго застряли у мадам Малкин. На подходе к «Флориш и Блоттс», где они договорились встретиться с мистером Малфоем, клубилась взбудораженная толпа.  
\- Странно, я думала, Локхарт уже закончил, - тут миссис Малфой нахмурилась и строго поджала губы.  
Гарри с веселым удивлением разглядывал мистера Малфоя – в скособоченной мантии, растрепанный, со злым и одновременно довольным лицом – казалось, это совсем другой человек.  
\- Что происходит, Люциус? – начала было Нарцисса, но ее опять прервали. Целая куча рыжеволосых людей, среди которых Гарри опознал братьев Уизли, вывалилась из магазина, и, прожигая негодующими взглядами невозмутимо отряхивающегося мистера Малфоя, с шумом двинулась к улице. Проходя мимо Гарри, Рон Уизли зло посмотрел на него и намеренно толкнул.  
Гарри удивленно вскрикнул:  
\- Что с тобой, Уизли? Ослеп?  
Рон развернулся и, сжав кулаки, заорал на него:  
\- Что?! Это я должен спросить – что с тобой, Гарри Поттер! Я думал, ты – герой, а ты с Малфоями связался, может, сам в Упивающиеся пойдешь?! Ты – предатель! Ты предал своих родителей!  
Гарри выхватил палочку, в него с двух сторон вцепились Драко и Нарцисса, братья скрутили и быстренько уволокли Рона. Полная рыжая женщина, видимо, миссис Уизли, путано и многословно извинялась за Рона, говоря что-то о только что пережитом стрессе, но злые несправедливые слова все еще звенели в ушах Гарри. Да что им всем нужно от него? Какое этому Уизли дело до того, с кем Гарри общается? Еще и в предательстве обвиняет, как будто имеет на это право. И, главное, многие смотрят на Гарри с осуждением, а на Рона – с пониманием. Ничего себе порядочки тут у них…  
Гарри обвел яростным взглядом шушукающуюся вокруг толпу, вздернул голову и пошел в магазин. Он пришел покупать книги, и он их купит! А следующего, кто откроет рот, он проклянет на месте, и пусть Гарри хоть исключат из школы!

Люциус Малфой был доволен так, как давно уже не был.   
Ему удалось разом убить даже не двух, а четырех зайцев: он избавился от порядком нервировавшей его Лордовской тетрадки, уже сведшей с ума отвечавшего за ее сохранность домовика; подставил магглолюбца и предателя крови – пусть-ка потом объяснит, откуда у его дочурки появился фонтанирующий темной магией артефакт; спустил пар, почесав кулаки об ненавистную рыжую физиономию – будет знать, как копать под Малфоя; и, в довершение всего, неожиданный, но такой важный бонус – младший из уизлевского выводка одной запальчивой фразой настроил против себя Гарри.   
Поттер пока оправдывал все ожидания – впечатляющий для своего возраста интеллект, упорство, целеустремленность. Магический потенциал Люциус лично еще оценить не успел, но судя по легкости выполнения и мощи виденных им заклинаний, он совсем немал. Надо проверить мальчика на семейном артефакте, возможный уровень сфера Терезы оценивает безупречно. Но есть и обратная сторона такого характера - слишком недоверчив, замкнут и абсолютно независим. Люциус все же не ожидал такой самодостаточности от двенадцатилетнего ребенка. Приглашая Поттера, он рассчитывал, что в Хогвартс тот поедет, уже искренне считая Малфоев своей семьей, но, кажется, поспешил. Мальчик был мил, вежлив и весел, но и только. Граница, за которую он никого не пускал, казалось, была видна невооруженным глазом.   
И уж, конечно, такого личного выпада мальчишке, с которым он наверняка даже словом еще не перемолвился, Гарри с рук не спустит. Это к лучшему, Северус говорил, что Дамблдор хотел отправить мальчика к Уизли, и Снейпу стоило большого труда убедить старика, что к совершенно незнакомым людям, в отличие от своего приятеля Драко, Поттер никогда не поедет. Теперь, если старику захочется сблизить Гарри с рыжим семейством, ему придется изрядно попотеть.   
Правда, остыв и подумав, Гарри может решить проверить обоснованность обвинений младшего Уизли… Что ж, Люциус и не собирался вечно скрывать от мальчика свое прошлое. Стоит, наверно, поговорить с ним, не откладывая. Может, еще и Северуса позвать? Да и Драко не помешает послушать, до сих пор они с Нарциссой слишком оберегали сына.

\- Наслышан о твоих подвигах, - поприветствовал Люциуса Снейп, вышагивая из камина. – Сенсация достигла Хогвартса в тот же час – Люциус Малфой подрался с Артуром Уизли в книжном магазине во время выступления там Гилдероя Локхарта! Теперь дамы гадают – было ли это попыткой Малфоя перетянуть внимание с Локхарта на себя или попыткой обратить на себя внимание Локхарта?  
\- Фу, они такого низкого мнения о моем вкусе?  
\- Они просто считают тебя склонным к нарциссизму. Это объясняет оба варианта.  
Люциус подавился вином от негодования. Снейп с живым интересом посмотрел на него:  
\- О, у тебя есть кровообращение! Но румянец тебе не к лицу, должен заметить.  
\- Северус, у тебя какое-то нечеловеческое чувство юмора.  
\- У меня оно хотя бы есть, - пожал плечами Снейп. – Так зачем ты меня звал?  
Люциус кратко изложил свои выводы из сегодняшнего происшествия.  
\- А не рано ли? – усомнился Снейп. – Думаешь, мальчишка поверит? Мне кажется, он просто отвернется от нас в ту же секунду, как увидит Метку и слушать ничего не станет.  
\- Не поверит, - согласился Люциус. – Но он никому не верит на слово, ты сам в этом убедился. И он поймет, что мы не скрываем от него столь, согласись, существенное обстоятельство. А о Метке он все равно узнает, даже если не станет ничего раскапывать сейчас. В Хогвартсе найдется много желающих просветить его. Если он решит, что мы умышленно скрыли от него то, что служили убийце его родителей, о каком-либо сотрудничестве, не говоря о доверии, можно сразу забыть.  
\- Так ты твердо решил… сотрудничать с Поттером? Думаешь, потянет на нового Лорда?  
\- Новый Лорд из него, может, и не выйдет, но маг, способный уничтожить старого, выйдет определенно. Я сегодня проверил его на сфере Терезы – он выдал белый луч, Северус!  
\- Ого, - Снейп присвистнул. Насколько он знал, семейный артефакт Малфоев из знакомых ему магов отметил белым лучом только юного Тома Риддла. Может, и Альбуса бы отметил, да только Дамблдор с Малфоями никогда не дружил и обязательной проверке на «полезен ли и достоин ли дружбы с наследником рода» не подвергался. Значит, Пророчество в этом не ошиблось, Поттер, как минимум, равен Лорду по силе.  
\- Я не предлагаю вывалить на ребенка все разом, Северус, - по-своему истолковал его задумчивость Малфой. – Я просто предлагаю рассказать ему правду о себе, что бы он не сделал неверных выводов. Почему-то мне кажется, что переубедить Гарри Поттера будет даже труднее, чем убедить.  
\- Да уж, ослиное упрямство он в полной мере унаследовал от своего папаши, - раздраженно фыркнул Снейп. – Ладно, я согласен с тобой.  
\- Тилли, - щелкнул пальцами Люциус. – Передай мастеру Драко и мастеру Гарри, что я жду их сейчас в кабинете. Кстати, Северус, у Гарри сегодня день рождения. Призываю тебя вспомнить о том, что ты образованный и, предположительно, воспитанный человек, и поздравить ребенка.

Гарри лежал в постели и даже не надеялся заснуть. Сумасшедший день, начавшийся так легко и радостно, продолжился безобразным скандалом во «Флориш и Блоттс» и закончился разговором с мистером Малфоем и профессором Снейпом. Этот разговор он сейчас и пытался переварить.  
Увидев Снейпа, Гарри подобрался, ожидая услышать: «Погостили и хватит, возвращайтесь домой». Но профессор с каменным лицом произнес:  
\- Поздравляю вас с днем рождения, мистер Поттер!  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри и растерянно посмотрел на мистера Малфоя.  
\- Гарри, Драко, садитесь, - тот показал рукой на диван. – У нас с профессором Снейпом есть к вам серьезный разговор.  
У Гарри заныло под ложечкой от плохого предчувствия.  
\- В сегодняшнем инциденте с мистером Уизли было косвенно высказано некое обвинение против меня.   
Гарри заметил, как застыло лицо у Драко, и насторожился еще больше.  
Мистер Малфой и профессор Снейп переглянулись и одновременно закатали рукава, обнажая хорошо знакомую Гарри по иллюстрациям в «Падении и взлете темных искусств» Черную метку. Правда, она была не черной, а светло-серой, но узнавалась четко.  
\- Как вы видите, обвинение обоснованное. Да, мы состояли в рядах так называемых Упивающихся смертью.  
Гарри как будто под дых двинули. До него, конечно, доходили какие-то слухи, но одно дело – догадываться, а другое – своими глазами видеть череп со змеей, такой же, какой скалился в небе над горящим Поттер-холлом. Может, эти же руки, на которые он сейчас смотрит, запустили ту Метку. Он знал, из книг и газет, что родовое поместье Поттеров было разрушено Упивающимися смертью еще до рождения Гарри. Родители тогда избежали смерти только потому, что их неожиданно зазвали в гости друзья.  
\- Вы были там? – нестерпимо захотелось узнать это прямо сейчас. – Когда сожгли Поттер-холл, вы были там?   
\- Нет, - одновременно ответили мужчины, как показалось Гарри, с облегчением. Рядом шумно выдохнул Драко.  
Профессор Снейп уточнил:  
\- Мы с Люциусом вообще редко ходили в… рейды. Я, в основном, занимался зельями, мистер Малфой – политикой и финансами. Но это не значит, что мы не понимали, в чем участвуем, и не значит, что наши действия никому не приносили вреда. Мы действительно были Упивающимися смертью, хотя и не гордимся этим.  
\- Так сложилось, - продолжил мистер Малфой, - что я знал Темного Лорда с самого детства. Мой отец, Абраксас Малфой, был одним из самых первых и самых преданных его сторонников. В дни их молодости гремело имя Гриндевальда, и многие чистокровные маги были ослеплены и увлечены его идеями, чему немало способствовала политика Министерства Магии… Но не будем пока об идейной стороне дела. Словом, я вырос горячим сторонником Темного Лорда, и в свое время привлек в ряды его ордена профессора Снейпа. Не могу сказать, в какой момент все изменилось. Разочарование нарастало постепенно, я перестал верить в часть идей Лорда, но главное – я перестал верить в него самого. То же самое произошло и с профессором Снейпом. Я хочу, чтобы вы твердо запомнили, особенно это касается тебя, Драко, - под конец жизни Темного Лорда нельзя уже было назвать человеком. Он был гениальным, великим магом – да, не отрицаю. В молодости он был еще и невероятно красив, обаятелен и харизматичен. Это и то, что он проповедовал близкие многим чистокровным идеи, и привлекло к нему много сторонников. Но со временем, в погоне за все большим могуществом, за все большей властью, Лорд буквально изуродовал, искалечил свое тело и свою душу. Он превратился в одержимого смертью и террором маньяка, которого не волнует ничего, кроме своей силы и власти.  
\- Тогда почему вы остались с ним? – ломким голосом спросил Гарри.   
Мистер Малфой кивнул на руку с Меткой.  
\- Видите ли, мистер Поттер, - вкрадчиво заговорил Снейп, - Черная Метка – это не только знак принадлежности к Упивающимся смертью. Это сложные чары, связывающие господина, в лице Темного Лорда, с его слугами. В качестве сигнала связи Темный Лорд принимал только боль. Он посылал болевые импульсы через Метку – обычно слабые, как щипок, при вызове, но мог и запытать до смерти. И такое случалось.  
\- Кроме того, у меня были заложники – моя семья. Рисковать собой я еще мог, но не Нарциссой и Драко.  
Гарри кивнул. Это он мог понять.  
\- А я, можно сказать, некоторым образом ушел от Лорда, - сказал Снейп. – Довольно долгое время я шпионил для Альбуса Дамблдора, который в то время возглавлял борьбу против Лорда. Но дело не в этом. Когда вы, мистер Поттер, сокрушили Темного Лорда, хоть и неизвестным человечеству способом, вы избавили Магический мир от тирании, а нас с мистером Малфоем – от рабства. И за это мы вам благодарны.  
Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на Снейпа, но оспаривать степень благодарности профессора не стал. Он только ответил:  
\- Не стоит. Директор Дамблдор сказал, что это заслуга моей мамы.  
У Снейпа почему-то дернулась щека.  
\- Ну, как и сказал профессор Снейп, истинную причину поражения Темного Лорда вряд ли кто узнает. Но мы благодарны и вам, и вашим родителям, потому что, не будь вас, никто не знает, как бы все повернулось. Поэтому, Гарри, я предоставлю вам любую помощь, которая вам потребуется. По чьему-то неумному решению вам пришлось расти в маггловском мире, и вполне понятно, что вы многого не знаете. Прошу вас обращаться ко мне, не стесняясь.  
\- Я тоже готов оказать вам посильную помощь, - сказал Снейп. – Мистер Поттер, я осознаю, что наше знакомство началось несколько неудачно, но тому есть мои личные причины, о которых я не хотел бы сейчас говорить. Но, узнав вас лучше, я понял, что вы заслуживаете куда более… доброжелательного отношения.  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, я подумаю, - автоматически произнес Гарри. – Могу я теперь идти?  
Просидевший всю беседу тихо, как мышка, Драко молча пошел за ним.  
В коридоре он схватил Гарри за руку:  
\- И что ты думаешь? Ты им веришь?  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри покачал головой. – Слишком много всего. Мне правда надо подумать.  
\- А я верю, - убежденно сказал Драко. – Ты подумай, конечно, но я верю им.  
Гарри перевернул подушку и прижался щекой к прохладному полотну.  
Конечно, Драко верит своему отцу и его другу, своему декану. А Гарри как быть?  
Сказать, что верит, он не мог – он совсем не знал этих людей. Тем более, что профессор Снейп знает, что Темный Лорд жив и наверняка вернется. Может, это такой способ втереться в доверие к Гарри? Неужели они считают его таким глупым? Но и совсем не верить тоже не получалось. Они говорили просто и прямо, как о чем-то, о чем много думали и давно решили.   
Не в силах больше ворочаться, Гарри встал и забрался с ногами на подоконник, вглядываясь в напоенную цветочным ароматом темноту. К чему вообще был этот разговор, такой долгий и серьезный? Гарри ничего не собирался спрашивать у мистера Малфоя, а если бы и спросил, тот мог отделаться парой фраз типа того, что это была ошибка молодости. Неужели им так важно, что Гарри о них думает, как к ним относится? Выходит, что так… А почему? Только потому, что он Мальчик-Который-Выжил?   
«Это они еще не знают, что я - гермафродит, - с непонятным весельем подумал Гарри. – Зато я теперь могу нанять Снейпа в репетиторы».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идею о связанных дневниках честно сперла из фанфика Per Solum Lacuna: By Words Alone


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 7

На третий день августа мистер Малфой снова вызвал Гарри в свой кабинет. Но на этот раз речь зашла не о прошлом.  
\- У меня сложилась очень неприятная ситуация с одним из домовиков. Из-за длительного воздействия на него некоего артефакта практически разрушилась его связь с менором и семьей. Вы знаете, что это значит для домового эльфа, Гарри?  
Гарри домовиками никогда не интересовался, поэтому почти ничего о них и не знал.  
\- Домовики – это, грубо говоря, часть волшебного дома, потому так и называются. Они – полностью магические существа, и тело их, и разум не могут существовать без постоянной связи с магией дома. Магия дома, в свою очередь, питается магией хозяев, поэтому домовые эльфы так же прочно связаны с семьей, которой принадлежит дом. Если по каким-либо причинам связь обрывается, его ждет быстрая деградация, а потом и смерть. Так вот, у Добби деградация уже началась. Он стал одержим вашей, Гарри Поттер, безопасностью. Я поймал его, когда он шел к вам, чтобы уговорить вас не ехать в Хогвартс – потому что там вы можете погибнуть. Разумеется, я прямо запретил ему приближаться к вам, а на следующий день Тилли, наш старший домовик, застал его подсыпающим сильное аллергенное зелье в ваш утренний чай. Он хотел, чтобы вы заболели, и все-таки не поехали в школу.  
\- Что?! Но почему я?  
Мистер Малфой развел руками:  
\- У домовых эльфов есть своя мифология. После победы над Темным Лордом вы для них существо полубожественное. Но если остальные эльфы просто тихо вам поклоняются, Добби желает лично и активно участвовать в вашей жизни. Учитывая, насколько разрушительные меры он уже пытался предпринять, он сам сейчас представляет собой угрозу для вас, хотя и не сознает этого.  
Гарри беспомощно хлопал глазами. Только сумасшедшего эльфа ему не хватало!  
\- Но из этой ситуации есть очень хороший выход. Если я подарю Добби вам, у него появится новая полноценная связь, к тому же с тем магом, к которому он уже привязан эмоционально, и он придет в норму. Связь с менором в полной мере восстановить уже не удастся, так что я его уже потерял, а вам не помешает собственный эльф.  
\- Но у меня нет дома, - возразил Гарри. – Вернее, есть, но они разрушены.  
\- Фактически до окончания обучения вы живете в Хогвартсе, - ответил мистер Малфой. – Магии замка и привязки к вам хватит Добби для нормальной жизни, а потом вы обзаведетесь своим домом. Не мешало бы, конечно, посетить Поттер-холл... Скорее всего, это сейчас обычное здание, но кто знает, насколько живуча магия родового поместья. Зато, если что-то осталось, эльф может начать восстанавливать ауру дома и само поместье, служа проводником между ним и вами, пока вы сами не сможете в нем поселиться. Это займет годы, но вам ведь некуда торопиться.   
\- А как можно туда попасть? – затаив дыхание, спросил Гарри.  
Попасть в Поттер-холл Гарри хотелось куда больше, чем в Годрикову Лощину. Во-первых, Поттер-холл должен был быть намного больше и наверняка сохранился лучше. Во-вторых, ему не хотелось видеть мемориал и могилы родителей. Он понимал, что принято приходить на кладбище, приносить цветы. Это называлось – почтить память. Но у Гарри было письмо, и его ему было достаточно. Смотреть на могильные камни и представлять себе лежащих под ними мертвых родителей он не хотел.  
\- Просто приказать домовику, - ответил Люциус. – Он найдет путь инстинктивно, и он может взять вас с собой. Так что, мистер Поттер, принимаете от меня в дар домового эльфа Добби?  
Мистер Малфой вынул палочку. Гарри попытался вспомнить все, что слышал или читал о домовых эльфах – по крайней мере, он был уверен в безоговорочной их преданности хозяевам – и тоже достал свою палочку:  
\- Да, мистер Малфой, я принимаю от вас в дар домового эльфа Добби.  
Одновременно с мягким золотистым сиянием, скрепившим сделку, в кабинете раздался хлопок и в ноги Гарри повалился всхлипывающий и неразборчиво бормочущий что-то домовик в грязной и порванной наволочке.  
\- Э-э, вставай, Добби, - Гарри отцепил маленькие сильные руки от своих ног и поднял эльфа. – Теперь ты мой эльф.  
\- Добби так рад, так рад стать эльфом хозяина Гарри Поттера, сэра, - заверещал домовик, размазывая слезы по чумазому личику. – Добби будет хорошо служить!  
\- А почему ты такой грязный? – все остальные эльфы в меноре были чистенькими и опрятными.  
Добби оглядел себя и прикрыл глаза ушами:  
\- Добби не знает… Добби стыдно… Добби накажет себя?  
\- Не надо, ты не виноват. Ты был, э-э-э, болен. А теперь выздоровел, - на каждое его слово Добби кивал, с обожанием глядя на Гарри. – Приведи себя в порядок и жди меня в моей комнате.   
\- Слушаюсь, хозяин Гарри Поттер, сэр!  
Домовик исчез. Мистер Малфой улыбнулся:  
\- Ну вот, Гарри, все прошло хорошо. Желаю удачи с Поттер-холлом.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Малфой, - неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. – Сэр, а как я смогу определить, жива ли магия дома?  
\- Ты поймешь, Гарри, - вздохнул мистер Малфой. – Если осталось хоть что-то, ты это почувствуешь.

В свою комнату Гарри бежал бегом, остатков выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы аккуратно закрыть за собой дверь. Добби уже был там, стоял у кровати, чинно сложив ручки на животе. Увидев Гарри, он важно поклонился и пропищал:  
\- Какие будут распоряжения у хозяина Гарри Поттера, сэра?  
Гарри разобрал смех. Видимо, придя в себя, Добби пришел в ужас от своего былого вида и поведения – помылся, почистился и изо всех сил старается вести себя достойно.  
\- Добби, ты можешь называть меня попроще? Мастер Гарри, например?  
\- Мастер Гарри нельзя, - эльф затряс ушами, - мастер – младший хозяин, сэр Гарри Поттер – главный хозяин. Добби может называть вас хозяин Гарри, как называл хозяина Люциуса.  
\- Хорошо, пусть так. Добби, я хочу попасть в Поттер-холл. Ты можешь туда меня перенести?   
\- Добби может. Перенести хозяина Гарри сейчас?  
Гарри проверил наличие волшебной палочки, глубоко вздохнул и взял Добби за протянутую ладошку.  
\- Вперед, Добби. В Поттер-холл!

Аппарация с эльфом была такой же ужасной и, к счастью, такой же быстрой. Пока Гарри старался удержаться на трясущихся ногах и сморгнуть с глаз темноту – хорошо хоть, на этот раз устоял! – Добби кругами бегал вокруг него, озабоченно заглядывая в лицо и заламывая руки.  
\- Прекрати, Добби, - выдавил, наконец, Гарри и решился оторвать взгляд от земли.  
Они стояли на широкой, засыпанной мелкой галькой, аллее. Гарри оглянулся – за спиной были запертые кованые ворота, в обе стороны от которых уходила скрытая зеленью высокая каменная стена. Когда-то, наверно, это был ухоженный парк, пусть и не такой большой, как в Малфой-менор.   
Гарри медленно пошел вперед, смотря себе под ноги, одновременно страшась и желая увидеть то, что скрывалось за изгибом аллеи и разросшимися деревьями. Наконец, он шагнул из тени парка на яркий свет и посмотрел вперед.  
Колдографии в газетах не врали – Поттер-холл был сожжен. Каменные стены почернели, крыша местами провалилась, окна без стекол смотрели пустыми глазницами. Но дом не обрушился, оба этажа стояли с виду целые и даже не покосились, напоминая скелет умершего стоя животного. На фоне жизнерадостной парковой зелени и заросшей пестроцветьем лужайки, смотреть на него было физически больно.  
\- Пойдем, Добби, - прошептал Гарри и взял домовика за руку. Добби горестно таращил глаза и что-то беззвучно бормотал.  
Парадная дверь тоже выгорела, но каменное крыльцо было цело. Гарри поднялся и хотел было заглянуть внутрь, когда Добби остановил его.  
\- Добби посмотрит первый, хозяин Гарри, - строго сказал он и исчез. Гарри ошарашенно застыл и только хотел возмутиться, как домовик вернулся.  
\- Внутри ничего плохого нет, хозяин Гарри, - бодро отрапортовал он и понурился, - но там очень, очень грустно.  
Гарри молча кивнул и осторожно переступил порог.  
Большой холл был наполовину завален обгоревшим мусором. Перекрытия между первым и вторым этажом не существовало, сохранились только самые толстые, прочные опорные балки. Лестница, ведущая наверх, обрывалась в самом начале, только каменные перила и металлические подставки для светильников вдоль стены показывали, где она была. Гарри задрал голову вверх и увидел небо – половины крыши не было тоже.   
Из холла в обе стороны шли анфиладой просторные комнаты, тоже заваленные уже неопознаваемыми останками былого убранства. Поттер-холл был раза в два меньше Малфой-менора, но тоже был совсем не маленьким зданием. Не задумываясь, Гарри пошел направо.  
Он прошел три зала и вышел на маленькую площадку, с которой раньше, видимо, начиналась лестница черного хода. Здесь он увидел единственную сохранившуюся дверь – из резного темного дерева, совершенно целую и чистую, поблескивающую потускневшим лаком. Гарри попробовал открыть ее, но не получилось. Он уже было потянулся за волшебной палочкой, когда Добби дернул его за мантию:  
\- Надо дать крови, хозяин Гарри! – громко зашептал эльф, возбужденно блестя глазами. – Маленькую капельку на порожек!  
Гарри заклинанием надрезал кожу на пальце и коснулся им необычно высокого порога под дверью. От пальца сквозь тело словно прошел слабый электрический разряд, даже волосы на затылке шевельнулись. Несколько нескончаемых мгновений ничего не происходило, потом дверь медленно и бесшумно открылась. Гарри, с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем, перешагнул через порог.  
Комната была небольшая, странной пятиугольной формы, с узким высоким окном прямо напротив двери, пустая, чистая и… нетронутая. Все было цело – и украшенное цветным витражом в верхней трети окно, и белоснежный мраморный пол, и расписанный растительным орнаментом потолок, и изящные светильники на стенах… В центре комнаты стоял низкий широкий стол из какого-то темного камня, вдоль всех стен, кроме одной, самой широкой, располагались пустые высокие стеллажи, частью застекленные. И нигде – ни пылинки, ни пятнышка, ничего, что бы напоминало об оставшихся за дверью обгоревших, заваленных хламом и залитых дождями помещениях.  
Тщательно осмотрев стеллажи и убедившись, что они пусты, Гарри разочарованно вздохнул и обратил внимание на свободную стену. Сразу он не смог понять, что за диковинный рисунок на ней нарисован, но потом присмотрелся и, ахнув, подскочил ближе.  
Родовое древо Поттеров не вышивалось шелком на гобелене. Основоположник рода не зря взял такую фамилию – вся эта стена была выложена мелкими разноцветными керамическими плитками, узор из которых и складывался в родословную Гарри Джеймса Поттера.   
Древо было велико – Гарри ухватил на самом верху имя Игнотуса Певерелла, от младшего сына которого и пошли Поттеры, попробовал проследить дерево вниз постепенно, запутался и перевел взгляд сразу на нижние ветви. Получалось, начиная с прапрадеда Гарри, Захарии Поттера, в семье стало рождаться только по одному ребенку – мальчику. Значит, у него действительно нет близкой родни, кроме Дурслей… Ну, можно еще считать Блэков, да ведь и их, считай, нет…  
Его отвлек придушенный всхлип в углу – Гарри оглянулся и увидел Добби, дрожащими руками гладящего пол. Он подошел ближе – на угловой плите, заметно больше остальных и другого оттенка, была высечена надпись:  
«Тинки, Вирти и Рилли. Верным до конца. Да покоятся они здесь с миром, храня дом, за который погибли».  
Домовики, понял Гарри, сглатывая в очередной раз комок в горле. Домовики Поттер-холла, ценой своей жизни сохранившие одну-единственную комнату в гибнущем здании. Сохранившие сердце дома, реликвии рода – вот что хранилось на стеллажах! И где они теперь? Отец, видимо, забрал их после пожара, только вот куда? В Годрикову Лощину? Тогда они наверняка безвозвратно утеряны. А может, он отдал их на хранение? В банк, например? Но и в этом случае до совершеннолетия Гарри их не видать, хотя спросить у гоблинов стоит. Пока же, все, что у него осталось – Родовое древо с единственным светящимся живым листочком в самом низу.   
Гарри опустился на колени рядом с Добби, прикоснулся к памятной плите и тут понял, о чем говорил ему Люциус. Его снова прошила дрожь, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, от пяток до макушки, следом по всему телу пробежала горячая волна, и как будто кто-то горько и шумно вздохнул ему в ухо. Магия Поттер-холла признала хозяина.   
Гарри прикрыл глаза, глубже погружаясь в свои ощущения. Где-то, на самой грани восприятия, мелькали смутные образы – огонь в камине, цветущие клумбы в саду, аромат горячего хлеба, топот маленьких ножек и звонкий детский лепет... Женщина смотрит в окно и машет кому-то, улыбаясь тепло и нежно… Гомон голосов в холле, смех и шумная возня, а у крыльца нетерпеливо пританцовывают оседланные кони… Кто-то старый и добрый качает колыбель, напевая тихую песенку…  
Гарри медленно выплыл из транса, упал лицом вниз, сжимаясь в маленький жалкий комок, не в силах больше сдерживать слез. Это ведь могло быть его, это было его по праву – тепло, любовь, надежность родного дома, шумные дни и тихие вечера, кавалькады гостей у парадного входа и уют горящего очага. Он мог расти здесь, в большом старом доме, любимым сыном, желанным и дорогим ребенком! Однажды отец сам ввел бы его в эту комнату и рассказал ему о наследии Поттеров, о том, что он, Гарри, должен хранить и приумножать. А мама бы рассказывала ему сказки и, улыбаясь, смотрела в окно, как он играет в саду. И наверняка у него были бы братья и сестры, и листок с именем «Гарри Джеймс Поттер» не светился бы одиноко и беззащитно на этой чертовой огромной стене!  
Истерика нарастала, Гарри не мог, да и не хотел больше сдерживаться. Он рыдал в голос, ни о чем уже не думая, только отчаянно жалея себя, срывая связки и колотя кулаками в пол. Добби мельтешил вокруг, что-то жалобно верещал, но Гарри его не видел и не слышал. Затих он, только окончательно обессилев, и долго лежал, прижавшись к полу, опустошенный и безразличный.  
\- Хозяин Гарри, - снова позвал его дрожащий голосок, и Гарри, наконец, посмотрел на эльфа. Несчастный и заплаканный Добби крепко схватил его за руку и взмолился, - хозяину Гарри нужно в постель и горячего шоколада. Добби умеет делать шоколад, но здесь нет шоколада и постели тоже нет! Надо в Малфой-менор, хозяин Гарри, а домой вернуться потом, когда Добби сделает дом не грустным!  
Всех сил хватило только на вялый кивок. Добби переместил его прямо в спальню и уложил в постель. Гарри заснул сразу, не дождавшись горячего шоколада и не видя, как домовик теснит к выходу из комнаты удивленного и испуганного Драко.

\- Чем ты думал, Люциус?! – разъяренная Нарцисса едва не кидалась в мужа посудой. – Как ты мог отпустить ребенка на пепелище, да еще и в компании одного только чокнутого эльфа! Если он заболеет, не сумев пережить стресс, это будет на твоей совести!  
\- Гарри сильный мальчик, - попробовал сопротивляться Люциус. – Он последний из рода и…  
\- Он ребенок! – от крика Нарциссы задрожали стекла. – Он сильный и умный, но ему всего двенадцать, и он просто маленький, одинокий, несчастный мальчик! Не знаю, что за игры ты с ним затеял, Люциус Малфой, но я не позволю тебе причинить ему вред!  
\- О чем ты говоришь, какой вред?! – но никто его не слушал. Нарцисса вышла, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Люциус прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, бормоча под нос ругательства. Ну да, он не подумал… Но он же только добра желал!   
Что-то мелькнуло в воздухе. Люциус поднял глаза – Драко приземлился в опасной близости от клумбы, постоял, свесив голову, и уныло пошагал ко входу, волоча метлу за собой. Люциус знал, что сын первым делом пойдет в комнату Гарри – узнать, не проснулся ли он. Мальчик беспробудно спал уже больше суток. Вызванный по тревоге Снейп определил нервное и магическое истощение и посоветовал Малфою в следующий раз отправить ребенка прямиком к дементорам – чтобы уж наверняка угробить. Драко смотрел на отца волчонком, Нарцисса чуть не порвала в клочья, Добби укоризненно дрожал губами… Словом, Люциус давно не чувствовал себя таким идиотом и кругом виноватым. И за что? За то, что сделал мальчику ценный подарок и дал хороший совет. Н-да... И не догадался не отпускать ребенка в разоренное родовое поместье одного. Ну, никто и не говорил, что Малфой гений…

Проснулся Гарри как-то сразу и, первое, что услышал, был восторженный писк Добби:  
\- Хозяин Гарри проснулся! Добби принесет хозяину завтрак! Хозяин долго-долго спал!  
\- Подожди, Добби, - просипел Гарри. – Сколько я спал?  
\- Почти два дня! – округлил глаза домовик. – Зато хозяин Гарри теперь здоровый! Добби принесет завтрак?  
Домовик исчез, а Гарри со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку. Стыд-то какой! Расклеился, как девчонка, ревел в голос и катался по полу, вон горло до сих пор болит… Что он, трехлетка какой-то?! И как теперь людям объяснять, с чего его так вырубило, слабак, истеричка…  
Вместе с Добби пришла Нарцисса. Гарри робко поздоровался, чувствуя, как жар заливает щеки.  
\- Простите, миссис Малфой, - забормотал он, не осмеливаясь взглянуть ей в лицо, - я не хотел…  
\- Ну что ты, Гарри, - женщина неожиданно обняла его, прижимая к груди, - мы все понимаем. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Она разжала объятья и, обхватив ладонями, приподняла его голову, озабоченно заглядывая в лицо.  
Гарри окончательно смутился.   
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - сказал он, осторожно высвобождаясь и снова пряча глаза.  
Нарцисса погладила его по голове:  
\- Гарри, Гарри… Горло болит?  
\- Ммм… Немного.  
\- Вот, выпей это, - она протянула ему флакон. Гарри послушно глотнул и невольно скривился. Зато в горле сразу стало тепло, и прошла неприятная сухость.  
\- Теперь ешь, - велела миссис Малфой.   
Гарри безропотно взялся за вилку. Нарцисса посмотрела на него грустно и ласково, вздохнула:  
\- Что ж, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается… Только я прошу тебя, Гарри, в следующий раз помни – тебе не надо все делать одному. Тебе есть кого позвать на помощь. Хорошо?   
Гарри кивнул.   
\- Я пришлю к тебе Драко, - миссис Малфой поднялась. – Он весь испереживался за эти два дня. И, пожалуйста, Гарри, хотя бы на недельку забудь о книгах и упражнениях в магии. Профессор Снейп сказал, что ты сильно истощен, и тебе надо восстановиться. Позволь себе побыть ребенком, Гарри. Быть взрослым ты еще успеешь.

Остаток лета прошел мирно и спокойно. Стояли жаркие солнечные дни, и мальчики целыми днями плескались в пруду, распугивая лебедей. Гарри загорел до бронзового цвета, к вящей зависти белокожего и вынужденного из-за этого сидеть в тенечке Драко, окреп и заметно подрос, хотя и остался почти на полголовы ниже Малфоя. Они еще несколько раз ходили в Косой переулок, где Гарри основательно пополнил свой гардероб и, безжалостно задавив жабу, купил себе хорошую метлу – «Нимбус-2000». После этого лета он уже не представлял себе жизни без полетов. Драко уговаривал, правда, купить такой же, как у него, «Нимбус-2001», но Гарри наотрез отказался. Для игрока небольшое преимущество в скорости и маневренности, возможно, и было жизненно важным, но переплачивать треть цены за это? Гарри хорошо помнил, сколько денег осталось в его школьном сейфе. В последний визит в банк он снова виделся с Грипхуком, получил выписки и заодно спросил, не сдавал ли его отец какие-нибудь ценности на хранение в банк. И очень обрадовался, узнав, что у отца был отдельный сейф, о содержимом которого гоблины не знают, и доступ к которому Гарри получит после совершеннолетия. Значит, можно надеяться, что хотя бы часть родовых реликвий Поттеров сохранилась!  
Добби каждый день пропадал в Поттер-холле, убирая мусор и грязь. Гарри попросил его скопировать родовое древо на пергамент – ему пока не хотелось возвращаться в «грустный дом», но, зная имена, он уже сможет больше узнать о своих предках.  
Во второй половине августа мистер Малфой взялся сам проверить уровень их с Драко подготовки к школе. Гарри набрался духу и попросил немного потренировать его в дуэлях, Драко тут же заявил, что ему тоже надо… Словом, две оставшиеся недели каникул они втроем проводили по два-три часа в день в дуэльном зале. Гарри узнал несколько новых заклинаний, выслушал много комплиментов и в свой адрес, и в адрес Маркуса Флинта, и заранее предвкушал довольное выражение на лице своего прошлогоднего наставника. Он обязательно скажет Маркусу, что сам Люциус Малфой назвал его хорошим учителем!

Вечер тридцать первого августа выдался тихим и ясным. Мальчики валялись в саду в огромном гамаке, грызли ранние яблоки и болтали обо всем подряд.   
\- Ты хочешь в школу? – спросил вдруг Драко.  
\- Конечно, хочу. А ты разве нет?  
\- Ну… там хорошо… Но этим летом дома было лучше. Я в прошлом году так в школу рвался, просто дни считал.  
\- Тебе что, раньше так плохо было дома?  
\- Не плохо… Скучно очень, понимаешь? – Драко заговорил быстро и сбивчиво. – Я же один все время был… ну почти. А если иногда кто в гости приезжал – Крэбб, Гойл или Панси, так с ними еще хуже. Они такие… Парни ладно, они просто тупые, а Панси… Я знаю, что она все стерпит, потому что я – Малфой, и она обязана со мной дружить. И на факультете тоже, все в первую очередь думают, что я – Малфой, и из этого исходят, как со мной общаться. И это так противно, оказывается, я только тогда понял, когда с тобой познакомился.   
\- Ну, не знаю… Попробуй как-нибудь по-другому с ними общаться, что ли…  
\- Уже не получится, - убежденно сказал Драко. – Иначе я сдам свои позиции, по-другому они не поймут.  
\- А-а, ваши слизеринские штучки, - Гарри хмыкнул. – Но я же и в школе буду. Вон, ты даже тетрадки какие полезные подарил.   
Драко довольно улыбнулся, но потом все же выдал свое:  
\- А с Грейнджер ты тоже будешь дружить?  
\- Малфой, не начинай, - лениво сказал Гарри. Ругаться не хотелось.  
\- Все равно не понимаю, что ты в ней нашел, - строптиво пробурчал Драко, но развивать тему не стал.  
Они еще долго лежали молча, глядя на звезды, и Гарри думал, что несмотря ни на что, это было лучшее лето в его жизни.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 8

Со станции в школу второкурсники добирались не на лодках, а на каретах, запряженных фестралами. Гарри был подавлен и поражен, узнав, что никто, кроме него, не видит этих скелетообразных с кожистыми крыльями лошадей, потому что видеть их мог только тот, кто своими глазами видел смерть другого человека. К счастью, кажется, все списали это на его печальную историю Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри и сам подумал, что, наверное, он видел бы фестралов и без страшного прошлогоднего происшествия – ведь мама умерла на его глазах, пусть Гарри и не помнил этого… Но все равно, на радость от возвращения в школу легла холодная тень. Только к концу приветственного пира Гарри успокоился – нечего себя накачивать, не может каждый год случаться что-то такое. Да если и случится, Гарри теперь не беспомощный первогодка, справится как-нибудь.

А сам учебный год для Гарри начался с ужасного позорища. На второй же день, когда они с Падмой и Лизой после уроков обсуждали во дворе нового учителя ЗОТИ, к нему подошел первокурсник с Гриффиндора и, доверчиво глядя в глаза, сообщил, что он, Гарри Поттер, его, Колина Криви, кумир. Конечно, не так прямо, но смысл был именно такой. Девчонки захихикали, Гарри покраснел, а Криви попросил разрешения с ним сфотографироваться. Гарри уже думал, как потактичнее отказаться, как к образовавшейся группе подлетел тот самый новый преподаватель ЗОТИ Гилдерой Локхарт, и начался какой-то театр абсурда. Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как оказался фотографирующимся в обнимку с блистающим ослепительной улыбкой и не менее ослепительной бирюзовой мантией профессором. В процессе ему поведали заговорщическим тоном много чего о славе, о наслаждении ею, и о том, что головокружение от успеха, которое он, Гарри, несомненно, испытывает, когда-нибудь, скорее всего, пройдет. Апофеозом стала очередь, выстраивающаяся на их совместную с Локхартом автограф-сессию, во главе с деловитым и серьезным, как гробовщик, Малфоем. Он сам не понял, как сумел выдраться из цепких душных объятий, сбежать и никого при этом не проклясть. Мерзавец Драко потом ржал, как конь, и даже не думал извиняться.   
Локхарт, мало того, что был самовлюбленным идиотом, еще и был никаким учителем. Гарри впал в тихий ужас от предложенной на первом уроке «контрольной» с вопросами о любимых духах и цветах профессора и больше уже ничему не удивлялся. Тем сильнее был удар, нанесенный Гермионой – когда он начал возмущаться идиотизмом нового профессора, она вдруг стала рьяно за того заступаться. Гарри был в шоке, тем более, что об уроке второго курса Гриффиндора с разбежавшимися пикси по школе ходили легенды. Собирая все свое красноречие, дабы открыть подруге глаза, он вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Гермионино расписание с сердечками напротив уроков ЗОТИ и чуть не задохнулся от удивления и негодования. Гермиона зарделась, и под его возмущенное бормотание о том, что он никогда не поймет девчонок, быстро ретировалась.  
Поняв, что на Защите в этом году можно ставить жирный крест, однажды вечером Гарри решительно направился в подземелья – договариваться со Снейпом. Профессора не было в кабинете, и Гарри, зная, что Снейп на сегодня назначил у себя отработку рэйвенкловским первокурсникам и обязательно появится, решил дождаться его в коридоре . Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и почти дремал от скуки, когда вдруг услышал жуткий, шелестящий голос: «Смерть… Убивать… Настало время убивать…» Едва устояв на подкосившихся от ужаса ногах, Гарри выставил вокруг себя самый сильный щит, какой мог, и завертел головой, выискивая черное облако с красными глазами или одержимого им человека. Почему-то он сразу подумал, что это дух Волдеморта явился по его душу. Но коридор оставался девственно пустым и сонно-тихим. Гарри прислушался до звона в ушах, но никаких голосов больше не уловил. Надо же, заснул он, что ли... И все же он готов был поклясться, что ему не приснилось и не показалось. Что же это было?  
Вздрогнув от послышавшегося сзади шороха, Гарри резко развернулся с палочкой наизготовку.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы устроили на меня засаду? Или хотите вызвать на дуэль?  
\- Простите, сэр, - Гарри опустил палочку. - Я хотел поговорить с вами.  
Снейп хмыкнул и взмахом руки распахнул дверь. «Невербально и без палочки, - с завистью подумал Гарри. - Когда я так научусь...»  
Снейп прошел к учительскому столу, сел и указал на стол перед собой.  
\- Говорите, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри послушно сел, поражаясь способности этого человека вводить в ступор одним своим видом. Вроде сюда шел, ничего сложного в ситуации не видел, а сейчас как-то даже слов не подобрать.  
\- Профессор, э-э, я хотел попросить вас заниматься со мной Защитой.  
\- Хотели или просите, мистер Поттер?  
Сказано было так, что Гарри разозлился:  
\- Прошу, профессор Снейп. Я понимаю, что вы очень заняты, и готов выплатить компенсацию за потраченное вами время в требуемом размере.  
Снейп молча сверлил его взглядом, Гарри храбро не опускал глаз.  
\- Вы невероятный наглец, мистер Поттер. Впрочем, для меня это не новость, - сказал наконец профессор. - И как вы аргументируете необходимость таких занятий? Опасаетесь, что вас растерзают поклонники? Или думаете, что без вашего неоценимого участия Хогвартс захватят темные твари?  
Гарри встал. С него хватит.  
\- Извините, что зря отнял у вас время, сэр. До свидания.  
Он уже почти дошел до двери, когда сзади рявкнули:  
\- Стойте, Поттер!  
Гарри обернулся. Снейп устало тер пальцами виски:  
\- Я вам не отказываю. Просто мне хотелось бы знать, почему вы хотите со мной заниматься.  
Гарри усилием воли проглотил рвущееся: «Я уже не хочу с вами заниматься, сэр». Ох, как гордо и красиво бы прозвучало... но возможность учиться у Снейпа была дороже. Он сел обратно за стол и постарался говорить как можно суше:  
\- Директор Дамблдор весной сказал мне, что лорд Волдеморт жив и может вернуться в любой момент, и поэтому я нахожусь в постоянной опасности. Я сомневаюсь, что профессор Локхарт сможет научить меня защищаться, в случае чего. А летом вы сами предлагали мне помощь, - мстительно добавил он, - и я подумал, что могу обратиться к вам.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Поттер, - после длительной паузы ответил профессор. - Я определюсь со своим графиком и сообщу вам место, время и периодичность занятий.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - кивнул Гарри и вышел, едва сдерживая ликующую улыбку — он сделал Снейпа! Кому сказать, не поверят!

Уже через день Снейп сообщил ему, что сможет заниматься с Гарри два раза в неделю по вторникам и пятницам по часу после ужина. Такой график Гарри вполне устраивал. Правда, приходилось ходить в подземелья, у Снейпа там был оборудован небольшой тренировочный зал, но оно того стоило.   
Учителем Снейп был жестким и сверхтребовательным, даже хуже, чем на Зельях. Гарри вспоминал теперь занятия с Маркусом, как детскую возню. Зато сколько профессор знал и умел! За это Гарри прощал ему все — и ядовитый язык, и завышенные требования, и чрезмерное любопытство. Ни одного занятия не проходило, чтобы Снейп не пытался разузнать что-то о нем, и Гарри сомневался, что ни разу ничего лишнего не сболтнул. Трудно следить за словами, одновременно пытаясь ставить щит или валяясь после тренировки с избитым до синяков телом и пустой от магической эйфории головой. Гарри порой скучал по задушевным разговорам с Маркусом, со Снейпом о таком и мечтать было нельзя. Зато еще не было ни одного вопроса по теории и практике ЗОТИ, на который Снейп бы не ответил. Порой Гарри думал, что Драко неправ, и этот человек знает все.  
Драко был вообще во многом неправ, и Гарри на него дулся. Начиная с цирка, устроенного им тогда во дворе, заканчивая бесконечными подколками насчет обожателей Гарри — того же Криви и еще одной гриффиндорской первокурсницы, Джинни Уизли. В пику Малфою Гарри обращался с мелкими вежливо, хотя они его сильно доставали. Конечно, и в прошлом году в первые дни на него глазели и шушукались за спиной, но это как-то быстро прекратилось. А эти же… Ну, девчонка еще ничего, просто пялилась все время и густо краснела при встрече, а вот Криви взял за правило по десять раз на дню здороваться с Гарри и все норовил его сфотографировать. Но как бы Гарри ни дулся, Драко не обращал на это никакого внимания, а ссориться всерьез из-за такой ерунды было глупо. Поэтому Гарри решил отомстить Малфою, скрыв от него свои занятия со Снейпом. Ну, когда-нибудь скажет, конечно, но не сейчас. И, возвращаясь как-то с очередного урока и заслышав издали гомон, Гарри спрятался в нишу — встречаться с Драко и отвечать, что он делает в подземельях, ему не хотелось. Вскоре мимо прошла целая толпа слизеринцев, и Малфой там тоже был — самый маленький, усталый, грязный и счастливый. Время от времени его хлопали по плечу так, что он аж приседал, но Драко не жаловался, только улыбался шире. Гарри опознал среди прочих Флинта и догадался, что Малфой добился своего — прошел отбор и принят ловцом в команду.   
Дождавшись, когда компания завернет за поворот, Гарри хотел было уже идти, как вдруг опять услышал тот же шелестящий голос: «Убивать... Время убивать... Настало время убивать…» На это раз Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что ему не померещилось. Более того, он точно определил, с какой стороны звучал голос и куда удалялся.  
До башни Гарри долетел, как на крыльях, и сразу рванул в спальню за «Историей Хогвартса». Ему срочно надо было посмотреть на план подземелий. Тяжело дыша, он быстро нашел нужную вкладку, отследил свой путь, определил нишу, в которой прятался... и замер в недоумении. Получалось, что Гарри стоял у внешней стены замка, а она в подземельях была как минимум метров пять толщиной! Или план был неточный, или... да нет, не мог Гарри ошибаться. Вот же вход в слизеринскую гостиную, кабинет зельеделия, а вот и комната, которую Снейп приспособил под тренировки... Придется идти в подземелья прямо с планом, решил Гарри. И Малфоя хорошо бы с собой взять, он наверняка там все облазил. Но тогда придется ему признаваться... Эх, ничего не поделаешь. Гарри полез за своей тетрадкой – Драко наверняка сейчас тоже полезет писать – хвастаться, а до отбоя еще полно времени, они все успеют. 

\- Ты занимаешься Защитой со Снейпом? И ничего мне не сказал? - Драко был обижен до слез. - Думаешь, тебе одному надо уметь защищаться?!  
Гарри опустил голову. Стало стыдно. И правда, чего это он...  
\- Ну прости, - сказал он покаянно. - Ну хочешь, я сам со Снейпом поговорю, чтобы он и тебя учил?  
\- Хочу, - быстро ответил Драко, и слезы на его глазах моментально высохли. Гарри мысленно застонал — Малфой таки его сделал. Он вложил как можно больше укоризны в свой взгляд, но когда это на Драко действовало?  
\- Так говоришь, надо план проверить? Давай сюда, посмотрим.   
Они прошли туда и обратно весь коридор, ведущий к слизеринской гостиной, заглянули во все его ответвления и убедились - план не врал, и Гарри действительно тогда стоял у внешней стены замка.  
\- Странно, - Драко пытливо заглянул в нишу, - а что за шум ты слышал?  
Гарри замялся. Эту часть ему озвучивать не очень хотелось. Но пришлось.  
\- Поттер, у тебя глюки, - предсказуемо объявил Малфой. Гарри надулся и пошагал к выходу из подземелий.  
\- Да стой ты, - Драко догнал его и дернул за рукав, - ну что ты такой обидчивый, прямо как девчонка?  
\- На себя посмотри, - буркнул Гарри, но внутренне ахнул и велел себе строже следить за эмоциями. - Сам же сказал, что у меня глюки, о чем говорить-то?  
Драко закатил глаза.  
\- Ну не мог ты ничего слышать, сам же видишь, какая здесь стена! Если только...  
Он замер с приоткрытым ртом и медленно закончил:  
\- Если только эта стена не полая.  
\- Или если этот Голос не умеет двигаться прямо в стенах, - добавил Гарри.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга одинаково круглыми глазами и также одинаково дернулись, услышав:  
\- Мистер Поттер, позвольте напомнить - до отбоя двадцать минут. И вы, мистер Малфой, быстро в гостиную!

Северус проводил задумчивым взглядом убегающую по коридору маленькую фигурку. Поттер все еще оставался загадкой. За время занятий Снейп убедился, что потенциал мальчика просто огромен, и учиться он любит и умеет. Но больше он удивился, поняв, как виртуозно ребенок умеет регулировать свою силу. В прошлом году, конечно, он занимался с Маркусом Флинтом, но достигнуть такого умения держать себя в узде за один год можно, только имея несгибаемую силу воли и железное упорство. Значит, Поттер тренировался, как минимум по два-три часа в день все это время, либо позор ему, декану Слизерина, проглядевшему во Флинте гениального педагога. Такой фанатизм внушал невольное уважение и невольное же опасение – зачем ребенку так выкладываться, постигая дуэльное мастерство? Или уж следует сказать, боевое мастерство? Конечно, им с Люциусом только на руку такое рвение мальчика, не надо заставлять и уговаривать, но в чем причина? О Лорде Поттер узнал только в последний учебный день первого курса. Боялся кого-то или чего-то другого? Что могло так его напугать? Снейп вспомнил, как увидел Гарри возле своего кабинета, когда тот пришел договариваться об уроках. Настороженный, с напряженным агрессивным взглядом, держащий наготове палочку, он тогда так неприятно напомнил своего отца, что Северус дал волю языку. Как мальчик вскинулся! Фамильная Поттеровская гордыня… А ведь мальчик тогда был явно чем-то напуган, дошло вдруг до него. То, что Снейп принял за агрессию, было страхом. Просто кто-то боится и убегает, а кто-то боится и нападает. Поттер, видать, из вторых…  
А как Альбус обрадовался, когда Снейп рассказал ему о просьбе мальчика заниматься с ним! Глазки так и засияли! О, какое счастье, что наш Избранный все-таки проникся значимостью собственной персоны и начал готовиться к противостоянию с Лордом! Лучше бы директор избавился от этого недоумка Локхарта! По задумчивым взглядам своих слизеринцев, Северус чувствовал, что недалек тот день, когда к нему придет делегация с просьбой о тренировках. Пятый и седьмой курс уж точно придут. И как откажешь? Как будто ему делать больше нечего…  
И что же, интересно, так увлеченно мальчики обсуждали сегодня? Что Гарри до сих пор делал в подземельях? Мордашки у обоих были очень уж озадаченные… Жаль, рефлекс сработал – разогнать до отбоя. Надо было расспросить, может и выдали бы что по горячему… Теперь уже сложно будет разговорить, Поттера так и вовсе невозможно. Да и Малфой-младший после фиаско с парселтангом наверняка будет держать язык за зубами до конца. Северус вдруг передернулся от непонятного озноба. Приближающийся Хеллоуин всегда навевал на него мрачные мысли, но в этом году, как и в прошлом, мысли перерастали в предчувствие. Избавь Мерлин от того, чтобы они и в этом году оправдались…

Время летело незаметно, Гарри был занят так же, как и на первом курсе, если не больше. Просто сейчас у него гораздо больше времени занимали практические занятия, а не изыскания в библиотеке. Вдоволь поязвив на тему верных оруженосцев и героической свиты, Снейп все-таки согласился учить вместе с ним и Драко, и теперь мальчишки каждый день отрабатывали дуэльные навыки в пустых классах. Правда, из-за квиддичных тренировок Драко не всегда находил силы для дуэли, но сам Гарри все равно упражнялся. Зловещего голоса он больше не слышал, но не забывал о нем. Они с Драко голову сломали, пытаясь понять, что бы это могло быть, но никаких удобоваримых версий, кроме опять-таки привидений и духов, не придумали. В любом случае, Гарри понимал, что должен держаться настороже и быть всегда готовым дать отпор.  
Но вышло так, что первым убедиться в пользе регулярных занятий дуэлингом выпало Малфою. До невозможности гордый званием ловца, он тренировался усерднее всех в команде, и однажды ему пришлось одному возвращаться в гостиную. Час был поздний, Драко устал и мечтал только скорее добраться до горячего душа и теплой постели. Как он потом рассказывал, Протего у него вылетело раньше, чем он понял, что происходит. Оказалось, это был Рон Уизли, без всякого предупреждения и на ровном месте попытавшийся приложить Драко Ступефаем. Малфой, не будь дурак, оглушил его сам и побежал прямиком к Снейпу. Тот поймал гриффиндорца и учинил расследование, но то ли ничего не выяснил, то ли просто молчал. Уизли получил отработки до самого Рождества и лишил факультет половины баллов. Гермиона была так возмущена, что даже назвала Малфоя «бедняжкой»! Гарри, наверно, минут десять сидел после этого в ступоре.  
Вообще, Рона Уизли в этом году как подменили. На первом курсе он был совсем незаметен, особенно на фоне своих братьев, а сейчас как с цепи сорвался. Сам Гарри с ним почти не пересекался, а вот Гермиона и Драко наперебой снабжали его сведениями о буйном нраве и неуправляемой злобности младшего Уизли. Помня о скандале у Флориш и Блоттс, Гарри им охотно верил.  
Наступивший вечер Хэллоуина Гарри опять встретил в спальне, но на этот раз не в одиночестве. Добби частенько навещал его в Хогвартсе, а основное время делил между Поттер-холлом и Малфой-менором, в котором оставался на правах, как понял Гарри, не то наемного работника, не то временного жильца. Он подробно докладывал о ходе уборки Поттер-холла, о здоровье мистера Малфоя и миссис Малфой и все норовил подкормить Гарри. Вот и на этот раз он принес огромный тыквенный пирог и с умилением наблюдая, как любимый хозяин ест, докладывал о своих трудах:  
\- Добби полностью убрал второй правый зал, хозяин Гарри! В мусоре ничего целого опять не нашлось, зато Добби почистил пол, и его почти не надо будет менять. Только несколько плиток заменить, они совсем раскололись, Добби не смог их восстановить, - эльф для порядка легонько стукнулся лбом об стену. – Зато Добби нашел во дворе целую оконную раму! Совсем хорошую!  
Гарри одобрительно кивал, особо не вслушиваясь. Уборка продвигалась медленно, но верно, и после нее надо будет делать ремонт. А денег на ремонт Гарри не видать еще пять лет, за это время дом успеет еще десять раз завалить мусором. Но домовик так гордился своими успехами, что разочаровывать его советом не спешить было просто невозможно.  
Вдоволь наболтавшись с Добби, Гарри отпустил его, не спеша принял душ и лег в постель с книгой. Он уже почти задремал, когда, неприятно напомнив прошлый год, из гостиной донесся возбужденный гомон. Замирая от дурного предчувствия, Гарри накинул халат на пижаму и вышел, сразу попав под шквал голосов – каждый желал рассказать ему, что случилось.  
Оказывается, в коридоре третьего этажа кто-то повесил Миссис Норрис, кошку завхоза Филча. Нет, сначала убил, потом повесил. Вот так, прямо за хвост на скобу для факела. И еще воды напустил откуда-то на весь коридор. Но самое главное не это!  
\- Тайная комната вновь открыта! Трепещите, враги Наследника! – с выражением произнесла Падма. – Это было написано прямо на стене!  
\- А Драко Малфой сказал, - быстро, чтоб не перебили, сказала Лиза, - что сначала – кошка, а потом будут те, в ком течет нечистая кровь!  
Гарри потряс головой.   
\- Что за бред? Какая Тайная комната? Какой наследник?  
\- А это ты у своего дружка Малфоя спроси, - протянула Падма. – У него был такой вид, как будто он знает все. Очень подозрительно.  
\- У него всегда такой вид, - автоматически вступился за приятеля Гарри. – Просто характер такой дурацкий.  
\- Я что-то слышал про Тайную комнату, - Майкл задумался. – Что-то про Ужас Салазара Слизерина… Нет, не вспомню…  
Посидев еще немного, Гарри поднялся в спальню, достал свою тетрадку и, задернув полог, написал: «Малфой, что происходит? Какой Наследник? Какая Тайная Комната?». Чуть погодя появился ответ: «Как, есть что-то, чего Великий Гарри Поттер не знает?». «Убью», - лаконично ответил Гарри. «Ладно, так и быть, просвещу… Есть легенда, по которой Салазар Слизерин, прежде чем, рассорившись с коллегами, покинуть Хогвартс, - Гарри прямо слышал снисходительный голос Малфоя, - создал Тайную Комнату и запечатал ее так, что открыть ее может только его наследник. И этот наследник, открыв Комнату, выпустит наружу некий Ужас, который уничтожит всех гр… магглорожденных, Поттер, магглорожденных. Ну как, ты все понял?» «Спасибо, ты очень любезен», - написал Гарри, стараясь вложить побольше яда – авось почувствует. Малфой какое-то время не отвечал, а потом в тетрадке появились неуверенно выведенные буквы: «А вообще-то, было довольно страшно, Гарри. Сам не пойму, почему, но у меня прямо мурашки по спине пробежали».

На следующий день Гермиона, тоже, как оказалось, пропустившая вчера все веселье, потому что ушла с пира раньше всех, потащила Гарри смотреть на место происшествия. Кошки, как и разлившейся воды, там, конечно, уже не было, но зловещая надпись никуда не делась. Возле стены стоял стул.  
\- Говорят, это Филч поставил, - сказала Гермиона. – Он тут дежурит. Кстати, девочки сказали, что Миссис Норрис не умерла, а подверглась какому-то сильному заклятию оцепенения. Для нее сварят зелье, когда вызреют мандрагоры, но это будет только весной.   
\- Что за заклятие такое может быть? – вслух задумался Гарри.  
\- Надо поискать в библиотеке! – произнесли они хором, переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
\- Ты веришь в эту чепуху с Тайной комнатой? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Я не знаю, что это за чепуха.  
Гарри пересказал ей то, что узнал от Малфоя. Гермиона нахмурилась:  
\- Не знаю. Похоже на бред, но… Во всяком случае, тот, кто это сделал, явно знает эту легенду. И зачем ему делать такое? Хочет запугать всю школу?  
Гарри пожал плечами. На его взгляд, все это смахивало на дурную шутку. Только кошку было жалко. И даже злобного Филча – немножко.  
\- А, - Гермиона огляделась и пошла к двери с надписью «Туалет не работает», - иди сюда, Гарри, я познакомлю тебя с Плаксой Миртл.  
\- Вот еще, что я забыл в женском туалете?  
\- Он же все равно не работает, - Гермиона оглянулась и потянула Гарри за рукав. – Пойдем же, она забавная, и ей очень одиноко. Я иногда забегаю к ней поболтать.  
«Тебе, наверно, тоже одиноко, раз ты бегаешь болтать с призраками. Наверно, Локхарта обсуждаете», - подумал Гарри, но вслух ничего не сказал, только вздохнул и пошел за подругой.  
Плакса Миртл оказалась привидением толстой прыщавой девочки в очках, действительно плаксивым и очень обидчивым. На вполне резонный вопрос, не видела ли она чего вчера вечером, она разрыдалась, провыв что-то о том, как сильно ее обидели на празднике, и буквально утопилась в бачке, разлив воду на весь пол.  
\- Вот и объяснение, откуда была вода, - сказал Гарри, выйдя в коридор и брезгливо отряхиваясь. – Она, небось, вчера все бачки разлила в истерике.  
\- Но ничего другого это, увы, не объясняет, - вздохнула Гермиона.

Как и в прошлом году, все остальные темы ушли в тень перед приближением квиддичного матча Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Драко, кажется, перестал есть, спать и вообще не слезал с метлы. Гарри, как мог, пытался его успокоить и специально для поддержки друга купил себе зеленый с серебром шарф. Вспомнив о том, какая погода была в прошлом году, он нашел и выучил долговременные согревающие чары и научил им Малфоя. Он даже несколько раз летал с Драко наперегонки за снитчем, и уверился, насколько возросло его мастерство с лета. Теперь Гарри ловил хорошо, если один мяч из двух. Кажется, именно это обстоятельство вселило больше всего уверенности в Драко.  
В день матча веселый и настроенный как следует развлечься, Гарри рано спустился в Большой зал. Он уже съел половину своего омлета, когда прилетели совы с «Ежедневным пророком». Гарри бросил одной из птиц монетку, развернул газету и застыл, не веря своим глазам. Огромный жирный заголовок на первой странице кричал: «Убийца на свободе! Сириус Блэк бежал из Азкабана!»


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 9

Гарри еще раз обновил на себе согревающие и водоотталкивающие чары и с жалостью посмотрел на Драко – бедняга больше всего был похож на мокрого воробья и точно так же кувыркался в воздухе в безуспешных попытках найти золотой мячик. Матч шел уже второй час, еще чуть-чуть – и Гриффиндор не спасет ничего, но Гарри знал, как важно было Драко поймать снитч в первой своей игре. Поэтому он стойко сидел на трибуне, время от времени размахивая зеленым шарфом, хотя на самом деле ему больше всего хотелось забраться в уютное тепло кровати, задернуться пологом от всего мира и подумать. Известие о побеге из тюрьмы Сириуса Блэка не давало ему покоя.  
\- Что, Поттер, за Слизерин болеешь? За сколько Малфоям продался?  
Гарри незаметно потянул палочку из рукава и медленно оглянулся. Так он и думал. За его спиной стоял Рон Уизли, вымокший до нитки и злой, как бульдог тетки Мардж. Только что пена изо рта не шла.   
\- Ты что-то сказал, Уизли? – с фирменной малфоевской интонацией, так бесившей его самого, протянул Гарри. – Мы, кажется, даже не представлены.  
\- Ах ты!.. - Рон захлебнулся яростью и бросился на него с кулаками. Гарри, натренированный за десять лет схваток с Дадли, ловко увернулся, и рослый Уизли, не удержавшись на скамейке, с грохотом врезался в сидящих впереди старшекурсников. Пока те вправляли охамевшему второгодке мозги, Гарри на всякий случай сменил дислокацию, пересев ближе к слизеринцам. Ни ругаться, ни драться, ни даже разговаривать с кем-то у него не было никакого желания. Скорее бы уж хоть кто-то поймал проклятый снитч…  
А этот Уизли и правда бешеный какой-то… Взгляд у него был совсем ненормальный, и еще что-то было в нем, что Гарри на миг продрало ознобом... Показалось, или на самом деле в его ярко-голубых глазах вспыхнули красные искры, когда он бросился на Гарри? Может гриффиндорский второкурсник быть одержимым духом Волдеморта? А почему бы нет…   
Неожиданно краем глаза Гарри зацепил золотую искорку. Да вот же он, снитч! Он засвистел и замахал руками, надеясь, что Драко обратит внимание на его внезапную бурную активность. Тот не подкачал - не то все правильно понял, не то сам увидел, но через минуту уже закладывал победный вираж с пойманным снитчем, а Гарри побежал на поле – поздравлять.  
Радовались слизеринцы бурно, забыв о привычной сдержанности. Флинт от избытка чувств даже Гарри сгреб в охапку и подбросил высоко вверх, аж зубы клацнули. К Малфою вообще было не пробиться. Гарри помахал ему из-за спин и, решив, что дружеский долг выполнен до конца, заторопился в замок. Версия об уизлевской одержимости требовала срочной проверки. Должны же быть какие-то признаки?  
К великому его разочарованию, литература о призраках и духах в библиотеке занимала одну небольшую полку и никаких сведений об одержимости не содержала. В общем-то, Гарри боялся, что так и будет, потому что пересмотрел все эти книги еще в прошлом году. Но тогда-то он не уделял особое внимание вопросу одержимости духами…   
Гарри с тоской посмотрел на вход в Запретную секцию. Там-то, возможно, он бы нашел что-нибудь стоящее. Но кто же ему даст разрешение… А если бы кто и дал, обязательно спросил бы, зачем… Декан точно спросит. Гарри представил себе, как мямлит профессору Флитвику о духе Волдеморта, летающем по миру и только и мечтающем уничтожить Мальчика-Который-Выжил… Нет, так позориться он не будет. А если попросить у Снейпа? А что, неплохая идея. Если кто и даст ему разрешение, так это Снейп. Профессор все сам знает о Волдеморте, и он сам говорил, что Гарри в опасности, прямо плешь проел летом... Худшее, что может случиться - он откажет и зло посмеется. Ну и пусть, не привыкать. Вот после ближайшего же занятия Гарри у него и спросит.

\- Что, Поттер? – Снейп замер на полушаге и развернулся. – Я не ослышался? Вам нужен допуск в Запретную секцию?  
\- Да, сэр, - сказал Гарри, уже жалея, что начал этот разговор. Только сейчас ему пришла в голову блестящая мысль – у него ведь есть мантия-невидимка! Можно было попробовать пойти в ней в библиотеку после закрытия, а если бы не получилось, то тогда уже к Снейпу… Но увы, задний ход давать было поздно. Пришлось признаваться, что он подозревает Рона Уизли в одержимости духом Волдеморта.  
Снейп вслух язвить не стал, просто молча подошел, цепко схватил за подбородок и с преувеличенным вниманием посмотрел в глаза. Гарри сжал губы, собираясь вырваться, как вдруг перед глазами замелькали прошлогодние картины – коридор, зеленая вспышка, оборвавшийся в белом огне крик, черное облако, летящее на него… «Легилименция… Чтение мыслей и воспоминаний…» - мелькнуло на краю помутившегося сознания, и Гарри огромным усилием выплыл в реальность.  
\- Вы! - он обеими руками оттолкнул профессора, отшатнулся, до боли сжав кулаки, не находя от ярости слов. – Вы!.. Залезли мне в голову!.. Как вы посмели?!  
Он зажмурился, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущуюся наружу магию, попятился к двери. На плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
\- Мистер Поттер… Гарри… - голос Снейпа звучал так непривычно – мягко и виновато - что Гарри неверяще распахнул глаза. – Пойми же наконец, ребенок, я тебе не враг! Пойдем, поговорим.  
Ярость внезапно схлынула, оставив после себя легкое удивление и пустоту. Даже страха не было, только хотелось, чтобы все быстрее закончилось.  
Снейп вывел несопротивляющегося Гарри в коридор, и, немного пройдя вперед, коснулся пальцем стены и что-то прошептал. На стене появилась массивная деревянная дверь. «Ничего себе, - вяло удивился сквозь апатию Гарри, - вот это мощные чары…»  
Это оказались личные апартаменты профессора. Они вошли в уютную темноватую гостиную, Снейп подтолкнул Гарри к глубокому креслу и сам сел на стул напротив.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - сказал он очень серьезно, - я клянусь, что без вашего разрешения никому не скажу ни слова из того, что увидел и что услышу от вас сейчас. И впредь без вашего разрешения не буду, как вы сказали, залезать к вам в голову. А теперь, пожалуйста, расскажите мне подробно и по порядку, что это было?  
Гарри помолчал. Основное профессор уже видел, так что, наверно, стоит все рассказать, чтобы он правильно понял увиденное…  
\- Обещаете, что не расскажете никому? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
\- Обещаю.  
И Гарри решился. И, закончив рассказ, сам поразился, как мало слов и времени потребовалось, чтобы излить то, что так долго и страшно мучило его в прошлом году.  
\- Вы поразительный человек, мистер Поттер, - после долгого молчания вымолвил Снейп. – Я даже не знаю, что удивительнее – само событие или то, что вы смогли самостоятельно справиться с его последствиями… Полагаю, излишне спрашивать, осведомлен ли об этом кто-то еще?  
Гарри помотал головой:  
\- Нет, я никому не говорил.  
Снейп встал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате, пронзительно взглянул на Гарри:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили раз и навсегда, - сказал он, будто вколачивая каждое слово. - Вы не виноваты. Вас хотели убить, и вы сделали все, чтобы защитить себя. Профессор Квиррелл сам выбрал свою судьбу. Он действительно был одержим духом Темного Лорда и молчал об этом, хотя директор Дамблдор был в силах ему помочь. И виденный вами камушек на самом деле был тем самым могущественным артефактом, о котором вам говорил директор. Теперь многое становится понятным…  
Он задумчиво потер подбородок, потом вдруг присел перед Гарри на корточки и взял его за руки:  
\- Только, Гарри, я очень тебя прошу – впредь помни, что тебе есть кого позвать на помощь! Не надо пытаться делать все самому, ты еще ребенок, тебе не по силам тягаться со взрослыми опытными магами и, тем более, с Темным Лордом! В прошлый раз тебе очень повезло, ты и сам это понимаешь, но везти бесконечно не будет!  
\- Миссис Малфой то же самое говорила. О том, чтобы звать на помощь, - почему-то прошептал Гарри.  
\- И правильно говорила! – Снейп отпустил Гарри и снова сел на свой стул. – Мистер Поттер, переоценка своих возможностей – кратчайший путь к поражению. Я не говорю это вам в укор, просто для сведения.  
\- Я понял, сэр, - сказал Гарри и выпрямил спину. – Так как насчет допуска в Запретную секцию, сэр? Это ведь тоже считается помощью?  
Снейп негодующе дернулся и вдруг фыркнул:  
\- Все же ваша наглость не знает границ, Поттер. Допуск я дам, чтобы вы не сомневались в моей готовности помочь вам, но вряд ли вы найдете там что-то полезное. Могу рассказать вам то, что сам знаю. Устроит?  
\- Конечно, сэр, - Гарри благонравно сложил руки на коленях. – Пожалуйста, расскажите.  
\- Одержимость — явление очень редкое. Обычно в человека могут вселиться духи могущественных магических существ, называемых демонами или бесами. Да-да, - Снейп усмехнулся, - те самые библейские демоны и бесы. Это существа древние, как сама земля, природа их никем не изучена, поскольку, когда они были в силе, то наводили такой страх, что к ним никто не решался приблизиться. А со временем они почти вымерли. Человеку же подобное практически невозможно, просто не по силам. Я читал только о двух случаях истинной одержимости духом другого мага. В обоих случаях это были духи чрезвычайно сильных волшебников, лежащих в коме и исступленно желающих отомстить своим недругам. При этом те, в кого они вселились, впустили их добровольно – запомните это, Поттер! И в обоих случаях одержимые с самого начала сильно болели и быстро умерли - магия сопротивляется чужому вторжению до конца, не щадя при этом своего носителя. По прошлогоднему состоянию профессора Квиррелла можно сказать, что и в нашем случае это правило подтверждается. При одержимости же демонами человеческая личность подавляется сразу и полностью, одержимый даже имени своего не помнит и достаточно сильно меняется внешне. Так что, думаю, ваши подозрения в адрес мистера Уизли беспочвенны, хотя он на самом деле сильно изменился в этом году. Но у его агрессии наверняка есть другая причина... Или дух вселяется в него только время от времени? Но тогда где и как он скрывается? Вы же сказали, дух имел достаточно плотную материальную составляющую?  
Гарри подтвердил и выжидающе посмотрел на профессора. Ему тоже было интересно. Снейп довольно долго молчал, потом вздохнул:  
\- Я присмотрюсь к мистеру Уизли. К сожалению, единственный точный способ определения одержимости — глубокая легилименция, то, что вы назвали залезанием в голову. То, что испытали вы, было самой легкой ее формой, просмотром лежащих на поверхности воспоминаний. Легилимент соскальзывает в нее часто неосознанно, когда очень хочет получить конкретную информацию, а его собеседник в данный момент об этой информации думает. Часто трудно понять, были ли это действительно чужие воспоминания или свои собственные домыслы. Не буду лгать, что мои действия были неосознанны... но меня действительно глубоко взволновало то, что вы так просто заговорили об одержимости Темным Лордом, как будто лично с этим сталкивались... Глубокая же легилименция — это сознательное насильственное вскрытие всех слоев памяти, очень болезненное и довольно опасное. За ее применение без врачебной рекомендации и согласия пациента я сяду в Азкабан лет на десять.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Гарри. Он поднялся, но Снейп остановил его жестом.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы сказали, при прошлогоднем инциденте у вас сильно болел шрам.  
\- Да.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор считает, что в результате отразившегося смертельного проклятия, между вами и Темным Лордом могла установиться магическая связь, и ваш шрам — ее проводник. К сожалению, ничего точно о природе связи сказать нельзя, потому что ваш случай уникален. Но думаю, она точно есть, иначе с чего болеть шраму десятилетней давности? Советую прислушаться к своим ощущениям при встрече с мистером Уизли.  
Гарри кивнул. Профессор быстро заполнил бланк разрешения и протянул его мальчику.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не станете им злоупотреблять, - строго сказал он. - Особо опасные книги заперты в отдельном шкафу и без преподавателя вы их не достанете, но все же будьте очень осторожны.  
\- Спасибо, профессор Снейп, - искренне сказал Гарри. Он был на самом деле благодарен этому человеку, сказавшему ему такие нужные слова. Пусть даже перед этим тот без спроса залез к нему в мозги и потом даже не извинился за это.

Заперев за Поттером дверь, Северус достал из шкафа бутылку и стакан. Ему необходимо было выпить. Рассказ мальчика его просто потряс. В одиннадцать лет прикончить одержимого Лордом взрослого мага, и ведь убийственный выплеск был не совсем стихийным! Мальчик дал вполне четкую команду, и магия его послушалась. Снейп вспомнил слепящее белое пламя с корчащейся в нем человеческой фигурой и передернулся. Он уже почти жалел, что полез к Поттеру с легилименцией. Но поздно, что уж теперь, сорвался, не выдержал... Да и кто знал, что мальчишка ее почувствует… Со дня побега Сириуса Блэка гнев и тревога грызли его неотступно, и тут несносный ребенок, честно глядя в глаза, запросто заявляет, что подозревает своего ровесника в одержимости Темным Лордом! Только потому, что тот агрессивно повел себя по отношению к нему! Снейп уже достаточно знал Поттера, чтобы не обвинять больше в заносчивости и эгоцентричности. Значит, мальчик имел и некие другие причины так думать, но, как всегда, держал все при себе. Северус решил, что ему надоели тайны этого ребенка, и… узнал то, что узнал. Они с Альбусом целый год жили, как на краю пропасти, потому что одиннадцатилетний мальчик уничтожил одним ударом носителя Лорда и его надежду на воплощение – философский камень, и оказался достаточно силен для того, чтобы ни словом, ни жестом не обмолвиться об этом никому. Такое могущество и такая выдержка в столь нежном возрасте просто пугали. Как бы не оказался правым Люциус, мечтающий вырастить собственного Лорда… Гарри Поттер, похоже, может стать тем, кем только захочет, возможности у ребенка впечатляющие. Что ж, надо позаботиться, чтобы он не стал Северусу врагом…  
В камине вспыхнул зеленый огонь. Снейп, вздрогнув, повернулся. Откровенно испуганная мадам Помфри почти выкрикнула:  
\- Северус, подойдите срочно в Больничное крыло! Новое нападение!

Гарри вприпрыжку шел по коридору, сжимая в руке заветный допуск, и радостно предвкушал завтрашний день. Рассказу профессора об одержимости он поверил, но и самому не мешает посмотреть. Да и кое-что другое в Запретной секции наверняка ему пригодится. И вообще, после разговора со Снейпом на него накатила та же эйфория, которую он испытал в прошлом году, рассказав о себе мадам Помфри. Даже еще сильнее, ведь эта тайна была намного страшнее... Теперь у него есть три человека, рассуждал Гарри, которые знают о нем то, что не знает больше никто. Что-то многовато... Хорошо, хоть каждый знает что-то одно. Драко - о парселтанге, Снейп — об убийстве профессора Квиррелла, а мадам Помфри — самую главную тайну... Хотя нет, судя по маминому письму, главную тайну должен знать и его крестный...  
По газетным статьям было понятно, что Сириуса Блэка еще не поймали. Гарри читал о тюрьме Азкабан и знал, как она охраняется, и кто такие дементоры. Как Блэк сумел собраться и организовать побег после одиннадцати лет, проведенных в самых жутких своих воспоминаниях? Сумасшедший на такое вряд ли способен... И почему он бежал именно сейчас? Какие-то особо благоприятные условия сложились? Желание узнать историю крестного становилось сильнее с каждым днем, Гарри весь извелся, не зная, что думать и чего ожидать... Единственное, в чем он был твердо уверен – Сириус Блэк не сможет причинить ему вреда. Все прочитанное и слышанное подтверждало то, что написала ему об этом мама. Не то, чтобы Гарри не верил ей, но ведь когда писалось письмо, Блэк не был еще убийцей…  
\- Гарри! - знакомый голос прервал его размышления. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку и обернулся.  
\- Привет, Колин.  
\- Привет! - Криви засиял ярче золотого снитча. - Ты идешь к себе в башню? Можно, я пройду немного с тобой?  
\- Конечно, Колин. Как твои дела?  
\- Отлично! А у тебя все хорошо, Гарри? А то я видел на матче, как к тебе прикапывался Рон Уизли, - Колин гневно потряс кулаками. - Он вообще такой отвратительный, не понимаю, как только попал в Гриффиндор! Вечно злой, ходит везде один, и после отбоя тоже, я сам видел! Еще и где-то в перьях обвалялся, на совятне сидел, что ли... Из-за него уже сколько баллов потеряли, а ему хоть бы хны!  
Гарри машинально кивал, все это он уже не раз слышал от Гермионы.   
\- Гарри, - Колин дернул его за мантию. - Как ты думаешь, сова сможет принести фотоаппарат? Папа написал, что дядя Пол отдал мне свою старую камеру, а она крутая, полупрофессиональная!  
\- Наверно, сможет, - медленно ответил Гарри. Что-то в словах Колина его зацепило. - Пока, Колин, я... забыл кое-что.  
Он развернулся и побежал в совятню, оставив растерянного Криви посреди коридора. Сова! Что, если послать к Сириусу Хедвиг? Ведь тогда, перед первым курсом совы находили его везде! Вряд ли они знали наперед, куда поедет дядя Вернон, Гарри сомневался, что тот сам знал об этом. Вдруг Хедвиг точно так же найдет Блэка?  
Только отдышавшись под прицелом сотни пар желтых немигающих глаз, Гарри понял, что ему не на чем писать! Он всегда носил с собой перьевую ручку, но вот ни клочка бумаги у него не было... если не считать бланка разрешения. Тянуть с воплощением так внезапно пришедшей удачной идеи категорически не хотелось. Гарри аккуратно оторвал от бланка нижнее широкое поле, и, подумав, написал: «Мистер Блэк! Я знаю, что вы мой крестный, и думаю, что нам есть о чем поговорить. Очень жду вашего ответа. Гарри Джеймс Поттер». Потом позвал Хедвиг и, заискивающе гладя белоснежные перышки, попросил:  
\- Мне очень надо, чтобы ты нашла этого человека и вручила ему письмо. Пожалуйста, Хедвиг, я очень тебя прошу!  
Сова недовольно распушилась, но все же протянула лапку. Гарри проводил ее взглядом, скрестив пальцы на удачу. Хоть бы все получилось!  
В башню он вбежал за пять минут до отбоя. Почитал немного трансфигурацию, сходил в ванную, лег и потянул из-под подушки зачарованную тетрадь. У них с Драко вошло в привычку обмениваться сообщениями перед сном. Обычно это было что-то вроде: «Еще живой, Поттер, не заучился насмерть? Спокойной ночи!», но на этот раз страница пестрела нервными, вкривь и вкось написанными строчками:  
«Поттер! Слышал новость?!»  
«Гарри, ты там писать разучился от шока? Не волнуйся, она живая, только оцепенела, как кошка Филча».  
«Гарри, ну где ты?»  
«Да где тебя носит, Поттер?!»  
«Эй, а ты сам-то в порядке?»  
Пока Гарри, все больше пугаясь, читал, проявилась еще одна запись:  
«ПОТТЕР! ГДЕ!! ТЫ!!!»  
Гарри быстро написал:  
«Да все со мной нормально, бегал по делам, только пришел. Что случилось-то?»  
Ответ появился не сразу, как будто Драко переводил дух.  
«Твоя подружка-гр... случилась. Тут весь Слизерин гудит — Паркинсон зачем-то понесло в Больничное крыло, и там она услышала, как профессора обсуждают, что могло случиться с Грейнджер. Вроде как кто-то нашел ее в коридоре, оцепеневшую».  
У Гарри помутилось в глазах.  
«Драко, она точно живая?»  
«Точно. Это Панси четко слышала. Гарри... Как ты думаешь, это Наследник?»  
«Не знаю, - написал Гарри. - Но это уже становится страшно. Что вообще творится в этой школе?»  
«Кто бы знал... Знаешь, Гарри, мне ее даже жалко. Не везет бедняге, каждый год что-то случается... Мандрагоры-то когда вызреют, весной?»  
«Ну да».  
«Прикинь, очнется Грейнджер, а учебный год-то кончился... Она с собой не покончит от расстройства?»  
«Не смешно, Малфой».  
«Я знаю. Ладно. Ты утром, наверно, сразу в лазарет побежишь?»  
«Конечно».  
«Давай встретимся там, потом вместе на завтрак пойдем. Хочу рассказать кое-что еще».

За завтраком о новом происшествии с «бедняжкой Грейнджер» гудела уже вся школа. Гарри мрачно ковырялся в тарелке, пытаясь сложить в уме головоломку из кусочков самой разной информации. Рисунок складываться не желал, хотя Гарри просто шкурой чуял, что все это связано – странное поведение Уизли, третий этаж, бредни о Наследнике и нападение на Гермиону.  
К ней Гарри не пустили. Мадам Помфри только подтвердила, что она жива и, по всей видимости, подверглась тому же заклятию оцепенения, что и миссис Норрис. Ее, оказывается, нашел в коридоре третьего этажа Филч, видимо, направлявшийся на свое добровольное дежурство. «К Плаксе Миртл, наверное, опять ходила, - подумал Гарри. - Сходить тоже туда, что ли?»  
У двери лазарета уже ждал Малфой.  
\- Я точно знаю, что с Уизелом что-то совсем нечисто! - выпалил он, когда они немного отошли от Больничного крыла. – Дафна Гринграсс что-то болтала про то, что он по женским туалетам ходит. Она еще та сплетница, конечно, ну а вдруг? И я вчера днем летал и с высоты видел, как он жег заклинаниями траву за теплицами! Потом стал режущими кидаться в кусты, что там растут. Точно не знаю, какими, палочку плохо видно было.   
\- Поближе посмотреть не спустился?  
\- Я что, дурак? - возмутился Малфой. - К ненормальному в одиночку лезть?  
\- Не дурак, - согласился Гарри и тоскливо вздохнул, - а мы с Гермионой так и не нашли ничего про это заклятие оцепенения... Я хотел сегодня в Запретной секции посмотреть...  
\- У тебя есть разрешение?! - глаза Драко стали размером с блюдца. - Ничего себе, я тоже хочу!  
\- Тебе-то зачем?  
\- А чтобы было! У тебя же есть!  
Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался. Малфой оскорбленно пихнул его локтем:  
\- Перестань ржать! Да, мне завидно, я тоже хочу в Запретную секцию. Интересно же!  
Гарри его понимал и теперь обдумывал рискованную идею. У него есть разрешение и мантия-невидимка. Как известно, две головы лучше, чем одна... Только стоит ли помощь Драко раскрытия еще одного секрета? Гарри вспомнил о Гермионе, обреченной пропустить почти год жизни, и решил, что стоит. Он понимал, что вряд ли они, два сопливых второкурсника, сумеют найти что-то неизвестное профессорам, но все же... По крайней мере, безуспешные поиски — это лучше, чем унылое ожидание.  
После завтрака он подождал Малфоя у двери в Большой зал.  
\- Я думаю, что смогу провести тебя в Запретную секцию, - тихо сказал он. – У меня есть одна вещь… Только ты никому о ней не говори.   
Драко покраснел и возмущенно вскинулся:  
\- Конечно, не скажу! – потом сник. – Только у меня сегодня тренировка…  
\- Пойдем завтра, - великодушно сказал Гарри. – А сегодня давай полетаем после твоей тренировки? Мозги надо проветрить.

Хедвиг вернулась только к вечеру того дня, усталая, но довольная. Она нашла Гарри во дворе, когда он шел на квиддичное поле, и, победно ухнув, села на плечо. Гарри торопливо отвязал записку - неровный кусок оберточной бумаги - и в порыве чувств поцеловал сову между мягких «ушек».  
\- Молодец, девочка! Я тебе в совятню угощение принесу, специально заказывал!  
Хедвиг мягко ущипнула его за мочку уха и улетела. Гарри дрожащими от волнения руками развернул листок с несколькими неровно выведенными словами: «Я приду в Хогвартс. Высматривай большую черную собаку. Береги себя. Целую, крестный».


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 10

\- Вот мое разрешение, - Гарри протянул бланк мадам Пинс. Та, поджав губы, долго изучала его, потом достала из-под стола массивный серебряный ключ.  
\- Следуйте за мной, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри пошел, чувствуя, как в затылок дышит невидимый Драко.  
В Запретной секции было пусто. Это была небольшая комната, тесно заставленная стеллажами. Возле узкого окна стояли два стола со стульями.  
\- Что ищем? – прошептал Драко.  
\- Что-нибудь об одержимости духами и заклятьях оцепенения, - сказал Гарри. – Только я не пойму, как искать…  
В отличие от основной части библиотеки здесь не было табличек с указанием разделов, да и половина книг была без названий на корешках.  
\- Попробуй Акцио, - подсказал Драко. Гарри подумал, формулируя запрос, и сказал:  
\- Акцио книги об одержимости духами!  
Ни один том не шелохнулся. Гарри попробовал еще несколько раз, ничего не вышло. Получилось только тогда, когда он призвал книгу, название которой прочитал на корешке.  
\- Значит, Акцио работает только на конкретное название или автора, - констатировал вслух Гарри. – Жалко. Ну что, давай смотреть подряд?  
Видеть, как невидимый Драко снимает, перелистывает и ставит обратно на полку книги, было странно. Учитывая, что некоторые книги при открывании начинали стонать или демонически хохотать, зрелище было даже жуткое.  
Через час пыльной и тяжелой работы они собрали небогатый урожай – три книги о духах и четыре о разных парализующих заклятьях. Книги о духах разочаровали сразу – в них рассказывалось только об одержимости демонами. Книги с заклятьями они с Драко поделили пополам и сосредоточенно изучали больше часа. В какой-то момент Гарри поймал себя на том, что бессмысленно пялится на страницу и вздохнул:  
\- Хватит, Драко. Можно подумать, профессора эти книги не читали. Зря только время тратим…  
Драко с готовностью отложил тома.  
\- Давай просто так еще посмотрим? – предложил он. – Как раз никого нет, можно порыться спокойно.  
Гарри согласился. Что, зря он разрешение просил, да еще с такими жертвами?  
Просто смотреть книги оказалось очень интересно, местами забавно, а вообще – страшновато. Открыв одну, с обложкой, будто бы заляпанной кровью, мальчишки дружно позеленели и быстро поставили обратно на полку – на большом цветном вкладыше было детально прорисовано действие сдирающего кожу проклятия.  
Драко углядел в дальнем углу толстый, маленького формата томик с интригующей ярко-зеленой, в золотых узорах, обложкой и попробовал его открыть. Книга не открылась, еще и мерзко хихикнула: «Верни откуда взял, недоумок!». Гарри возмутился:  
\- Ничего себе, еще обзывается!  
Малфой скинул с головы капюшон и посмотрел на него огромными глазами:  
\- Гарри… Ты опять говоришь на парселтанге!  
\- Что? Дай-ка сюда. - На обложке была нарисована свернувшаяся в клубок золотая змея. Она открыла один глаз и отвернулась, пренебрежительно вильнув хвостом. Гарри рассердился:  
\- А ну, откройся!  
Змея вздрогнула, и книга открылась.  
На титульном листе был длинный заголовок на латыни, из которого Гарри сразу понял только имя Асмодеус и слово «сердце».  
Драко заглянул Гарри через плечо:  
\- Волосатое сердце? Это не из сказок Барда Бидля?  
\- Не знаю, я таких не читал, - Гарри полистал книгу. Картинок никаких не было, все листы были исписаны на латыни мелким убористым почерком.  
\- А, у магглов их нет… Кстати, почитай там историю о трех братьях. Я вот все думаю, не та ли эта мантия-невидимка, один из даров Смерти? У тебя в роду Певереллов не было?  
\- Основоположник рода – Игнотус Певерелл, - ответил Гарри, продолжая листать книгу. Драко с шипением выхватил ее и спрятал за спину.  
\- И ты молчал!  
\- А что? – Гарри захлопал в недоумении глазами. Ему страстно хотелось узнать, о чем эта, запечатанная парселтангом, книга, но увы, в латыни он был не силен. – Отдай книжку!  
\- А то, что три брата, получившие Дары Смерти, были братьями Певерелл! А, да что с тобой говорить! Пойдем!  
\- Я хочу эту книжку прочитать, - запротестовал Гарри.  
\- Так возьми ее с собой! Думаю, ее не хватятся, все равно, кроме тебя никто ее даже открыть не сможет. Вот, я ее под мантию спрячу, и давай пошли!  
Гарри подумал и согласился. Все равно читать без словаря он не сможет, а книжку действительно вряд ли хватятся.

Покинув Запретную секцию, Драко сразу вышел в коридор и вернулся обратно в библиотеку уже без мантии. Он взял с полки с развлекательной литературой какую-то книгу и, сев рядом с Гарри, сунул ее ему:  
\- Вот, прочитай прямо сейчас. Про братьев и про Волосатое сердце. И держи.  
На колени Гарри легло что-то невидимое и увесистое.  
\- Я ее в мантию завернул, - подтвердил его догадку Драко.  
Прочитав сказки, Гарри в недоумении уставился на Малфоя.  
\- И при чем тут Певереллы? Это же просто сказка. А про Волосатое сердце вообще…  
\- Мне эти сказки читала мама, - терпеливо, как слабоумному, объяснил Драко. – Вот она мне и рассказала, что в сказке о трех братьях говорится о братьях Певерелл. И что многие люди посвятили всю свою жизнь поискам Даров смерти. А тебе, получается, один Дар в наследство привалил!  
\- А Волосатое сердце при чем?  
\- Не знаю. Просто твоя книга называется «Истинная история Асмодеуса Волосатое сердце», и дальше что-то там.  
\- Ты так хорошо знаешь латынь?  
\- Да не очень, хотя папа заставляет учить. Просто я переводил эту сказку, как домашнее задание.  
\- А я сам пытаюсь учить, пока не очень получается, - Гарри вздохнул. – Ладно, пойдем. Мы же хотели еще к Плаксе Миртл.

Плакса Миртл была на своем обычном месте, в дальней кабинке туалета.  
\- Здравствуй, Миртл, - вежливо сказал Гарри, помня о ее обидчивости, и незаметно пихнул Драко, чтобы молчал.  
\- Здравствуйте, - недоверчиво шмыгнула носом Миртл. – Что вы здесь делаете? Это туалет для девочек, вообще-то.  
\- Я очень беспокоюсь об одной девочке, потому и пришел, - ответил Гарри. – Миртл, ты же помнишь Гермиону? Так вот она пострадала от неизвестного проклятия и лежит сейчас в лазарете.  
Миртл всхлипнула:  
\- Бедная Гермиона… Ее тоже все время обижают… Она тоже умрет, как и я, заливаясь слезами в туалете…  
\- Ты умерла в туалете? – Гарри уже ожидал истерики и ныряния в бачок, но Миртл неожиданно спокойно ответила:  
\- Да. Это было не больно, знаешь. Я плакала и плакала, а потом услышала скрежет, повернулась – и увидела два больших желтых глаза. И все. Думаешь, Гермиона тоже увидела глаза?  
В голове у Гарри что-то щелкнуло.  
\- Мы пойдем, Миртл, - сбивчиво проговорил он и потащил Драко за рукав. – Пока.  
\- Василиск! – выдохнул Гарри, оказавшись в коридоре. – Василиск убил Миртл, и от него пострадали кошка и Гермиона!  
\- Но они же не умерли, - пробормотал Драко, глядя на Гарри почти испуганно.  
\- Они, скорее всего, видели его отражение, - Гарри поволок друга по направлению к Больничному крылу. – Я читал о василисках еще в прошлом году, когда в библиотеке все подряд хватал о Защите и темных тварях. Там было написано, что отражение взгляда василиска не превращает жертву в камень, а заставляет ее оцепенеть. Кошка могла видеть отражение в воде, а Гермиона… Нам срочно надо ее увидеть!  
Они почти бежали, и теперь бормотал уже Драко:  
\- Ну да, все сходится. Чудовище Слизерина – он ведь был змееуст… Василиск, да… Ты его, наверно, слышал, в стене, он же змея, по трубам ползает. – Драко вдруг остановился и дернул Гарри. – А Уизел?  
\- А что Уизел?  
\- Он – Наследник? – Драко скривился.  
\- Может быть, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Но нападает-то не сам Наследник, а василиск.  
Они пошли дальше. Драко недовольно сопел.  
\- Да что с тобой? – не выдержал Гарри.  
\- Но это же ужасно… Уизел – Наследник Слизерина!!!  
Гарри подавил смех и бегом припустил к лазарету. Не хватало еще только поругаться сейчас.

В палату они прокрались на цыпочках – мадам Помфри с кем-то беседовала в приемной. Гарри подошел к бледной, неподвижной, так не похожей на себя Гермионе, и, затаив дыхание, отвернул одеяло. Она лежала, как, наверно, и была в тот день, в школьной мантии и… зажатым в руке зеркальцем.  
\- Есть! – шепнул Гарри и погладил подругу по руке. – Я по тебе очень скучаю, Гермиона. Но мы знаем теперь, кто виноват!  
Драко закатил глаза, но промолчал.  
Выйдя из лазарета, мальчики, не сговариваясь, свернули в первый попавшийся тихий закуток.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Гарри. – Как вообще можно справиться с василиском?  
\- Ну… ты змееуст, - неуверенно ответил Драко. – Предполагается, что все змеи должны подчиняться приказам змееуста, я читал…  
Гарри передернуло. Он не представлял себе, как будет что-то там приказывать василиску.  
\- Слушай, может, мы ошибаемся? Хотя… все же сходится.  
\- Кроме Уизела, - буркнул Драко.  
\- Ну, никто и не говорит, что Уизли – Наследник, - миролюбиво сказал Гарри. – Может, он просто взбесился. Думаешь, стоит рассказать кому-то? Снейпу?  
\- Давай, - Драко кивнул. – И папе бы хорошо… Как думаешь?  
\- Давай сначала со Снейпом поговорим, - решил Гарри.  
Драко согласился:  
\- Правильно, а то папа еще заберет меня в менор, и я ничего не узнаю.  
Гарри глянул на часы – они все еще успевали к Снейпу до отбоя.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он. – Я знаю, где его личные покои.  
Профессора не оказалось ни дома, ни в кабинете. Потоптавшись немного, мальчики решили отложить разговор до завтрашнего утра – время отбоя неумолимо приближалось.  
Лежа в постели, Гарри перебирал в уме события этого дня. Как так получается – вечность ничего не происходит, а потом бац – и все так закрутится, что только успевай поворачиваться. Надо же, вдруг и правда, его мантия – Дар Смерти? Как-то даже не по себе… И то, что он рассказал Малфою про мантию-невидимку, тоже не без пользы вышло. Узнал такое о предках и книжку вон какую нашел. Сам бы он ее хватать не стал, это Драко на все яркое и блестящее кидается, как сорока. Немного пожурил себя за то, что стащил книгу из библиотеки – ну он же ее вернет, когда прочитает. Только вот читать-то долго придется… «Надо будет заказать латинский словарь из «Флориш и Блоттс», - засыпая, подумал Гарри. – Зачем-то ведь заперли так надежно эту книжку…»  
Утром Гарри проснулся рано, с четким ощущением чего-то несделанного… Точно, он не договорил с Плаксой Миртл! Может, она еще кого-то видела в тот день на третьем этаже. И вообще, надо бы ее предупредить, что к ней могут прийти с вопросами преподаватели. А то опять впадет в истерику и спрячется, а Гарри выставят вруном. До встречи с Драко в подземельях время еще есть, как раз можно забежать.  
\- Миртл! – позвал он, влетая в полутемный туалет. – Привет!  
Из дальней кабинки появилась тень:  
\- Ступефай! Ну, привет, Поттер!

В дверь забарабанили. Снейп пролил кофе себе на колени, выругался и пошел открывать. Вот в кои веки решил позавтракать в тишине и покое, и то не дают!  
За порогом обнаружился испуганный и бледный Драко Малфой.  
\- Профессор Снейп! – выпалил он сходу. – Поттер пропал!  
\- Войдите и говорите все по порядку, мистер Малфой, - выговорил Снейп, внутренне холодея.  
Пока Драко, запинаясь и прерываясь, рассказывал, холод расползся по всему телу, сжимая тяжелым обручем сердце. Василиск… Все ведь сходится… И Хагрид жаловался, что кто-то убил его петухов… Как они, мудрые и образованные профессора, проглядели то, что без труда разгадали дети?! Хотя Альбус мог и знать, но молчать, по своей извечной привычке, старый интриган…  
\- Вы уверены, что Поттер пропал?  
\- Уверен, сэр. Мы договаривались с ним встретиться перед завтраком, чтобы прийти к вам и рассказать… А он не пришел. Я думал, он на завтраке, а Корнер говорит, что его с утра в спальне не было…  
\- Ясно. Идите на завтрак, мистер Малфой. Я… приму меры.  
\- Нет! – неожиданно вскрикнул Драко. – Я тоже хочу искать Гарри!  
Снейп пригвоздил мальчишку взглядом, но не помогло. Малфой только поежился и упрямо повторил:  
\- Я пойду с вами искать Гарри, сэр.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - самым угрожающим тоном заговорил профессор, но тут в дверь снова постучали.  
Снейп открыл и едва удержался на ногах от облегчения, смешанного с негодованием. Остекленевшими от шока глазами на него смотрел бледный, дрожащий, перемазанный в грязи, но живой и целый Гарри Поттер.

\- Я очнулся, смотрю – какой-то громадный зал, - рассказывал он потом, грея руки об чашку с чаем. – И Уизли стоит, и рядом с ним – мальчик какой-то, на вид старшекурсник. Потом присмотрелся – а мальчик просвечивает, вроде как призрак. И палочки нет, она у Уизли из кармана торчит. Они о чем-то говорили, потом этот призрак увидел, что я очнулся. Ну и давай хвастаться…  
Гарри содрогнулся, отпил чаю и продолжил:  
\- Я, говорит, самый великий и ужасный, Наследник Слизерина. В шестнадцать лет, мол, нашел Тайную Комнату и приручил василиска. И что-то еще про то, что я виноват в том, что Уизли с ума сошел и ему подчинился. Мол, маленький Ронни спал и видел, как пойдет в школу и станет со мной дружить, а я вроде как к Малфою переметнулся…  
Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся, Снейп строго посмотрел на него.  
\- Что-то еще нес, но я не слушал, пытался палочку призвать. Вспомнил, как вы, профессор, без палочки и невербально двери открываете. Измучился весь, но призвал!  
Гарри триумфально обвел взглядом собеседников.  
\- Я сразу Уизли оглушил и связал. Потом начал на призрака всякое насылать, ничего не действовало. А он все смеялся и издевался, потом позвал василиска.  
Он помолчал, снова переживая испытанный ужас.  
\- Я зажмурился и давай кричать: «Остановись, уходи, не трогай меня!» А василиск сказал, - тут он запнулся, потом махнул рукой и продолжил, - короче, василиск сказал, что он только Наследника слушается, а я – не Наследник. А призрак все хохотал и радовался, что я сейчас умру… Я так испугался, что даже идти не мог. Да и как убегать с закрытыми глазами? И тут вдруг вспомнил, как летом миссис Малфой зеркало наколдовала в беседке. И попробовал, прямо перед собой выставил.  
\- И как? – Драко аж подпрыгнул на месте.  
\- Получилось! Призрак резко замолчал, я осторожно открыл глаза. А прямо передо мной – змея, огромная, как дом, и застывшая. Я уже хотел убегать, когда призрак подошел к Уизли, коснулся его и вдруг начал плотнеть, как будто материализоваться. Палочку его даже в руку взял! Я опять на него заклятьями, опять на него ничего не действует. Он надо мной издеваться начал, гонять Ступефаями по всему залу. Я уворачивался-уворачивался, потом об тетрадку какую-то запнулся и упал. Он ко мне, я эту тетрадку схватил и в него кинул. А она мимо пролетела и прямо василиску в открытую пасть. И тут призрак заорал и исчез. Я немножко в себя пришел, стал выход искать. Нашел какую-то дверь, еле открыл, вышел в подземельях. И сразу к вам.  
Снейп сидел в ступоре, переваривая информацию. Драко затряс друга, выпытывая подробности и высказывая вперемешку упреки и восхищение.  
\- Так, - сказал профессор. Мальчики притихли. – Мистер Поттер, вы оставили мистера Уизли там?  
\- Конечно. Я о нем и не подумал даже.  
\- Значит, сначала следует о нем позаботиться. Вы проводите меня в этот зал.  
\- И я пойду! – заявил Драко. Снейп не стал возражать. Уроки эти двое уже пропустили, да и вряд ли после пережитого смогут нормально заниматься. Пусть уж лучше будут с ним, под присмотром.  
Поттер свернул в неприметный темный коридор далеко за входом в слизеринскую гостиную, остановился у небольшой двери, инкрустированной медными змеями, оглянулся на Снейпа, вздохнул и что-то прошипел. Дверь открылась, явив узкий и низкий проход. Для того, чтобы идти в нем, профессору пришлось пригибаться.  
\- Тайная Комната, - с благоговейным ужасом прошептал Драко, когда они вышли в большой, тускло освещенный зал, украшенный множеством перевитых каменными змеями колонн и гигантской статуей на редкость уродливого длиннобородого старца.  
\- Вот это – Слизерин, - показал на статую Гарри. – Я слышал, как этот Наследник статую так называл. А это – василиск.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Поттер, а то бы мы не догадались, - Снейп с опаской подошел к навечно застывшей в броске огромной, блестящей, ядовито-зеленой змее. – А это мистер Уизли, надо полагать.  
Он наклонился к рыжему мальчику, лежащему без сознания, проверил пульс.  
\- Живой, - констатировал он. – Что ж, надо доставить мистера Уизли в лазарет. Я попрошу вас молчать о случившемся, директору и колдомедику я расскажу сам, что сочту нужным. И, мистер Поттер… Василиск – ваш законный трофей. Советую поинтересоваться стоимостью ингредиентов на рынке. Думаю, мистер Малфой-старший с удовольствием вам поможет в их реализации.  
\- Тогда придется ему все рассказать, - с сомнением в голосе сказал Гарри.  
\- Вам решать. Но на вашем месте я бы рассказал, мистер Малфой вреда вам не причинит.  
\- Давай расскажем, - дернул Гарри за мантию Драко. – И надо же что-то делать с Дамблдором! Что это – то тролль по замку бегает, то василиск! Папа его уволит!  
Северус усмехнулся, поднимая заклинанием и левитируя перед собой Уизли. Кишка у Люца тонка, с Дамблдором тягаться. Но пусть мальчики расскажут, помощь по разделке и продаже туши Поттеру все равно понадобится. А Люциус окончательно уверится в том, что не прогадал, поставив на Гарри Поттера. Глядишь, так и до Лорда все вместе доберутся, через три-четыре года. Дал бы Мерлин прожить их спокойно и натаскать как следует мальчишку…

Гарри и Драко вернулись в Тайную Комнату вечером того же дня. Любопытство замучило.  
\- А здорово здесь! – Драко замельтешил, заглядывая в углы. – Только грязно и темно. Отчистить бы здесь все, убрать, светильников наставить, мебели всякой…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты что, как зачем? У нас было бы свое, тайное место! Сюда же, кроме тебя, никто попасть не может! Ты же змеям на парселтанге приказал открыть дверь!  
\- Уизли же попал. Надо, кстати, в туалете Плаксы Миртл посмотреть, наверняка там второй вход.  
\- С ним же был Наследник! Он тоже змееуст.  
Гарри вынужден был согласиться. Но все равно не хотелось ему что-то тут обустраивать. Слишком свежо было воспоминание о скрежете чешуи по камням, свистящем дыхании, холодном, издевающемся смехе…  
\- Я так и не понял, - задумчиво сказал Гарри, подойдя к василиску и боязливо касаясь пальцем блестящего зеленого бока, - откуда этот Наследник вообще взялся? Вроде сказать, что призрак, тоже нельзя, я же говорю, он даже палочку мог в руках держать. И тетрадка эта…  
Он задрал голову – раскрытая змеиная пасть грозно белела клыками на высоте двух его ростов. Тетрадки не было видно – наверно, ее совсем ядом разъело.  
\- Наверно, он жил в тетрадке, - сказал Драко, становясь рядом. - Бывает, что духи привязаны к какому-то предмету. Только это все равно не объясняет его материальность… А, ты же говорил, он к Уизелу прикоснулся?  
\- Да, рукой.  
\- Значит, он как-то смог вытянуть из него силы, вот и уплотнился. Хотя о таком я тоже ни разу не слышал.  
\- Другого объяснения все равно нет, - подумав, сказал Гарри. – Мы твоему отцу как рассказывать будем? Письмом или в замок позовешь?  
\- Позову. Ему же все равно надо будет на василиска глянуть. Ты вот сможешь сам его разделать?  
\- Бррр, - передернулся Гарри. – Ни за что. Пусть лучше мистер Малфой все сделает, а я с ним деньгами поделюсь.  
\- Это само собой, - важно кивнул Драко. – Комиссия. Как ты думаешь, Уизела выгонят из школы?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Но я бы хотел, чтобы выгнали. Вот зуб даю, это он виноват, что Гермиона пострадала. Обидел ее, наверно, как-нибудь сильно. Она, наверно, пришла к Миртл поплакаться, и на василиска наткнулась. Повезло хоть, что в это время в зеркало смотрела… И знаешь, что самое ужасное, Драко? Вот все закончилось, василиска убили, Наследника обезвредили… А ей-то все равно до весны лежать.

Мистер Малфой примчался на следующий же день, бледнея и краснея, выслушал рассказ Гарри и потребовал немедленно отвести его в Тайную Комнату. При виде окаменевшей змеи он уважительно присвистнул:  
\- Вот это добыча, Гарри… Потянет тысяч на пятьдесят, если грамотно распорядиться… Ну, я этим займусь.  
Гарри пискнул:  
\- А комиссия?  
Мистер Малфой негодующе взглянул на него:  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, я не настолько нуждаюсь, чтобы грабить ребенка.  
Потом потрепал смущенного Гарри по голове:  
\- Зато вот тебе и деньги на ремонт Поттер-холла. Это не наследство, так что можешь сам распоряжаться, как захочешь. Я готов и в этом тебе помочь. И Нарцисса с удовольствием поучаствует, она обожает такое дело.  
Гарри благодарно кивнул. О ремонте-то он и не подумал!  
Потом они с Драко смотрели, как ловко, несколькими заклинаниями, мистер Малфой снимает с василиска шкуру, отделяет клыки, ядовитые железы и глаза, вынимает сердце и печень. Было противно, но завораживающе интересно. Как Гарри и думал, тетрадка полностью растворилась в пасти, а жаль. Хотел бы он посмотреть на нее…  
\- Вот и все, - сказал мистер Малфой, уничтожая ненужные останки. Он трансфигурировал из валяющегося мусора мешки и пузырьки и аккуратно упаковал в них все отобранное. – Я дам тебе знать, Гарри, как только найду покупателей.  
Без туши василиска в Комнате сразу стало легче дышать. Уходя, Гарри подумал, что в предложении Драко обустроить ее что-то есть. Ну, об этом он еще подумает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что в каноне Запретная секция отделена от основной части библиотеки только загородкой. Но мне такой подход к хранению опасной литературы кажется нерациональным)). Поэтому я поместила ее в отдельную, запертую комнату, ключи от которой находятся у библиотекаря.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 11

Увидев в дверях Северуса, левитирующего перед собой Рональда Уизли, мадам Помфри охнула и схватилась за сердце.  
\- Опять?  
\- Не совсем, но похоже, - ответил Северус. - Я его нашел в коридоре подземелий. Судя по поверхностному осмотру — сильное магическое истощение.  
Поппи захлопотала над новым пациентом, определив еще и несколько мелких травм, включая следы недавнего легкого сотрясения мозга.  
\- Да что же это такое? - она сердито посмотрела на Снейпа. - Дети страдают, а мер никаких не принимается!  
\- Все вопросы к директору, Поппи, - Северус изобразил сожаление. - Мне не меньше вашего хотелось бы знать, что происходит. Но мистер Уизли ведь скоро очнется? Возможно, он сможет пролить свет на события.  
Об эскападе Поттера профессор решил пока ей не рассказывать. Все будет зависеть от того, что скажет Уизли.   
Вдвоем с Помфри они подготовили необходимые зелья и привели мальчика в себя. Уизли посмотрел на них расфокусированными глазами:  
\- Где я?  
\- В Больничном крыле, мистер Уизли, - ответила Помфри. - Вы можете рассказать нам, что с вами произошло?  
Рон нахмурился, вспоминая:  
\- Кажется, я на праздничный пир шел... Нет, не помню.  
\- На какой пир? В честь Хеллоуина? - спросил Снейп, затаив дыхание.  
\- Ну да, - Уизли недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Мы вас поняли, мистер Уизли, - Поппи ловко оттеснила Снейпа. - А сейчас вам надо отдохнуть. Вот, выпейте это и спать.  
Оставив Уизли на попечении колдомедика, Северус отправился к себе. Надо было продумать, что говорить Альбусу. Да и стоит ли вообще что-то сейчас говорить? Нет совершенно никаких причин – ситуация благополучно разрешилась, Уизли ничего пока не помнит и проспит теперь до вечера. Преподавателям он скажет, что Малфой и Поттер заняты срочным его заданием – только Минерва поворчит, остальные молча примут к сведению. Драко по Зельям в числе первых на потоке, а Поттер так и вообще второй по успеваемости в целом, после Грейнджер, почему бы им не поручить, скажем, присмотр за зельем для мистера Уизли?  
Кстати, о зелье для Уизли… Северус открыл запертый паролем ящик стола, вынул толстую растрепанную тетрадь. Пролистав примерно до середины, нашел рецепт и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Можно не рассказывать Альбусу вообще ничего и никогда. Незачем старику знать об истинных возможностях Поттера и, особенно, о парселтанге. В способности Дамблдора найти подход к любому ребенку сомневаться не приходилось, как и в объеме его реальной власти в магическом мире. А ход его мыслей и причины поступков часто не поддавались осмыслению нормального человека. При желании Альбус может изолировать Поттера и от Снейпа, и от Малфоев, причем так, что его даже упрекнуть открыто будет невозможно.   
Северус пошел в свою личную лабораторию, открыл шкаф с ингредиентами. Все нужное есть. Хорошо, что Уизли выказал признаки частичной амнезии. И просто отлично, что Поппи диагностировала у него остаточные явления сотрясения мозга. Зелье получится очень похожим на то, чем лечат подобные расстройства. Но, помимо действительно имеющегося лечебного эффекта, оно сразу после приема погружает пациента в гипнотический транс, под которым человеку можно внушить все, что угодно. Легилименту уровня Снейпа для этого даже не надо ничего говорить вслух.   
Но чего было жаль до зубовного скрежета, так это того, что не придется поучаствовать в разделке василиска. Увы, зелье надо было давать в течение суток, каждые три часа, свежесваренное и каждый раз проводить внушение, чтобы эффект был полный и неснимаемый. Что ж, придется довериться Люциусу. Тянуть с разделкой василиска тоже нельзя, мало ли, вдруг еще очнется, никто этих гадов досконально не изучал. Разве что Слизерин, да и тот трудов на эту тему не оставил… Но зато можно идеально выйти из ситуации, не оставляя никаких зацепок для чужого внимания.   
Северус поставил на огонь основу и сел писать подробную инструкцию для Люциуса. Не то, чтобы он не доверял познаниям Малфоя в заготовке ингредиентов, но лучше перестраховаться.

Вечером следующего дня невыспавшийся, усталый, но вполне довольный жизнью и собой, Снейп аппарировал в Малфой-менор.   
\- Показывай, чего натворил, - велел он Люциусу вместо приветствия. – Эх, все же надо было тебя проконтролировать.  
Малфой в оскорбленном молчании повел его в лабораторию.  
Не обращая на хозяина никакого внимания, Северус тщательно оглядел, обнюхал и чуть ли не понадкусывал грамотно, к великому его облегчению, разделанные и упакованные части василиска. Однако вместо одобрения последовало негодующее:  
\- Кровь почему не слил?  
\- А зачем она? – под гневным взглядом Люциус поспешил оправдаться. – Да она застыла, как желе, нельзя было слить. Вот смотри, я несколько крупных сосудов на всякий случай порубил. Знал, что ты, зануда, спросишь.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул Снейп. – Хотя ты прав, Дамблдор с Фламелем доказали, что кровь василиска можно с успехом заменить кровью дракона. И во сколько оцениваешь улов?  
\- Ну, если мы продаем половину, потянет тысяч на шестьдесят, я предварительно поспрашивал сегодня. На восстановление Поттер-холла хватит. А зачем ты велел половину оставить? Что с ними Гарри будет делать?  
\- Гарри ничего делать не будет. Делать буду я, по его заказу.   
\- Ограбишь сироту? Воспользуешься доверчивостью ребенка?  
\- Люциус… Ты иногда используй мозги по назначению! Ты знаешь, какие зелья нам могут понадобиться против Лорда? А альтернативу яду василиска ты знаешь? Нет? Вот и молчи. Хорошо бы яд вообще весь оставить…   
\- Зачем тебе литр яда?! В водопровод маггловский залить, по старой памяти?  
Северус сверкнул глазами, но ответа не нашел. Не скажешь же – чтобы было? Учитывая, что обычная доза яда в зелье и смертельная – для любого живого существа – несколько миллиграмм, литр, действительно, многовато… Да и покупатели на такие ингредиенты люди специфические, в основном, ученые-экспериментаторы, без яда они ничего остального брать не будут.   
\- Теперь ты отчитывайся, - велел Люциус. – Почему это я в одиночку такую тушу разделывал?  
\- Потому что, пока ты демонстрировал детям свои навыки свежевания и потрошения, я обеспечивал стратегический простор. Теперь мистер Уизли уверен, что всю осень сражался в своем сознании с самим Темным Лордом и сумел таки изгнать его, хоть и ценой потери магии. Поттер и твой сын остаются в стороне, как и мы с тобой. Для публики решено использовать версию о некоем безымянном духе Наследника Слизерина и его уничтожении, чтобы не дразнить гусей, сиречь, Министерство.  
\- Мальчишка стал сквибом?  
\- Поппи не уверена, все покажет обследование в Мунго. Но на данный момент истощение полное, даже Люмос не получается.  
\- Ясно… Дамблдор поверил?  
\- Кто его знает… Но прицепиться не сумеет, память внедрена качественно. Этакие смутные обрывки, но Лорд узнается четко. И такая трактовка событий в пользу Альбуса – преступник найден, виноватых нет, герой-гриффиндорец - вот он, хоть и сквиб. Пенсию парню выхлопочет, баллы, опять же, любимому факультету отсыплет щедрой рукой…  
Люциус долго молчал, потом все же решился:  
\- Северус… Тут на самом деле чувствуется рука Лорда, хотя я и не понимаю, как и что он сделал. Понимаешь, я летом дочке Уизли лордовский артефакт подкинул, маленький дневничок, наподобие тех, что мой отец мастерил. Помнишь, Гарри говорил про тетрадку? Я почти уверен, что это тот дневник сгинул в пасти василиска.  
Снейп задохнулся:  
\- Ты сделал что?! Зачем, ответь мне, ради Мерлина?!  
\- Хотелось поквитаться с Артуром. Да и боялся я уже этой тетрадки, знаешь, как она фонила? У меня домовик из-за нее чуть не чокнулся! Я ж не знал, что эта вещь на такое способна!  
\- С кем я связался? – Снейп схватился за голову.  
\- Не начинай, - предупредил его Малфой. – Давай лучше думать, что это вообще было.  
\- А ты умеешь думать? – Северус тяжело вздохнул. – У тебя Омут памяти есть?  
\- Это оскорбление? У меня есть все.  
\- Надо придумать, как вытащить мальчиков сюда на выходные. Нам надо детально и спокойно рассмотреть воспоминания Поттера. Начнем с этого.

На третий день после схватки в Тайной Комнате в школе грянула новая сенсация. Гарри узнал о ней, как водится, за завтраком, от Падмы.  
\- Слышали, кто оказался Наследником Слизерина?– она обвела окружающих многозначительным взглядом и триумфально объявила. – Рон Уизли!   
Все затаили дыхание.  
\- Парвати говорит, он потому такой гадкий был, что в него вселился дух этого Наследника и заставлял делать все эти вещи. А когда пострадала Грейнджер, Рон ужаснулся содеянному и сумел его уничтожить! Только магии лишился, - кто-то из девочек всхлипнул. Падма добавила зловещим шепотом, - совсем!   
\- А его не вылечат? – спросила Мэнди. – Жалко же, такой мальчик симпатичный.  
\- И смелый, - поддержала ее Лиза. – Попробуй-ка, схватись с Наследником!  
\- Не знаю, - Падма пожала плечами и принялась за еду. – Парвати говорит, они всем курсом будут ему конспекты писать и домой ему посылать. Чтобы, если магия вернется, он мог снова с ними учиться.  
Гарри глотал что-то, не разбирая вкуса, стараясь только не подавиться и не сильно меняться в лице. Так вот что Снейп придумал! Гениально, ничего не скажешь.   
Зло сверкающий глазами Малфой поймал его в коридоре и затащил в нишу.  
\- Слышал? – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Уизел теперь – герой! И Дамблдор грифам ни за что пятьдесят баллов дал! А мы как будто ни при чем, – спешно поправился, - в смысле, ты как будто ни при чем!  
\- Так это же хорошо, что ни при чем, - ответил Гарри. – Зачем кому-то знать про парселтанг и Тайную Комнату? И Уизел теперь сквиб.  
\- Его еще могут вылечить, - Драко вздохнул. – Правильно, конечно, профессор придумал. Но обидно ведь, разве нет?  
Гарри промолчал, но в душе ему и правда было немного обидно. Хотя и дураку понятно, что так лучше всего.  
\- А как Снейп это сделал? – спросил Гарри. - Уизли же вроде в сознании… Он ему что, память изменил?  
\- Снейп же сильный легилимент. И не такое может. Папа говорил, его сам Лорд никогда не мог прочитать.  
Гарри опять подумал, что человек может знать все. Снейп же знает!

В пятницу вечером Драко написал ему: «Завтра в девять встречаемся в вестибюле! Папа забирает нас в менор». Гарри хотел было уже спросить, зачем, но потом до него дошло – неужели он думал, что взрослые оставят происшествие без разбирательства? И он написал: «Ясно. Буду готовиться к допросу».  
Допрос получился основательный. Мальчиков сначала накормили плотным завтраком, потом отконвоировали в кабинет, посадили на диван и обложили со всех сторон – напротив, у окна, мистер Малфой, рядом на диване, со стороны двери – миссис Малфой, сбоку, на стуле – профессор Снейп. Говорить начал именно он.  
\- Мистер Поттер, мы слышали историю в исполнении мистера Малфоя-младшего. Теперь хотелось бы услышать все с самого начала от вас. Начиная с парселтанга. Думаю, за эти дни у вас достаточно улеглись эмоции.  
Гарри затравленно огляделся, придвинулся для поддержки ближе к Драко и стал рассказывать. Сейчас он мог излагать более связно, но события в Тайной комнате все равно вспоминались рваными обрывками.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Снейп. - Мистер Поттер, вы не против поделиться с нами воспоминаниями об этой эпической битве?  
Гарри насупился. Снейп его понял:  
\- Я говорю не о легилименции. Вот эта вещь называется Омут памяти, - он показал на низкую каменную чашу, стоящую на столе. - Он поможет нам посмотреть ваши воспоминания. Только те, которые вы захотите нам показать.  
\- Как это, сэр?  
\- Очень просто. Сначала потренируйтесь на чем-нибудь обыденном, я подскажу, что делать. Подойдите сюда.  
Гарри подошел к столу и, под руководством Снейпа, коснулся палочкой своего виска и сконцентрировался на воспоминании о вчерашнем ужине.   
\- Теперь медленно отводите палочку и поместите ее кончик в Омут.  
Гарри восторженно смотрел на серебристую ленту, тянувшуюся за палочкой. Когда лента закончилась и распределилась по поверхности Омута белым, слабо светящимся туманом, Снейп сказал:  
\- А теперь опустите туда лицо.  
Гарри послушался, и вдруг оказался за своим местом в Большом зале. Напротив сидела Падма и, как всегда, рассказывала последние сплетни. Все было таким настоящим, как будто происходило прямо сейчас. Когда Гарри досмотрел все до конца, события начали прокручиваться заново. Он выпрямился и сияющими глазами посмотрел вокруг:  
\- Ух ты! Это круче, чем кино!  
Мистер Малфой улыбнулся:  
\- Действительно, вещь весьма примечательная и удивительно полезная. Как ты заметил, Гарри, воспоминание, помещенное в Омут памяти, можно просматривать столько раз, сколько нужно, с разных ракурсов. Человеческий мозг на самом деле запоминает абсолютно все виденное и слышанное. Просто держать все мелочи в сознании невозможно, да и не нужно. Еще подобный метод используют для лечения душевных травм - слитое в Омут воспоминание становится неярким и безэмоциональным, как бы давно пережитым, пройденным. Попробуй сейчас подумать о том, что сейчас в Омуте.  
Гарри добросовестно подумал. Действительно, ужин казался таким давним, его трудно было вспомнить.  
\- И еще один плюс — такое воспоминание нельзя прочитать при легилименции. Неизвестно, почему такое происходит, но это так. Так что, ты готов поделиться с нами?  
Гарри кивнул. Все так же под руководством Снейпа он вернул себе полную память об ужине и слил в Омут воспоминание о Тайной Комнате. Лента на этот раз была куда длиннее и шире.  
\- Сначала посмотрите вы с Драко, - велел мистер Малфой.  
Гарри, затаив дыхание, опустил в туман лицо.  
Он, оказывается, кое-что упустил при рассказе, просто не вспомнил или еще тогда толком не расслышал. Например, то, что Наследник назвал ему свое имя — Том Марволо Риддл. И то, как Риддл поведал, что он учился в Хогвартсе пятьдесят лет назад, и уже в шестнадцать был настолько гениален, что сумел создать свой образ-воспоминание и заключить его в дневник. А потом глупый Ронни, мечтавший дружить с великим Гарри Поттером, нашел дневник и начал в нем писать, тем самым пробудив его, Риддла. Но больше ничего нового для себя Гарри не увидел. Было очень неприятно переживать всю эту жуть снова и очень странно смотреть на себя самого со стороны. Гарри и не думал, что он такой маленький и тощий. Прямо цыпленок какой-то.  
Когда они вынырнули из Омута, Нарцисса обняла обоих — Драко был совсем бледный, и Гарри, видать, выглядел не лучше. Миссис Малфой велела домовику подать мальчикам чай со сладостями и присоединилась к мужчинам. Потом она первая оторвалась от чаши и, с блестящими от слез глазами, крепко прижала к себе Гарри.  
\- Какой ужас, ты же мог погибнуть! Но какой ты молодец, так храбро держался!  
Гарри смущенно сопел ей в плечо, успевший оклематься Драко корчил ему ехидные рожицы. Мистер Малфой говорил правду – Гарри теперь гораздо лучше помнил схватку, но страшно ему совсем не было.  
Мужчины смотрели воспоминания долго, видимо, несколько раз подряд. Оторвавшись же от Омута, долго молчали, переглядываясь друг с другом. Мальчики и миссис Малфой смирно сидели на диване, тоже молча, выжидающе посматривая на них. Наконец Снейп заговорил:  
\- Мистер Поттер... Как вы уже, наверно, догадались, о вашей роли в этих событиях никто, кроме присутствующих здесь, не знает. И позвольте поздравить вас с новой победой над Темным Лордом — его настоящее имя Том Марволо Риддл. Он и есть Наследник Слизерина, других нет.  
\- Но как он оказался в дневнике? Как вообще воспоминание может быть таким... живым?  
\- Мы и сами пока не знаем ответа, - покачал головой Снейп. - Темный Лорд действительно был великим волшебником. Но что знает один, может узнать и другой. Будем искать информацию, думать...  
\- Не бойся, Гарри, - миссис Малфой погладила его по голове. - Мы не оставим тебя одного. А теперь, мальчики, пойдемте со мной. Хватит говорить о грустном. Гарри, не хочешь обсудить восстановление Поттер-холла? У меня есть несколько идей.

Когда дети и жена покинули кабинет, Люциус со стоном опустил голову на стол.  
\- Северус, скажи мне, как я мог быть таким идиотом?! Держать у себя дома такую дрянь! А если бы дневник попал в руки Драко?!  
\- Мог, как видишь... У тебя нет никаких версий?  
\- Появятся, - глаза Малфоя ожесточенно заблестели. - Я землю рыть буду, но дознаюсь. Жаль, Блэки вымерли, уж больше них о подобных штучках даже Лорд знать не мог.  
\- А Нарцисса?  
Люциус помотал головой.  
\- Дочерей ничему такому не учили — как же, тайные знания в чужой род уйдут. Даже Белла у Лорда училась, не в семье. Хотя... один Блэк жив и даже почти свободен.  
\- Я не буду с ним сотрудничать! - вызверился Снейп. – Сразу сдам аврорам, если сам не прикончу!  
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что он предал Поттеров? А я вот в этом не уверен. Нарцисса с ним дружила, и она железно уверена, что его подставили. Говорит, что собачья верность — это о нем, о Сириусе. Суда ведь не было, Северус.  
\- Он сам признался!  
\- Он сказал, что виноват. Он не сказал, что это он привел Лорда в Годрикову Лощину.  
\- А кто еще мог?  
\- Ладно, оставим это. Все равно он сбежал из дома в шестнадцать, вряд ли ему что-то известно. 

В Хогвартс мальчики вернулись только к ужину. Перед этим мистер Малфой отвел Гарри в лабораторию и показал большой контейнер:  
\- Это половина органов василиска, которая остается у тебя.  
\- А мы разве не все продадим? - Гарри подумал, что двадцати пяти тысяч на ремонт поместья ему может и не хватить.  
\- Конечно, не все! - изумился Люциус. - Гарри, ты же не знаешь, какие зелья могут тебе понадобиться в будущем. И альтернативы яду василиска тоже еще не придумали. Так что я изначально предполагал, что продавать будем только половину.  
\- То есть, пятьдесят тысяч будет только за половину?!  
\- Даже больше, скорее всего. Я вот что хотел спросить. Гарри, ты предпочтешь хранить ингредиенты в банке или доверишь их хранение мне?  
\- Если можно, лучше пусть остаются у вас, - подумав, ответил Гарри. - В случае чего, до банка сложнее будет добраться.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Люциус. - Этот вопрос мы решили. Теперь о твоих воспоминаниях — вернешь их себе или будешь хранить отдельно?  
\- А разве так можно? Хранить воспоминания?  
\- Да. Их просто сливают из Омута памяти или сразу с палочки в подходящую емкость и плотно закупоривают. Они могут храниться и пересматриваться потом сколько угодно.  
Гарри хотел сначала вернуть воспоминания обратно в голову, потом вспомнил о легилименции и передумал. Кто знает, где и когда он на еще одного легилимента наткнется. Да и избавиться от преследующих его до сих пор страхов оказалось неплохо.  
\- Отдельно, - решительно сказал он. Мистер Малфой кивнул и повел его в кабинет. Там он ловко выудил палочкой серебристую субстанцию и перелил ее в высокий стеклянный флакон, который вручил затем Гарри.  
\- Держи. И спрячь подальше.   
Гарри засунул флакон поглубже в карман и благодарно улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо большое, мистер Малфой, вы так много нового сегодня мне рассказали. А Омут памяти можно купить?  
\- Это очень редкие артефакты, - Люциус развел руками. - В наше время, по-моему, вообще никто в мире их не делает. Для их изготовления надо быть не только Мастером чар, но и хорошим менталистом, и иметь чрезвычайно высокий магический потенциал. Это сильные и опасные чары, мало кому по плечу. Поэтому обычно Омут памяти является семейной реликвией и передается из поколения в поколение.  
Гарри пригорюнился, но потом блеснул глазами:  
\- Ну, может, он и у меня есть. В семнадцать лет узнаю. А может, я и сам научусь их делать!  
Он озорно улыбнулся и убежал, попрощавшись. Люциус смотрел ему вслед и думал, что Гарри Поттер, пожалуй, может научиться делать Омуты памяти. И не только их.

Декабрь и в этом году пришел незаметно для Гарри. Выйдя воскресным утром во двор, он долго смотрел на летящие снежные хлопья и с грустью думал о Сириусе Блэке. Сколько он не высматривал большую черную собаку, так и не увидел ее. А вдруг собака погибла или потерялась? Она, наверно, должна была привести его к крестному или записку от него передать. Сам-то Блэк в школу прийти не сможет, со дня его побега территорию постоянно патрулируют авроры... Но в свой список для рождественских подарков Гарри его все равно включит, на всякий случай. В этом году список у него станет больше на четырех человек. А в следующем, интересно, на сколько?  
За размышлениями Гарри сам не заметил, как пришел к хижине Хагрида. Великан ему обрадовался, как родному, захлопотал вокруг, стряхивая с него снег и усаживая пить чай. Они поговорили о разных пустяках, Хагрид похвастался очередным любимцем. И тут Гарри пришло в голову, что лесничий вполне мог знать Риддла.  
\- Хагрид, а ты давно учился в Хогвартсе? - спросил он, с наслаждением прихлебывая душистый вкусный чай.  
\- Да уж полвека прошло, - лесничий шумно вздохнул. - Да не доучился, оговорили меня, из школы выгнали. Если бы не Дамблдор, великий человек, пропал бы я, совсем пропал...  
\- А ты помнишь студента по имени Том Марволо Риддл?  
Глаза Хагрида гневно вспыхнули:  
\- Как же не помнить? Это ж он меня и оговорил! Чистенький такой был, примерненький, староста слизеринский... Ты вон тоже со слизеринцами водишься, в три глаза за ними смотри! Им человека подставить — раз плюнуть! Не виноват был Арагог, не мог он такого сделать... Тоже нашли меня — Наследника Слизерина! Вот и Артуров младший невинно пострадал, бедный мальчик...  
Хагрид всхлипнул, трубно высморкался в огромный клетчатый платок и строго сказал Гарри:  
\- А вообще не лезь ты в эти давние дела! Не для детей это! Знай учись, хорошо это у тебя получается. Или играй вон с дружком своим белобрысым, хотя и не нравится он мне...  
Гарри так не считал, но пришлось смириться. Он еще посидел немного у Хагрида и пошел обратно в замок. Погода заметно испортилась, подул сильный ветер, и снег уже не парил большими пушистыми хлопьями, а летел в лицо мелкой колючей крупой. Гарри поднял повыше шарф и ускорил ход.  
Большая черная собака выскочила на тропинку перед ним так внезапно, что Гарри оступился и упал прямо на нее. Он зажмурился, готовясь к реакции испуганного и обозленного незнакомого животного, но собака, поскуливая, принялась ластиться к нему. Гарри едва сумел отпихнуть ее от себя, встал и посмотрел на нее внимательно.  
Это был огромный кобель, лохматый, тощий и неухоженный, со странными серыми глазами. Он вилял хвостом и смотрел на Гарри, раскрыв пасть и будто улыбаясь.  
\- Привет, - прошептал Гарри и погладил пса по голове. - Ты пришел за мной?  
Пес совсем по-человечески кивнул головой и потрусил вперед, оглядываясь на Гарри. Гарри зашагал за ним, увязая в снегу и не до конца веря в реальность происходящего.  
Собака привела Гарри на пустое сейчас квиддичное поле, забежала под дальнюю трибуну. Гарри, поеживаясь, осторожно шагнул за ней и замер — очертания пса вдруг задрожали, и через миг на его месте стоял высокий, страшно худой мужчина с длинными, по пояс, грязными черными волосами. Он как-то неумело улыбнулся и хрипло, придушенно произнес:  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри. Я — твой крестный, Сириус Блэк.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 12

\- Здравствуйте, - еле выговорил Гарри. Вид крестного, говоря по правде, его испугал. Не то чтобы Гарри ожидал, что человек, сбежавший из тюрьмы, будет свеж, бодр и упитан, но этот ходячий скелет, обтянутый нездоровой желтой кожей… Он же упадет сейчас!  
\- Мистер Блэк, вам плохо? – Гарри метнулся к схватившемуся за перекладину и зажмурившемуся мужчине. Тот мягко, но решительно отстранил его, сел прямо на землю.  
\- Ничего, Гарри. Сейчас пройдет, просто… устал. Ты ко мне слишком близко не подходи, сам видишь, я как помойка ходячая.  
Слова Блэк выдыхал рвано, через неровные промежутки, видно было, что ему и впрямь плохо. Да он же голодный, осенило вдруг Гарри, и он, недолго думая, хлопнул в ладоши:  
\- Добби!  
\- Слушаю вас, хозяин Гарри, - тут домовик увидел Блэка и в панике выкатил глаза, но Гарри жестко его перебил:  
\- Молчи, Добби! Мистер Блэк – мой крестный, он не причинит мне вреда! Ты не должен никому о нем говорить!  
Домовик закивал, испуганно косясь на Блэка. Тот удивленно разглядывал обоих, совсем по-собачьи наклонив голову.  
Гарри заговорил уже мягче, как обычно:  
\- Добби, мистеру Блэку надо поесть чего-нибудь горячего. Ты можешь достать что-то прямо сейчас?  
\- Игги варит суп, - ответил Добби. – Добби может взять бульон, и кусок мяса, и сэндвич.   
\- Отлично! – обрадовался Гарри. – То, что надо! Давай, Добби, это правда срочно.  
Добби исчез, а Гарри, спохватившись, спросил:  
\- Мистер Блэк, вам, наверно, холодно? Давайте я согревающие наложу?  
\- Зови меня Сириус или крестный, Гарри, - поморщился Блэк. – Не слишком-то я тяну на мистера. И согревающие не помешали бы. Нам предстоит долгий разговор.  
\- Хорошо, крестный, - Гарри быстро произнес заклинание.  
Сразу после этого вернулся Добби, принес поднос с исходящей аппетитным паром снедью. Гарри отпустил его, сказав, чтобы ждал вызова в любой момент, и тщательно выстроил недавно выученный Купол секретности. И только потом сел напротив крестного, быстро, но на диво аккуратно расправляющегося с едой.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - сказал Сириус, закончив. – Ты очень меня удивил, надо сказать. Я как-то не ожидал увидеть тебя таким… магом.  
\- Это плохо? – Гарри вызывающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Нет, что ты! Просто неожиданно. Я же знал, что тебя отправили к сестре Лили… Я Хагрида в ту ночь встретил… Впрочем, давай по порядку. Понимаешь, Гарри, твои родители спрятали дом в Годриковой Лощине под чарами Фиделиус. И я должен был быть их Хранителем, но в последний момент уговорил Джеймса заменить меня на одного нашего, как мы считали, друга. И за это я буду винить себя до самой смерти...  
Гарри слушал крестного, забывая дышать. Так вот как оно было… Мама и папа погибли по вине предателя!  
\- Когда я понял, что Петтигрю улизнул, да еще и ловко меня подставил, - говорил Сириус хрипло и обреченно, - я на самом деле обезумел. Стоял там на развалинах и ржал так, что ни у кого даже сомнений не возникло. И, пока меня вязали, все повторял: «Моя вина, моя» и снова смеялся. И в Азкабане хохотал, кричал и плакал, пока голос не потерял.  
Он закашлялся, схватившись за горло. Гарри наколдовал воды в пустую бульонную чашку, Сириус жадно выпил ее, благодарно кивнул и продолжил:  
\- Когда немного пришел в себя, стал ждать суда. Надеялся оправдаться, уличить истинного преступника, тебя забрать… Но время шло, а суда все не было… И тогда я сломался… - Он долго молчал, глядя в землю, потом невесело хмыкнул, - там легко впасть в отчаянье, но я не думал, что окажусь настолько слаб. Время в Азкабане идет странно – вроде день длинный-длинный, но все дни сливаются в один, и в итоге ты теряешь ощущение времени и реальности… Знаешь, там редко бывают люди. Но иногда бывают, авроры приводят новых заключенных или забирают на допрос, комиссии министерские приходят. И однажды кто-то проходил мимо моей камеры и в разговоре упомянул твое имя, Гарри. И тогда я как будто бы проснулся. Я знал, что твои родители хотели оставить тебе письмо, но не был уверен, успели ли они. Спросил у нового заключенного, какой нынче год и ужаснулся. Ты должен был уже идти в Хогвартс, а я все еще сидел в тюрьме! И я поставил себе цель – сбежать. Сразу не получилось бы – я был слишком слаб. Я стал большую часть времени проводить в собачьем облике, потому что так влияние дементоров почти не ощущается, старался больше есть и спать. И когда решил, что смогу, убежал. Это оказалось до смешного легко. Я убить себя был готов, когда понял, что зря потерял столько лет. Дементоры на собаку вообще внимания не обратили, а прокрасться мимо поста охраны на берегу было раз плюнуть.   
Гарри молчал, не зная, что говорить. У него все еще не получалось до конца поверить в происходящее. Сириус понял его по-своему:  
\- И вот я здесь, да что от меня толку. Я оказался плохим крестным, зря Джеймс мне доверился. Счастье, что все у тебя хорошо, беглый уголовник тебе ни к чему…  
\- Нет! – Гарри вцепился в руку крестного. – Я просто еще в себя не пришел! Знаешь, как я рад тебя видеть! И ты зря говоришь, что у меня все прекрасно. Я тебе расскажу сейчас…  
И Гарри рассказал все, ничего не утаивая, с того самого дня как получил письмо от родителей. Сириус слушал очень внимательно, время от времени задавая уточняющие вопросы, а когда слегка охрипший Гарри замолчал, задумчиво произнес:  
\- Вот оно как… Что же этот урод придумал, что никак сдохнуть не может… Да, Гарри, досталось же тебе…  
Потом произнес с насмешливым удивлением:  
\- Малфои, значит, и Снейп… Кто бы мог подумать… Джеймс, бедняга, наверно извертелся весь в гробу. А Лили бы, наоборот, одобрила.  
\- А ты? – напряженно спросил Гарри.  
\- А я… Люциус скользкий тип, от него всего можно ожидать. Но он своей выгоды не упустит, это точно. Значит, заинтересован в тебе. Нарцисса хорошая была девочка, добрая и умная, она одна со мной из родни отношения поддерживала, когда я из дома сбежал. Вряд ли замужество ее сильно изменило. А вот Снейп… Я его терпеть не могу, если честно, а он меня просто ненавидит. Сейчас, наверно, и вовсе порвет голыми руками, если увидит. Видишь ли, Гарри, он очень дружил с твоей мамой. Она вообще была чуть не единственным его другом, хотя никогда не понимал, что она в нем нашла… Но он еще в школе знал и умел столько, сколько иной за всю жизнь не научится. Силен, гад слизеринский, ничего не скажешь. Так что смотри сам, Гарри, но я бы все же не слишком им доверял.  
\- Так я и не слишком… Просто так получилось. И до сих пор они ничего плохого мне не сделали, только помогали.  
\- Вот я и говорю, смотри сам. Из меня сейчас плохой советчик. До сегодняшнего дня у меня только одна цель была — с тобой повидаться. Теперь надо многое обдумать, узнать, я же, считай, умер на одиннадцать лет. А там уже будем с тобой решать, как дальше жить.  
Гарри встрепенулся:  
\- А где ты будешь жить, крестный? Тебе надо отдохнуть, подлечиться… В Поттер-холле одна комната сохранилась, может, туда? Добби бы тебя устроил. Правда, там, может, ремонт скоро начнется…  
\- Ритуальная, - кивнул Сириус. – Мы с Джеймсом после пожара вместе там были, домовиков хоронили, собрали все… Не беспокойся, Гарри, у меня есть дом. Правда, я оттуда сбежал в шестнадцать лет, и не думал, что вернусь когда-нибудь. Но по дороге сюда я услышал, что мать давно умерла. Сейчас я последний из Блэков, так что дом мой. Есть у меня и совсем свой, от дяди оставшийся, но за ним наверняка следят, туда нельзя. А родовой дом под кровными чарами, не Блэк по крови его и увидеть не сможет. Только вот как бы туда попасть… Аппарировать прямо в дом может и не получиться, там должен полный щит стоять. Да и не смогу, наверное, сейчас.  
\- А с эльфом? Добби не сможет тебя перенести?  
\- С эльфом может получиться, - кивнул Сириус. – Я неплохой легилимент… был когда-то. Если я сумею ему картинку показать, получится.  
\- Крестный, а Поттер-холл разве не был под родовой защитой? Как же туда Упивающиеся попали?  
\- Ну, Поттеры никогда не были такими параноиками, как Блэки, полного кровного щита на поместье не было. Те, кто был вхож в дом, все могли аппарировать прямо в вестибюль. А таких немало было, дом был гостеприимный… Джеймс постарался список ограничить, но все же кого-то вот упустил. А может Питер уже тогда...  
\- Понятно, - Гарри вздохнул. – А я все думал, как же так получилось, еще когда о защите Малфой-менора узнал. Они только сами могут аппарировать прямо в дом, гости от парковых ворот идут, их надо специально пропускать.  
За разговором никто из них не заметил, что, оказывается, уже стало смеркаться. Сириус заторопился:  
\- Давай я провожу тебя в замок. Ты только домовика своего сейчас вызови, дай ему задание, я попробую показать ему картинку.  
Но оказалось, Добби когда-то уже бывал в доме Блэков, сопровождая Нарциссу, навещавшую умирающую тетку, так что все разрешилось наилучшим образом. Они договорились пока держать связь через Добби, которому Гарри велел выполнять все распоряжения крестного, потом Сириус перекинулся в собаку и, несмотря на протесты, довел Гарри до замка. Стоя у двери, Гарри проводил взглядом быстро пропавший в метели черный силуэт. Кажется, в его жизни опять что-то круто изменилось.

Не успел Гарри дойти до середины вестибюля, как на него налетел разъяренный белобрысый смерч.  
\- Ты где был?! Я уж собирался к Снейпу бежать!  
Гарри заморгал:  
\- Да так, гулял... А что ты так испугался?  
Драко сверкнул глазами:  
\- Гулял?! Четыре часа в метель? И не ври, что меньше, я даже к Хагриду твоему ходил, когда тебя искал!  
\- Ну, прости, я просто... задумался и далеко зашел, - Гарри заискивающе наклонил голову. - А почему ты меня искал? Что-то случилось?  
Драко возмутился:  
\- А что, обязательно должно что-то случиться, чтобы ты захотел со мной встретиться?  
\- Конечно, нет! Я просто так спросил.  
Малфой еще раз прожег его взглядом, потом все же сменил гнев на милость.  
\- Пойдем в Тайную Комнату? Мы с того раза там так и не побывали. Интересно же, и время сегодня есть.  
Гарри хотел отказаться — ему хотелось пойти к себе и обдумать как следует разговор с крестным. Но тогда Драко всерьез обидится, а рассказывать ему о Блэке было нельзя.  
\- Сейчас или после ужина?  
\- Можно вместо ужина, - Драко приосанился. - Я знаю, где кухня. Там у эльфов можно попросить еду и поесть где захочешь. Или пусть Добби твой принесет.  
Добби сейчас был занят с крестным, да и хогвартскую кухню хотелось посмотреть. Гарри кивнул:  
\- Пошли. На кухню, потом в Комнату.  
Они прошли мимо входа в гостиную Хаффлпафа, дошли до картины с изображением разных фруктов. Драко пощекотал пальцем грушу на картине, та захихикала и превратилась в зеленую дверную ручку. Мальчики открыли дверь и несмело переступили порог. В огромном, с Большой Зал, помещении суетилось множество домовиков и одуряюще вкусно пахло. Гарри только раскрыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, как к ним подбежали сразу несколько эльфов:  
\- Мистер Гарри Поттер пришел к хогвартским эльфам! Сам великий Гарри Поттер!  
Опешивший Гарри спрятался за откровенно веселящегося Малфоя и робко произнес:  
\- Спасибо, я тоже рад вас видеть.  
\- Гарри Поттер говорит, что рад нас видеть! - некоторые эльфы запрыгали от счастья. Другие, хоть и вели себя более сдержанно, все как один бросили работу и восторженно уставились на Гарри.  
\- Великий Гарри Поттер пришел, чтобы вы могли с ним познакомиться, - Малфой решил взять инициативу в свои руки, - и он даже не откажется попробовать вашей стряпни.  
Через некоторое время хихикающий Драко, в обнимку с огромным, вкусно пахнущим бумажным пакетом, и надутый Гарри, с большой бутылкой сока в руках, подходили ко входу в Тайную Комнату. Несмотря на разное настроение, у обоих одинаково вытянулись лица при виде поджидающей их высокой неподвижной фигуры.  
\- Куда собрались, господа?  
\- В Тайную Комнату, - вздохнул Гарри. А что отпираться, вот она — дверь со змейками, прямо за спиной профессора.  
\- Одни?  
\- А что? - ляпнул Гарри и съежился в ожидании выволочки.  
\- Мистер Поттер, балл с Рэйвенкло за хамство преподавателю! И два балла за идиотизм — никто не знает, что еще может таиться в этой комнате! Салазар Слизерин излишком гуманности никогда не страдал!  
\- А если вы пойдете с нами, профессор Снейп, сэр? - пискнул Драко. - Если у вас есть время, конечно.  
Снейп нескончаемо долго сверлил их взглядом, но ответил неожиданно мирно:  
\- Конечно, я пойду с вами, глупые дети. Мистер Поттер, ведите!  
В Тайной Комнате было так же темно, холодно и неуютно, как Гарри и помнил. Он искренне не понимал, что тут так нравится Малфою. Они втроем обошли весь зал по периметру, дошли по узкому тоннелю до люка, ведущего сюда из туалета Плаксы Миртл. В процессе поживились обрывками старой василисковой шкуры, которые Снейп собрал все до единого, аккуратно свернул и засунул себе под мышку. Наконец, подошли к статуе.  
\- Вон там было гнездо василиска, - задумчиво сказал Снейп, рассматривая исполинскую голову. - Мистер Поттер, вы можете воспроизвести фразу, которой оно открывалось?  
Гарри поднапрягся и воспроизвел:  
\- Говори со мной, Салазар Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четверки!  
Рот статуи начал медленно открываться. Снейп задвинул мальчишек себе за спину и вытащил палочку. Но ничего не произошло.  
\- Держите, мистер Поттер, - профессор сунул в руки Гарри свой сверток. – И ни с места до моего приказа!  
И, вычертив палочкой замысловатую фигуру, плавно взмыл вверх. Гарри придержал рукой падающую челюсть – вот он как еще умеет!  
Достигнув открытого входа в гнездо, Снейп опять взмахнул палочкой, что-то прошептал и замер, выжидая. Потом осторожно шагнул внутрь и через минуту высунул голову:  
\- Можете ко мне присоединиться, если есть такое желание.  
\- Да, сэр! - хором выкрикнули мальчики. – Пожалуйста!  
Профессор левитировал их наверх.  
Внутри было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Даже три Люмоса не могли разогнать эту тьму, вырывая из нее только отдельные куски освещенного пространства. Под ногами хрустели какие-то кости и другой мусор. Само гнездо обнаружилось на каменном постаменте в центре помещения. Неопрятная груда какой-то ветоши, кусков сброшенных шкур, сухих веток, сена и прочего мусора надолго задержала возле себя Снейпа. Мальчики, привстав на цыпочки, только разок взглянули на лежбище василиска и разбрелись по помещению, любопытничать дальше. Но больше ничего интересного не нашлось.   
Все трое спускались вниз с полными руками всякой дряни, завернутой в куски змеиной кожи. Снейп на свету еще раз пересмотрел все это, надерганное им со змеиного лежбища, богатство и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Что же, молодые люди, неплохой улов! Не отметить ли успех экспедиции незаконно добытой вами пищей?  
\- Обязательно, - рискнул пошутить Драко. – Если вы, профессор, станете нашим сообщником!  
Профессор на это усмехнулся и трансфигурировал из обломков низкий стол и скамеечку.   
\- Мы как будто на пикнике, - сказал Драко, зачарованно оглядываясь вокруг. – Подумать только, пикник в Тайной Комнате!  
\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Снейп. – Забавная ситуация.  
\- Профессор Снейп, - спросил Гарри, - а для чего вообще Слизерин создавал Тайную Комнату? Только для того, чтобы держать здесь василиска? Странно как-то, столько места, еще и статуя эта дурацкая.  
\- Следите за речью, мистер Поттер. Статую можно охарактеризовать самыми разными словами, но слово «дурацкая» в их число не входит. Хотя эта конкретная... - профессор скептически посмотрел на каменного Слизерина. - А что до назначения Тайной Комнаты... Насколько я знаю, ссора Слизерина с другими Основателями была внезапной. Возможно, он и хотел здесь спрятать что-то еще, под охрану василиска, да не успел. А может, успел, но оно не выдержало испытания временем.  
\- Или его нашел Риддл, - тихо сказал Гарри.  
\- Такой вариант тоже не исключен, мистер Поттер. К великому нашему сожалению.  
\- А Хагрид знал его, Риддла, - вспомнил Гарри. – Говорит, он его подставил как-то так, что Хагрида из школы исключили. И про Арагога что-то говорил, что тот не мог этого сделать. Сэр, вы не знаете, кто такой Арагог?  
-Не имею чести быть знакомым со всеми питомцами нашего лесничего, - махнул рукой Снейп. – Наверняка монстр какой-нибудь. А о том, что Хагрид был несправедливо обвинен, я знаю. И оправдаться бедняга не мог, куда ему против Лорда, пусть тогда и будущего. Разве что веритасерум мог бы помочь, но он на полувеликанов не действует.  
\- А что такое веритасерум? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Говоря примитивно, это сыворотка правды. Принявший ее человек не может солгать, поэтому ее применяют на допросах. К сожалению, применять ее повально нельзя, у него много противопоказаний. Да и отделить объективную истину от того, во что человек искренне верит, таким образом невозможно. Но Хагриду это могло помочь, в его случае требовались только односложные ответы.  
«А моего крестного даже просто не допросили, - с неожиданной злостью подумал Гарри. – Какой уж там веритасерум. И ведь ему тоже требовалось отвечать только «да» или «нет».  
\- А если нет противопоказаний, всех подозреваемых с ним допрашивают? – спросил он вслух.  
\- Я не аврор и не юрист, мистер Поттер, не знаю. Но если подозреваемый сам требует, кажется, его обязаны допросить под Веритасерумом.  
Развивать тему Гарри не стал, но название зелья запомнил накрепко.  
И еще ему очень хотелось расспросить профессора о маме. Может у него есть ее фотографии? Если они дружили, то должны быть. Но об этом и думать было нельзя, и оттого Гарри было грустно. Почему, интересно, Снейп сам никогда не говорил о дружбе с мамой? Ну ничего, утешил себя Гарри, у него теперь есть крестный. Они скоро увидятся, и Гарри сможет спрашивать у Сириуса все, что только захочет.   
В спальне Гарри уже ждал Добби, смирно сидящий на полу у его кровати. Он молча, многозначительно вращая глазами, сунул в руку хозяину пергамент. Гарри, стараясь не смеяться, спросил:  
\- Все хорошо, Добби?  
\- Хорошо, хозяин Гарри, - сказал домовик и таинственным шепотом спросил, - Добби подождет?  
\- Да-да, подожди, - рассеянно ответил Гарри и задернул полог, махнув эльфу, чтобы садился на кровать.  
Крестный писал, что все прошло благополучно, дом нехотя, но принял его. Обещал дать знать, как только будет готов встретиться снова, и просил Гарри прислать ему флакон с воспоминаниями о Тайной Комнате. «Посмотрю и поразмыслю на досуге, - писал он. – Мне, конечно, мало что из секретов моей семейки известно, но пока делать больше нечего, буду рыться в доме. Вдруг что найду». Гарри достал из сумки флакон, написал короткий ответ и отпустил Добби, еще раз повторив, что тот должен слушаться мистера Блэка и никому о нем не говорить.

Ни вопли незабвенной матушки с портрета, ни злобные выпады Кричера, ни враждебное молчание мрачного дома не могли лишить Сириуса тихой, блаженной радости. От всего – от чистого тела и чистой одежды, от огня в камине, от горячего, пусть и лежалого, безвкусного, чая… Но в первую очередь – от маленького кусочка пергамента, на котором аккуратным детским почерком было выведено: «Очень жду новой встречи, крестный. Твой Гарри».   
Его Гарри, серьезный и спокойный ребенок, так не похожий и, в то же время, так похожий на обоих своих родителей. Храбрый и сильный, как Джеймс, рассудительный и умный, как Лили, даже внешне вобравший в себя лучшие их черты. В памяти отчетливо всплыл пухлощекий малыш, доверчиво глядящий на него огромными зелеными глазами. Как он не хотел идти к Хагриду, плакал и цеплялся ручонками за крестного, а крестный, импульсивный идиот, ослепленный горем и виной, рвался только найти и наказать, а не обогреть и утешить…   
Он увидел Гарри сегодня еще тогда, когда тот шел к Хагриду. Узнал его сразу, но долго сомневался. Уж очень не похож был этот красивый, богатый, уверенный в себе юный маг на того несчастного ребенка, которого он нарисовал в своем воображении. Сириус вспомнил, как едва ли не рыдал от жалости и чувства вины, когда белоснежная сова принесла этот, как ему думалось, голос отчаянья. В том, что это все-таки Гарри, сомневаться не приходилось – фамильные поттеровские черты, глаза Лили, уже заметная для знающего человека андрогинность облика. Но этот Гарри больше был похож на них с Джеймсом в том же возрасте, чем на воспитанного магглами сироту. Впрочем, ни у Джеймса, ни у Сириуса в двенадцать лет не было сапог из драконьей кожи и теплой мантии на дорогом меху. Уже тогда его будто придавило всей тяжестью пройденного пути, и он позволил бесхитростной собачьей натуре взять верх – иначе ребенок мог подумать, что крестный не рад встрече.  
А увидев, как Гарри привычно отдает распоряжения собственному эльфу и без труда накладывает сложные защитные чары, Сириус едва сумел взять себя в руки и не завыть в голос – тоскливо, обреченно, безнадежно. Все справедливо - он бросил крестника, и теперь не нужен ни ему, ни кому бы то ни было еще. Он поговорит с ребенком, не пугая его, а потом пойдет и сдохнет в ближайшей канаве. Зачем ему такая жизнь?  
Но когда испуганный его словами Гарри бросился к нему, враз отбросив въевшуюся осторожность, забыв о сдержанности, взахлеб рассказывая о своей нелегкой жизни, Сириус понял, что за маской баловня судьбы прячется одинокий ребенок, которому не с кем даже откровенно поговорить, и ощутил неимоверный, тяжелый, жгучий стыд. Он был готов к обвинениям, к упрекам, к тому, что от него с презрением отвернутся… Но Гарри ни в чем его не винил, ничего не требовал, он просто принял все, как есть, и искренне радовался крестному. И тогда до Сириуса дошло – ребенок никогда и ни от кого не ждал не то что любви и семейного тепла, а даже просто бескорыстной заботы и участия. До него, по большому счету, никому не было дела, и он был уверен в том, что должен заботиться о себе сам, ни на кого больше не надеясь. Разве так должен был жить сын Джеймса? Разве единственному наследнику Поттеров пристало тянуться к беглому преступнику за толикой душевного тепла? И в этом вина только его, крестного отца, и никого больше.  
«Ты всю жизнь был эгоистом, Блэк, - сказал себе Сириус, твердо и безжалостно. – Всю жизнь думал только о себе, делал только то, что хотел сам, хоть и прикрывался при этом высокими лозунгами. И вот к чему тебя это привело. Радуйся теперь, псина, что в мире еще остался человек, которому ты нужен. Ты всегда готов был сдохнуть ради друзей, но для Гарри ты должен жить. И ты будешь жить, пусть даже для этого придется вывернуться наизнанку и стать тем, кого ты всегда презирал. Ты никогда больше не оставишь Гарри одного».


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 13 

Вторая встреча с Сириусом произошла через неделю. На этот раз Гарри заранее подготовился – предупредил Драко, что идет на заседание научного клуба и потому может пропасть надолго, и вышел из замка в мантии-невидимке.  
Крестный назначил ему встречу у Дракучей ивы, что сильно Гарри удивило. Увидев нетерпеливо прядающего ушами черного пса, он тихо сказал: «Я здесь». Пес завилял хвостом, ловко поднырнул под беснующиеся ветки и нажал лапой на нарост на стволе. Ива вдруг замерла, а между ее корней открылся широкий лаз. Гарри влез туда вслед за Сириусом и скатился на пол низкого туннеля. Он зажег Люмос и, согнувшись в три погибели, пошел за остающимся в собачьем облике крестным. И понятно, человеком Сириус смог бы здесь только ползти на четвереньках. Шли долго, Гарри уже устал, когда ход пошел наверх и свернул, выводя в разоренную, грязную комнату. Справа была открытая дверь, ведущая в полутемный коридор.  
\- Где мы? – спросил Гарри, дождавшись, когда крестный перекинется. – Тут жутко почти как в Тайной Комнате!  
\- Зато сюда никто не придет, - усмехнулся Сириус. Он был по-прежнему очень истощенным, но выглядел не в пример лучше, чем в прошлый раз. – Это Визжащая хижина, в Хогсмиде. Слышал о ней?  
\- Да, что-то говорили, будто здесь страшные призраки обитают. Да только я их что-то не вижу.  
\- А их и нет, - Сириус с печальной улыбкой потрогал полуразвалившееся, с разорванной обивкой, кресло. – Эту хижину специально построили для еще одного нашего друга. Он был оборотнем, его в раннем детстве заразили. И для того, чтобы переждать полнолуние, он уходил сюда. И ход из Хогвартса был прорыт для него, а Дракучую иву посадили там специально, чтобы никто случайно не полез. И то, что мы все стали анимагами на пятом курсе, было из-за него, из-за Рема. Мы узнали о нем и хотели его поддержать в полнолуние, в животном облике оборотень нам был не страшен.   
\- А слухи о призраках тогда тоже специально распустили? Чтобы сюда никто не ходил?   
\- Конечно. Директор постарался обезопасить Ремуса, как мог.  
\- Дамблдор?  
\- Да. А ты его, что, так не любишь?  
\- А за что его любить? – возмутился Гарри. – За то, что тролля и василиска в школе прозевал? Одержимость Квиррелла не заподозрил? Или за то, что целый год молчал о Темном Лорде и потом еще заставлял меня к Дурслям вернуться? И теперь еще выясняется, что он же меня к ним и отправил, ни у кого не спросив, ты сам рассказывал! Какое вообще он имел право решать, где мне жить?  
\- Ну, если с такой точки зрения рассуждать, то тебе и впрямь любить его не за что, - хмыкнул Сириус. – Но, полагаю, отправляя тебя к Дурслям, Дамблдор думал о твоей безопасности, потому и решил все сам, пока драка за опекунство над тобой не началась. А все остальное, конечно, странно и для меня. Директор у нас старик мудрый, да уж больно замысловато иногда рассуждает… Но хватит пока о нем. Не мешает тебе жить, да и ладно. Как твои дела? Снейп не сильно гнобит?  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
\- Я привык. Но он хороший учитель, столько всего знает и объясняет понятно. Правда, много требует, но это тоже хорошо. И он для того ругает, чтобы я старался, а не просто так. Недавно я такой щит выставил, что он отлетел, и его в углу между стеной и стойкой зажало. Я думал – убьет на месте, а он: «Ну вот, Поттер, можешь, когда хочешь. И не стой столбом, помоги мне выбраться!»  
\- Это хорошо, что тебя есть кому учить, пусть это даже и Снейп, - вздохнул Сириус. – От меня, пока я на нелегальном положении, проку мало. Да и подрастерял я много, пока сидел. Хорошо, хоть палочка подходящая в доме нашлась, понемножку восстанавливаюсь.  
\- Крестный, - вспомнил Гарри. – Профессор Снейп рассказывал нам о веритасеруме. И что если подследственный требует, его должны с ним допросить. Я посмотрел в Судебном уложении, там правда такое есть. Может, тебе как-то потребовать, чтобы тебя так допросили? Через адвоката, например?  
\- Я и сам об этом думал. Но, Гарри, понимаешь… Одно дело, если бы я пришел сразу на суд. Визенгамот – организация достаточно объективная, Альбус там председателем, и заседания обычно публичные. Там меня действительно бы спрашивали только по делу, и я мог бы через десять минут выйти оправданным и свободным человеком. Но так ведь не получится. Чтобы добиться суда, я должен сдаться аврорам. Не факт, что меня сразу не отдадут дементорам, без единого вопроса. Но даже если будет разбирательство, его ведь будет проводить Министерство.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Видишь ли, у нынешнего министра сложные отношения с Дамблдором. Фадж Альбуса боится и подозревает в желании захватить власть. А я, пока меня не записали в преступники, считался человеком Дамблдора. И Фадж не упустит шанса накопать на него компромат, допрашивая меня под веритасерумом. А компромат есть просто убойный, и не только на Дамблдора, много хороших людей могут пострадать. Понимаешь, тогда, во время войны, Министерство с Упивающимися просто не справлялось. И Дамблдор создал тайную организацию – Орден Феникса, по сути, боевую группу под своим руководством. Поскольку создание таковых частными лицами запрещено законом, Орден Феникса был такой же нелегальной организацией, что и Упивающиеся смертью. Такой вот парадокс. Я состоял в этом Ордене, как и твои родители, и много кто еще. Так что меня потом и по другому обвинению могут посадить.  
\- Прямо мафиозные войны какие-то, - буркнул Гарри. Он был очень разочарован.  
\- Какие войны?  
\- У магглов есть преступные организации, это называется мафия. Иногда они воюют между собой, территорию делят, чтобы наркотики продавать или еще что-нибудь. И за обеими сторонами одинаково охотится полиция.  
Сириус оторопело взглянул на Гарри и вдруг рассмеялся хриплым, лающим смехом:  
\- А что, похоже! – потом серьезно добавил. – Но веритасерум мне нельзя. Единственная надежда – найти поганую крысу. Только вот где его искать… Буду думать, потихоньку справки наводить, связи старые поднимать осторожненько. Хорошо, Рем не проболтался о моем анимагическом облике, хоть псом можно везде побегать. Думаю написать ему, совсем без помощников мне в этом деле не обойтись.  
\- А он тебя не выдаст? – насторожился Гарри.  
\- Не должен, надо только, чтобы выслушал. И есть надежда, что выслушает – не сказал же никому, что я анимаг, хотя мог, ничего ему не мешало. Ладно, что мы все обо мне, да обо мне. Рождество скоро, где собираешься праздновать?  
\- Драко в менор зовет, - сказал Гарри. – Туда и поеду, наверно.   
\- Поезжай, - кивнул крестный. – Праздник должен быть веселым и домашним. Хотел бы я с тобой отпраздновать, да нельзя пока… Ну ничего, у нас с тобой вся жизнь впереди! А перед твоим отъездом встретимся еще, поздравим друг друга заранее.

Дни, оставшиеся до каникул, пролетели, как один. Гарри разрывался между уроками, домашними заданиями, общением с взбудораженным предстоящим праздничным приемом в Малфой-меноре Драко и попытками хоть что-то понять в украденной из библиотеки книге с помощью наконец-то полученного словаря. К тому же Малфой решил, что Гарри необходима достойная парадная мантия и до смерти надоел ему, подсовывая под нос каталоги мадам Малкин.  
\- Куплю готовую, которая подойдет, - отбивался Гарри. – Какая разница! Я же там не буду, как ты, на всеобщем обозрении стоять!  
\- Ха, не будешь! Поттер, ты вообще понимаешь, кто ты есть?  
\- Кто?  
\- Ты – Герой магического мира, живая легенда! На тебя по-любому будут пялиться. Просто здесь в школе все к тебе привыкли и видят только заучку-рэйвенкловца. А на приеме куча народу будет! Ты вспомни-вспомни, сам ведь рассказывал, как тебя в «Дырявом Котле» встретили.  
\- Ужас какой-то, - пролепетал Гарри. – Я тогда не пойду на прием! Запрусь в комнате!  
\- И просидишь весь вечер в одиночестве? Когда все будут веселиться, вкусно кушать и вообще всячески радоваться? Так нельзя. Да не бойся, они же не будут весь вечер к тебе приставать. Но выглядеть ты должен безупречно!  
\- Ладно, - смирился Гарри. – Давай вот эту закажем. – Он ткнул пальцем в строгую черную мантию, украшенную золотой вышивкой по вороту и рукавам. - А как они ее шить будут без мерок?  
\- У мадам Малкин есть твои летние мерки. Она по ним сделает предварительно, оставив запас. Потом ты примеришь, они ее прямо на месте подгонят и все. Что ты там выбрал? Ладно, эту так эту… Хотя та, изумрудная, лучше.  
\- Я в ней как девчонка буду, - скривился Гарри.   
\- Ну да, - Драко смерил его критическим взглядом. – Ты и так на девочку похож.  
Гарри только вздохнул. Ну что поделать, если он наполовину девчонка и есть?

С крестным встретились в последний учебный день, снова на квиддичном стадионе. Гарри, смущаясь, вручил свой подарок –теплый шарф и перчатки из тонкого пуха, и был очень удивлен, когда понял, что Сириус смущен гораздо сильнее.  
\- Вот, - неловко сказал крестный, доставая из-за спины характерной формы сверток. – Я понимаю, что сглупил, слишком в глаза бросается… Но я просто не смог удержаться!  
Гарри развернул сверток и охнул – там была заветная мечта Драко, его страстная безнадежная любовь – новейшая метла «Молния», стоившая столько, что даже Малфой не смел просить ее у отца.  
\- Ох, спасибо огромное, крестный, - сказал он, оправившись от изумления. – Просто роскошный подарок! Малфой обзавидуется, да и все в школе… А я скажу, - вдруг его осенило, - что мне прислали ее анонимно! Говорят же, что я – Герой магического мира! Могут у меня быть богатые поклонники?  
\- А ты здорово придумал, крестник, - просиял Сириус. – Жаль, что ты в квиддич не играешь. Джеймс был прирожденным ловцом, ты бы был не хуже.  
\- Некогда, - ответил Гарри, восторженно разглядывая метлу. – Я бы, может, играл, если б не надо было на тренировки ходить. А они столько времени отнимают, Драко вон даже подтягивать пришлось по трансфигурации и чарам, чтобы табель не испортить. А он умный и занимается хорошо, просто все не успевает.  
\- Правильные приоритеты в твоем случае, - крестный вздохнул. – Только, Гарри, как же мне жаль, что я столько времени потерял из-за собственной дурости. И ты из-за меня – тоже.  
\- Ничего, - Гарри улыбнулся ему. – Мы все наверстаем, крестный!

Прием в Малфой-меноре оказался не таким уж страшным, как Гарри представлялось. Бедняге Драко, вынужденному встречать всех гостей рядом с отцом, приходилось нелегко, но Гарри удалось занять стратегически правильное место за спиной профессора Снейпа и к нему никто не приставал. А когда официальная часть закончилась, и взмокший от напряжения Драко потащил его к другим малолетним гостям, стало и вовсе весело. Большинство их Гарри знал по школе, Драко в честь праздника вел себя относительно вежливо даже с ненавидимой им за липучесть Паркинсон, так что все быстро освоились и затеяли разные игры. Потом и вовсе оделись и пошли в парк, где устроили настоящую снежную битву. В парке было по-настоящему сказочно – мистер Малфой специально пригласил мастера, зачаровавшего погоду в поместье, и весь вечер шел снег, медленно парящий крупными редкими хлопьями в безветренном, мягком воздухе. Тот же мастер выстроил над аллеями диковинные ледяные арки и мостики, и они переливались в свете разноцветных праздничных огней, как драгоценные камни. Гарри решил про себя, что потом устроит в Поттер-холле такое же.   
Набегавшись, дети вернулись в дом и радостно расправились с огромным, щедро начиненным кремом, ягодами и фруктами, покрытым шоколадной глазурью пирогом в форме полена. Настоящее йольское полено из толстого дубового ствола, собственноручно выпиленное, внесенное в дом и подожженное мистером Малфоем, пылало в огромном камине бального зала. Рядом стояли чаши с зерном и вином, чтобы любой мог бросить их в огонь, пожелав тем самым процветания хозяевам и их дому. Гарри тоже угостил йольский огонь не скупясь, еще и от себя добавил печенье с корицей, испеченное Добби.   
Все каникулы тоже были такие – праздничные, радостные, веселые. В парке залили огромную ледяную горку, и мальчики целыми днями с жизнерадостным визгом катались с нее. Каждый день творились праздничные ритуалы – развешивали по деревьям украшения, приносили жертвы зимним духам, развеивая по ветру муку и пиво, жгли йольские огни в доме. Гарри знал, что серьезные, с применением высшей магии ритуалы мистер Малфой творит в специальном помещении менора, но и эти были важны по-своему, и он с удовольствием помогал Нарциссе и Драко исполнять их. Что уж говорить об огромной груде подарков, которые Гарри и Драко целое утро разбирали, сидя в пижамах под нарядной елью! Было только грустно думать о крестном, вынужденном скучать в одиночестве в старом доме, но Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только писать ему каждый день и отправлять с Добби разные вкусности.   
В один из дней мистер Малфой сообщил Гарри, что нашел оптимального покупателя, и доход от василиска будет даже больше, чем они ожидали – почти семьдесят тысяч!  
\- Начинай готовиться к ремонту, Гарри, - сказал он. – Я могу связать тебя с хорошим строителем. Мы с Нарциссой поможем тебе разобраться с проектами.  
Гарри, робея, согласился. Как-то не по себе было принимать такие важные решения… но не лежать же Поттер-холлу в руинах, только оттого, что хозяин считает себя слишком маленьким! И у него есть хорошие советчики. 

В первый день после каникул Гарри показал Драко «Молнию». Но реакция того оказалась совершенно неожиданной:  
\- Не смей на нее пока садиться, - сказал Драко, подозрительно вертя в руках метлу. – Мало ли кто и с какой целью ее прислал! Покажи ее сперва профессору Снейпу, пусть проверит на наложенные чары.  
Гарри набрал воздух для протеста и… тихо выдохнул. На самом деле, получи он такой подарок от неизвестного человека, был бы так спокоен?   
Реакция Снейпа была похожей:  
\- Хорошо, что у вас хватило ума не лезть на ней в небо без проверки, мистер Поттер! Тот, кто дарил, вполне мог рассчитывать, что вы так и сделаете, и на землю вернетесь уже хладным трупом. И что, никакой записки, ничего?  
Гарри помотал головой, старательно не глядя профессору в глаза. Было муторно и неловко, но не признаваться же, что метлу ему крестный подарил?   
Через неделю слегка разочарованный Снейп вернул ему метлу:  
\- Можете пользоваться, мистер Поттер. Если убьетесь на ней, так только по собственной глупости.  
И они с Драко в тот же день пошли на квиддичное поле, несмотря на отвратную погоду.  
«Молния» была совершенно такой, как о ней писали! Мальчишки поочередно кувыркались в низких снежных тучах, наслаждаясь скоростью и маневренностью новой метлы, забывая даже вовремя накладывать чары, так что оба вымокли насквозь и морщились потом от горячего пара, пока сушились.  
\- Это просто несравнимо ни с чем! – сказал Драко, возвращаясь в замок. – Был бы ты ловцом, все матчи были бы твои.  
\- А ты бери ее на игры. И на тренировки тоже, - щедро предложил Гарри. – Ты и так лучший ловец, а на «Молнии» всех сделаешь на раз.  
Драко просиял:  
\- Спасибо, Гарри! Только ты разве за своих не болеешь? Чанг хороший ловец, я вполне могу ей проиграть, но только не на «Молнии».  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Я за тебя больше болею. Конечно, несправедливо, что за квиддич больше баллов дают, чем за учебу, но мне на баллы вообще-то плевать. Да и мало кому на факультете они нужны.  
\- Странные вы, все-таки, рэйвенкловцы, - вздохнул Драко. – Никакого честолюбия, а вроде умные все.  
\- Не скажи, - Гарри рассмеялся. – Видел бы ты, какие иногда войны в научном клубе ведутся. У нас просто другие цели. Вот у вас с грифами они одинаковые – власть и слава, разве нет?   
Драко повозмущался, но убедительных аргументов против не нашел.  
\- А у нас с хаффами они тоже похожи, - подытожил Гарри. – Мы, как бы это сказать… хотим найти свое место в жизни, что ли… Что-то, что сможем делать лучше, чем кто-то другой. Просто мы работаем над этим каждый сам по себе, ищем дело для себя, а хаффы трудятся вместе, им нужно общее дело.  
\- Ну да, - задумчиво протянул Драко. – У нас тоже так – в Слизерине, в общем-то, каждый сам за себя, а грифы в стаи сбиваются. Кстати, о грифах – я слышал, Уизел поправляется потихоньку. Вот уж, правильно говорят, дерьмо не тонет.  
\- Ну и черт с ним. Надеюсь, у него мозги на место встали, и он не будет больше Гермиону задирать. И чего он к ней цеплялся все время…  
\- Грейнджер тоже не очень-то, знаешь… Я удивляюсь, как ты можешь с ней общаться и не беситься при этом. Все-то она лучше всех знает, и всех надо носом в это ткнуть… А еще я думаю, Уизел из-за того на нее взъелся, что ты с ней дружишь, а с ним – нет.   
\- А с чего он вообще взял, что я с ним должен дружить?! – Гарри аж затормозил от возмущения. – С чего вообще всем вокруг есть до меня дело? Я вот все жду, когда директор меня вызовет и скажет, чтобы я летом к тетке ехал! Слова придумываю, чтобы послать поаккуратнее!  
\- Я уже говорил, как тебя люди воспринимают, - Драко безмятежно пожал плечами. – Терпи, на то ты и знаменитость. А Уизелу наверняка дома мозги прожужжали, что ты – настоящий гриффиндорец, как твои родители, вот он и настроился заранее. И обломался, ха! – Потом вдруг встревожился, - но ты же к нам на лето поедешь? Не к своим магглам?  
\- Конечно, к вам, - Гарри улыбнулся. – В Поттер-холле жить еще нельзя будет, да и как я там один?   
«Вот если бы с крестным, - подумал он про себя. – Но ничего, когда-нибудь и я смогу жить в своем доме!»  
\- Гарри, - помедлив, осторожно произнес Драко. – Это, конечно, не мое дело, но… Скажи, твои родственники сильно тебя обижали?  
\- А почему ты так решил?  
\- Ты никогда о них не говоришь. И ехать к ним не хочешь.  
Гарри помолчал, но потом честно ответил:  
\- Знаешь, они меня не били, не морили голодом, не заставляли заниматься непосильным трудом… Как будто и не на что особо жаловаться… Но до получения письма из школы я жил в чулане под лестницей – нормальной комнаты я был недостоин, хотя в доме была свободная, в ней кузен свои старые игрушки держал. И так во всем – я для них как приблудный щенок был. И выгнать вроде совесть не позволяет, и тратиться на него жалко. Я знаешь, как иногда своему кузену завидовал, сейчас даже стыдно вспоминать. Ну и что, что он жирный дурак, зато он родной сын, все для него…  
Гарри отвернулся, сдерживая невесть откуда нахлынувшие слезы. Надо же, казалось, все давно прошло, но стоило вспомнить и снова накатило…  
Драко крепко сжал его ладонь:  
\- Прости, что я так влез… Но теперь-то все не так, Гарри! Никто не посмеет тебя больше обижать, ты теперь наш! А магглам твоим устроить бы что-нибудь погаже…   
Гарри признательно посмотрел на друга:  
\- Да хрен с ними, Драко. Пусть живут, все-таки они меня вырастили. И ты прав, теперь все не так.

Ближе к пасхальным каникулам учителя снова завалили всех домашней работой. На этот раз Гарри пыхтел в библиотеке наравне со всеми. Надо было сделать задания по Зельям и Трансфигурации – эти предметы Гарри были не особенно интересны, но он признавал их важность, да и преподаватели по ним были не из тех, кто прощал халтуру. И по чарам профессор Флитвик устроил для дополнительно занимавшихся у него отдельное испытание, к которому надо было серьезно готовиться. Да и по ЗОТИ - Локхарт, конечно, ничего особенного не требовал, но вот Снейп грозился устроить в конце года полноценную дуэль вместо экзамена. Так что книжку про таинственного Асмодеуса, из которой Гарри пока одолел только первые три страницы, пришлось отложить до лета. Подмывало и вовсе ее бросить – пока ничего интересного Гарри в ней не нашел, но ведь зачем-то ее заперли парселтангом! Не может быть, чтобы это была совсем уж ерунда. Но заниматься еще и ей у Гарри просто не было сил.  
С крестным после Рождества они виделись только один раз – аврорские патрули стали многочисленнее и чаще, ходили даже слухи, что Министерство пришлет дементоров для охраны школы. Зато Сириус дал Гарри сквозное зеркало, и они могли разговаривать каждый день. Крестный, придя в себя, развернул на удивление бурную для вынужденного сидеть в четырех стенах человека деятельность. Он помирился со своим другом-оборотнем, просто позвав его на встречу в закоулок возле своего дома. Благо дом стоял в неблагополучном районе маггловского Лондона, и можно было не опасаться, что на них кто-то обратит внимание. «Да вот, от души подрались, потом по душам поговорили, - ухмылялся он, щеголяя еще не залеченным синяком во всю щеку. – Рем, он тихий-тихий, но все же волк, врезал будь здоров. Но теперь все в порядке». Как Гарри понял, этот самый Рем теперь бегал по стране в поисках Петтигрю, Сириус снабжал его деньгами на это дело. Сам же крестный изучал фамильную библиотеку в поисках секрета бессмертия Волдеморта, воевал с собственным эльфом, заставляя того привести в порядок дом, много тренировался, восстанавливая боевые навыки. Еще он сумел восстановить кое-какие давние, с аврорских еще времен, связи в преступном мире и как-то умудрялся добывать у них информацию для Ремуса. У него случались приступы уныния – Гарри замечал, хотя крестный старался их скрыть, но все реже и реже.   
Получив от мастера, рекомендованного мистером Малфоем, проекты восстановления Поттер-холла, Гарри отправил их все к крестному с просьбой выбрать тот, который больше всего походил на старый дом. А потом уже показал отобранный Малфоям, с чистой совестью позволив им выбирать материалы и разные нюансы отделки. К Пасхе проект был окончательно утвержден, и в поместье закипела работа.

Вскоре после Пасхи наконец созрели мандрагоры, и Гермиону вылечили. Как и предсказывал Драко, она пришла в ужас от того, сколько пропустила, и вгрызлась в учебу. Гарри скопировал для нее все свои конспекты и получил благодарственное удушение в объятьях, поцелуй в щеку и признание, что только его конспектам она и может доверять.   
К экзаменам они снова готовились вместе, но теперь к ним часто присоединялся и Драко. Поймав снитч в финальной игре с Хаффлпафом, он принес чемпионство своей команде и стал новой звездой Слизерина, но катастрофически отстал по тяжело дающейся ему Трансфигурации. Так что они с Гермионой вместе грызли гранит науки о преобразованиях, одинаково доставая Гарри вопросами и требованиями объяснить то или это попонятнее и человеческим языком. Гарри вздыхал, но объяснял, клянясь себе, что никогда не станет учителем. Если уж до этих двоих, умных и старательных, некоторые вещи с трудом доходят, то каково учить всех подряд? Да Гарри на первом же уроке прибил бы их всех. А еще про Снейпа говорят, что он злой и несправедливый, хотя даже бедняга Лонгботтом, о феноменальной способности которого испортить любое зелье по школе ходили легенды, все еще жив и даже вполне здоров. А чего стоит приснопамятный Уизел, не смогший провести правильно ни одну трансфигурацию, да еще и не раз при этом травмировавший других учеников? На месте Макгонагалл Гарри давно превратил бы его в мышь и сожрал, в назидание другим.  
На Уизли, кстати говоря, Гермиона зла не держала. Гарри по большому секрету рассказал ей и о дневнике, и о василиске, и о Тайной Комнате, решив, что уж она-то имеет право знать, от чего пострадала. Услышав всю историю, она Рона только пожалела, и Гарри в очередной раз подумал, что никогда не поймет девчонок. Момент нападения Гермиона не помнила, только то, как достала зеркальце, чтобы посмотреться, и очень сокрушалась, что не смогла сама догадаться про василиска. И, как ни удивительно, она с жаром поддержала идею Драко обустроить Тайную Комнату. Малфой был не очень рад тому, что теперь и Гермиона знает их секрет, но сильно не возражал.  
\- Она умная и не растреплет, - нехотя буркнул он. – И ты прав, она должна знать, кто на нее напал. Просто… ну не нравится она мне, Поттер!  
\- Я не заставляю тебя с ней дружить, - ответил Гарри. – Но Гермиона – мой друг. Не такой, как ты, но тоже хороший.   
Малфой еще поворчал, но смирился. И они решили, что до осени все подготовят, и в сентябре первым делом займутся своим тайным убежищем.

Перед самым концом экзаменов, как Гарри и боялся, его вызвал к себе директор.  
\- Прости старика, что лезу не в свое дело, - сказал он с озабоченным видом. – Но я очень беспокоюсь за тебя. Где ты собираешься провести лето, Гарри?  
\- В Малфой-меноре, сэр. Мистер и миссис Малфой официально меня пригласили, и моя тетя не возражает. Могу вам показать ее письмо.  
Дамблдор вздохнул:  
\- Я тебе уже говорил о защите крови… Мне бы все же хотелось, чтобы ты хотя бы некоторое время провел у себя дома.  
\- Директор Дамблдор, сэр, - Гарри решил поставить все точки над «i». – Дом на Тисовой улице, номер четыре, никогда не был моим домом. Если там и были кровные чары, они давным-давно развеялись. Это дом моей тети и ее семьи, а я там был только приживалой.  
\- У вас одна кровь, несмотря на… разногласия, - директор не сдавался. – Я, конечно, не могу тебя заставить… Но подумай еще раз, хорошо?  
\- Я подумаю, сэр, - Гарри надоел этот разговор. – Могу я идти?  
Выходя из кабинета, Гарри гадал, показалось ли ему, или на самом деле во взгляде директора мелькнула виноватость и тревога. Может, он на самом деле беспокоится, но все равно не ему решать, где и как Гарри жить. Лето обещало быть чудесным, и Гарри намеревался не дать никому его испортить. Добби каждый день докладывал ему, как продвигаются работы, и ему самому не терпелось посмотреть, каким становится его дом. И он будет более свободным в передвижениях, и, возможно, сумеет помочь крестному. Да и вообще – это же лето!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я помню, что «Молния» появилась в продаже только летом перед третьим курсом, но не могла не дать Сириусу сделать шикарный подарок крестнику на первое их почти совместное Рождество))) Могли же производители выпустить ее на полгода раньше?)))


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 14

В первый вечер каникул с Гарри случилась маленькая личная катастрофа.  
То есть, он все заранее знал и даже кое-чем запасся. Еще осенью мадам Помфри специально вызвала его и битый час рассказывала об «особых днях». Гарри, краснея и пряча глаза, внимательно все выслушал, тщательно упаковал выданные ею «на первое время» спецсредства, засунул их на дно сумки и… забыл об этом. Но час Х все же настал, хотя где-то в глубине души он все же надеялся на обратное.  
Еще в поезде он почувствовал себя неважно. Болели живот и голова, все раздражало – шум, суета, запахи. Заподозрив неладное, по прибытии в менор первым делом Гарри помчался в туалет – и застыл в священном ужасе при виде красного пятнышка на своих белых трусиках.  
«Поздравляю, Гарри, теперь ты взрослая девушка», - уныло подумал он, раздеваясь и залезая в душ. Притворяться и дальше просто мальчиком становилось уже невозможно.  
«Вот почему так, - размышлял Гарри, потроша коробку полученных от мадам Помфри зачарованных на самоочищение и дезодорацию тампонов, - девушка я как бы уже взрослая, а вот парень… - он скептически посмотрел на свое мужское достоинство, – далеко еще не… Черт, да как же их запихивают!»  
Справиться с тампоном удалось с шестой попытки. Гарри оделся, подвигал бедрами – ощущения были… странные. Он тщательно умылся холодной водой, чтобы остудить горящие щеки – было почему-то стыдно и казалось, все сразу поймут, что с ним происходит. Внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало – вроде ничего особенно не изменилось, только тени под глазами залегли.  
\- Очаровашка, - томно мурлыкнуло зеркало, - тебе бы еще прическу поправить, и вообще – мечта любой принцессы! Или принца?..  
\- Так чья? – ехидно спросил Гарри. – Принца или принцессы?  
\- А кого захочешь, дорогой, - хихикнуло зеркало. – Прелесть, просто прелесть… Так бы и зацеловало тебя!  
Пересчитав тампоны, Гарри обнаружил новую проблему, требующую незамедлительного решения. В коробке оставалось девять штук. Менять их следовало не реже, чем раз в сутки, потом чары развеивались. Хорошо, если у Гарри «дни» будут короткие. А если неделю будут длиться? Мадам Помфри говорила, что и так бывает. На первый-то цикл должно в любом случае хватить, а дальше? Значит, в течение месяца Гарри нужно выбраться в аптеку, купить там эти тампоны и при этом не вызвать ничьего интереса. М-да, задачка…  
Долго размышлять над проблемой ему помешал Драко. Он вихрем ворвался в комнату, так что Гарри едва успел сунуть коробку под подушку и потащил его в парк.  
\- Папе привезли шикарные фейерверки из Китая! И он разрешил нам их опробовать! 

Фейерверки и впрямь оказались сказочные! В небо взмывали пылающие разноцветными огнями драконы, играя, кружились в вышине, потом плавно опускались, рассыпаясь на стаи мелких нарядных птиц. А те потом оседали на землю светящимися облаками бабочек и медленно развеивались, оставляя после себя еще долго мерцающую в темноте пыльцу.  
\- Это просто чудо какое-то! - сказал Гарри сиплым от восторженных воплей голосом, - Я читал, что китайцы – мастера пиротехники, но такое…   
Драко посмотрел на него сияющими глазами.   
\- Папа купил их на дни рождения – мой и твой. Не хотел сначала говорить, но потом сам не утерпел, дал парочку на пробу. Они с мамой, наверно, с крыльца смотрели. А здорово, правда, что мы с тобой сначала сами их увидели, без толпы?  
\- Здорово, - искренне согласился Гарри, но потом насторожился. – Что значит, без толпы? И у тебя же уже был день рожденья? А с моим что?  
\- Если не захочешь, ничего не будет, - успокаивающе сказал Драко. – Просто нам же по тринадцать исполняется, это считается особой датой для волшебника. Считается, что к этому возрасту полностью набирается потенциал и начинается настоящее становление мага. Поэтому его принято отмечать. Пока я в школе, праздник нельзя было устроить, и потому он будет на следующей неделе, пусть и с опозданием.   
\- А я Гермиону даже не поздравил с тринадцатилетием, - приуныл Гарри. – Она сама не сказала, а я только потом узнал, что у нее день рождения в сентябре, когда она уже в лазарете лежала…  
\- Вот сразу видно, что магглорожденная, - свысока отметил Драко. – Чистокровная бы сказала, и вечеринку маленькую устроила, как я.  
\- И я не знал, - Гарри вздохнул. – Вот вроде учу-учу, читаю-читаю, и все равно на каждом шагу такое встречается, что чувствую себя дурак дураком.  
\- Ничего! – Драко покровительственно хлопнул его по плечу. – Я из тебя сделаю настоящего мага! Никто не посмеет сказать, что Поттер ведет себя, как… ну сам знаешь кто.  
\- Темный Лорд, что ли? – хихикнул Гарри. – А он, кстати, из какой семьи? Я что-то о Риддлах никогда не слышал. Тоже вымерший род?  
\- Не знаю, разве что совсем захудалый, - с сомнением произнес Драко. – Я бы знал, если бы хоть чем-то известная семья была. Но ведь говорят, что он потомок Слизерина. Значит, все же чистокровный.  
\- Наверно… Драко, пойдешь со мной завтра в Поттер-холл?   
\- Конечно, пойду! Я и сам хотел напроситься, - Малфой вдруг повалился на землю, раскинув руки и счастливо улыбаясь. – Как все-таки здорово оказаться дома! Надо, чтобы и у тебя дома стало так же хорошо!

Собственное поместье Гарри узнал не сразу. Начиная с самых ворот, все свободное пространство вдоль проездной аллеи было завалено штабелями и грудами материалов. Лужайка перед домом превратилась в настоящий склад, а воздушная прослойка, не дающая тяжелому грузу окончательно погубить траву и кусты, делала картину какой-то неправдоподобной.  
\- Хозяин Гарри! – с крыльца навстречу сорвался сияющий Добби. – И мастер Драко! Добби так счастлив видеть вас в Поттер-холле! Добби все-все вам покажет!  
Войдя в дом, Гарри первым делом задрал голову. Крышу уже полностью починили, и теперь восстанавливали перекрытия и потолки. Весь обгоревший мусор исчез, стены и полы были очищены от копоти, и дом выглядел так, как будто только что строился. Строители – два мага и четверо эльфов необычайно деловитого вида – ненадолго отвлеклись от работы, чтобы поприветствовать юного хозяина. Гарри, слегка смущаясь, познакомился со всеми, Драко невозмутимо последовал его примеру. Домовики тоже важно пропищали свои имена и протянули ладошки для пожатия. Мальчики и с ними поздоровались за руку, пытаясь не показать удивления.  
\- Они у нас такие, - хмыкнул потом старший из магов, мистер Бэр, - потомственные строители, цену себе знают. Билдеры испокон веков дома строили и эльфов своих так же выучили.   
\- А где сам мастер Билдер? – спросил Гарри. – Он говорил, что хотел бы встретиться со мной здесь.  
\- Скоро будет. Погуляйте пока, посмотрите, что да как.  
Мальчишки в сопровождении неумолкающего Добби успели обойти все комнаты, когда появился мастер Билдер, шумный и энергичный, каким Гарри его и запомнил.  
\- О, мистер Поттер! И юный мистер Малфой, я полагаю? Позвольте, мистер Малфой, я украду на минуточку вашего друга.  
Он отвел Гарри к той самой площадке, где была дверь в ритуальную комнату.  
\- Вы собираетесь оставить за этой комнатой ее назначение? Или перенесете в другое место?  
\- Конечно, оставлю, - не задумываясь, ответил Гарри. – А это имеет какое-то значение?   
\- Для нас – имеет. Помещениям, примыкающим к ритуальным залам, требуется особая защита и соответствующие материалы. Просто само расположение вашей комнаты не очень привычно, потому я и решил спросить. Обычно их устраивают в подземельях или, наоборот, в башнях. Какого-то особенного смысла в этом нет, просто традиция.   
Потом мастер потащил Гарри к сложенным на лужайке штабелям, рассказывая о каждом материале и выспрашивая, что он об этом думает. Гарри сначала честно пытался вникнуть, потом взмолился:  
\- Вы же это все обсуждали с мистером и миссис Малфой! Я все равно ничего не понимаю!  
\- Ну как же, мистер Поттер! – Билдер всплеснул руками. – Вы же хозяин! Ваше слово – последнее!   
\- Меня все устраивает, - поспешил заверить его Гарри.   
На этом мастер успокоился, и Гарри пошел за Драко. Тот стоял на заднем дворе, задумчиво рассматривая одиноко растущую старую липу.  
\- Хороший у тебя дом, - сказал он, обернувшись на шаги. – Вот увидишь, когда все доделают, будет просто замечательно.  
\- Погуляешь еще один? – робко спросил Гарри. – Я недолго. Потом тебе родовое древо покажу.  
Он боялся, что его опять накроет, и хотел сначала побывать в ритуальной комнате один. Драко, кажется, так и понял, потому что охотно согласился и пошел донимать вопросами строителей.  
Ритуальная встретила хозяина тишиной и прохладой. Гарри обошел ее всю, касаясь пальцами стен, опустился на колени возле памятного камня и, зажмурившись, положил на пол обе ладони. На этот раз его не встряхнуло, а сразу затопило теплой волной. Пришедшие образы были ярче и отчетливее, в них прибавилось красок, запахов и звуков, как будто дом просыпался из долгого сна. Да так ведь оно и было. Выйдя из транса, Гарри все же не смог совсем удержаться от слез, но на ту всепоглощающую вспышку горя и обиды эта тихая грусть была совсем не похожа. Так что звать Драко для демонстрации родового древа Гарри шел уже с улыбкой.

На следующий день Гарри побывал в поместье с крестным, под покровом ночи. Сириус придирчиво все оглядел, в целом одобрил и рассказал Гарри, как выглядело каждое из уцелевших помещений. Гарри молча слушал и размышлял, говорить ему о своем знаменательном событии или нет. С одной стороны, он стеснялся, крестный ведь мужчина, а с другой… Ну кому еще рассказать? Разве что мадам Помфри, да когда он ее увидит… И он все же решился:  
\- Крестный, у меня… Ну, в общем… Я окончательно убедился, что не только мальчик.  
Сириус непонимающе посмотрел на него, потом смущенно улыбнулся:  
\- Э-э, поздравляю, Гарри… Я тебя правильно понял? У тебя начались… циклы?  
\- Да, - облегченно выдохнул Гарри и затараторил, - это так ужасно, крестный! Как подумаю, что всю жизнь теперь так, несправедливо же! Я прямо уже жалею, что не просто мальчик! И еще эти штучки… Как мне их купить? Вот как я зайду в аптеку и спрошу?  
\- Только вот жалеть не надо! - Сириус шутливо нахмурился. – Гарри, это же совсем небольшая плата за твои возможности. Ты у меня умничка, все сам понимаешь. Или тебе так плохо?  
\- Да не так уж, - честно признался Гарри. – Ну, надеюсь, привыкну когда-нибудь… Наверно…  
\- А насчет купить, скажи мне, что тебе надо, - предложил Сириус. – Я включу это в свой список для гоблинов, им все равно, что я заказываю, исполнят в точности.  
\- Вот спасибо! – Гарри тут же послал Добби в менор за заветной коробочкой. – И как я сам не подумал…   
Крестный пользовался специальными услугами гоблинов, которые заказывали и оплачивали за него покупки, а потом доставляли их прямо к нему домой или отправляли совами указанным адресатам. Таким же образом Сириус пополнял свою наличность. Комиссию за это банк брал просто грабительскую, но зато полная анонимность была гарантирована. Для гоблинов существовал только клиент и его деньги, на социальный статус и политические воззрения им было наплевать. Министерство уже несколько десятилетий добивалось права конфискации имущества осужденных преступников, но гоблины стояли насмерть. Дома и земли – делайте, что хотите, а сейфы и счета – дело только Гринготтса и его клиентов. И если клиент не может открыто пользоваться своими средствами, почему бы не обеспечить ему максимальное удобство за отдельную плату?  
Гарри и сам подумывал воспользоваться этой системой для возможных крупных покупок в будущем. Если, конечно, после ремонта у него останется достаточно денег для этого. А пока все оплачивалось от имени мистера Малфоя, как бы в долг.  
Легко решив свою маленькую проблему, Гарри повеселел и спросил крестного, нужно ли ему устраивать праздник в свой день рождения.  
\- Как-то неудобно в чужом доме, - озвучил он свои сомнения. – Но Драко сказал, это важная дата для мага, и ее принято отмечать… И миссис Малфой очень настаивает, говорит, она с зимы готовилась. Фейерверки вон даже заказали…   
Сириус грустно улыбнулся:  
\- У меня был большой прием в честь тринадцатилетия, у твоего отца – тоже. Здесь, в Поттер-холле праздновали, весело было… Если бы твои родители были живы, тоже обязательно был бы большой прием. Эх, поймать бы крысу до того дня, я бы сам такой грандиозный праздник закатил! А так даже не знаю… Может, устроишь маленькую вечеринку? Пригласи нескольких друзей на праздничный обед, потом в парке повеселитесь, на свежем воздухе. Для гостя это будет вполне уместно.  
Гарри идея понравилась. Завтра же он обсудит это с Драко и миссис Малфой. Все же неплохо будет отпраздновать свой день рождения, как все люди.

Миссис Малфой согласилась сразу, видимо, боялась, что он вовсе откажется. Драко же сразу принялся за составление списка гостей. На включение под первым номером Гермионы он раздраженно закатил глаза, но вслух ничего не сказал. Затем Гарри вписал Падму, Лизу, всех соседей по спальне и решил, что хватит. Однако Малфой был с этим не согласен:  
\- А наставников? Их обязательно надо пригласить.  
Гарри вписал профессора Снейпа и своего декана.  
\- А Флинта, наверное, тоже надо? – неуверенно спросил он.  
Драко горячо его поддержал:  
\- Конечно! Он же твой первый наставник!  
\- И твой капитан, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Заодно и тебе плюсик, верно?  
Драко отрицать не стал и нисколько не смутился.  
Список получил одобрение старших Малфоев, Гарри было поручено загодя разослать приглашения, и на этом подготовка к его дню рождения пока закончилась.  
А вот подготовка к празднику Драко была масштабной, почти как на Рождество. Украшали дом и парк, шили новые наряды, в том числе и Гарри заставили заказать новую парадную мантию, на этот раз летнюю, светло-серую. Десертное меню было отдано целиком на откуп имениннику, и Гарри принял в его составлении самое деятельное участие. Подумав, что раз праздник двойной, то и подарок должен быть двойным, он сделал амулет-цепочку, парную к подаренному раньше, еще в школе, серебряному браслету. На браслет были наложены щитовые чары, слабенькие, но вполне способные выручить в школьных стычках. Это был первый получившийся стабильным артефакт Гарри, и он им неимоверно гордился. Себе он потом сделал такой же. И для Гермионы решил сделать на ее следующий день рождения. А цепочку Гарри зачаровал на скрывающие – дернув за определенное звено, можно было стать невидимым на три минуты. Немного, но, чтобы спрятаться и переждать, вполне хватит. Это было куда сложнее, чем с щитовыми, пришлось долго возиться, но к нужной дате Гарри успел.

Праздник получился на славу, даже лучше, чем Рождество. Гостей было меньше, зато атмосфера куда теплее. Гарри познакомился с еще одной бывшей Блэк – престарелая тетушка Нарциссы, почти всю жизнь прожившая во Франции и говорившая по-английски с забавным акцентом, долго вертела его, приговаривая: «Прелестное дитя, прелестное… Жаль, ma pauvre Доретт не дожила. И бедный крошка Джейми… Был такой милый, милый малыш». Гарри мужественно терпел и даже улыбался. Ведь она говорила о его бабушке и папе!  
Желающие разбились на две команды и сыграли в квиддич. Гарри вышел ловцом против Драко и проиграл, но нисколько не огорчился. Драко был бесспорно лучше, практика – великое дело.  
Фейерверки произвели на гостей неизгладимое впечатление. Гарри смотрел на волшебные огни с тем же восторгом, и на этот раз фейерверков было гораздо больше, и сказочное зрелище длилось намного дольше. И десерты, которые они с Драко выбирали, тоже всем понравились. Даже все пытающаяся похудеть Панси съела два огромных пирожных и потом долго жаловалась, что опять не смогла удержаться. И Драко сказал, что подарок Гарри – самый лучший. И даже профессор Снейп похвалил Гарри, сказал, что не у каждого взрослого мага получаются такие стабильные и надежные артефакты.  
Засыпая, Гарри видел летающих в небесах разноцветных драконов и счастливо улыбался. Все же хорошо, что он решил отметить и свой день рожденья. Ведь будет еще один чудесный праздник, пусть и намного скромнее.

Северус покрутил в пальцах элегантную, в бело-синих тонах, открытку, подписанную знакомым аккуратным почерком. Гарри Джеймс Поттер и чета Малфоев приглашали профессора Снейпа на праздничный обед в честь тринадцатилетия Поттера. Да, Люциус верно говорил, дети быстро растут. С осени уже можно будет начинать учить мальчика серьезной боевой магии. Школьный курс защитных и нападающих заклинаний ими уже пройден. И идеальное помещение для занятий есть – Тайная Комната. Салазар постарался, экранировал зал наглухо, ни одного отголоска наружу не вылетит. Не случись история с василиском, пришлось бы искать помещение вне территории Хогвартса, Альбус не позволит учить Поттера мощным, темным заклятьям, в этом сомневаться не приходится. Даже их занятия невинным школьным ЗОТИ под конец стали вызывать у старика вопросы. Не рано ли Гарри знать это? Не думает ли дорогой Северус, что у ребенка должно оставаться время на простые радости жизни? Ведь детство – самая счастливая пора, нельзя обрывать его слишком рано… Лицемер старый, а не предупредить об опасности восторженного первоклашку, дабы использовать при случае, как живца, значит, можно. Можно и оставить годовалого Героя у магглов, не позаботившись о должном образовании и воспитании, уповая на силу любви. То-то там любви и безмятежного детства было, что ребенок даже под страхом смерти не захотел туда вернуться… И счастье, что Поттер оказался таким… не Поттером, сам все понимает и старается на совесть. Кто даст гарантии, что Лорд дождется хотя бы совершеннолетия Гарри, не говоря о достижении им зрелого возраста? А так, мальчишка даже сейчас сумеет не победить в дуэли, нет, но выиграть время и сбежать – запросто. Чутье и реакция у ребенка хороши от природы, самоконтроль за этот год довели до совершенства, потенциал такой, что после дуэли в воздухе только что молнии не сверкают. Впервые в жизни Северус чувствовал себя настоящим Наставником, достойным учителем достойного ученика. Это было весьма приятно, что скрывать. И надо будет при случае сделать комплимент Флитвику, за отличное обучение. Гарри явно одарен и в чарах, какие амулеты другу своему соорудил, в неполные тринадцать-то лет. Браслетик выдержал средней силы невербальный Ступефай Снейпа, а это не так уж и мало. Кольцо его папаши такому же заклинанию юного Северуса, помнится, противостоять не могло. И вряд ли Джеймс сам то кольцо делал.  
Отложив приглашение, Снейп задумался о подарке. Негоже наставнику вручать своему ученику на важную дату что попало, подарок должен быть уникальным и с особенным значением. Ну что ж, зря он мастер Зелий, что ли? И намекнуть мальчику на поистине беспредельные возможности артефактологии в сочетании с зельями будет более чем полезно. Северус достал свою верную тетрадь и погрузился в поиски подходящего рецепта.

Незадолго до дня рождения Гарри прибыли письма из Хогвартса. Мальчики гордо продемонстрировали свои итоговые листы с оценками – сплошь «Превосходно» и «Выше ожидаемого» и получили заслуженные похвалы. На Косую аллею было решено отправиться на следующий же день, чтобы пораньше разделаться с подготовкой к школе и заодно сделать последние покупки к празднику. Почти на весь август был запланирован отдых в Греции, где мистер Малфой недавно купил виллу на одном из бесчисленных островков. Ни разу в жизни не видевший моря Гарри ждал поездки с особенным нетерпением, да и Драко не отставал. Они даже с домашними заданиями разделались в начале июля, чтобы ничто потом не мешало им наслаждаться жизнью. Многострадальная книжка про Асмодеуса так и оставалась ни разу не раскрытой, Гарри порой виновато косился на нее и обещал себе, что в Греции обязательно ею займется. Но пока времени на нее не оставалось совсем – ежедневные занятия боевой магией с мистером Малфоем, уроки французского, совмещенного с манерами и этикетом, с миссис Малфой, частые посещения оживающего на глазах Поттер-холла, ночные разговоры и встречи с крестным… И Драко, получивший таки на день рожденья «Молнию» и окончательно из-за этого спятивший. Гарри всерьез боялся, что его когда-нибудь стошнит прямо в воздухе – такие кульбиты порой выделывались в азарте погони за снитчем. Но не сдаваться же! Малфой пытался еще и бладжеры запускать, но Гарри был решительно против – ему его голова нужна в целости и сохранности. Драко дулся и обзывал девчонкой, но Гарри держался стойко, думая про себя, что на правду не обижаются.

\- Это какой-то рок, - сказал Гарри, углядев в толпе у «Флориш и Блоттс» целое море рыжих голов. – Давай позже сюда придем?   
\- Ты что, Уизела испугался? - Драко хищно прищурился. – Давненько я не развлекался, а тут оно само пришло…  
\- Возьми тогда и мне учебники, - сказал Гарри, не реагируя на подначку. – А я в аптеку пойду, тоже на двоих все куплю.  
Драко снисходительно усмехнулся, задрал повыше нос и величаво зашагал к магазину. Гарри восхищенно присвистнул вслед, хохотнул на выставленный ему средний палец и пошел за ингредиентами. Он, наверно, и вправду в какой-то мере боялся столкнуться с Уизли нос к носу – вдруг тот все вспомнит? Да и повторения прошлогоднего инцидента совершенно не хотелось. Это Малфой любит такие сомнительные забавы, а Гарри лучше в сторонке постоит. Пока его не трогают.  
Аптека и книжный были последними точками, которые мальчикам доверили посетить самостоятельно. После чего они должны были встретиться у Фортескью с миссис Малфой, сходить с ней к мадам Малкин и потом уже возвращаться домой. Гарри уже подходил к нужному зданию, когда из-за угла высунулась знакомая черная морда и басовито гавкнула. Гарри похолодел от тревоги и побежал за псом.  
\- Сириус, - прошептал Гарри, заходя вслед за Бродягой в узкий глухой проход между домами, - ты что здесь делаешь?  
Крестный обернулся и заговорил, лихорадочно блестя серыми глазами:  
\- Рем где-то слышал разговор близнецов Уизли о крысе их брата. Мол, двенадцать лет у них живет, и ничего ей не делается. В Нору мне не попасть, но я узнал, что сегодня они все здесь. Гарри, мне надо срочно увидеть эту крысу!   
\- Я видел их у «Флориш и Блоттс», - сказал Гарри, - но…  
\- Отойдите от этого человека, мистер Поттер, - раздался сзади ледяной голос. – Наконец-то ты мне попался, Блэк!  
\- Рад до соплей, Снейп? – Сириус глумливо усмехнулся, молниеносно выхватил палочку. – Все мечтаешь Орден Мерлина на шею повесить?  
\- Заткнись, подонок, - лицо профессора исказилось от гнева. – И отпусти ребенка, ты, грязный ублюдок!   
\- Кто бы говорил, - Сириус запнулся и с видимым усилием изменил тон. – Снейп, может…  
Профессор взревел, не дав ему договорить:  
\- Поттер, отойди, я сказал!  
Гарри наконец обрел дар речи.  
\- Не надо, профессор, выслушайте меня! Он не вино…  
Фраза оборвалась на полуслове – Гарри швырнуло в сторону, а с палочек обоих мужчин уже сорвались первые заклятья. Он вскочил и бросился к ним:  
\- Профессор!.. Сириус!..   
Какое там! Его не слышали и не видели. Гарри переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, и не узнавал ни холодно-язвительного, выдержанного наставника, ни доброго и заботливого крестного. Эти яростно скалящиеся, с остекленевшими от бешенства глазами, только что вслух не рычащие друг на друга люди ничем их не напоминали.   
\- Да стойте же вы, дураки! – в беспомощном отчаянии прокричал он и вдруг громко разревелся, повторяя, - дураки, дураки! Какие же вы дураки!  
\- Гарри, это ты? Что про… Петрификус тоталус! Экспеллиармус!  
Спустя несколько мгновений Гарри сконфуженно вытирал платком мокрые щеки, а миссис Малфой, гневно нахмурившись, обращалась к метающим глазами молнии парализованным дуэлянтам:  
\- Господа, мы сейчас же отправляемся в Малфой-менор, там и поговорим. Гарри, немедленно найди Драко и сразу домой, воспользуйтесь аварийным порталом.  
Гарри поспешил исполнять приказание, слыша, как Нарцисса продолжает выговаривать:  
\- Как не стыдно, довести ребенка до слез! Если бы я не решила поискать мальчиков здесь и случайно не услышала его крик, вы бы убили друг друга у него на глазах?  
«Вот именно, - подумал Гарри. – И какое счастье, что никто другой не услышал! Я все-таки очень везучий человек!»


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 15

Драко обнаружился в самой глубине магазина. При виде Гарри он удивленно распахнул глаза:  
\- Как ты быстро!  
\- Быстро? – Гарри опешил. Ему казалось, что с момента, как они с Драко разошлись, прошло часа два, не меньше. – Пойдем, нам надо срочно домой.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Драко вдруг остановился и развернул Гарри к себе. – Ты что, плакал?!  
\- Тихо, - Гарри взял его за руку и быстрее поволок к выходу. – Я тебе объясню, но не здесь.  
Выбежав из магазина, Гарри отошел в сторонку и с пулеметной скоростью выпалил:  
\- Сириус Блэк – мой крестный. Он ни в чем не виноват, но не может пока этого доказать. Его увидел Снейп, и они подрались, а потом пришла твоя мама, и сейчас все в меноре. Нам велели тоже вернуться, твоим порталом.  
Драко моргнул, потянулся за порталом, но вдруг остановился, жестко посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Значит, ты знаком с Блэком? И давно?  
\- Давно, - Гарри упрямо вздернул подбородок. – И я не мог тебе рассказать, ты и сам это понимаешь. Ты бы рассказал?  
Драко отвернулся и достал порт-ключ.  
\- Не знаю. Но мне обидно.  
Гарри промолчал. Драко имел право обижаться, но и себя виноватым Гарри не считал. 

Портал перенес их прямо в кабинет – именно там были родители Драко, профессор и Сириус. Двое последних обнаружились в противоположных углах – Снейп стоял совершенно прямо, с непроницаемым лицом, скрестив руки на груди, а Сириус привалился к стене, нагло ухмыляясь и засунув руки в карманы. Оба были без палочек. Их палочки крепко сжимала сидящая в кресле посередине комнаты миссис Малфой. Мистер Малфой сидел за своим столом и с живым интересом разглядывал всех остальных.  
Приземлившись, Гарри сразу вскочил, и, не дав никому вставить слова, отчеканил:  
\- Так случилось, что я узнал, что мистер Блэк является моим магическим крестным. И сам ему написал, и мы встретились. Он рассказал мне свою историю, и я ему верю!  
\- А ты можешь сказать, Гарри, от кого ты узнал о мистере Блэке? – спросил Люциус.  
\- Не могу, сэр. – Гарри не дрогнул. – Я дал слово, что не скажу.  
\- Ладно, - мистер Малфой кивнул и повернулся к Сириусу. – Теперь ты рассказывай, Блэк.  
\- Я не поверю ни одному его слову! – взорвался вдруг Снейп. – Лживый ублюдок воспользовался доверчивостью ребенка, но меня не проведет!  
\- Северус! – твердо произнесла миссис Малфой. – Не при детях!  
И повернувшись к мальчикам, сказала:  
\- Я думаю, Гарри может все рассказать тебе сам, Драко. Мы вас позовем. Оставайтесь в поместье, никуда не уходите.  
Протестовать Гарри не решился, но далеко уходить не стал, сел на пол прямо в коридоре. Драко, потоптавшись, сел рядом, спросил, не глядя на него:  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- А ты разве не злишься на меня?  
\- Злюсь. Но ты все равно расскажи.  
И Гарри рассказал. Умолчал только о том, откуда он узнал про то, что Сириус – его крестный. А так рассказал все – про то, как написал письмо, как они встретились, историю Сириуса, про «Молнию», про сегодняшний день…  
\- Так это он тебе «Молнию» подарил? А я-то все голову ломал, кто и зачем…  
Гарри кивнул и уткнулся головой в колени. Больше всего ему хотелось знать, что происходит в кабинете. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука – заглушающие чары были поставлены качественно.  
Драко не уходил, сидел рядом, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывая.  
\- А почему ты плакал сегодня? – неожиданно спросил он.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Сам не пойму. Они так накинулись друг на друга… как звери. Я кричу, а они даже не слышат, ни тот, ни другой. Обидно так, что ли, стало… И страшно. Как будто меня нет. Если бы не миссис Малфой, даже не знаю, смог бы я сам их как-то разнять.  
\- Смог бы, - уверенно сказал Драко. – Ты просто растерялся.   
Гарри поднял голову:  
\- Ты все еще злишься на меня?  
\- Уже нет, наверно. – Драко протяжно вздохнул. – Не знаю почему, но не могу на тебя долго злиться.  
\- Это потому что я хороший, - с глубокой убежденностью сказал Гарри. – И всегда все правильно делаю.  
\- Эй, это мои слова, - запротестовал Драко, и оба рассмеялись, сбрасывая напряжение.  
\- Скорей бы уже они договорили, - Гарри тоскливо посмотрел на дверь кабинета. – Как ты думаешь, про крысу Уизли – правда?  
\- Не знаю… Была у него крыса, противная такая, облезлая, видел как-то раз… Может, и правда…  
Оставшееся время они просидели молча, одинаково обняв колени руками и уткнувшись в них подбородком. Наконец, дверь открылась:  
\- Я же говорил, они оба тут, - мистер Малфой самодовольно улыбнулся. – Зайдите, мальчики.

Северус вынырнул из Омута Памяти и стремительно отошел к окну, пряча лицо. На обуздание эмоций не было сил.  
Блэк был невиновен. Воспоминания, конечно, можно подделать, но обмануть ими легилимента уровня Снейпа нельзя. Блэк и сам был неплохим менталистом, но до Северуса ему было далеко. Все показанное было правдой, Северус мог за это поручиться.  
\- Доволен? – с издевкой произнес ненавистный голос. – Или будешь веритасерум варить?  
Снейп рывком развернулся, выискивая глазами палочку.  
\- Хватит! – вскочившая с места Нарцисса хлопнула рукой по столу. – Вспомните, что вы оба – взрослые люди! И так уже устроили совершенно безобразное побоище! Не стыдно?! Вы могли ранить мальчика, не говоря уже об отсутствии всякого разумного поведения! Гарри плакал, так вы его напугали! И это его крестный и его наставник!  
Во взгляде Блэка мелькнуло что-то вроде вины, Северус крепко сжал челюсти и выпрямился. Свое поведение он считал полностью оправданным. Кто же знал, что эта… шавка безопасна для Поттера. Хотя, мальчишка кричал что-то такое… Ну и что? Блэк от этого не перестал быть… Блэком.  
\- Кстати, - прошелестел он, - ты все еще можешь сесть за незаконную анимагию, Блэк. Так что советую тебе поджать хвост, псина!  
\- Довольно, Северус, - раздался спокойный голос помалкивавшего доселе хозяина кабинета. – Давайте отставим эмоции в сторону. Тебя, Сириус, это тоже касается. Предлагаю поговорить конструктивно, строго по делу.  
\- У меня нет никаких общих дел с вами, - Блэк выпрямился. – Свою невиновность вам я уже доказал, так что до свидания.  
\- Ты уверен? – Люциус стремительным рывком пересек комнату и остановился, нависая над шурином. Хотя они были одного роста, впечатление создавалось именно такое. – А мальчик? Гарри Поттер – не твое дело? Тогда не смею задерживать.  
Сириус как будто сдулся. Тяжело сел на стул, обхватил руками голову.  
\- Крыса, - проговорил он сквозь зубы. – Я должен увидеть эту крысу!  
Северус презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Только вы с Люпином могли купиться на похвальбу двух оболтусов.   
\- Молчи, Снейп! Если бы не ты, – Блэк впился в него горящим взглядом. – Если бы не твоя привычка совать нос в чужие дела, я бы уже точно знал!  
\- Теперь уже поздно об этом спорить, - вмешался Люциус. – Сириус, я думаю, что этот разговор имеет для тебя куда большее значение. Даже если эта крыса оказалась бы Петтигрю, что бы ты сделал?  
\- Сожрал бы, - подсказал Снейп, но под тяжелым взглядом Малфоя продолжать не стал.  
\- Если ты хочешь добиться оправдания, следует действовать обдуманно и спланированно, а не бросаться, очертя голову, - продолжил выговаривать Люциус. – Если крыса жила у Уизли двенадцать лет, то и в ближайшее время никуда не денется. Твой друг может попасть в их… Дыру?  
\- Нору, - поморщился Сириус. – И не делай вид, что не знаешь, Малфой. Нет, Ремус к ним не вхож, иначе бы сразу пошел туда. И Питер хитер и осторожен, чей-то неожиданный визит может его спугнуть.  
\- Значит, остается Хогвартс, - кивнул Люциус. – Крыса, как я понял, фамилиар кого-то из детей?  
\- Младшего мальчика. Но он вроде бы сквиб?  
\- Дамблдор оплатил им лечение в Египте, - неохотно сказал Снейп. – Рональд здоров и осенью должен вернуться в школу.  
\- Вот и отлично. Там мы крысу и отловим, и все узнаем, - резюмировал Малфой, вернулся за свой стол и обвел всех внимательным взглядом. – А теперь я предлагаю договориться раз и навсегда. У всех здесь присутствующих есть один интерес – жизнь и благополучие Гарри Поттера.   
\- Я знаю, какой у меня интерес, - Блэк выпрямился. – Но вот какой он у вас – не могу понять. Что-то я сомневаюсь в человеколюбии Упивающихся смертью! Что вам надо от мальчика?  
\- Ничего, кроме того, чтобы он вырос и полностью реализовал свои возможности, - хладнокровно ответил Малфой. – Наши мотивы тебя не касаются, Блэк. Тебе достаточно знать только то, что мы оба с Северусом дали магическую клятву защищать твоего крестника. Тебе этого должно быть достаточно.  
\- Не касаются? – Сириус прищурился, но Малфой не дал ему договорить:  
\- Именно. Мы тебе нужнее, чем ты нам. Кто тебе поможет реабилитироваться, твой оборотень? И не думай, что сможешь настроить против нас Гарри. Он, в отличие от тебя, умный и здравомыслящий человек. И я предлагаю тебе сотрудничество только ради него. Мальчику нужен нормальный опекун, нам его не отдадут, а ты, после оправдания, станешь им без труда.  
Блэк опустил голову, сдаваясь. Люциус повернулся к Снейпу.  
\- Ты со мной согласен?  
\- Да, - выдавил Северус и сел на диван, подальше от новоявленного союзника. Проклятый Малфой не оставил ему выбора.  
\- Значит, зовем мальчиков? – Нарцисса посмотрела на мужа. Тот улыбнулся:  
\- Я сам позову. Уверен, они сидят под дверью. И еще раз напоминаю – больше никаких ссор в присутствии детей. Все разногласия решаем между собой. Гарри и без того слишком замкнут и скрытен, не надо заставлять его сомневаться в нашей надежности. Думаю, вы можете хотя бы при нем попытаться вести себя, как цивилизованные взрослые люди.  
Северус мрачно посмотрел на Малфоя. Белобрысый змей был прав, но как же это будет трудно! «Блэк все равно сорвется, как только мы встретимся без свидетелей, - подумал он, неохотным кивком подтверждая свое согласие. – И тогда-то за все поплатится». Судя по взгляду Блэка, у того были похожие мысли.

Вечером 31 июля взволнованный и радостный Гарри стоял в большом холле менора под светящимся причудливым вензелем HJP и цифрой 13. Утром ему вручили подарки от старших Малфоев и Драко. От первых был серебряный волшебный будильник, не только умеющий поднять хозяина из глубины любого сна, но и, при предварительном инструктировании, напоминавший ему о запланированных на текущий день делах, а от Драко – браслет из гематита, защищающий от чар, воздействующих на сознание. «Папа помог зачаровать, - честно признался Драко. – Но браслет я сам делал!» Гарри был очень растроган – такой амулет ему, в общем-то был не нужен, но Драко ведь об этом не знает. Крестный пришел позже и подарил крошечный, но совсем настоящий бриллиант чистой воды. «Потом себе артефакт какой захочешь, сделаешь, - пояснил он восхищенному крестнику. – Чистый алмаз для этого лучше всего подходит. У этого и огранка безупречная, сам смотрел».  
И теперь Гарри с замирающим от счастливого волнения сердцем встречал первых в своей жизни приглашенных им на праздник гостей. Им всем были разосланы разовые порт-ключи, ведущие прямо на парадное крыльцо менора. Там их встречал Добби и провожал в холл, к хозяину.  
Первым прибыл профессор Снейп. Неприязненно покосился на смирно сидящего у двери большого черного пса, – пес ухмыльнулся и вывалил язык – сухо поздравил Гарри и вручил квадратную, обтянутую шелком, коробочку. Сгорая от любопытства, Гарри и Драко быстренько ее распотрошили. В коробочке лежал маленький, изящный, толстого стекла круглый флакон, подвешенный на шелковый шнурок и заполненный чем-то золотисто-медовым. Приглядевшись, Гарри заметил руны, выгравированные по бокам флакона.  
\- Это амулет удачи, - пояснил профессор. – Внутри флакона – одна доза Феликс Фелицис. Флакон позволяет увеличить ее действие в пять раз. Для активации амулета надо провернуть пробку три раза по часовой стрелке. По истечении двенадцати часов действие зелья прекращается, и пробка самостоятельно возвращается в исходное положение. Потом можно воспользоваться им еще четыре раза. Надеюсь, вам не нужна лекция о последствиях злоупотребления этим зельем, мистер Поттер?  
\- Не нужна, профессор Снейп, сэр, - поспешил заверить его Гарри, зачарованно разглядывая чудо-флакон. Профессор сварил для него Феликс! Да еще и амулет из него сделал! И это несмотря на то, что Гарри его дураком обзывал… – Я буду очень осторожен. Спасибо вам, огромное-преогромное спасибо!  
\- Пользуйся на здоровье, Гарри, - слегка смягчился Снейп и удалился к стоявшим поодаль хозяевам дома. Бродяга недоуменно склонил голову, глядя ему вслед.  
Следующие гости пришли все вместе – троица Корнер-Голдстейн-Бут и профессор Флитвик. Декан вручил Гарри перо-переводчик с трех языков – латыни, древнекельтского и староанглийского. Оно само записывало перевод зачитываемого вслух текста.  
\- Только учтите, мистер Поттер, - сказал профессор, - перевод чисто технический, можно сказать, примитивный. Но все же поможет вам сэкономить много времени.  
Мальчишки же вручили общий от всех троих подарок – красивые, из полупрозрачного черного и белого камня, волшебные шахматы.  
Гарри горячо поблагодарил всех, потом Драко пошел развлекать мальчиков, а профессора Флитвика приветствовали взрослые.  
Следом появилась Гермиона с книгой «История создания самых известных заклинаний», и сразу за ней Падма и Лиза, тоже с общим подарком – четками из ярких самоцветов.  
\- На них чары концентрации, - пояснила Падма. – Я подбирала камни, а Лиза накладывала чары, у нее лучше получается.  
\- Здорово… Я пока только щитовые на амулетах освоил и скрывающие… Научите?  
\- И меня, можно? - Гермиона с любопытством рассматривала четки. – Гарри, а ты свои амулеты как сделал?  
Погрузиться в дебри чар и артефактологии четырем «заучкам» помешал Флинт. Он тоже принес книгу – подарочное издание «Квиддич сквозь века», солидно пожал Гарри руку и растерянно огляделся, не зная, видимо, к кому присоединиться – к взрослым или детям.  
\- Мистер Флинт, добро пожаловать, - поспешила к нему Нарцисса. – Ну что, все в сборе? Тогда разрешите нам с Гарри пригласить вас к столу!  
И, подхватив под руку зардевшегося Маркуса, поплыла в столовую. Остальные потянулись вслед. 

Первый званый вечер Гарри прошел без сучка, без задоринки. Крестный изображал благовоспитанную собаку, временами хитро кося серым глазом и устраивая потешные выходки, вроде азартной, с заливистым лаем, погони за летящими на метлах. Флинт, поначалу солидно разговаривавший со взрослыми, потом явно заскучал и прибился к младшим. И сразу завладел вниманием девочек, не исключая, к удивлению Гарри, и Гермиону. Он рассказывал им смешные истории, демонстрировал разные эффектные заклинания, словом, развлекал и очаровывал. А когда набегавшиеся по земле мальчишки затеяли воздушные салки, присоединился к ним и, радостно гикая, кувыркался в воздухе. Девочки смотрели с земли, подбадривали игроков криками и, кажется, даже делали ставки.  
А потом опять был сказочный китайский фейерверк, приведший в буйный восторг не только детей, но и профессора Флитвика.  
\- Чудесно, чудесно! – приговаривал он, смешно подпрыгивая. – Эти китайцы такие кудесники! Ах, я все мечтаю поехать туда, посетить монастыри, приобщиться к восточной мудрости… Все дела, рутина, совершенно нет времени… Но все же это счастье, быть школьным учителем, не правда ли, Северус? Нести знания юным пытливым умам, видеть, как они растут, расцветают…  
Снейп кисло улыбался. Видимо, был не совсем согласен. Гарри вспомнил свои экзаменационные мытарства с Гермионой и Драко и подумал, что тоже не согласен. Он бы лучше по китайским монастырям поездил, и не только по ним.   
\- А мы завтра на море едем, почти до самой школы, - похвастался он Гермионе, прощаясь. – А ты в августе что будешь делать?  
\- Дома сидеть, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Мы уже ездили в отпуск, были неделю в Италии. Родители надолго клинику не могут бросить. Но я скучать не буду, у меня нечитанных книг накопилось просто куча.  
\- Я и не сомневался, - засмеялся Гарри. – А мне здесь даже как-то некогда читать, представляешь?   
\- Здесь хорошо, - Гермиона обвела окружающую обстановку глазами. – Немного пафосно, конечно, но красиво. И парк замечательный… Гарри, спасибо, что пригласил, это был чудесный праздник!  
Флинт тоже специально подошел поблагодарить Гарри за приглашение.  
\- Теперь хвастаться буду, что на приеме в Малфой-меноре был, и с Люциусом буду за руку здороваться, - подмигнул он Гарри. – Молодец, парень, есть у тебя хватка, не пропадешь. И профессора тебя хвалили, даже Снейп, ну и мне малость перепало. И подружка у тебя забавная и хорошенькая, а так бы и не знал.  
\- Кто? – спросил Гарри. – Падма?  
\- Гермиона, - Флинт еще раз подмигнул ему и ушел, оставив Гарри в растерянности. Гермиона хорошенькая? И забавная? Ну, Флинту видней… Наверно…

Август запомнился Гарри, как яркий, бесконечно счастливый сон. Синее-синее, ласковое и теплое море, раскаленные солнцем белые скалы, заросший густым, но светлым, прозрачным лесом островок – на нем жили только волшебники, и с пресной водой у них, в отличие от магглов, проблем не было. Даже заставшие его в начале «особые дни» не смогли испортить настроения – он добавил к тампонам водоотталкивающие чары, как советовали в «Я взрослею» для юных ведьм, так что купаться мог без проблем, а больше ему ничего не надо было.   
Вилла Малфоев оказалась небольшим, сверкающим белым мрамором зданием, построенным на краю высокого утеса, прямо над морем. У них была собственная маленькая бухта, в которую нередко заплывали два дельфина, игривые и совсем ручные. Мальчишки сразу подружились с ними, и зачастую взрослым приходилось применять заклинания, чтобы оторвать их от игр и вытащить из воды. Дельфины катали мальчиков на себе, подталкивали их носами, выпрыгивали высоко в воздух, соревнуясь между собой и демонстрируя людям свою силу и красоту. Потом Гарри долго снились лоснящиеся серые тела, веселые черные глазки и звонкие голоса их морских друзей.   
По вечерам Гарри все же находил время и надиктовывал перу-переводчику по паре страниц из книги про Асмодеуса. Он решил, что сначала предоставит перу сделать всю черновую работу, а потом уже сам сядет приводить перевод в нормальный вид.   
Оставшийся в Англии крестный скучал и явно не находил себе места. Поиски пока не дали никаких результатов, кроме того упоминания о крысе Уизли, и Сириус, кажется, полностью себя убедил, что эта крыса и есть Петтигрю. Гарри старался чаще разговаривать с ним по зеркалу, боясь, что нетерпеливый Блэк сорвется и натворит дел. Не выдержав, он рассказал о своем беспокойстве Нарциссе и не прогадал – та быстро нашла, чем занять изнывающего от ожидания и безделья кузена. Она заказала кучу каталогов со всей Европы и поручила Сириусу подобрать мебель для Поттер-холла.  
\- В октябре дом уже будет готов, - сказала она. – А ты лучше всех знаешь прежнюю обстановку. Гарри хочет воссоздать ее как можно более похожей.  
Сириус с воодушевлением взялся за дело и к возвращению Гарри уже выбрал наиболее подходящих поставщиков и набросал для них эскизы.  
В Англию Малфои и Гарри вернулись двадцать восьмого августа. На прощание мальчики со слезами на глазах обняли своих товарищей-дельфинов. Те тоже грустили – долго смотрели им вслед, высунувшись из воды и издавая жалобные звуки.   
В меноре их встретил соскучившийся Сириус, который сразу сгреб обоих в охапку и поочередно подбросил в воздух.  
\- Выросли, - констатировал он. – Только Драко все равно выше и тяжелее. Зато Гарри как загорел, прямо шоколадка!  
Драко, который, невзирая на крема и мази, несколько раз за месяц обгорел и полностью, как змея, сменил кожу, завистливо буркнул:  
\- Да, ему хорошо, загорает нормально. А я только краснею да облезаю.  
\- Хорошо быть брюнетом! – подмигнул ему Сириус. – Зато ты, Драко, вырастешь и будешь нордический тип, загадочный и романтичный. Истинный норманн, а? Люц, твои предки же из них, из банды Вильгельма? Завоеватели мордредовы…  
\- А ты истинный сакс? Или, не дай Мерлин, кельт? – выгнул бровь мистер Малфой. – Трепло ты, Блэк. Какие новости?  
\- Да никаких, - Сириус приуныл. – Все жду первое сентября.  
\- Сегодня Северус придет, - сказал Люциус. – Обсудим планы. Мальчики, вас это тоже касается. Думайте над своими предложениями.  
Мальчики с гордостью переглянулись и ушли думать.

Вечером, после долгих споров, план был выработан и согласован всеми. Для начала надо было убедиться, что крыса – это именно Петтигрю, и сделать это как можно незаметнее, чтобы не спугнуть преступника. Тут отличился Драко, напомнив о поклоннике Гарри, Колине Криви.  
\- Он же все время с фотоаппаратом ходит, - сказал он. – Попроси его снять незаметно крысу, с Уизелом, например. Он для тебя в лепешку разобьется.  
При положительном исходе опознания в дело вступал профессор Снейп. Он должен был изловить крысу и надежно ее запереть, а потом уже вызывать мистера Малфоя и Блэка.  
\- Люпин, кстати, будет в школе, - морщась, сказал Снейп. – Дамблдор принял его преподавателем ЗОТИ.  
\- Все-таки добился, значит, старик, - просиял Сириус. – Рем даже не надеялся, что получится. Он же может сам опознать крысу!  
\- Как? Пойдет в спальню третьекурсников? – язвительно спросил Снейп. – И как он будет объяснять свое там присутствие? Тринадцатилетние мальчишки уже перестают везде таскать с собой своих фамилиаров, Блэк. Или ты таскал?  
\- А ты как ее изловишь, не заходя в спальню? – ощетинился Сириус. – Акцио призовешь?  
\- Акцио не действует на одушевленные объекты, позволь тебя просветить, - хладнокровно ответил Снейп. – А мои способы тебя не касаются. Да ты и не поймешь, судя по демонстрируемому уровню знаний.  
Тут миссис Малфой многозначительно кашлянула, и спорщики затихли, обменявшись уничтожающими взглядами.  
\- Значит, нас будет четверо, - как ни в чем не бывало, констатировал мистер Малфой. – Люпин – лучший свидетель, хорошо, что он там будет. И в ловле он пусть лучше не участвует, тем убедительнее будет его реакция. Министра и аврорат я беру на себя.  
На этом совещание закончилось. Осталось только дождаться первого сентября и молиться, чтобы крыса и впрямь оказалась той самой. Гарри видел, что взрослые, кроме Сириуса, не слишком-то в это верят. Он и сам сомневался, но истово хотел, чтобы крестный был прав. Тогда у него будет почти настоящий отец. И они смогут жить с ним в Поттер-холле, как настоящая семья. И Гарри будет совсем-совсем счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не помню, как там было в каноне, но, по моему мнению, Акцио на одушевленных объектах работать не должно из-за наличия у них свободы воли.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 16

Как и всегда без двадцати одиннадцать первого сентября, на платформе номер девять и три четверти царил хаос. Малфои аппарировали из дома прямо туда, и Гарри, по уже укоренившейся привычке, глубоко дышал, пережидая головокружение, прежде чем рискнуть сделать шаг. Он осваивался с ощущениями при аппарации гораздо медленнее, чем Драко, который уже пришел в себя и нетерпеливо вертел головой по сторонам.   
\- Смотри-ка, Уизел! – сказал он с глумливой ухмылочкой. – Ге-еро-ой!..  
Гарри поднял голову. Рон Уизли стоял в центре толпы из своих однофакультетников и о чем-то рассказывал, возбужденно размахивая руками. Среди внимающих ему гриффиндорцев мелькала голова Криви, легко узнаваемая по сверкающему рядом фотоаппарату.  
\- Предатель, - кивнул на него Драко. – Он изменил тебе с Уизелом! Поттер, что может быть унизительнее?  
Гарри скорбно вздохнул и понурился, признавая несправедливость жизни.  
\- Sic transit gloria mundi, - продекларировал он запомнившуюся по занятиям латынью фразу. И закончил по-французски, разведя руками, - с’est la vie, Малфой!  
Откровенно смеющаяся Нарцисса мягко подтолкнула их вперед, мистер Малфой вышагивал сзади, невозмутимый, как всегда.  
Проходя мимо гриффиндорцев, Гарри скосил глаза, надеясь увидеть крысу, и налетел на незнакомого мужчину с грустными светло-карими глазами.  
\- Извините, - произнесли оба одновременно, отстраняясь друг от друга. Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на Гарри и улыбнулся, собираясь что-то сказать, как вдруг послышалось отчаянное:  
\- Живоглот, куда ты! Гарри, держи его!  
Обернувшись, Гарри увидел несущееся на него огненно-рыжее мохнатое чудовище и бегущую за чудовищем Гермиону Грейнджер. Он попробовал ухватить кота – а несмотря на совершенно монструозный вид, это был все-таки просто кот – но тот походя полоснул его когтями и пролетел мимо. Гарри бросился за ним, и тут случилось то, чего никто не планировал и не предвидел. Из-под ног гриффиндорцев выбежала крыса и, подпрыгнув, вцепилась в подол мантии Уизли. Тот с возгласом: «Короста!» нагнулся к ней, но Живоглот его опередил. Ужаснувшись, что сейчас единственное доказательство невиновности крестного может исчезнуть в кошачьем желудке, Гарри храбро бросился на кота, то есть в ноги Уизли. Рон с воплем повалился на него, Живоглот выпустил крысу и с рычанием укусил Гарри за руку. Гарри, не обращая внимания на боль, перехватил убегающую крысу другой рукой и получил еще один укус.   
\- Поттер, очумел?! – Уизли сумел подняться, и, багровый от злости, нацелил на Гарри палочку. – Отпусти Коросту и уйми своего кота!  
\- Мистер Уизли, отойдите, - раздался холодный голос мистера Малфоя. – Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? Чей это кот?  
\- Мой, - виновато сказала запыхавшаяся Гермиона. – Простите, не понимаю, что с ним… Глотик, иди сюда.  
Рыжий бандит под собственные вопли и шипение был засунут в клетку, Гарри, с намертво зажатой в руке крысой, поднят и тщательно осмотрен.  
\- Отдай мальчику крысу, Гарри, - заботливо сказал мистер Малфой. – И обязательно сходи в Больничное крыло, мне кажется, животное чем-то болеет. Возможно, она заразна.  
\- Сами вы… - буркнул Уизли. – Короста – здоровая крыса, просто старая, ей уже двенадцать! Осторожно, ты! У нее и так лапка покалеченная!  
Гарри неохотно протянул крысу Уизли, тот взял ее, начал что-то утешающе ей бормотать и вдруг испуганно вскинул голову.  
Гарри оглянулся – тот самый мужчина, со столкновения с которым все началось, стоял за его спиной, нацелив на крысу палочку. Глаза у него были уже не теплые и грустные, они пожелтели и горели абсолютно по-звериному. И у него раздувались ноздри и подрагивали губы, как будто он изо всех сил пытался уловить какой-то запах.  
«Люпин, - догадался Гарри. – Оборотень».  
Губы Люпина чуть шевельнулись и из его палочки вылетела бело-голубая вспышка. Крыса с громким писком вырвалась из руки Рона, зависла в воздухе, потом медленно упала на землю. Вспыхнуло второй раз – крыса вдруг начала раздуваться, увеличиваться, постепенно меняя очертания. Через несколько секунд под общий изумленный крик на перроне появился маленький невзрачный мужчина с мышиного цвета редкими волосами. Люпин с невнятным рычанием бросился к нему, но был остановлен Ступефаем мистера Малфоя. Второй Ступефай и последовавший за ним Петрификус достались Петтигрю, а веером посланное в толпу Силенцио мгновенно оборвало перешедший уже все границы шум.   
\- Господа, - отчетливо произнес мистер Малфой в наступившей тишине. – Только что вы стали свидетелями того, что фамилиар мистера Уизли-младшего оказался анимагом, скорее всего, незарегистрированным. Кто-нибудь может его опознать?  
Люпин кивнул, мистер Малфой снял с него заклинание.  
\- Это Питер Петтигрю, - дрожащим от сдерживаемых чувств голосом сказал Люпин. - Тот, который считается мертвым вот уже двенадцать лет. Я готов свидетельствовать это перед кем угодно.  
\- Занятно, - мистер Малфой оглядел толпу, снял Силенцио теперь уже со всех, но все так и продолжали молчать, завороженно глядя на разворачивающуюся сцену. – Мистер Уизли, вы можете что-либо объяснить по этому поводу?  
\- Н-нет, - Рон замотал головой, непроизвольно отступая назад, - ничего не понимаю… Папа!!!  
Протиснувшийся сквозь толпу мистер Уизли бросился к сыну:  
\- Рон, что происходит? Кто этот человек? Это твои происки, Малфой?!  
\- Скорее уж ваши, мистер Уизли, - нехорошо усмехнулся Люциус. – Мы отправляемся в аврорат. Дальнейшее разбирательство здесь будет неуместно. Да и поезд уже отходит.  
Как бы подтверждая его слова, раздался гудок паровоза.   
\- Папа? – Драко посмотрел на отца.  
\- Идите, мальчики, мы разберемся, - мистер Малфой подтолкнул их к поезду. – Обязательно дадим вам знать, как только все выяснится.  
Он взял за локоть Петтигрю и аппарировал. Следом исчезли Люпин и мистер Уизли. Миссис Малфой торопливо обняла мальчиков и тоже аппарировала. Очнувшаяся толпа разом загудела и повалила к поезду, унося с собой и Гарри с Драко.  
\- Ну вот, а такие планы хорошие были, - вздохнул Драко, очутившись, наконец, в купе. – А все Грейнджер с ее котом!  
Гарри смеялся, пока не заболел живот, но и тогда не мог спокойно смотреть на картинно-надутого Драко.  
\- А что, - отбивался тот, - все было бы солидно и продуманно, а не как в комедии положений! Поттер, ты валялся в ногах у Уизела, и еще смеешься надо мной?   
\- Хватит, - простонал Гарри, - не могу больше… Ой, Драко, а крестный-то не знает! Надо ему рассказать!  
\- Чтобы он помчался в Министерство и попал под арест? – остановил его Малфой. – Не надо, Гарри, подожди, пусть папа сам ему потом расскажет.  
Гарри вынужден был согласиться – характер Блэка он успел хорошо изучить.  
\- А как ты думаешь, профессор Снейп расстроится, что без него все обошлось? – спросил он.  
\- Снейп? Вряд ли… Все же благополучно прошло. Но тебе будет выговор, за то, что сам полез крысу хватать.  
\- Это да, - вздохнул Гарри. – Но не мог же я позволить Живоглоту ее сожрать! Кстати, надо бы найти Гермиону, поговорить.  
\- Открой лучше дверь, она нас сама найдет, - посоветовал Драко и оказался прав. Спустя пять минут после снятия Коллопортуса, Гермиона заглянула к ним. Рыжего чудовища, к счастью, с ней не было.  
\- Гарри, - она прочно уселась напротив и сложила руки на коленях. – Рассказывай, что это было.  
\- Не знаю, - попытался выкрутиться Гарри, но, под утомленно-укоризненным взглядом подруги, сдался. – Ладно, все равно скоро все будет известно.  
Драко скучающе зевнул, снова запечатал дверь и наложил на нее заглушающие чары.  
Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и заговорил.  
\- Так значит, мой Глотик помог разоблачить убийцу и предателя? – воскликнула Гермиона по окончании рассказа. Драко молча закатил глаза, Гарри прыснул.  
\- А что, так и есть, - Гермиона пожала плечами. – Как интересно, прямо как в романах… А ты не знаешь этого заклинания, которым мистер Люпин разоблачил анимага?  
\- Нет, - Гарри развел руками. – Я хотел выучить, да не успел. А мистер Люпин будет нашим новым учителем по ЗОТИ!  
\- Может, хоть он окажется хорошим преподавателем, - с надеждой сказала Гермиона.  
\- Как? Ты хочешь сказать, что Локхарт был плох? – театрально воскликнул Гарри.  
Гермиона покраснела и укоризненно посмотрела на него:  
\- Я заблуждалась. И нечего смеяться, все имеют право на ошибку.  
\- О, - вдруг вспомнил Гарри. – А ты понравилась Маркусу Флинту! Тогда, на дне рождения.  
Драко перестал притворяться спящим и навострил уши.  
Гермиона почему-то обиделась:  
\- Если ты думаешь, что меня занимают такие глупости, то очень ошибаешься!  
\- Ну и ладно, - примирительным тоном сказал Гарри, хотя не понял, почему это глупости, - давай я покажу, как защиту на браслет ставить. Ты же хотела узнать?  
Остаток пути все трое обсуждали чары и артефакты и даже ни разу не поругались. Гарри был рад тому, что получилось так хорошо отвлечься. А то бы не утерпел и все-таки поговорил с крестным.

Очутившись в Большом Зале, Гарри сразу взглянул на преподавательский стол. Снейп, с непроницаемым, как всегда, видом, сидел на своем месте. А с краю стола – сердце Гарри нетерпеливо забилось – сидел Люпин, внешне тоже совсем спокойный.   
Ужин казался долгим, как никогда. Гарри ерзал, как на иголках, не в силах дождаться окончания, и потом бегом побежал в башню.  
\- Крестный, - выдохнул он, увидев в зеркале такое же взволнованное, как у него самого, лицо Блэка. – Ты уже все знаешь?  
\- Гарри, как жаль, что я не могу тебя обнять, - глаза Сириуса блестели, как от слез. – Ведь если бы не ты… В общем, все прошло благополучно. Мне через Люциуса уже передали повестку на слушание в Визенгамоте по делу об оправдании. Не могу поверить…  
Гарри выдохнул и обмяк от нахлынувшего облегчения.  
\- Но ведь теперь все будет хорошо, крестный?  
\- Конечно, Гарри! Я тебе обещаю!

Слушание в Визенгамоте прошло через неделю, а на следующий день газеты вышли с огромными заголовками «Сириус Блэк оправдан! Невинный человек провел в Азкабане одиннадцать лет! Барти Крауч уволен с поста Главы департамента за произвол и злоупотребление властью!»  
В тот же день Гарри вызвал директор. В кабинете, кроме Дамблдора и профессора Флитвика, находился Сириус Блэк, ничем уже не напоминавший себя прошлогоднего. Ухоженный, дорого одетый, он прямо и уверенно сидел в кресле и ослепительно улыбнулся при виде Гарри.  
\- Привет, крестник! – Сириус встал и обнял его. – Вот я и свободный честный гражданин!  
\- Поздравляю, Сириус! – Гарри прижался к крестному. – Я очень-очень рад!  
Профессор Флитвик растроганно вздохнул и прижал к глазам платок.  
\- И я вас поздравляю, мальчики, - улыбнулся директор. – Обоих. Гарри, твой крестный заявил, что собирается оформить над тобой опекунство.  
\- Да, мы говорили об этом, и я согласен, - Гарри настороженно взглянул на директора. – Насколько я знаю, по закону он – наиболее предпочтительный опекун, поскольку мои ближайшие родственники – магглы.  
\- Я не спорю с этим, - Дамблдор выставил перед собой ладони. – Но, Гарри… Я все же обязан еще раз напомнить тебе о кровной защите твоей мамы… Ты хорошо подумал?  
\- Я очень хорошо подумал, директор Дамблдор, сэр, - Гарри выпрямился. – Я понимаю, что мне грозит опасность. Именно поэтому я попросил мистера Малфоя помочь мне с восстановлением Поттер-холла. Защитные чары родового поместья, которые мне помогут установить и крестный, и профессор Снейп, и, надеюсь, вы, профессор Флитвик, - декан с энтузиазмом закивал, - думаю, будут не менее надежными.  
\- Хорошо, Гарри, - директор откинулся на спинку кресла и грустно улыбнулся. – Желаю тебе удачи. Ты очень умный и целеустремленный молодой человек. Наверно, я уже слишком стар и потому до меня долго все доходит. Я и не заметил, как ты уже вырос.  
\- Мы пойдем, Альбус, - Сириус легко поднялся и обнял Гарри за плечи. – Нам надо многое обсудить, да, крестник?  
В коридоре он, оглядевшись, поставил заглушку и с виноватым видом сказал:  
\- Гарри… Ремус… он оборотень. У него и в человеческой ипостаси чрезвычайно развито обоняние. И когда вы с ним столкнулись на платформе, он сразу кое-что уловил, а потом, уже в школе, убедился, что ты пахнешь не так, как мальчик. Но и не так, как девочка.  
\- Ясно, - у Гарри засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Словом, вчера он пришел поздравить меня с оправдательным вердиктом и задал прямой вопрос. Я стребовал с него Нерушимый обет и все рассказал. Понимаешь, Гарри, я испугался, что он пойдет со своими догадками к Дамблдору, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность, если решит, что я ни о чем не знаю.  
\- И он так легко дал Нерушимый обет?  
\- Да, сразу. Ремус очень верный и надежный человек. Да ты и сам узнаешь. Я обещал познакомить его с тобой, не как с учителем, а как с другом. У тебя есть сейчас время?  
\- Есть. Так мы пойдем сейчас к нему?  
\- Да, я его предупредил, что мы можем прийти. У него есть для тебя сюрприз.  
Сюрпризом оказался альбом, целый альбом с фотографиями родителей Гарри! Гарри онемел от восторга и благодарности, и только и мог, что смотреть сияющими глазами на Люпина, прижимая к груди свое новое сокровище.  
\- Я подумал, это нехорошо, что ты до сих пор не знаешь лиц своих родителей, - мягко сказал Люпин. – Сириус не мог об этом позаботиться, ведь до сих пор у него не было доступа к своим личным вещам…   
\- Спасибо, профессор Люпин, - наконец, выдавил Гарри. – Я даже не могу сказать, как я рад!  
\- Не стоит, - Люпин улыбнулся. – Я надеюсь стать тебе близким человеком, а близкие люди должны заботиться друг о друге. И, пожалуйста, называй меня по имени в неофициальной обстановке. Джеймс был мне как брат, так что считай меня дядюшкой.  
\- Хорошо, Ремус, - кивнул Гарри. Ему было непривычно, но раз Люпин так хочет…  
Потом они пили чай, старые друзья рассказывали Гарри о своих школьных приключениях, в которых имя Джеймса мелькало чаще, чем их собственное. А вот о маме они почти не говорили, ведь в школе она с ними почти не дружила. Да и на фотографиях она появилась только в самом конце, на седьмом курсе.  
Вечером, уютно устроившись на кровати за пологом, Гарри еще раз, не спеша и не сдерживая эмоций, просмотрел весь альбом. Долго разглядывал себя в зеркале, сравнивая с родителями, и пришел к выводу, что похож на обоих сразу. Но до мамы не дотягивает по красоте и яркости, а до папы – по мужественности и обаянию. Юные Лили и Джеймс счастливо улыбались ему с колдографий и махали руками, а Гарри никак не мог соотнести их с теми, кто писал ему письмо. Те мама и папа, наверно, уже не умели так смеяться и беззаботно кружиться в танце у всех на глазах под свист и улюлюканье друзей… Поздних фотографий Поттеров у Ремуса, видимо, не было, а Сириус сказал, что поищет их у себя, но он не знал, сохранились ли его вещи вообще.  
Насмотревшись, Гарри аккуратно вынул из альбома особенно понравившуюся колдографию, на которой папа, без мантии и в закатанных брюках, стоял по колено в озере и брызгал водой на маму, а она кидалась в него сосновыми шишками, наколдовал для нее рамочку и поставил на прикроватную тумбу. Там уже был их с Драко летний снимок – из воды торчали две хохочущие головы, а над ними возвышались улыбающиеся дельфиньи морды. Гарри зажег на тумбочке маленький светильник, и смотрел на родителей, пока не заснул.

Обустройство Тайной Комнаты прошло быстро и организованно, потому что дело взял в свои руки профессор Снейп.   
Он вызвал Гарри, как и предсказывал Драко, в первый же учебный день и устроил ему головомойку за «безрассудные и чреватые непоправимыми последствиями действия» на перроне. Гарри слушал молча, покаянно опустив голову, и потому профессор сжалился, не стал долго его мучить, а перешел к другому вопросу:  
\- В этом году вы собираетесь продолжать свои занятия со мной, мистер Поттер?  
\- Конечно, профессор! – Гарри вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. – То есть, если вы не против…  
Сердце екнуло – неужели профессор Снейп не хочет больше с ним заниматься?  
Однако профессор довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда нам стоит позаботиться о более безопасном и скрытом от чужих глаз помещении. Я думал о Тайной Комнате.  
\- Да, сэр! Мы как раз хотели ее обустроить! Я, Драко и… Гермиона, - закончил Гарри упавшим голосом.  
\- Вы рассказали о Тайной Комнате мисс Грейнджер?  
\- Да, сэр, - Гарри упрямо поднял подбородок. – Я подумал, что она должна знать, по чьей вине едва не умерла. И она никому ничего не расскажет!  
\- Даже если узнает, что вы занимаетесь там Темной магией?   
\- А мы будем заниматься Темной магией? – глаза Гарри возбужденно блеснули. – Ух ты!  
\- Вас это не пугает, мистер Поттер? И вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
\- А ей не обязательно знать, что мы с вами там делаем, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Мы же не будем тренироваться при ней? А Темные искусства меня не пугают. Мы же не будем никого пытать и убивать, правда? А все сильные боевые заклятья и щиты почему-то классифицируются, как темные.  
\- Вот именно, что классифицируются, - вздохнул Снейп. – Министерство предпочитает относить к Темным искусствам все, что пугает обывателей… Есть, конечно, поистине чудовищные вещи, которые на самом деле можно счесть проявлением Тьмы, но нормальный человек сам никогда не приблизится к ним. Магия – это всего лишь инструмент, я рад, что вы это понимаете, мистер Поттер. Мне повезло с учеником.  
Гарри покраснел от удовольствия:  
\- А вы – самый лучший наставник, профессор Снейп! Мне повезло гораздо больше!  
\- Будем считать, что повезло нам обоим, - непривычно мягко улыбнулся профессор. – Но советую вам как следует подготовиться, морально и физически, мистер Поттер. Отныне начнется серьезная учеба, время элементарных вещей прошло. 

В уборке и обстановке Комнаты участвовали все четверо, но больше всех сделал, конечно же, Добби. Комната была достаточно велика, чтобы оборудовать и неплохой тренировочный зал, и уютную гостиную с настоящим камином. Правда, камин был только для обогрева, к дымолетной сети его нельзя было подключить. Зато здорово было посидеть перед ним в мягком глубоком кресле, почитать, поболтать, просто смотреть на огонь и думать.  
Мебель и оборудование доставили частично из Малфой-менора, частично заказали специально. В числе заказанного были и настоящие учебные манекены, как в Академии Авроров, мистер Малфой купил их где-то за границей и самолично доставил в Тайную Комнату. Они стали серьезными противниками для Гарри. Гермиона в тренировках вообще не участвовала, да и не слишком часто сюда приходила. Драко мощные боевые заклятья пока не давались, и он отрабатывал дуэльные навыки с заклинаниями из школьной программы. А вот Гарри сильно доставалось – Снейп не шутил, говоря о том, чтобы он хорошо подготовился. И это при том, что сейчас он только отрабатывал заклятья на манекенах! О предстоящих дуэлях с наставником ему пока даже думать не хотелось. 

К середине октября перо-переводчик наконец завершило свой труд, и Гарри снова взялся за чтение украденной книжки. По сравнению с прежними попытками можно было сказать, что дело пошло, как по маслу.  
Из первой трети книги, которую Гарри одолел довольно легко, стало понятно, что речь шла о том самом Колдуне с волосатым сердцем из сказок Барда Биддля.  
«Я не мог не рассказать историю Асмодеуса Волосатое Сердце, так глубоко проникла она мне в душу, и столь горек и поучителен его опыт, - писал неизвестный рассказчик. – Но вместе с тем она ужасна и жестока настолько, что я запечатаю рукопись таким способом, что будет она доступна только великим магам, способным осознать все последствия и не поддаться соблазну пойти за Асмодеусом, столь же великим, сколь и несчастным».  
Дальше в подробностях рассказывалось о детстве и юности Асмодеуса – избалованного всеобщим вниманием и поклонением, с самого раннего детства проявившего недюжинные магические способности, ум и красоту, вознесенного на вершину жизни и считавшего себя лучше всех. Гарри терпеливо читал, не пропуская ничего, хотя это казалось ему невероятно скучным. Но ведь когда-то должен был начаться рассказ о «горьком и поучительном» опыте!  
Видимо, судьба была такая у Гарри, что все потрясения приходились на вечер Хэллоуина. Проводив, по собственной традиции, однокашников на пир, он удобно устроился в кровати и достал книжку.  
«Достигнув двадцати пяти лет, - пробирался он сквозь дебри латыни и слога рассказчика, - Асмодеус уверился в своем величии и решил, что достоин вечной жизни. И начал он искать пути к бессмертию. И в поисках сих ступил на путь, ведущий в бездну.  
Знал Асмодеус, что из всего живого бессмертна лишь душа, все остальное тленно. А нетленно лишь то, что мертво изначально. И изыскал он способ, ужасный и преступный, но весьма надежный – разделить свою душу и заключить часть ее в мертвый предмет. А предметом сим избрал, насмехаясь над лучшими чувствами человеческими, сердце из алого хрусталя. И ликовал, когда из сердца появился его собственный образ, похожий на призрак, но говорящий и думающий наравне с ним, как живой».  
Гарри замер, несколько раз перечитал отрывок, сверяясь каждый раз со словарем, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно понял.  
Неужели Том Риддл повторил путь Асмодеуса? А ведь похоже – образ, возникший из предмета, похожий на призрак, но ведущий себя, как живой. И книжку Риддл мог найти в библиотеке и прочитать, точно так же, как Гарри…  
Гарри полистал книжку дальше и вздохнул. Сам он будет еще месяц ее читать, да и не факт, что все правильно поймет. Наверно, лучше всего отдать ее профессору Снейпу. Придется признаваться, что он украл ее из библиотеки… но ведь знание о возможных причинах бессмертия Волдеморта важнее, так ведь? 

\- Люциус! – в зеленом огне появилось взбудораженное чем-то лицо Снейпа. – Я должен срочно поговорить с тобой!  
\- Так заходи, - Люциус разблокировал камин. – Что случилось?  
\- Поттер! – Снейп упал в кресло, вытянул из кармана туго скрученный свиток и маленькую книжку. – Не без участия твоего сына этот малолетний авантюрист похитил из Запретной секции книгу, запертую паролем на парселтанге. И втихаря пытался прочесть ее почти год! И только сейчас у недоумка хватило ума обратиться за помощью!  
\- А что в ней такое? – Люциус подобрался.  
\- А в ней – секрет бессмертия Темного Лорда, - нарочито невозмутимо произнес Северус. – Без подробных инструкций, к сожалению, но понять принцип можно. Хотя я и не понимаю, как это вообще возможно… Это где-то за гранью, Люциус… Впрочем, суди сам.  
Он протянул ему книжку. Малфой взял ее осторожно, как ядовитую змею.  
\- Мы с Гарри сумели перенастроить пароль. Теперь она открывается на «Sic transit gloria mundi». Надеюсь, ты достаточно хорошо знаешь латынь?  
Люциус оскорбленно фыркнул.  
\- Что ж, тогда не буду тебя отвлекать. Как прочитаешь и обдумаешь, дай мне знать. А вот это, – Снейп протянул свиток, – передай Блэку, это полная копия текста. Пусть тоже потрудится, хотя сомневаюсь, что он хотя бы буквы помнит.  
Люциус проводил гостя, передал с эльфом свиток и записку с объяснением Блэку и поспешил в библиотеку за большим латинским словарем. Язык он знал неплохо… когда-то. А в этом тексте важной могла быть любая мелочь.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 17

Гарри очень хотелось узнать, что там было дальше в книжке про Асмодеуса, но у профессора он боялся спрашивать — память о выволочке, полученной за «самонадеянность, невежество и скудоумие» была еще свежа. Он-то думал, что больше всего попадет за кражу книги, но об этом профессор во время пятиминутной тирады даже ни разу не упомянул. Видимо, забыл в горячке. И поэтому лишний раз напоминать о своем проступке не хотелось. Но любопытство было сильнее страха, и Гарри, наверно, все же рискнул бы, если бы в одной из вечерних «зеркальных» бесед Сириус не сказал:  
\- Я дочитал сегодня твою книжку, Гарри. Страшная вещь, как она только в школьной библиотеке оказалась!  
\- Мою книжку? – Гарри встрепенулся. – Тебе профессор дал?  
\- Люциус. А ему, как я понял, Снейп.  
\- Крестный, расскажи! Я только до того места дочитал, где он в хрустальное сердце часть души поместил.  
Сириус замялся:  
\- Это не для детей история, Гарри…  
\- Я не ребенок! И это я книжку нашел!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо! – крестный вздохнул. – Если коротко, то так. Разделив свою душу, Асмодеус обрел бессмертие, но при этом лишился способности испытывать сильные чувства. Сначала его это устраивало, но потом он все больше стал ощущать свою неполноценность. Он стал завидовать другим людям и мстить им, потому что у них было то, чего он лишил себя сам. И постепенно месть поглотила его настолько, что мучения других стали смыслом его жизни. Прости, но в подробности я вдаваться не буду.  
\- И не надо, - передернулся Гарри.  
\- Потом он встретил девушку, ведьму необычайной красоты, ума и силы. И решил, что подобное совершенство должно принадлежать только ему. Но она его не хотела, не принимала подарков и писем, не пускала на порог, говоря, что никакая слава и никакое богатство не заменят ей душевного тепла и любви. И тогда Асмодеус похитил ее, привез в свой дом и показал ей высшее свое, как он считал, достижение – хрустальное сердце. Оттуда появился его образ, и они начали вместе уговаривать девушку и обещать, что сделают бессмертной и ее. Девушка снова стала отказываться, Асмодеус разозлился и выбежал из комнаты, оставив ее одну. А потом обнаружил ее мертвой – она перерезала себе горло, потому что двойник показал ей все ее скрытые страхи, все самое темное и жестокое, что таилось в ней, и она не смогла вынести этого.  
Крестный замолк, переводя дыхание, Гарри нетерпеливо заерзал:  
\- А дальше?  
\- А дальше его нашли над телом девушки ее братья, и тут же, как они думали, прибили злодея и на месте сожгли труп. Но Асмодеус не умер и долгие годы скитался бесплотным духом, иногда вселяясь в животных или слабых, больных людей, пока не встретил автора книги и не попытался вселиться в него. Тот, видимо, был сильным магом, сумел изгнать его и как-то запереть, да еще и вытянул из него всю историю. Потом автор книги отыскал хрустальное сердце, всячески пытался его уничтожить. У него ничего не получалось, пока он не догадался применить Адское пламя, поместив сердце в глубокую пещеру. После уничтожения сердца дух Асмодеуса превратился в обычное привидение и со временем развеялся. На этом все.  
\- Правда, страшная история… Крестный, как ты думаешь, Том Риддл тоже сделал себе такую вещь из дневника?  
\- Похоже на то, - Сириус помрачнел. – Малфой сказал, на днях соберемся, обсудим это.  
\- Потом расскажешь?   
\- Расскажу, куда я денусь, - крестный усмехнулся. – Ладно, Гарри, тебе спать пора.   
\- Заснешь тут, - Гарри все же попрощался с крестным и откинулся на подушку. Спать не хотелось. Надо же, совсем не зря они с Драко сперли книжку, получается… Так что, теперь Волдеморт – просто призрак? Наверно… И поэтому никак не дает о себе знать. Ну и замечательно.  
Значит, автор книжки уничтожил хрустальное сердце Адским пламенем. А дневник Тома Риддла сгинул от яда василиска. Правильно, осенило вдруг Гарри, ведь Адское пламя – это необратимое заклинание, его нельзя остановить, пока оно не уничтожит цель, и даже после этого погасить огонь крайне сложно. А от яда василиска нет, и не может быть противоядия. Его действие могут излечить только слезы феникса, но они именно лечат пострадавший организм, а не обезвреживают яд. Гарри попытался вспомнить, что еще может быть таким же необратимым. Вспоминалась только Авада Кедавра, но для неживого это, конечно, бесполезно.   
Интересно, а когда профессор будет учить его Непростительным? В том, что будет, Гарри не сомневался, но вряд ли в этом году. Не то, чтобы Гарри был готов к этому, конечно. Он бы и вовсе предпочел их не знать. Хотя Круцио можно и не учить, Гарри не представлял себе ситуации, в которой захотел бы его применить. Но вот Империо и Авада Кедавра знать надо. А если придется, сможет ли он применить их всерьез? Гарри стало зябко. Остается только надеяться, что профессор отложит обучение им года на три. Или четыре. Или пять...  
С размышлений о невеселых перспективах мысли перешли на не менее грустные итоги вчерашней тренировки. Профессор на прошлом занятии показал ему новое заклинание — Секо. А на вчерашнем велел отработать его на деревянных чурбаках с минимальным приложением силы, так, чтобы на чурбаке только кора прорезалась. И ушел по своим каким-то делам, оставив ученика заниматься самостоятельно. Гарри старался изо всех сил — и к концу тренировки уныло смотрел на груду щепок, оставшуюся от двух здоровенных поленьев. Уменьшить силу заклинания ниже определенного уровня никак не удавалось. Конечно, Секо — мощное заклятье само по себе, но ведь раньше все получалось! И профессор был уверен, что у него получится, иначе не давал бы такого задания... Гарри едва не плакал от неудачи, да еще и живот болел из-за начавшихся месячных. Давно у него не было такого плохого настроения, как вчера.  
А не может ли быть, что неудача постигла его именно из-за месячных? Что-то ведь мадам Помфри говорила о том, что теперь до полного созревания, как женского, так и мужского, у Гарри будет нестабильный гормональный фон и возможны связанные с этим проблемы. Надо с ней посоветоваться, решил Гарри. И как можно скорее. Ему совсем не хотелось нечаянно убить своего наставника.

К середине ноября ремонт Поттер-холла был окончательно завершен, и прибыла первая партия заказанной мебели. По этому случаю Сириус забрал Гарри из школы на воскресенье.  
Последний раз Гарри был в поместье перед началом учебного года, когда тут вовсю кипели строительные работы, и теперь с замирающим сердцем шел по своему обновленному дому.   
Прибывшая мебель предназначалась для парадных комнат, так что пока была обставлена только часть первого этажа, но даже пустые комнаты казались уютными. Гарри долго, наслаждаясь процессом, выбирал жилые помещения для себя и крестного, потом они с Сириусом еще раз посмотрели картинки с будущим интерьером и внесли в них последние изменения.  
\- Ну что? - крестный серьезно посмотрел на Гарри. - Готов?  
\- Готов, - Гарри подобрался и первым пошел к ритуальной комнате.  
Сегодня ему предстояло провести первый свой серьезный ритуал — Дар крови. Пусть ритуал проводился не с возведенным на новом месте, магически пустым и «голодным» зданием, но для него, тринадцатилетнего, и это было нешуточным испытанием. К сожалению, носителей крови Поттеров больше не осталось, и другого выхода не было. А ждать еще три года, чтобы иметь возможность жить в своем собственном доме, Гарри категорически не хотел. Поэтому, после консультации с мадам Помфри и многократных обсуждений с крестным, ритуал все-таки было решено провести.  
Серебряную ритуальную чашу пришлось купить новую. Старая, насколько помнил Сириус, вместе с другими родовыми реликвиями была заперта в отцовском сейфе, к которому до совершеннолетия Гарри ни у кого не было доступа. Сириус начертил палочкой светящиеся руны на ритуальном столе, потом осторожно вскрыл заклинанием вены на обоих запястьях крестника, дождался, когда кровь покроет дно чаши, и быстро залечил раны. Гарри обеими руками взял чашу, поставил ее в центр стола и размеренно, сосредоточенно начал читать выученное наизусть длинное заклинание на староанглийском. Когда он закончил, кровь в чаше забурлила, превращаясь в пышную алую пену. Гарри опустил в чашу кончик волшебной палочки и прочитал второе заклинание. Кровавая пена разлетелась по всей комнате, бесследно впитываясь в стены, пол и потолок. Послышался низкий, на грани восприятия, гул, пол ощутимо вздрогнул. Гарри расслабился и счастливо улыбнулся. Дом принял его Дар!  
Смеющийся Сириус подхватил его и покружил вокруг себя:  
\- Молодец, Гарри! Как же я тобой горжусь! - осторожно поставил на пол, вгляделся в лицо. - Как ты?  
Гарри прислушался к себе:  
\- Ничего, нормально. Голова только немного кружится, и очень хочется пить.  
\- Силен, - Сириус уважительно покачал головой. - Я, когда все-таки решился и провел Дар крови на Гриммаулд Плейс, потом часа два в лежку лежал. Хотя там-то дом старый и магией битком набитый, лучше бы меньше ее было, магии этой... Зато теперь там жить можно, и Кричер, гадина старая, слушается, хоть и ворчит. Обстановку бы там еще сменить... Ну, да успею еще. В Рождество все равно в Поттер-холл перееду, а там времени полно будет, пока ты вырастешь.   
Выйдя из ритуальной, Гарри сразу почувствовал, как изменился дом. Магия тонкими теплыми ручейками разбегалась по нему, казалось, даже цвет стен стал насыщеннее и ярче. Счастливый Добби, окончательно переселившийся в Поттер-холл и наряженный в новенькое полотенце с фамильным вензелем, накрыл для хозяев чайный стол. Первая трапеза в своем доме делала необыкновенно вкусными самые обычные чай и печенье. Гарри не мог поверить, что все это происходит наяву.  
Пока они пили чай, дома стало ощутимо теплее и, казалось, сам воздух в нем изменился, пах по-другому.  
\- Чувствуешь? - улыбнулся крестный. - После Йоля окончательно все оживет, уже можно будет кровную защиту устанавливать. И тогда тебя здесь уже никто не достанет.  
\- А, крестный, - вспомнил Гарри, - так вы говорили с профессором и мистером Малфоем про Асмодеуса?  
\- Говорили, - Сириус вздохнул. - Малфой где-то откопал, что такие штуки называются хоркруксами. Не один Асмодеус был таким монстром. Теперь я каждый день в своей библиотеке роюсь, чтобы найти о них что-нибудь. Но чует мое сердце, что, если у нас и была такая литература, покойные родители ее так запрятали, что я могу и не найти.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Гарри махнул рукой. - Этот... хоркрукс все равно уже уничтожен. А Риддл, наверно, призраком стал.  
\- Хорошо бы... Но наши Упивающиеся сомневаются. Говорят, что Метка ничуть не изменилась, а должна бы была исчезнуть.   
\- А точно они не знают?  
\- Нет, конечно. Кто вообще может точно знать про эту дрянь, кроме их дорогого Лорда?  
\- Но дневник-то точно уничтожен! Крестный, а куда мы сейчас? В Хогвартс?  
Сириус хитро прищурился:  
\- Ну, если ты не хочешь пообедать со мной в ресторане, а потом пройтись по магазинам...  
Гарри с хохотом повис на шее крестного:  
\- Хочу-хочу! И в ресторан, и по магазинам! 

Вечером, уже по дороге из Хогсмида в Хогвартс, они чуть не поссорились. Гарри вспомнил о разговоре с мадам Помфри и рассказал о нем крестному.  
\- Она меня обследовала и сказала, что ничего страшного не происходит. Что у меня, ну в эти дни, возникает напряженность и повышенная возбудимость нервной системы. Потому и не удается полностью контролировать магию. И лучше избегать в эти дни дуэлей и тренировок с настоящими противниками, потому что я могу их серьезно ранить. И я не знаю, как объяснить это профессору. А с другой стороны, страшно представить – что, если бы я в тот день в него Секо бросил, а не в деревяшку?  
\- Секо? – крестный резко остановился. – Ты сказал, Секо?  
\- Да, - Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него. – А что?  
\- Снейп учит тебя Темной магии?! – Сириус рванул ворот мантии, как будто задыхался. – Я знал, что ему нельзя доверять!  
\- Стой, крестный! – Гарри догнал рванувшего вперед Блэка, заступил ему дорогу. – Я не понял, почему ты рассердился?  
\- Как почему? Секо – темное заклинание! И я уверен, оно не единственное из Темных искусств, которое ты выучил!   
\- Ну и что? – Гарри все еще не мог понять, - они классифицируются, как темные, да. Но все мощные боевые заклинания к ним относятся. И я еще Дуро выучил, и Пэсто…  
Сириус заскрежетал зубами:  
\- И даже Пэсто! Он хочет сделать из тебя темного мага, такого же, как он сам!  
\- Глупости! – разозлился Гарри. – Объясни мне тогда, кто такой темный маг?  
\- Тот, кто практикует Темную магию! Убивает, пытает, мучает!  
\- И, по-твоему, профессор Снейп такой?  
\- Он был Упивающимся Смертью!  
\- А ты аврором и членом Ордена Феникса! – Гарри повысил голос. – Хочешь сказать, между вами есть разница?  
\- Конечно, есть! У нас были благородные цели!  
\- А средства? Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу в бою не применил темное заклятье? – Гарри посмотрел крестному в глаза и понял, что победил. – Вот видишь. Дело не в магии, а в том, для чего ее применять. И профессор Снейп говорит, что магия – это только инструмент.   
\- И ты ему веришь? – пренебрежительно хмыкнул Сириус.  
\- Да, верю. Потому что сам так думаю, - Гарри стало обидно. – И я все равно буду учиться у него! Даже если ты думаешь, что я могу стать темным магом! И я уже убийца, если ты забыл!  
Он отвернулся и быстро пошел к замку. Сириус вскоре догнал его и пошел рядом.  
\- Гарри, - заговорил он, спустя несколько тягостных минут. – Я… в общем, прости. Я знаю, что ты умница и никому не позволишь себя одурачить… Просто… ну ты же еще совсем малыш, я очень беспокоюсь за тебя… Прости, а?  
\- Хорошо, крестный, - Гарри остановился и шагнул в распахнутые объятья. – Я тоже не хочу ссориться с тобой.  
И только оказавшись у себя в башне, Гарри понял, что совета от крестного так и не получил. Но напоминать Сириусу о неприятном разговоре не хотелось, и он решил, что разберется как-нибудь сам.

Через неделю состоялся очередной матч Слизерин-Гриффиндор. На этот раз змеиный факультет выиграл с минимальным преимуществом, и только потому, что Драко вырвал снитч буквально из-под носа соперника. Гарри свистел и кричал до хрипоты и после игры сумел таки пробиться к измученному, но совершенно счастливому Малфою.   
Слизеринцы потащили его с собой праздновать. Вернее, Драко как вцепился в него, так и не отпускал до самой раздевалки, а там сказал: «Подожди, я быстро!» и убежал. Увидев Гарри, стоящего у двери, Флинт одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу: «Правильно, пойдем сейчас с нами! Малфой сделал матч, ты должен с ним это дело отметить!»   
Вот так Гарри впервые попал в слизеринскую гостиную.  
Собственно, ничем особенным, кроме цвета отделки и мебели, она от рэйвенкловской не отличалась. И сама пирушка была похожей на виденные неоднократно в родной гостиной – море сливочного пива, кое-что покрепче в емкостях без опознавательных знаков у старшекурсников, хохот и общий гвалт. Гарри, вслед за утянувшим его за собой Драко, оказался в самом центре внимания, отчего смущался и все время молчал. Малфой же откровенно наслаждался заслуженными почестями, старался сдержанно кивать на очередной тост в честь «лучшего ловца школы», но потом все равно широко, безудержно улыбался.  
Постепенно страсти улеглись, и начались обычные разговоры. И тут уже чувствовались различия между факультетами. В Рэйвенкло на этой стадии обычно поднималась какая-нибудь одна общая тема, интересная для большинства присутствующих. Тот, кого эта тема не волновала, либо вставал и уходил, либо находил себе собеседника по вкусу и разговаривал исключительно с ним. Здесь общение сразу рассыпалось на несколько отдельных течений, но все прислушивались ко всем, время от времени вставляя реплики в чужие беседы.  
\- Мы должны взять в этом году Кубок, Малфой! – Флинт хлопнул Драко по плечу. - Ты понял?  
\- Я-то понял, - Драко насмешливо прищурился. – А вот остальные…  
\- Остальные все слышали? – Флинт повысил голос. – Загоняю на тренировках, но уйду из школы чемпионом! И пусть Вуд утрется!  
\- Гриффиндор в этом году хорош, - впервые за всю пирушку высказался Гарри. – Сегодня просто великолепно играли. Я ни одной явной ошибки не заметил.  
\- Близнецы Уизли подросли, - нехотя признал Флинт. - Хороши, заразы рыжие. И сам Вуд вратарь от бога. Да и девчонок-охотниц хорошо натаскал, они ж на него не надышатся, в лепешку расшибутся за одну улыбочку.   
\- Ты бы, Маркус, им тоже почаще улыбался, - хихикнул Деррек, загонщик, в габаритах мало чем уступающий своему капитану. – Особенно во время игры. Может, промахнулись бы с перепугу.  
Флинт молча показал ему кулак и повернулся к Гарри.  
\- Как твоя подружка поживает?  
\- Гермиона? Нормально.  
\- Все учится?  
\- Ну да. А что ей еще делать?  
Маркус ухмыльнулся:  
\- Например, на свидания бегать. Она же большая девочка, уже тринадцать.  
\- Четырнадцать, - машинально поправил Гарри, - у нее день рожденья в сентябре.  
\- Четырнадцать? – Флинт оживился. – И она ни с кем не встречается?  
«Нет, ей такие глупости неинтересны», - хотел сказать Гарри, но заткнулся, получив от Драко локтем в бок. Он с негодованием повернулся к Малфою, но тот уже говорил:  
\- Грейнджер трудно найти себе пару, наверно. Для одних она слишком умная, для других – магглорожденная, да и слишком правильная. А цену себе она определенно знает. Как бы я к ней не относился, - Драко выразительно сморщился, - но в этом могу ее только одобрить.   
Гарри хлопал глазами – Малфой похвалил Грейнджер?!  
\- Серьезная, значит, девочка, - Флинт задумался. – Гарри, познакомь меня с ней?  
\- Зачем? – ляпнул Гарри и смутился. Какое его дело? – Э-э, я хотел сказать, вы же знакомы.  
Но Маркус все понял:  
\- Она мне понравилась, хочу поближе познакомиться, пока никто не увел. Хорошие невесты на дороге не валяются, Поттер. Особенно для нас, простых смертных. Это вы с Малфоем можете к любой посвататься, а потом, если что, от жен деньгами откупиться. А мне подругу надо такую, чтобы потом душа в душу жить, быть одной командой. Да и детки в такой семье удачные рождаются.  
\- Фу, Флинт, никакой романтики, - капризно протянула светловолосая старшекурсница, всю пирушку кокетничавшая с Дерреком. – Вечно у тебя все так, вещаешь, как пенек замшелый. А как же любовь, страсть, безумство?  
\- Дура ты, Бэдкок, - незлобиво произнес Флинт. – Еще скажи, что не помолвлена до сих пор.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - зло посмотрела на него Бэдкок. – Предварительный сговор – не брачный контракт!  
\- В том-то и дело! – Маркус назидательно поднял палец. – Поэтому я себе невесту сам выберу, пока дед за меня не решил. И уж моя невеста потом от контракта отбрыкиваться не будет.  
\- Заставишь? Силой или под Империусом? - фыркнула Бэдкок.  
\- А это уже не твои проблемы, - Маркус набычился, Деррек, уставший одергивать девушку, поднялся и потянул ее за собой. Флинт проводил их тяжелым взглядом и повернулся к Гарри.  
\- Так познакомишь?  
\- Не знаю, - протянул Гарри с сомнением в голосе. – Вряд ли Гермиона захочет так рано невестой становиться.  
Флинт расхохотался:  
\- Ну я же не так в лоб! Да и сам еще не знаю, может, мы с ней друг другу не подойдем совсем. Просто надо какой-нибудь предлог для общения найти. А пока у нас с ней общего – только ты.  
\- А-а, - Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Ну, пусть Гермиона познакомится с Флинтом, ничего страшного он в этом не видел. – Ты бы мог, например, учить ее Защите. Профессор Люпин – хороший учитель, но наш курс за прошлый год очень отстал от программы, и теперь усиленно нагоняет, а у нее слабое место – практика. Она же почти все время в лазарете пролежала, и тренироваться летом тоже не могла. Сейчас я стараюсь ей помочь, но мне бы со своими тренировками справиться… Хочешь, я у нее спрошу?  
\- Спроси, - оживился Маркус. – Скажи, что я, э-э, подумываю о карьере инструктора. И хочу попробовать учить магглорожденных, ну, чтобы с нуля.  
Гарри согласился. Действительно, не говорить же Гермионе – мол, Флинт ищет себе невесту и хочет с тобой познакомиться. Она ни за что бы не согласилась, уж свою подругу Гарри знал. А так Гермиона получит хорошего инструктора, а Маркус – возможность лучше ее узнать. И если они… подружатся, ничего плохого в этом тоже нет. Правда, Гарри сильно сомневался в возможности каких-либо отношений между ними, ну да это уже не его дело.  
В этом году вообще все сильно изменились, думал он потом, возвращаясь в свою гостиную. Девчонки стали какие-то совсем непонятные, все о чем-то шепчутся, на простые вопросы реагируют не пойми как. У мальчишек резко сменилась любимая тема праздной болтовни – теперь ни один вечер в спальне не проходил без оживленного обсуждения достоинств той или иной девочки. Гарри в них не то чтобы не участвовал – порой хотелось и свое мнение высказать, но и особого смысла не видел. А вот другие явно серьезно изменили свое мнение по этому вопросу. И только в общении с Драко и Гермионой все оставалось по-прежнему, но и они сильно выросли, даже Гермиона была теперь выше Гарри. Хотя, может быть, они только с ним вели себя так, как раньше…  
«Один я отстаю от всех, - вздохнул Гарри. – И по росту самый мелкий, на курсе всего пара девочек ниже меня. А про остальное вообще лучше не думать».  
«Остальное» заботило его тем сильнее, чем больше Гарри приглядывался к однокурсникам и замечал происходившие с их телами изменения. Сравнение с другими мальчиками всегда получалось не в его пользу. Порой его посещала ужасная мысль, что он так и не станет полноценным мужчиной. И то, что полноценной женщиной он фактически уже стал, никак его не утешало.

На рождественские каникулы в этом году у Гарри была намечена обширная программа. В первый день было запланировано официальное вселение в Поттер-холл Гарри и его крестного, и вечеринка по этому поводу. Все каникулы Гарри намеревался прожить в поместье, помогая крестному с чарами и ритуалами, но на Рождество они были приглашены в Малфой-менор. Еще Сириус обещал свозить их с Драко на два дня в Европу. Куда именно, крестный не говорил, только хитро улыбался, обещая приятный сюрприз. Словом, грядущие каникулы Гарри ждал с особенным нетерпением. Ждал он их так сильно еще и потому, что в этом году наконец понял, что это такое – уставать от учебы. Он взял два факультатива – Древние руны и нумерологию, и теперь никак не мог понять, как все успевает Гермиона, которая взяла все четыре. И зачем они ей нужны? Гарри вот хотел научиться создавать артефакты, потому и взял два своих предмета, и то еле все успевал. Конечно, он еще занимался дополнительно со Снейпом и Флитвиком, но ведь и Гермиона стала заниматься ЗОТИ с Флинтом. То-то к декабрю он практически перестал ее видеть, кроме как в библиотеке, с головой зарывшуюся в книги. Драко же, который созданием артефактов интересовался меньше, чем квиддичем, ходил на Прорицания и на Уход за магическими существами, и каждый раз после этих уроков рассказывал о них анекдоты. Учитывая, что УЗМС в этом году неожиданно для всех стал вести известный любитель монстров Хагрид, анекдоты получались жутковатыми. Да и то, что профессор Трелони на каждом уроке принялась предсказывать страшную смерть Рону Уизли, у Гарри ничего, кроме невольного сочувствия бедняге рыжему, не вызывало.   
Перед самыми каникулами профессор Снейп сказал, что со следующего триместра пора будет приступать к тренировкам с настоящим противником.  
\- Будете сначала учить мистера Малфоя тому, что знаете, и отрабатывать с ним щиты. Потом уже мы с вами попробуем полноценную дуэль.  
Гарри, которому так и не удалось ни разу полностью обуздать магию в «особые» дни, приуныл. Похоже было, что придется признаваться Снейпу, другого объяснения своим проблемам для профессора он не нашел, сколько ни думал. А угроза покалечить Драко отскочившим от слишком мощного щита заклятьем была реальной, не говоря уже о полноценной дуэли. Надо было еще раз посоветоваться с крестным. И на всякий случай научиться принимать Непреложный обет. Хотя Гарри не представлял себе, как будет требовать его от профессора, но ведь надо... С другой стороны, Снейп ведь сдержал слово – никому не рассказал о смерти Квиррелла, хотя даже магической клятвы не давал, просто обещал.   
Сидя в поезде, Гарри обдумывал проблему, и по привычке пожаловался самому себе, что не просто мальчик. И вдруг понял, что на самом-то деле совсем не жалеет о своей природе. Три с половиной месяца, проведенные в школе, подтвердили, что истинное становление мага начинается с тринадцати лет. Гарри порой прямо-таки физически чувствовал вырастающие за спиной крылья. Сила раскрывалась в нем, как огненный цветок, с каждым днем меняя его самого и весь мир вокруг, и Гарри ни за что на свете уже не отказался бы от нее. И что, даже если все узнают его тайну и начнут за ним охотиться? Гарри уже не беззащитен и не одинок. И профессору все-таки надо рассказать. До сих пор Снейп всегда оправдывал его доверие.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 18

Распрощавшись на вокзале до завтра с Малфоями, Гарри с крестным аппарировали в Поттер-холл.  
Парк поместья был завален снегом. Огромные сугробы возвышались по обеим сторонам тщательно расчищенной подъездной аллеи. Над головами в воздухе парили волшебные фонари, освещая дорогу метров на десять.  
\- Я специально к воротам аппарировал, - сказал Сириус. - Чтобы ты вошел в дом торжественно, пройдя через все владение.  
Гарри нервно хихикнул, унимая накатившее волнение, туже запахнул мантию и зашагал вперед. К вечеру приморозило, шел мелкий колючий снег, но так было даже лучше – знать, что сейчас из темноты и холода войдешь в тепло и уют своего дома.   
Выйдя из аллеи на лужайку, Гарри замер в немом восторге. Фонари разом погасли – здесь было светло и без них. Светились все окна первого этажа, цветные праздничные огоньки сияли на фасаде, причудливым узором разбегались по лужайке, даже присыпанная снегом крыша мерцала яркими блестками отраженного света.  
\- Как здорово, крестный!   
Сириус мечтательно улыбнулся:  
\- Это еще что… Дед твой, помнится, такие огненные феерии на Йоль устраивал… Мастер был на такие штуки. У вас, Поттеров, вообще огневые чары в крови, родовой талант. Я, помню, когда в первый раз на Рождество к Джеймсу приехал, полчаса стоял столбом, смотрел на огненный фонтан, - Сириус указал рукой в центр лужайки, - вон там его делали, летом на этом месте была клумба каких-то красных цветов. Замерз, пока смотрел, аж колотило потом, но оторваться просто не мог. Тебе тоже огонь должен легко даваться.  
\- Ага, - Гарри помрачнел. – Легко дается.  
\- Прости, - Сириус обнял его за плечи, повел к дому. – Снейп, хоть и гад слизеринский, но правильно тебе сказал. Не вини себя – ты защищался. И огня не чурайся – я еще хочу твою феерию увидеть и твой фонтан.  
\- Увидишь, - Гарри благодарно прижался щекой к рукаву крестного. – Да я и не виню, просто вспомнилось. А расскажи, какой был фонтан?

Улыбающийся во весь рот Добби встретил хозяев у дверей, кланяясь, принял верхнюю одежду и сообщил, что ужин подан. Постарался он на славу – проголодавшийся Гарри во мгновение ока умял вкуснейшее мясное рагу, и крестный от него не отставал. Сытые и довольные, потом они вместе обошли весь дом. Гарри рвался потрогать все руками и посидеть на каждом стуле, кресле или диване – он никак не мог поверить, что это все – настоящее. Убедившись, наконец, что ему ничего не кажется, наполненный до краев тихим счастьем, Гарри устроился перед камином в будущей библиотеке. Будущей – потому что книжные шкафы и стеллажи пока были совершенно пустыми. Сириус сел в кресло рядом, оглядел комнату:  
\- Часть книг уже послезавтра должны доставить, потом и остальное потихоньку привезут. Жалко, конечно, сгоревшую поттеровскую библиотеку. Там такие экземпляры были… Хорошо, что особо ценные книги в ритуальной хранились, уцелели.  
\- Их папа тоже в сейф запер?  
\- Да. Он все, что здесь собрал, сразу в банк отнес, в Лощину даже не заходил. Так что не переживай, Гарри, невосполнимых потерь в этом смысле нет. Все, что пропало, можно будет восстановить.  
\- Я и не переживаю, - Гарри совсем расслабился, растекся по креслу. – Я больше за завтрашнюю вечеринку переживаю, как пройдет.  
\- Да нормально все будет, все же свои. Вот когда начнешь приемы на сотни персон устраивать, с журналистами и Министром магии, тогда и будешь переживать. А завтра, можно сказать, дружеские посиделки.  
Так все и было. Первым пришел Ремус, принес большую коробку елочных игрушек. Второй, ближе к обеду, в сопровождении эльфа с полным блюдом выпечки, появилась миссис Малфой, пошушукалась на кухне с Добби и оценила каждую комнату в доме. Мистер Малфой, Драко и профессор Снейп пришли вместе. Гарри при виде профессора облегченно заулыбался – до последнего боялся, что тот не придет.   
Обедом все остались довольны – Добби доказал, что не зря целый год ходил в помощниках у Игги – главной поварихи Малфой-менора. Потом взрослые остались беседовать в гостиной, а Гарри с Драко пошли на воздух.  
\- Вот тут у меня будет огненный фонтан, как у дедушки, - объявил Гарри. – Может, даже в следующем году.  
\- Ни разу не видел, - заинтересовался Драко. – Это как фейерверк, только постоянный?  
\- Сам не знаю, - Гарри легкомысленно отмахнулся. – Но узнаю.  
\- Кто бы сомневался… Гарри, а площадка для квиддича у тебя будет?  
\- Будет-будет, не переживай.   
Гарри украдкой слепил снежок и коварно запустил им в спину Драко.  
\- Ах ты! – Малфой стремительно набрал полные руки снега и произвел ответный удар.  
В дом они вернулись раскрасневшиеся, обессилевшие от хохота и насквозь мокрые. Нарцисса загнала их наверх – сушиться и переодеваться, и выдала потом по большой кружке горячего шоколада. Высохнув и согревшись, мальчики вместе проводили гостей – Драко, по предварительной договоренности, оставался ночевать, потом поприставали к слегка подвыпившему Сириусу – авось проболтается про будущую поездку. Сириус не сдавался, а потом и вовсе превратился в пса, и все трое дружно устроили кучу-малу и беготню по всем комнатам.  
Перед сном мальчики валялись на ковре в комнате Гарри, смотрели на огонь в камине и разговаривали.  
\- Мне нравится твой дом, - сказал Драко. – Не такой большой и красивый, как менор, но такой…  
\- Уютный?  
\- Да, но не только… Не знаю, как сказать. Доброжелательный?..  
\- Наверно. Сириус говорит, Поттеры всегда были гостеприимны, - Гарри вздохнул. – И мои родители за это поплатились. Даже странно, что дом после этого такую ауру сохранил.  
\- Ну так, аура веками создавалась. Да и ты не то чтобы злобный монстр, и крестный твой…  
Помолчали. Гарри зевнул, Драко приподнялся на локте, заглянул в лицо:  
\- Спать хочешь?  
\- И хочу, и не хочу… Давай еще поболтаем.  
\- А мне совсем спать не хочется. Такой день сегодня был… И, знаешь, я сейчас только подумал – я сегодня в первый раз не у себя дома буду спать. Ну, не считая Хогвартса.  
\- Ты ни к кому не ездил в гости?  
\- Почему, ездил. Просто ночевать мы всегда домой возвращались. В менор или другой дом, но всегда – в свой.  
\- А я вчера в первый раз в своем доме ночевал, - хмыкнул Гарри. – Так что с первым разом нас!  
Драко вдруг дико заржал и почему-то покраснел под недоумевающим взглядом Гарри:  
\- Ну, ты сам подумай, как это звучит!  
Гарри подумал, тоже покраснел и огрел приятеля подушкой.  
\- И ты туда же! Помешались все прямо!  
Драко перехватил подушку, подсунул ее себе под голову, хитро посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- А тебе разве неинтересно? Ни за что не поверю.  
Гарри смешался.  
\- Мне… теоретически интересно, конечно.   
\- Хочешь сказать, у тебя еще ничего не было? Ну, не вставало ни разу? А сны мокрые были?  
\- Не скажу!   
\- И не надо, - хихикнул Драко, пристально его разглядывая. – И так понятно. Да не переживай, ты просто еще маленький. У всех по-разному бывает.  
\- Да знаю я… Просто неприятно, чувствую себя каким-то недоделанным… У нас в спальне мальчишки каждый вечер на кого-то слюни пускают.  
\- И у нас, - Драко мечтательно зажмурился. – Есть у нас на четвертом курсе та-акая девушка… Хотя в Гриффиндоре девчонки красивее, как ни обидно это признавать.   
\- Самые красивые девчонки в школе – сестры Патил. А самый красивый парень – Диггори из Хаффлпафа, - поделился с другом давнишними наблюдениями Гарри.  
\- Сестры Патил и Диггори? – Драко пожал плечами. – Ну, наверно… Слушай, Поттер, а тебе, может, мальчики нравятся? Если девчонки, ну, не возбуждают?  
\- Не знаю пока. А что, если так?  
Гарри подобрался, вспомнив реакцию тети с дядей на какой-то фильм, где показывали целующихся мужчин.   
\- Жалко тебя тогда. Тебе же все равно придется жениться на девушке, чтобы наследника Поттеров родить.  
\- А-а… Ну пока погоди жалеть, я же еще не знаю. А тебе кто-нибудь нравится из девочек?  
\- Ну так, конкретно, никто… - Драко задумался. – Нет, точно никто. Просто, - он обрисовал в воздухе абстрактные округлости, - о некоторых подумать приятно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Я же сказал, что не понимаю, - Гарри обиженно отвернулся.   
\- Ну что ты опять обиделся! – Драко силой развернул его к себе. – Я же не хотел тебя задеть, просто сказал.  
\- Ладно-ладно… Ну и как это?  
Драко смутился:  
\- Ты меня так спрашиваешь, как будто у меня все было. По-настоящему не было же ничего, я даже не целовался ни с кем. А так, когда сам… хорошо, конечно.   
Гарри сел на ковре, потянулся, закинув руки за голову, опять зевнул.  
\- Что-то совсем глаза слипаются… Будем спать или еще поболтаем?  
Драко поспешно вскочил:  
\- Нет, давай лучше спать. Спокойной ночи, Гарри!  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Гарри заснул с улыбкой на губах, едва донеся голову до подушки. Каникулы начинались просто замечательно!

Дни летели стремительно, вроде вот только проснулся – а уже вечер, и перед сонными глазами проплывают картинки очередного праздничного, наполненного радостной суматохой, дня. Отшумел великолепный, как и в прошлом году, прием в Малфой-меноре, сказочным сном промелькнули два дня в Швейцарских Альпах. Обещанный Сириусом сюрприз оказался совершенно потрясающим - маленький зимний курорт только для магов, со всевозможными развлечениями – сани, горные лыжи, снежный лабиринт. Немало порадовали мальчиков сугробы, зачарованные для создания простым движением палочки самых причудливых фигур. Попробовав в первый день все, на второй Гарри и Драко облюбовали санный спуск с самыми высокими трамплинами и самыми крутыми поворотами, и вечером Сириусу пришлось вливать в обоих зелья для охрипших от визга и хохота глоток. Сам Сириус красовался перед дамами на лыжных трассах и напропалую флиртовал все два дня. Перед отъездом все трое решили, что приедут сюда и на следующий год.

За день до возвращения Гарри в Хогвартс решено было попробовать возвести кровную защиту на поместье. Сириус считал, что совсем уже восстановился после Азкабана, и его сил хватит на столь сложный, да еще и проводимый с чужим домом, ритуал, а для последующего накладывания чар решили привлечь Флитвика. Участие Гарри на этот раз должно было ограничиться «сдачей» крови и простым присутствием, но на всякий случай он выучил все заклинания. И, как оказалось, не зря.  
Заклинания читались в пять этапов, перед каждым из них на ритуальном столе вычерчивались и окроплялись кровью Гарри новые символы. Сириус безукоризненно провел четыре этапа, а на пятом начал стремительно терять силы. Услышав дрожь в голосе крестного, Гарри, не задумываясь, взял его за руку и подхватил заклинание. Так, вместе, они и завершили ритуал. Когда отзвучало последнее слово, и символы на столе вспыхнули красным, подтверждая, что ритуал завершен, Сириус выдохнул и крепко обнял крестника.  
\- Какой ты молодец! Без тебя бы ничего не получилось!  
\- Ты как? – Гарри обеспокоенно заглянул крестному в лицо.  
\- Ничего, отлежусь. Хорошо, что Флитвика позвали, я сам ни на что сейчас не способен.  
Отправив Сириуса отдыхать, Гарри и профессор обошли весь дом, накладывая чары, потом декан начертил сложную пентаграмму у входной двери, а Гарри обвел ее контуры проколотым пальцем. Дом слегка встряхнуло, на миг стены вспыхнули ярко-алым – защита активировалась.  
\- Вот и все, мистер Поттер, - довольно улыбнулся декан. – Теперь только вам решать, кто может войти в поместье.  
\- Спасибо, профессор Флитвик! – Гарри сиял от радости. – Пойдемте, Добби приготовил для вас угощение!  
\- Да что ты, Гарри, мне и самому очень интересен такой опыт. Не каждый день выпадает шанс поучаствовать в создании кровных чар! Не допусти Мерлин, Министерство вздумает и их объявить темной магией, тогда это и вовсе станет невозможно.  
Проводив декана, Гарри завалился спать, несмотря на белый день – все-таки столь сложная магия была ему пока не по силам. 

Впервые в жизни Гарри почувствовал, каково это, покидать свой дом. Но, как бы ему ни хотелось остаться, в школу ехать было надо. Хотя тосковал он ровно до того момента, как оказался в поезде. Привычная, знакомая до мелочей школьная жизнь снова втянула его в свой круговорот.  
В ближайший же выходной Гарри, скрепя сердце, отправился к профессору для серьезного разговора. Крестный не одобрил решения Гарри довериться Снейпу, но и не запретил.  
\- Я ему не доверяю, - сказал Сириус. – Под Непреложным, может, и решился бы… Но он хитрый, если захочет, всегда сумеет извернуться и обойти. С другой стороны, ты прав, если у тебя такие проблемы с контролем, надо что-то делать. Может, лучше просто откажешься от занятий в эти дни, не объясняя причин?  
\- И сколько ты думаешь, пройдет времени, прежде чем профессор сам догадается? – прищурился Гарри.  
\- Совсем отказаться от занятий с ним тебя бесполезно уговаривать, да? – вздохнул Сириус. – В школе вместо него тебя бы мог Ремус тренировать, а дома - я.  
Гарри насупился и промолчал. Еще чего! Он ничего не имел против Люпина, и был очень тому благодарен за то, что он не стал просить Гарри демонстрировать перед всем классом своего боггарта. Потом Ремус предложил отработать Риддикулус с ним, но, по какому-то наитию, Гарри отказался, сказав, что выучит его с профессором Снейпом. И не прогадал – корчащийся в белом огне со страшным криком человек поверг его в полный ступор, хорошо хоть, не в истерику. О Риддикулусе можно было сразу забыть, пришлось учить другое, гораздо более сложное заклинание. Так что Гарри простенькое, для детей, упражнение «Прогони боггарта» далось большой ценой. Зато на зачете Гарри не дал боггарту даже принять какой-либо вид, и никто ничего не узнал.  
Но ведь без занятий со Снейпом этого бы не было! И еще много чего бы не было! А сколько еще предстоит узнать! Гарри сомневался, что профессор Люпин, мягкий и добрый, станет так его беспощадно гонять и заставлять выкладываться на полную катушку. Да и о Темных искусствах бывший Упивающийся уж всяко должен знать в разы больше. Нет, Гарри совсем не хотел отказываться от занятий со своим наставником.  
Сириус сдался:  
\- Если ты уверен в нем, расскажи. Но, Гарри, пожалуйста, если вдруг почувствуешь, что что-то не так – не жди, скажи мне сразу! Хорошо? И возьми с него Непреложный обет!  
И теперь Гарри стоял под дверью и набирался смелости для разговора. Тянуть дальше было нельзя – следующие «особые» дни неумолимо приближались, а Драко уже выучил два боевых и один щит, и их надо было начинать отрабатывать в паре. Для столь серьезной беседы Гарри решил посетить профессора в его личных покоях – в Тайной Комнате был Малфой, а в других местах могли подслушать. Наконец, поняв, что топчется здесь уже минут пять, он разозлился на себя и решительно постучал в дверь.

\- Поттер? - Северус искренне удивился и слегка встревожился. - Проходите. Что вас привело на этот раз? Надеюсь, не очередной василиск?  
\- Нет, сэр, - Поттер сел на краешек указанного ему стула, опустил глаза, поерзал.  
\- На вас написано: «Я вляпался в неприятности и не знаю, как об этом сказать», мистер Поттер, - сказал Снейп, устраиваясь напротив. – Рассказывайте, что опять натворили.  
\- Ничего, сэр, - несчастные зеленые глаза говорили об обратном. – Я просто хотел рассказать вам кое-что… Только это секрет!  
\- Опять?! – Северус машинально бросил на дверь дополнительные заглушающие чары. – Быстро говори, что случилось, Гарри!   
\- Сэр, я… В общем, в определенные дни месяца мне лучше не тренироваться с живым противником. Так сказала мадам Помфри. Я… видите ли, я – не совсем мальчик. Не только мальчик, точнее.  
\- Что? – Снейп чувствовал, как у него выкатываются из орбит глаза и сам собой раскрывается рот. – Я правильно тебя понял? Ты…  
\- Да, сэр. Я – гермафродит.  
Высказавшись, Поттер выдохнул и сел свободнее.  
Северусу с трудом удалось вернуть на лицо приличное выражение. Ему очень хотелось переспросить, но это бы было уж слишком глупо. Он все прекрасно расслышал, и, заново рассматривая своего ученика, замечал признаки, казавшиеся теперь очевидными. Слишком нежное лицо – стоит представить вместо непокорных черных прядок, слегка прикрывающих уши и шею, длинные локоны или косы – и вот вам девочка. Маленький рост, хрупкое телосложение – не из-за позднего развития, как думал Снейп, а от природы. И руки-ноги маленькие, как у девочки, соразмерные росту, а не неуклюжие мальчишеские лапы. И понятно теперь, откуда такой потенциал, всю мощь которого Северус только начал осознавать…  
\- Кто еще знает? – сумел наконец выдавить из себя Снейп.  
\- Сириус – ему еще родители сказали. Мадам Помфри – мама в письме написала, чтобы я обязательно сказал колдомедику и…  
\- Ваша мама написала вам письмо?  
\- Да, вот так я и узнал о себе, – Поттер осекся и робко спросил, - мне, наверно, лучше рассказать с самого начала?  
\- Уж будьте добры, м… Поттер, - Северус ослабил воротничок и глотнул воды.   
\- Вам нехорошо, сэр?  
\- Рассказывайте, не тяните! Здесь просто… душновато.  
Поттер скептически оглядел темную, прохладную комнату и заговорил.  
Слушая, Снейп молчал, стараясь вместить в себя обрушившуюся лавину чувств и не взорваться. Здесь было огромное, детское какое-то, восторженное удивление. И горькая нежность к Лили – умница, какая же она умница, как же она любила своего ребенка, как постаралась учесть все, даже собственную смерть. И, пусть окрашенное злорадством, но все же сочувствие к Джеймсу – получить такой дар судьбы, и так рано, так глупо умереть. И, смешанное с негодованием, презрение к Блэку – глупая шавка одиннадцать лет жевала сопли в Азкабане, а ребенок должен был справляться один… Но сквозь мешанину эмоций постепенно прорывалось, прорастало одно всеобъемлющее чувство – гордость. Гордость за своего ученика, гордость за оказанное доверие, гордость за себя – его счел достойным наставником гермафродит… Жизнь внезапно повернулась к нему другой своей стороной – той, которую он уже и не ждал увидеть, о которой мечтал когда-то давно, в детстве. Гермафродиты были чудом, созданным магией из несовершенного человеческого тела, ее любимцами, живым сокровищем магического мира. И это чудо сейчас впустило его, безродного полукровку, самого нелюбимого учителя в школе, в свой ближний, благословленный магией круг.  
\- Ваша мать была очень умной, неординарной девушкой, - сказал он, когда Гарри закончил. – Она все сделала совершенно правильно. И вы тоже все правильно сделали… Кто-то еще, кроме Блэка и Поппи, в курсе?  
\- Только профессор Люпин, сэр. Он, ну вы знаете, оборотень… И сам догадался, по запаху. И пошел к Сириусу, а крестный взял с него Непреложный обет и рассказал. Ну, чтобы профессор к директору не пошел, он почему-то ему очень доверяет…  
Снейп фыркнул. Еще бы оборотень не доверял Дамблдору – тот сделал все, для того чтобы Люпин мог учиться в школе, невзирая на опасность для других детей… Хорошо, хоть у Блэка хватило ума потребовать от своего дружка Непреложный обет!  
\- Я высоко ценю ваше доверие, мистер Поттер. И вашу предусмотрительность – действительно, иногда даже обычным девушкам противопоказаны тренировки и высокие нагрузки в такие дни, ваш же организм намного сложнее. Я обещаю, что сохраню в тайне сегодняшний разговор, и готов дать вам Непреложный обет.  
Нескончаемо долгую минуту Поттер смотрел ему в глаза, потом облегченно улыбнулся:  
\- Не надо, сэр. Я вам верю.  
У Снейпа перехватило дыхание. Закончив наверняка долго беспокоивший его разговор, Поттер повеселел и покосился на дверь. Перед тем, как выпустить его, Северус осторожно сжал тонкое плечо и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гарри. Ты самый лучший ученик, какого только может пожелать учитель.  
Гарри только просиял слегка смущенной улыбкой.  
Оставшись один, Северус без сил опустился в кресло и вдруг громко, торжествующе расхохотался. У Темного Лорда, даже если он еще жив, теперь не было ни единого шанса. А Северусу Снейпу, наставнику самого сильного мага современности, открывались воистину блистательные перспективы. И еще ему хотелось бы увидеть лицо Люца, когда тот все узнает. И лицо Альбуса – когда тот поймет, что потерял. О, на это ему хотелось посмотреть больше всего!

\- Вы сегодня мисс или мистер Поттер? – шепотом спросил профессор на следующей тренировке, отведя Гарри в сторону. Гарри покраснел:  
\- Э-э, мисс…  
\- Тогда отрабатывайте то, что хорошо знаете, на манекенах, - велел Снейп и вдруг взъерошил ему волосы:  
\- Глупый ребенок. Это не то, чего стоит стыдиться.  
\- Я не стыжусь, сэр. Просто… неудобно.  
Понаблюдав за Гарри и сделав несколько замечаний, профессор занялся Драко. Гарри краем глаза следил за ними и заметил главную разницу между собой и Малфоем. Он сам никогда не тратил столько времени и усилий на точность исполнения заклинания – движение палочки, звуковую формулу. И не потому, что ему это удавалось так быстро – просто не было нужды. Достаточно было уяснить общую картинку, и магия послушно направлялась в нужную сторону, оставалось только следить за силой потока. Зато, добившись идеального исполнения, Драко демонстрировал заклинания, почти не уступающие поттеровским по силе. Это натолкнуло Гарри на мысль попробовать отточить до совершенства исполнение какого-нибудь слабого заклинания, например, Диффиндо, и посмотреть, что будет. Он убрал манекены – не хватало их повредить, левитировал из дальнего угла Комнаты невесть как попавший сюда и так и не убранный до сих пор валун, и начал. И потрясенно застыл, когда к концу занятия валун с тихим шорохом развалился ровно пополам.  
\- Неплохо, мистер Поттер, - послышался голос Снейпа за спиной. – Разрезать гранитный валун, да так ровненько… Можете, когда хотите!  
Из-за спины профессора восторженно блестел глазами Малфой и показывал большой палец.  
Гарри вздохнул. Похоже, стремиться к совершенству ему противопоказано во имя безопасности окружающих.

Ближе к весне Сириус решил начать благоустраивать свой дом на Гриммаулд-Плейс. Для начала следовало очистить его от магических ловушек и разных опасных и просто неприятных артефактов. Кричер саботировал это дело, как мог, и Сириус попросил Добби помочь ему. Попутно он надеялся отыскать семейные тайники – поиски в библиотеке ничего не дали, а ни Люциус, ни он сам не верили, что у Блэков не было информации о хоркруксах.  
Дело, даже с помощью Добби, продвигалось медленно. Дом, хоть и перестал отталкивать хозяина, но и не помогал ему. В приступах бешенства Сириус не раз грозился спалить его и разобрать фундамент, но и сам понимал, что никогда этого не сделает.   
Усталый после очередного дня уборки, он сидел прямо на лестнице, собираясь вернуться в Поттер-холл, когда вдруг из каморки Кричера выкатился визжащий и дергающийся во все стороны клубок.  
Сириус не сразу понял, что это, а потом, выругавшись сквозь зубы, бросился растаскивать сбесившихся эльфов.  
\- Он хранит плохую вещь, хозяин Сириус! – заверещал Добби. – Велите Кричеру отдать плохую вещь! Добби знает, Добби видел такое!  
\- Добби плохой эльф! – Кричер потрясал сморщенными кулачками. – Не дело Добби указывать хозяину! Кричер тоже плохой эльф, - он вдруг заплакал, жалко и уродливо, - Кричер не смог выполнить приказ хозяина Регулуса. Кричер плохой эльф, не смог уничтожить дурную вещь!  
\- Стой, - Сириус поднял вознамерившегося разбить себе голову об пол домовика. – Кричер, объясни, какой приказ отдал тебе хозяин Регулус?  
\- Уничтожить плохую вещь, - Кричер показал зажатый в руке небольшой медальон. – Хозяин Регулус добыл его в страшной пещере. Это вещь Того-кого-нельзя-называть, страшная вещь, страшная! Хозяин Регулус умер из-за нее!  
\- Так. А ты, Добби, как ты узнал, что это плохая вещь?  
\- Добби хранил такую по приказу хозяина Люциуса! Добби такую вещь теперь всегда узнает!  
\- Ясно. Кричер, отдай мне медальон.  
Прямого приказа эльф не посмел ослушаться.  
\- Добби, мы отправляемся в Малфой-менор. И помоги Мерлин твоему изворотливому бывшему хозяину, если он не сможет мне объяснить, что это!


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 19

\- И ты ему все рассказал? И оба живы? Или Блэк у тебя на заднем дворе закопан?   
\- Твое веселье просто отвратительно, Северус, - проворчал Люциус, потирая затылок. Услышав историю о дневнике, Блэк швырнул его Ступефаем через всю Синюю гостиную, и удар головой об стену напоминал о себе до сих пор. – Если бы не Тилли, он бы меня убил. Храни Мерлин домовых эльфов и избавь нас от гриффиндорцев! Хотя, не всех эльфов… Сволочь Добби…   
Снейп, отвернувшись, прокашлялся и принял свой обычный вид.  
\- А вообще ты прав, смеяться тут не над чем. Если домовики правы – а придумывать они не умеют, медальон – еще один хоркрукс. Блэковский эльф помнит, где он был спрятан?  
\- Он все помнит. Он был там с Регулусом, когда тот забрал из тайника этот медальон и подложил свой, обманку. Регулус умер страшной смертью… Мы с Блэком там уже побывали. Воспоминания, и Кричера, и наши, в Омуте, посмотри сам.  
Северус склонился над Омутом и, спустя несколько минут, поднял лицо уже без всяких признаков веселья.  
\- Я узнал яд. Бедняга Регулус…  
\- Твоей работы?  
\- Нет, - Снейп передернулся. – Это итальянская разработка. Они секретами не делятся.  
\- Радуйся, что это не твоя дрянь, - в кабинет вошел Блэк, все еще прихрамывающий после ответного удара от Тилли, а потом – от Люциуса. – А то бы я за брата… собственными руками!  
\- Что-то ты при его жизни не проявлял родственных чувств, – Снейп повернулся к нему. – Откуда вдруг такая трогательная привязанность?  
\- Хватит! – оглушительно рявкнул Малфой. – Ну что вы за люди? Ты сюда драться пришел, Сириус? Или все-таки проблему решать?  
Вместо ответа Сириус бросил на стол неровно вырванный из какой-то книги лист.  
\- Я нашел это в комнате Регулуса. В его детском тайнике. Мать, видимо, не знала о нем, а он сам забыл, уходя.  
Люциус взял пергамент и начал читать вслух:  
\- Хоркруксом называют предмет, заключающий в себе часть души… это мы уже знаем … маг, создавший хоркрукс, уничтожает свою душу, перестает быть человеком. Его должно сравнить с демоном, и он не имеет права жить. Но убить такового мага нельзя, пока не будет уничтожен его хоркрукс… Все, на этом текст обрывается.  
\- Вот и еще одно доказательство, что у Блэков была информация о хоркруксах, - медленно проговорил Северус. – Но почему тогда Регулус не узнал о том, как их можно уничтожить?  
\- А меня другое больше занимает, - Сириус уперся руками в колени и подался вперед. – На сколько же кусков разодрал свою черную душу ваш хозяин? И где их теперь искать?  
В комнате воцарилось тяжелое молчание. Нарушил его Снейп.  
\- Первым хоркруксом, очевидно, был дневник. Он создан тогда, когда Том Риддл еще учился в школе. И узнать о хоркруксах он мог только там. Возможно, он спрашивал о чем-нибудь преподавателей… Или кто-то из них что-то заметил, книгу, например… Боюсь, нам придется обратиться к Альбусу.  
\- Нет, - перебил его Малфой. – Дамблдора Лорд ненавидел и боялся всю жизнь. От него он наверняка все скрыл. А вот с кем мог поговорить, так это со Слагхорном. И если кто-то и мог заметить, что Риддл чем-то сильно увлечен, так это его декан.  
\- Старик и тогда был деканом Слизерина? – спросил Сириус.  
\- Да. А Риддл был его старостой и наверняка любимчиком.  
\- С чего-то все равно надо начинать, - кивнул Снейп. – Почему бы и не со старины Слагхорна. Люциус, ты сможешь узнать, где он живет?  
\- Смогу.  
\- Вот и отлично. Потом я нанесу ему визит.  
\- Почему это ты? – спросил Блэк, подозрительно прищурившись.  
\- Потому что я – лучший легилимент из нас троих, - невозмутимо ответил Снейп. – Или ты думаешь, что Слагхорн вот так все выложит по первому требованию?  
\- Ничего я не думаю, - буркнул Сириус. – Но я пойду с тобой!  
\- Мы пойдем все вместе, - Люциус тяжело вздохнул. – Северус будет добывать информацию, а мы – страховать его. Только постарайтесь, чтобы не получилось так – вы деретесь, я вас разнимаю, а старина Гораций в это время вызывает авроров!  
Через три дня они снова сидели в кабинете Малфоя и молча наливались огневиски. Настроение у всех было – хуже не придумаешь.  
\- Семь! – первым не выдержал Сириус, саданул кулаком в стену. – Семь штук! Он конченый псих, ваш Лорд! И этой мрази вы служили?!  
\- Перестань, Блэк, - поморщился Люциус. – Поверь, мы без тебя все знаем. И, если на то пошло, осталось пять. Даже четыре, по идее, седьмым должен быть сам Лорд.  
\- А почему мы еще не уничтожили медальон? – встрепенулся Блэк. – Яд василиска у нас есть. И Адское пламя мы все, думаю, умеем вызывать.  
\- Уничтожить всегда успеем, - возразил Люциус. – Пусть пока полежит, из запертого сейфа в Гринготтсе никуда не денется и никому не навредит. Мы же ничего, считай, не знаем об этой дряни. Вдруг его можно будет как-то использовать?  
\- Люциус прав, - кивнул Снейп. – Ты бы, Блэк, лучше больше усердия к обыску собственного дома приложил.  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать! Да и не верю я уже, что там что-то есть… Рег же, кроме этой странички, ничего не нашел.  
\- Регулусу было семнадцать! Ты думаешь, его уже успели посвятить во все семейные тайны? Эту страничку он мог и не дома найти.  
Сириус промолчал, не найдя возражений, только недобро сверкнул глазами. Снейп с торжествующим видом откинулся на спинку кресла. Люциус сдержал неуместный смех и спросил:  
\- Сириус, а ты не пробовал поговорить с портретом своей матушки?  
\- С этой сумасшедшей каргой? С ней невозможно говорить.  
\- Она твоя мать, - Люциус выпрямился. – И ты разбил ей сердце, когда ушел из дома. Может, ты не так начинал разговор?  
\- Как будто у нее было сердце! – Блэк залпом допил огневиски, вскочил и пошел к выходу. – Я и без нее этот проклятый дом вверх дном поставлю! И начну прямо сейчас!  
\- Как ты думаешь, он найдет что-нибудь? – спросил Северус. – У кого еще может быть такая информация?  
\- Да у кого угодно, в любой старой семье, - пожал плечами Люциус. – В том-то и дело, что это не та магия, в которой можно… специализироваться. Но у Блэков такая литература просто должна быть, эти такие вещи мимо себя не пропускали. 

О том, что Чжоу Чанг, соперничавшая с Падмой Патил за звание первой красавицы Рэйвенкло, начала встречаться с Седриком Диггори, знала вся школа. Падма такому успеху конкурентки завидовала и не забывала пройтись по парочке практически каждый день. Она-то и стала невольной виновницей первого проявления мужественности Гарри.  
Однажды вечером, сильно припозднившись после тренировки и последующей болтовни с Драко, Гарри бежал в гостиную и был вдруг остановлен полным отчаянья голосом Чжоу.  
\- Гарри! Поттер! Помоги нам!  
Оглянувшись, он увидел в удобной нише, давно облюбованной парочками, крепко обнявшихся Чанг и Диггори.  
\- А что случилось?   
Чанг вдруг заплакала, а красный от стыда и злости Седрик объяснил:  
\- Кто-то зачаровал то ли мою, то ли мантию Чжоу так, что мы прилепились друг к другу и никак не можем разлепиться.   
Гарри присмотрелся – точно, бедняги плотно, без зазоров, были прижаты друг к другу. В руке у Диггори была палочка Чжоу – видимо, он смог как-то дотянуться до ее кармана. А пустые руки Чжоу бесполезно лежали на плечах парня.  
\- Клеющие? – Гарри повел палочкой и не получил результата. – Странно…  
\- Точно не клеющие, - всхлипнула Чжоу. – Мы уже все разновидности перебрали. И Финитой не снимается! Это сучка Патил наверняка придумала! Какую-нибудь свою индийскую дрянь…  
\- А другие отменяющие пробовали?  
\- Что знаем, пробовали, - Чжоу с надеждой уставилась на него. – Гарри, ты же умный, помоги, а?  
Гарри выстроил распознающий контур, разученный им недавно со Снейпом, и присвистнул. Падма, если это была она, проделала впечатляющую работу.  
\- Это комбинированные чары, - сказал он несчастной парочке. – Я даже не знаю, справлюсь ли сам… Чжоу, может, декана позовем?  
\- Нет! Гарри, попробуй сам, пожалуйста!  
\- Ладно, - Гарри почувствовал азарт. Что он, хуже Падмы? – Давай попробуем.  
Дело сначала пошло хорошо. Гарри распутал первый ряд, парочка разлепилась и даже смогла на шаг отойти друг от друга, и тут, видимо, от радости, у него дрогнула рука… В лицо ударил ветер, и очнулся он уже крепко зажатый между Чжоу и Седриком. Причем спереди в него вжимались мягкие девичьи округлости, а сзади - твердые юношеские мышцы и кое-что еще, тоже твердое. Поняв, что это отнюдь не волшебная палочка, Гарри покраснел так, что, кажется, краска перешла даже на шею Чанг, в которую он уткнулся носом.  
\- Простите, - пролепетал он, с ужасом чувствуя растущее напряжение в паху. – Я нечаянно.  
\- Поттер, - взмолился Диггори. – Делай уже что-нибудь!  
Видимо, помогла стихийная магия, потому что Гарри потом, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, как справился, но спустя минуту он уже был у себя в спальне. Долго не мог заснуть, ворочался, стыдясь самого себя, но вновь и вновь вспоминая происшедшее, и, кажется, так и заснул с пылающими щеками. И в результате всего этого наутро впервые проснулся в испачканной пижаме.  
За завтраком он ехидно поздравил Падму с отличной работой над мантией Чжоу. Та и не думала ничего отрицать.  
\- Так ей и надо, - сказала она. – Нечего было оскорблять мою сестру, она что думала, я это так оставлю? А ты как узнал?  
\- Это я их разлепил, - честно признался Гарри.  
\- Жалко. Я думала, кто-нибудь из преподавателей их застанет. Или Филч, вот было бы здорово!  
Гарри решил никогда-никогда не ссориться с сестрами Патил. И вообще с девчонками.   
После этого он не мог без смущения смотреть на Чжоу или Седрика. Даже Драко это заметил и изводил Гарри насмешками, пока тот не рассказал ему, в чем дело.   
\- Надо запомнить, что с Патил нельзя связываться, - сделал вывод Малфой. – Бедняга Диггори… Ты не спрашивал, как она это сделала?  
\- А зачем спрашивать? Я и так все понял.  
\- Меня научишь?  
Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на приятеля. Тот принял ангельский вид и умоляюще похлопал ресницами.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал Гарри. – Только если что – выпутывайся сам. И со Снейпом сам объясняйся.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – оскорбился Малфой. – Я не попадусь!

После этого случая Гарри попытался определиться, кто ему нравится – девочки или мальчики. Но так и не смог. Стыдное и приятное возбуждение теперь возникало у него регулярно и по разным причинам. Каждый раз, когда он близко сталкивался с Чжоу или Седриком. Или когда в гостиной одной старшекурснице стало жарко, и она сняла мантию, изогнувшись так, что под школьной формой четко обрисовались все линии ее тела. Или когда он, по поручению Флитвика, зашел в спальню пятикурсников и наткнулся на Роджера Дэвиса с мокрой головой и в одном полотенце на бедрах. Поначалу он стеснялся даже думать об этом, не то, что говорить. Но потом заметил, что для воспитанных в магическом мире тема секса отнюдь не была запретной. Обсудить могли все, главным условием было не оскорблять и не выпытывать то, о чем собеседник не хотел говорить. Майкл Корнер все такие разговоры начинал с: «А мне папа сказал…» Похоже было, что у магов секс не считался чем-то грязным и постыдным, и родители с детьми, и дети между собой разговаривали на эту тему совершенно свободно. Да и разговоры с Драко приводили к такому выводу. И даже, когда двух шестикурсниц застукали целующимися в гостиной, они и не думали стыдиться или оправдываться, а сами смеялись вместе с шутниками. А Мэнди потом сказала, что они просто экспериментировали, чтобы понять, чем отличается поцелуй с парнем от поцелуя с девушкой.  
\- И что, как решили? – спросила Лиза.  
\- Ребекка сказала, что особо ничем. А Анна – что очень сильно.   
\- Ребекке с парнем не повезло, - хмыкнула Падма.  
Дальше Гарри не стал слушать – тетино воспитание давало о себе знать, он все еще сильно смущался.

Проведенный в прошлом году Локхартом День святого Валентина, видимо, глубоко запал в душу хогвартским студентам. Несмотря на то, что официального праздника в этом году не было, утром четырнадцатого февраля по Большому залу летали разномастные сердечки. Зачитавшийся накануне до поздней ночи, а потому совершенно не выспавшийся, Гарри плюхнулся на свое место и с недоумением уставился на рыхлую стопку цветной бумаги.  
\- Это все тебе, - сказала, хитро улыбаясь, Лиза. – Все первокурсницы в этом году твои.  
\- Судя по количеству, еще и второкурсницы, - протянула Падма. – А может, и некоторые старшекурсницы или даже старшекурсники. Ты у нас такой сладкий мальчик…  
\- Да ладно, Поттер, - подбодрил Энтони красного, как помидор, Гарри. – Это они от зависти, у них-то столько нет. Давай собери их и в спальне зачитаешь вслух!  
Зачитывать Гарри наотрез отказался, но сердечки собрал и запихнул в карман. Не хватало еще, чтобы девчонки их прочитали и потом изводили его ими.  
У выхода из зала его караулил Драко. Гарри мученически вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
\- Малфой, я уже знаю, что ты скажешь!   
\- Да-а? – деланно удивился Драко и заговорщически толкнул его в бок. – Ну, сколько их?  
\- Не считал, - буркнул Гарри. – И откуда их столько на мою голову? В прошлом году всего две было.  
Малфой посмотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением:  
\- Поттер, ты давно на себя в зеркало смотрел? Я не спрашиваю про сегодня – и так понятно, что не смотрел. А вчера?  
\- Ну и что? – удивился Гарри. – В школе много симпатичных мальчишек.  
\- Но никого из них не зовут Гарри Поттер, - припечатал Драко. – А спорим, что ни одна слизеринка тебе не написала?  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что они написали мне!  
Спорить с ним Гарри не стал. И конечно, Малфой уломал его посмотреть валентинки вместе в Тайной Комнате, после уроков.  
У самого Драко было четыре сердечка. Одно подписанное – от Панси – и три анонимных.   
\- Это явно от мелкой Гринграсс, - показал Драко бледно-голубое, в серебристых искорках, надушенное тонкими духами сердце. – Она с первого дня на меня пялится, и вкус у нее есть, как и у Дафны. А эти, - он повертел в руках два оставшихся, - даже не знаю. Любая могла послать. Теперь давай твои смотреть.  
Гарри вывалил из кармана разноцветный ворох. При ближайшем рассмотрении, их оказалось не так уж и много, но все равно вдвое больше, чем у Драко – ровно восемь штук. Подписались трое, но только буквами.   
\- G – это Уизлетта, - сразу постановил Драко. – Фу, красно-золотое, как вульгарно… Впрочем, что с нее взять. А вот L и M… Гарри, кто на эту букву на тебя смотрит?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Кто бы ни смотрел, я этого не замечал. Значит, она мне не нравится.  
\- А кто тебе нравится?  
Гарри честно задумался.  
\- Никто.   
\- Совсем-совсем никто? Даже так, чисто внешне?  
\- Чисто внешне… Может, Чжоу… Она красивая и э-э… Ну ты понимаешь. Или, - Гарри сбился от смущения, но мужественно договорил, - наоборот, Седрик.   
\- Или оба, - Малфой рассматривал его, как будто в первый раз видел. – Говорят, и такое бывает.  
\- А может, и оба, - покладисто кивнул Гарри. – Но они мне валентинки точно писать не станут.  
\- А что бы ты сделал, если бы написали?  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Драко. – Я как-то не думал. Да что ты ко мне пристал с этими валентинками? Ты вон Панси ответишь что-нибудь?  
Драко передернулся:  
\- Еще чего! Она в этом году вообще чокнулась, проходу мне не дает.  
\- Она же не виновата, что ты ей нравишься, - осуждающе посмотрел на друга Гарри. Паркинсон ему было жалко. Драко гонял ее, как собачонку, а она все терпела и только смотрела на него с обожанием.  
\- Нашел, кого жалеть, - буркнул Драко и перевел разговор на другую тему. – Ты сейчас что делать собираешься?  
\- В библиотеку пойду, наверно. Потом пораньше спать лягу, сегодня совсем не выспался. Знаешь, что я читал?  
\- Что?  
\- Книгу об огненных чарах, профессор Флитвик одолжил. Теперь я знаю, как делать огненный фонтан! Потренироваться только надо.   
\- А пойдем наружу! – загорелся Малфой. – Плюнь ты на библиотеку! Давай попробуем сделать фонтан, где-нибудь возле озера!  
Гарри тоже больше хотелось попробовать интересные чары, чем сидеть в библиотеке. Все еще было светло, и до ужина оставалось полно времени, так что приятели нашли укромное место и взялись за дело.   
С первого раза у них, конечно, ничего не получилось, но повеселились они знатно. Увлекшись, подожгли Гарри мантию, хорошо, вовремя заметили и потушили. Но вещь испортили безвозвратно. После чего утихомирились и до ужина просто погуляли, болтая.  
\- А Адское пламя, интересно, трудно вызвать? – спросил Драко.  
\- Нетрудно, я читал. Главное, чтобы силы хватило, оно очень мощное, не всякому дается. А техники особой не требуется, только сила и желание.  
\- Авада тоже, говорят, особой техники не требует. Только сила нужна и желание. Вот почему так? Возьми хоть трансфигурацию – там пока одну формулу выучишь, намучаешься. А результат хорошо, если пару часов продержится. А тут раз – и все.  
\- Разрушить легче, чем построить, - философски заключил Гарри. – Моя тетка все время так говорила. У магглов что-нибудь сделать много труда и денег стоит, а сломать – один удар. Странно, но и в магии это так.

Рев Блэка: «Малфой! Ты дома?» был слышен еще до того, как он сам вышел из камина. Люциус на всякий случай поставил невербальный щит и поинтересовался:  
\- Совсем блохи заели? Что ты так орешь?  
\- Тьфу на тебя, Малфой, - на удивление благодушно откликнулся Сириус. - Я нашел отцовскую захоронку. Старик знал о хоркруксах все!  
Он выложил на стол две книги и стопку пергаментных листов.  
\- «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства», - прочитал заглавие первой Люциус.  
\- Здесь подробные инструкции, как создать хоркрукс, - скривился Блэк. - редкостная дрянь. А вот эта, - он указал на вторую, - рукопись моего пра-пра… короче, предка. Оказывается, и среди Блэков был идиот, решивший обессмертить себя таким образом. И практически точь-в-точь повторивший путь Асмодеуса. Это работа его кузена, который смог понять, в чем дело, и в конце концов упокоить доставшего всех братишку. Ответственный был человек, не поленился, все расписал в деталях. Я еще сам толком не читал, просмотрел только и скопировал.  
\- А пергаменты?  
\- Там отцовские выписки и размышления на тему, - Сириус как-то потускнел. - В основном, старик рассуждал сам с собой, уничтожить эти книги или все же сохранить. Но есть и кое-какие интересные вещи. Тебе что оставить, копии или оригиналы?  
\- Давай оригиналы, - подумав, ответил Люциус. – Надо же и Снейпу показать. А он твоим копиям вряд ли поверит.  
\- Ну и отлично. Не хочу, чтобы у меня в доме такая пакость хранилась. А в Поттер-холл тем более такое нести не хочу.  
\- Можно подумать, у тебя в доме мало пакости хранится, - фыркнул Люциус. – Некромагией не твои ли предки баловались?  
\- Вот я и чищу все, - Сириус вздохнул. – Некромагические труды, мать сказала, еще Финеас Найджелус куда-то задевал. Не то уничтожил, не то спрятал где-то в другом месте… Спрятал, наверно, даже я книги не уничтожаю, просто в Гринготтс сразу несу, от греха подальше. Но теперь все равно не узнать. Портрет молчит, то ли делает вид, что не знает, то ли и вправду не знает...   
\- А жаль. Нам могло бы сейчас пригодиться… Так ты поговорил с портретом матери?  
\- Поговорил, - кратко ответил Блэк.   
Выпытывать подробности Люциус не стал. И так понятно, что разговор дался Блэку нелегко.  
Найденная литература дала исчерпывающие знания о том, как изготовить, распознать и уничтожить хоркруксы. Осталось только придумать, как их найти. Искать самим, обычным порядком, представлялось делом долгим и трудноосуществимым. Ровесников и наперсников Лорда почти не осталось в живых, да и вряд ли они поделились бы с ними информацией. Так что надо было изыскать какой-то более короткий путь.  
Первым мысль о том, чтобы применить некромантический ритуал вызова души, подал Люциус. Об этом ритуале он знал от отца, который хоть сам такую магию и не практиковал, но живо ей интересовался, а кое-что даже досконально изучил в теории.  
\- Так у этого урода душа-то вроде как живая? – возразил Сириус.  
\- Ритуал можно видоизменить, - поддержал Малфоя Снейп. – Живая – неживая, но ведь не единая в едином теле. Получается, что части, хранящиеся в хоркруксах, пусть и не в мир иной, но уже отлетели. Их и можно призвать.  
\- Допустим, - Сириус задумался. – Хорошо, может получиться. Ну, явятся нам духи и что?  
\- Их можно допросить, - пожал плечами Малфой. – Ритуал-то для того и придуман, чтобы задать вопрос и получить ответ. Правда, всего один вопрос можно задать, но нам больше и не надо. Главное, точно сформулировать.  
\- Давай описание ритуала, - подытожил Снейп. – Хоть с чего-то начать…  
Прочитав описание, сначала все приуныли. Для вызова обязательно требовалась частица тела умершего, служившая для духа маяком. Ничего подобного у них не было.   
\- Ха! – нарушил вдруг разочарованное молчание Блэк. – А медальон? Ведь для одной части души он и есть тело в каком-то смысле!  
\- Надо же, ты умеешь думать, - вынужден был признать Снейп. – И, более того, на медальоне могла сохраниться крошечная частица лорда. Он ведь держал эту вещь в руках и неизвестно сколько ее хранил.  
Изучение и переработка ритуала заняли почти всю весну. Они измучились, несколько раз переругались чуть не до дуэли, Сириус после каждой неудачной попытки отлеживался с магическим истощением – не принимала гриффиндорская душа кровавого жертвоприношения, пусть это и были всего лишь овцы. Но все же добились своего – теплой майской ночью в ритуальном зале дома Блэков перед мужчинами замерцали пять разновозрастных образов Тома Риддла.  
\- Укажи свое вместилище и место, где оно сейчас находится, - севшим от напряжения голосом приказал Люциус.  
Один за другим прозвучали пять бесплотных голосов:  
\- Родовое кольцо Гонтов, развалины дома Марволо Гонта.  
\- Диадема Ровены Рэйвенкло, Выручай-комната в замке Хогвартс.  
\- Чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф, сейф Лестрейнджей в банке Гринготтс  
\- Змея Нагайна, безымянное болото в Запретном лесу.  
\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, спальня третьекурсников Рэйвенкло в замке Хогвартс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По канону Нагайна стала хоркруксом после убийства Берты Джоркинс, летом перед четвертым курсом Гарри. Но в моем варианте это произошло раньше.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 20

Казалось, будто внутрь плеснули ледяной воды. Северус смотрел, как Люциус механическим голосом завершает ритуал, и пытался сначала заставить сердце биться, а потом – уняться и не проломить ребра.  
Обрушившуюся после заключительных слов Малфоя мертвую тишину разорвал клокочущий хрип. Посиневший Блэк по-рыбьи разевал рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, бессильно дергал ворот мантии и медленно оседал на пол. Снейп вздрогнул и метнулся к нему:  
\- Энервейт! Боно Сис Анимо!   
Сириус закашлялся, рвано и хрипло задышал, вцепился руками в волосы.  
\- Гарри… Как это может быть Гарри?!   
\- Успокойся! – рявкнул Северус. – Люциус, вели эльфам подать выпить чего-нибудь покрепче! И успокоительного!  
Сам он предпочел бы сейчас закрыться у себя в покоях и хорошенько подумать. Но оставлять этих двоих бесконтрольно переваривать шокирующую новость было категорически нельзя. Мало ли к каким выводам и последующим действиям придет, накрутив себя, Малфой. А то, что может натворить Блэк, страшно было даже представить. Так что Снейп загнал поглубже собственное смятение и взял управление ситуацией на себя.  
Первую бутылку выпили в полном молчании. За это время Северус сумел окончательно взять себя в руки и кое-что обдумать, Люциус слегка расслабился, а Блэка перестало трясти.  
\- Итак, - сказал Снейп, решив, что собеседники готовы слушать. – Ситуация… неприятная, но не вижу причин отчаиваться. Во-первых, Гарри не обычный волшебник. Все мы знаем, насколько он силен. Во-вторых, предлагаю подумать вот над чем – для создания хоркрукса требуется провести сложный подготовительный ритуал над вместилищем, а затем совершить убийство. Так вот, второе условие Лордом было выполнено, а первое? Неужели Поттеры спокойно стояли и смотрели, как Лорд, да пусть и кто-то другой, проводит сомнительные манипуляции над их сыном?  
\- Но хоркрукс есть, - возразил Люциус.  
\- Есть, - Снейп откупорил вторую бутылку. – Но я думаю, что он был создан непроизвольно, хоть и не понимаю, как. И из-за отсутствия предварительной подготовки он не защищен так, как остальные. Иначе бы от Поттера все заклятия и физические воздействия отскакивали без всяких щитов, а это не так, я-то знаю. Поппи мне даже выговор сделала, что не берегу ребенка. Вот в этом направлении и предлагаю думать.  
Все еще бледный Сириус залпом опрокинул почти полный стакан и решительно расправил плечи.  
\- Надо Финеаса, сволочь старую, потрясти. Как вы думаете, если я сожгу один из его трех портретов в доме, он разговорится?  
\- Попробуй, - оживился Люциус. – Пригрози для начала. Один некромагический ритуал мы уже смогли модифицировать. Кто знает, что там еще придумано.  
\- Значит, с Поттером пока решили. Будем думать, искать информацию… А вот со всеми остальными хоркруксами предлагаю расправиться как можно быстрее.  
\- Самым легким будет добраться до кольца, - Люциус, видимо, окончательно пришел в себя. – В сейф Лестрейнджей надо еще проникнуть… Ну, это я продумаю. Безымянное болото тоже оптимизма не вызывает, но, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что это в Запретном лесу, а он все же не бесконечен. А вот что такое Выручай-комната в Хогвартсе? Я никогда о ней не слышал. А вы?  
Снейп и Блэк синхронно покачали головой.  
\- Уж кто-то, а мы школу от и до изучили, - сказал Сириус. – У нас карта была, зачарованная… Сами делали, год на нее потратили. Интересно, Филч ее сжег или еще хранит?  
\- Что за карта? – настороженно спросил Снейп.  
\- Карта Мародеров. Мы сделали, наверно, самый подробный план Хогвартса из имеющихся на сегодняшний день. И зачаровали его так, чтобы на нем отображалось текущее местонахождение каждого из обитателей замка.  
\- Не устаю поражаться вывертам гриффиндорского гения, - с преувеличенным восхищением сказал Северус. – Проделать такой труд, освоить сложнейшие чары… и только для того, чтобы не попасться за очередной пакостью. И, главное, в каждом поколении есть такой феномен. Не удивлюсь, если близнецы Уизли повторили ваш подвиг… или…  
\- Нашли нашу карту, - договорил за него Сириус. – И не завидуй так явно, Снейп.   
\- Это все очень увлекательно, - подал голос Малфой. – Но, господа, вернемся к сути вопроса. Как нам узнать, что это за Выручай-комната, и где она находится? Кто может знать все о замке? Директор?  
\- Домовые эльфы, - выдохнул Сириус. – Кому, как не им, знать все о своем доме?  
Малфой молча ему зааплодировал. Снейп прикрыл глаза и облегченно вздохнул. Все же и у Блэка иногда случаются проблески разума.

«Мне нужно место, где спрятана диадема Ровены Рэйвенкло», - сосредоточенно думал он следующей ночью, прохаживаясь туда-сюда по коридору восьмого этажа и чувствуя себя идиотом. Но эльфы не подвели – в стене напротив картины с троллями появилась простая деревянная дверь. С замирающим сердцем Северус открыл ее… и выругался вслух. То, что скрывалось за дверью, можно было назвать только свалкой. Выругавшись еще раз, Северус вошел внутрь. Горы хлама, возвышающиеся вокруг, внушали невольное почтение. Здесь было все – старая мебель, статуи, картины, груды книг и пергаментов, игрушки… В другое время он с немалым удовольствием порылся бы в этих залежах, но сейчас ему нужна была только одна вещь. Он без особой надежды попробовал Акцио – как и следовало ожидать, оно не сработало. Северус тяжело вздохнул, наложил на себя отталкивающее пыль заклинание и принялся за работу. Ему предстояла тяжелая ночь. А если не повезет – то и не одна.

На четвертую ночь после ритуала в деревне Литтл-Хэнглтон случился пожар. Полуразвалившаяся лачуга, вот уж полвека пустовавшая на окраине деревни, вспыхнула, как факел, и огонь был такой силы, что шум его напоминал чьи-то душераздирающие вопли. Прибывшей почти сразу пожарной команде только и оставалось следить, чтобы пожар не перекинулся на другие строения. Пожарные заметили, что пламя было необычно правильной шарообразной формы, но объяснения этому феномену так и не нашли.  
\- Хорошая работа, Малфой, - уважительно произнес стоящий в пяти шагах от удивленных магглов Сириус. – Грюм, помнится, все обещал нас научить выстраивать барьер от Адского пламени… Ты уверен, что хоркрукс уничтожен?  
\- А что еще могло так завывать? – Люциус передернулся. – Или ты предпочел бы копаться в этой помойке в поисках маленького колечка? Не бойся, Блэк, Адское пламя уничтожило все. Ну что, в менор? Отметим успех?  
Они добрались до третьей порции, когда в камине появилась голова Снейпа, еще более неухоженная, чем обычно, с красными глазами и распухшим носом, но зато с довольной улыбкой. Люциус открыл камин, послал Анапнео в поперхнувшегося Блэка:  
\- Северус, вижу, тебя тоже можно поздравить с успехом? Выглядишь… впечатляюще.  
\- Устрашающе, - поправил Сириус.  
\- Молчи, Блэк, - Снейп царственно опустился в кресло и вытянул руку. Люциус приподнял бровь и вложил в протянутую длань наполненный стакан. – Сам бы попробовал три ночи подряд в тысячелетнем хламе рыться. Никакие чары от пыли не спасают. А я днем еще и работаю, в отличие от некоторых.  
\- Но ты ее нашел? – подался аперед Блэк.  
\- Нашел и уничтожил. Визг стоял такой, что я испугался, что пол-замка сбежится. Все-таки яд василиска – уникальная вещь. Хватило всего одной капли, чтобы диадема почернела и расплавилась. Жаль, такая реликвия испоганена…  
\- Это лучше, чем пытаться спасти вещь и получить какое-нибудь проклятие, - сказал Малфой. – Эти два хоркрукса, как и медальон, Лорд прятал наверняка сам. И на ловушки, думаю, не поскупился. Так что брать их в руки я бы никому не советовал. С чашей должно быть проще, ее же кто-то из Лестрейнджей в банк относил.  
\- А как с ней быть? Ты уже думал?  
\- Свидания Лестрейнджам не положены, я узнавал. Но мне намекнули, что начальнику одной из караульных смен позарез нужны деньги. Я могу попробовать выйти на него и сослаться на то, что жене срочно нужно решить какой-то вопрос с сестрой. Подписать доверенность может и Белла, она имела полноправный доступ в сейф. Но, боюсь, он захочет присутствовать при встрече. Наложить Империо при нем я не смогу, а обезвредить его может и не получиться, он же аврор все-таки и будет настороже…  
\- Об этой проблеме забудь, - подмигнул Сириус. – У Гарри есть мантия-невидимка. Я пойду с тобой.   
\- Ну и что? – фыркнул Снейп. – Любые чары невидимости на острове спадают.   
Сириус триумфально улыбнулся:  
\- Мантия передается в роду Поттеров из поколения в поколение с самого основания рода. А основоположником был Игнотус Певерелл.  
Собеседники пораженно застыли.  
\- А как… как тогда Лорд добрался до Лили с ребенком? – первым пришел в себя Люциус. – Она так растерялась, что не вспомнила о мантии? Или не успела?  
Сириус тоскливо вздохнул:  
\- Джеймс незадолго до Хэллоуина одолжил мантию Дамблдору для изучения. Тот все тянул и тянул с возвратом, а Джеймсу неудобно было постоянно напоминать. Кто же знал, что так все повернется…  
\- Дамблдор в молодости увлекался Дарами Смерти, - задумчиво сказал Люциус. – Отец говорил, они с Гриндевальдом в свое время закадычными дружками были, пол-мира вместе объездили, охотясь за ними. Поражаюсь, как ему хватило решимости вернуть мантию Гарри, после стольких-то лет.  
\- Альбус не вор, - сказал Снейп. – Что-что, но присвоить себе чужое он не может. Но Поттер… Такая безответственность просто преступна! Как он мог!  
\- Оставь Джеймса в покое, - тяжело произнес Сириус. – Тебе не понять…  
\- Лили могла спастись! – Северус отвернулся, пряча глаза. – Если бы твой драгоценный…  
\- Не стоит, Северус, - мягко сказал Люциус и силой всунул ему в руку еще один стакан. – Что было, то было, теперь уже не исправить. Блэк, а что с твоим предком?   
\- Он сразу сбежал и теперь в доме вообще не появляется, - проворчал Сириус. – Разве что в Хогвартсе его достать.   
Северус вскинул голову.  
\- Я попробую. Но для этого надо дождаться, когда Альбуса точно не будет в школе. Можно бы пока поискать в Выручай-комнате, Финеас мог о ней знать, и спрятать труды там. Но без подсказки можно рыться в этом мусоре годы. Тем более, что он мог замаскировать книги под безобидные учебники, там их несчитано.  
\- Значит, пока решаем так, - заключил Люциус. – Северус пробует договориться с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса, я ищу выход на караульного, а Сириус берет у Гарри мантию-невидимку и ждет моего сигнала. 

\- Привет, крестный! – Гарри бросился навстречу Сириусу.   
\- Привет! – Сириус подхватил его под бока, приподнял и чмокнул в лоб. – Да ты вырос! Ну, куда пойдем?  
\- Давай в «Зонко»! – Гарри с сияющей улыбкой посмотрел на крестного. – А потом можно в «Сладкое королевство».  
У него было отличное настроение. Учебный год подходил к концу, стояли уже совсем по-летнему теплые дни, он соскучился по крестному и был очень рад его видеть. Он даже уже не огорчался, что Драко не смог пойти с ним в Хогсмид. При нем пришлось бы вести себя «прилично», чтобы ехидный Малфой не обзывал потом малышом и пупсиком. А так, крестному нравится баловать Гарри, Гарри нравится, когда крестный его балует, почему бы им обоим не насладиться общением?  
Побывав в магазинах и изрядно опустошив прилавки и карманы крестного, они сели пообедать в «Трех метлах». Гарри вытащил из кармана невесомый сверток и протянул Сириусу:  
\- Вот, ты просил. А можно спросить, зачем она тебе?  
Крестный замялся, почему-то тоскливо вздохнул:  
\- Я потом тебе расскажу, если все получится. Дело сложное, боюсь загадывать.  
\- А, - Гарри кивнул. – Ясно. С тобой же ничего плохого не случится?  
\- Конечно, Гарри, - Сириус тепло улыбнулся. – И я не один там буду, а с Люциусом.  
Участие мистера Малфоя меняло дело, и Гарри, успокоившись, спросил:  
\- А мы летом поедем куда-нибудь? Драко уже пригласил меня в Грецию. Они в августе опять туда поедут.  
\- А ты не хочешь с ними?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Почему, хочу, неплохо бы на пару недель съездить… Но мне очень хочется в Египте побывать, если можно. А, крестный?  
\- Я подумаю, Гарри, - сказал Сириус. – Но ничего пока не обещаю. Обстоятельства могут по-всякому сложиться.  
Гарри разочарованно вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Без серьезной причины крестный не стал бы ему отказывать. Но все-таки так хотелось…  
Египтом его «заразила» Гермиона. Узнав, что Рон Уизли лечился у тамошних целителей и полностью восстановился за каких-то пару месяцев, она отыскала кучу книг об этой древней культуре и взахлеб делилась с ним впечатлениями. Гермиона уже уговорила родителей посвятить Египту ежегодный отпуск и теперь тщательно к нему готовилась. Гарри тоже загорелся идеей… ну и ладно. Если не получится в этом году, съездят в следующем. Дома тоже хорошо. А в Греции просто отлично.   
После обеда Сириус спросил:  
\- У тебя на сегодня свидание не назначено? А то вдруг я мешаю?  
Гарри помотал головой:  
\- Нет. Да я и не встречаюсь ни с кем.  
\- А почему? Мы с Джеймсом в твоем возрасте уже вовсю с девочками гуляли.  
Гарри вздохнул:  
\- Не знаю… Вот и Драко с девчонкой встречался… А мне как-то не нравится никто. Вернее, нравится, но…  
Сириус оживленно подмигнул:  
\- Ну и кто это?  
Гарри опустил глаза:  
\- Неважно. Все равно шансов нет.  
\- Ну, так не бывает. Ты вот какой у меня, умный, красивый… Или это старшекурсница?  
\- Старшекурсник, - прошептал Гарри. – Да это так, несерьезно.  
Сириус посуровел:  
\- Вот и хорошо, что несерьезно. Гарри, я ничего не имею против того, чтобы ты встречался с мальчиками-ровесниками. Но взрослые парни – другое дело. Им только одно надо – в штаны тебе залезть. Я сам таким был, помню. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это нельзя допустить?  
\- Понимаю, - Гарри уныло вздохнул, но потом опять повеселел. – Значит, ты не будешь против, если я потом выйду замуж, а не женюсь?  
\- А с чего мне быть против? – Сириус пожал плечами. – Дети у вас все равно будут, кто-то из них род Поттеров продолжит. Главное, чтобы человек был хороший. Так тебе мальчики нравятся?  
\- Кажется… Девочки, они красивые и все такое, но… Короче, парни лучше. И понятнее.  
\- Понимание в любви не самое главное, - засмеялся Сириус. – Ну, сам потом узнаешь. А с парнями, наверно, проще. Но мне лично женщины нравятся. С ними не соскучишься!

Тайной симпатией Гарри был Роджер Дэвис, пятикурсник и капитан квиддичной команды Рэйвенкло. После того эпизода в спальне пятикурсников Гарри стал невольно к нему приглядываться и однажды понял, как ему нравится фигура Роджера, его светлые длинные волосы, голубые глаза, то, как он смеется, как двигается. Дэвис любил девушек, у него было полно поклонниц, и он регулярно менял подружек, но Гарри и не хотелось как-то его добиваться. Ему было достаточно смотреть, слушать, сладко замирать при встрече, представлять Роджера в робких вечерних фантазиях. Он очень старался не выдать себя, но Малфой все-таки его раскусил и почти в тех же выражениях, что и Сириус, раскритиковал его выбор. Конечно, про опасность разоблачения он не знал, но про то, что «им всем одно надо», все равно сказал.  
\- А тебе? – уязвленно спросил Гарри. – Ты вон тоже с мелкой девчонкой встречаешься. Она же второкурсница?  
\- Так и я не шестнадцатилетний бык, - раздраженно ответил Драко. – Мы с Мелиссой только гуляем и еще даже не целовались. Просто и Нотт, и Забини уже подружками обзавелись, а я что, хуже них? А Мел симпатичная и умная, не то что Паркинсон. И вообще, с девчонками все сложнее, они же забеременеть могут или свадьбу потребовать. А с мальчиком церемониться никто не будет. Потом будешь плакать, что поимели и бросили.  
На такие аргументы Гарри ответить было нечем, и он предпочел промолчать.   
У Гермионы тоже вовсю кипела личная жизнь. Гарри так и не понял, когда и как все произошло, но к маю они с Флинтом уже ходили в Хогсмид вместе. На высказанное со всей доступной Гарри деликатностью, удивление, Гермиона спокойно ответила:  
\- Он забавный и заботливый. Не очень красивый, ну и что? Зато он совсем взрослый, и с ним интересно. Девчонки мне завидуют.  
\- А потом что? Маркус же школу заканчивает в этом году.  
\- Не знаю, - Гермиона вздохнула. – Я не хочу об этом думать.  
Спрашивать у подружки, знает ли она, что «им всем одно надо», Гарри постеснялся. И рассказывать о своем увлечении тоже не стал. Гермиона бывала слишком деятельной в желании помочь, а Гарри и не нужно было никакой помощи. Его и так все устраивало.  
Из-за личной жизни друзей одно время Гарри ходил в Хогсмид в обществе одноклассников, но потом Драко расстался со своей Мелиссой, и они стали ходить вдвоем. А сегодня Малфой не смог пойти, потому что схлопотал отработку у собственного декана. За то, что применил чары, которым научил его Гарри, к разозлившему его чем-то Тео Нотту.  
\- А говорил, не попадешься, - упрекнул его Гарри.  
\- Так я и не попался! Снейп просто вызвал меня и назначил отработку. Я попробовал отпираться, а он говорит: «Мистер Малфой, я вполне способен на некоторые простейшие умозаключения. Чары, от которых пострадал мистер Нотт, достаточно сложные и нестандартные. Это индивидуальная разработка пытливого и научного склада ума, которым, увы, в настоящий момент на нашем факультете никто не может похвастаться. Это явно работа студента Рэйвенкло. А ваш ближайший друг – рэйвенкловец. И о ваших разногласиях с мистером Ноттом я хорошо осведомлен».  
\- Ну вот, - огорчился Гарри. – Теперь профессор будет думать, что я специально такие чары придумал.  
\- Не бойся, - Драко хлопнул его по плечу. – Ему, кажется, даже понравились эти чары. Да и мне, он, наверно, отработку влепил только за то, что Нотта с Гринграсс Макгонагалл застала и баллы с факультета сняла.  
\- Тогда несправедливо получается, - засмеялся Гарри. – Чары-то Падма придумала, а не я!

Гарри вернулся в замок под вечер и сразу полез за тетрадкой.  
«Как ты? Живой?»  
Ответ появился сразу.  
«Почти. Я два часа потрошил крыс. Пожалей меня немедленно».  
«Бедный Драко… Хочешь, полетаем до ужина? Я всякого накупил в Хогсмиде, можно и на ужин не ходить. И еще я был в Зонко, у них новые петарды, опробуем?»  
«Давай! - у Драко даже почерк стал живее. - Через пятнадцать минут у главного входа!»  
На ужин они не пошли, сидели на слизеринской трибуне, ели вкусные копченые колбаски с мягкими булочками, пирожные, и запивали все это сливочным пивом.   
\- Драко, тебе отец не говорил ничего про какое-нибудь намечающееся дело с Сириусом?  
\- Нет. А что такое?  
\- Да крестный у меня мантию-невидимку одолжил. И сказал, что они с твоим отцом что-то запланировали, сложное. А что, не сказал.  
\- Это правильно. Нельзя о важном деле заранее болтать. Чем больше народу знает, тем больше вероятность провала. Это не то, что сглаз или порча, просто, как говорят, боги могут пожалеть удачу для многих.  
\- Я понимаю. Но все же любопытно. И в Египет Сириус не обещал свозить, сказал, там видно будет. У меня какое-то нехорошее чувство. Как будто что-то плохое происходит, а я и не знаю.  
\- Не переживай, Гарри, - убежденно сказал Драко. – Они же взрослые, разберутся. Им лучше знать.  
\- Наверно… И все равно как-то неспокойно. Ну ладно. Пойдем, еще полетаем?

После памятной ночи Северусу удалось побывать в Выручай-комнате всего пару раз, и он убедился, что без разговора с самым непопулярным директором Хогвартса не обойтись. В процессе поисков он нашел пару любопытных рецептов зелий, начерканных чьим-то торопливым почерком на полях заурядной домашней работы, но в целом это было совершенно неблагодарное и бессмысленное времяпровождение. Наконец, настал день, когда Альбус отбыл в Министерство для обсуждения грядущих выпускных экзаменов, и Снейп поднялся в кабинет директора. Там он остановился напротив нужного портрета, наложил Муффлиато и заговорил, не обращая внимания на то, что собеседник изображал спящего.  
\- Уважаемый директор Блэк! Я не буду долго распространяться о долге и совести, просто объясню вам ситуацию и попрошу вашего совета. Что вы знаете о хоркруксах?  
Старик на портрете вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Вижу, что многое знаете. Так вот, неизвестно, как это произошло, но сложилась весьма… неприятная ситуация. Я точно знаю, что хоркруксом стал ребенок, сейчас ему тринадцать лет. Он здоровый, умный, совершенно нормальный мальчик, очень силен магически. Вы можете подсказать, как можно извлечь из него хоркрукс, не причинив вреда ему самому? Или хотя бы указать возможные пути к разгадке?  
Финеас Найджелус долго молчал, задумчиво шевеля губами, потом поднял глаза и жестко произнес:  
\- Дайте слово, что используете эти сведения только для спасения ребенка.  
И, получив согласие, сказал:  
\- Вы знаете, где находится Выручай-комната? Пройдите три раза туда-обратно по коридору с желанием попасть в комнату для раздумий Финеаса Блэка. Там в шкафу имеется собрание книг. Возможно, в них вы найдете что-нибудь полезное. И, профессор Снейп, предупреждаю – вынести книги оттуда невозможно, как и скопировать их магически. Можно только переписать, так что вам придется работать прямо там.  
Северус от души поблагодарил старого директора и вылетел из кабинета, как на крыльях. Сегодня же ночью он пойдет и убедится, что Финеас Найджелус не солгал. А на каникулах у него будет полно времени для работы с книгами. Надо придумать, как незаметно провести в замок Малфоя и Блэка. И хоть бы у них все получилось с Беллой и чашей… Нагайна – фамилиар Лорда, так что ее надо оставить напоследок, чтобы не привлекать внимания раньше времени. И, если удастся избавиться от хоркрукса в Гарри, можно будет уничтожить змею и Лорда одним ударом.  
Северус вздрогнул от внезапного озарения – выходит, что Пророчество ни при чем, и Лорда может убить кто угодно, стоит только избавиться от хоркруксов? Или события Хеллоуина 1981 года и были исполнением Пророчества? Скорее, верно второе. Тогда почему Альбус так уверен, что Поттеру еще только предстоит его исполнить?


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 21

Снейп быстро шел по коридору третьего этажа к статуе Горбатой ведьмы. Как выяснилось, заявление Блэка о самом подробном плане Хогвартса было не пустым бахвальством. Надо же, потайной ход прямо в замок из подвала «Сладкого королевства»! И карта, содержащая такие сведения, неизвестно в чьих руках, у Филча-то ее не нашлось...  
Тренированный слух уловил еле слышный шорох в одном из боковых коридоров. Северус метнулся туда, и удовлетворенно усмехнулся, увидев в свете Люмоса две одинаковые рыжие физиономии. Вот и возможные новые владельцы карты. А если сблефовать?   
\- Как ожидаемо… Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за грубое нарушение режима, - он повелительно протянул руку. - Карту!  
\- Какую карту, сэр? - кажется, он не ошибся, глазки у оболтусов слишком уж круглые и наивные.  
\- Ту, которую вы похитили у мистера Филча, - терпеливо объяснил Северус и щелкнул пальцами. - Я жду!   
Сопляки не собирались так просто сдаваться. Северус утомленно закатил глаза, не слушая их лепет, и взмахнул палочкой:  
\- Акцио Карта мародеров!  
Туго скатанный свиток выпрыгнул из кармана одного из близнецов в руку Снейпа. Он смерил презрительным взглядом вытянувшиеся конопатые лица:  
\- Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за незаконное присвоение школьного имущества и еще десять за пререкания с преподавателем.  
Очень хотелось самолично отвести доставших всю школу негодяев к Минерве и как следует поскандалить, но время поджимало, он и так уже опаздывал. А кстати, что эти рыжие тут вообще делали?

\- Ты наложил Обливиэйт на детей?!  
\- А что, было бы лучше, если бы дети разболтали о вашем с Люциусом подозрительном визите? Не беспокойся, если они и забыли что-то лишнее, это только всем на пользу. И я добыл вашу карту.  
\- Давай сюда!  
\- И не подумаю, - Снейп издевательски ухмыльнулся. - Она была реквизирована у вас согласно школьным правилам, и теперь является собственностью школы.  
\- Прекратите! - зашипел молчавший до того Малфой. - Сейчас вся школа сбежится на вашу перепалку! Сириус, зачем тебе карта? Пусть будет у Северуса, больше пользы. А где же эта комната, мы уже три раза...  
В стене появилась дверь — резная, черного дерева, с позолоченной ручкой в виде змеи. Северус распахнул ее и театрально простер руку:  
\- Прошу!  
Блэк оглядел обстановку и фыркнул:  
\- Старик точь-в-точь воссоздал свой кабинет в доме. Прямо как будто и не уходил никуда. Даже пресс-папье такое же.  
\- Ты уже смотрел книги, Северус? - спросил Малфой, направляясь к высокому шкафу, заполненному зловещими даже на вид фолиантами.  
\- Да, смотрел. Вынужден вас огорчить, дорогие соратники — большая половина книг на арамейском и древнегреческом, несколько на разных славянских языках, а некоторые я не смог даже опознать. Я заготовил перья-переводчики, но толку от них не слишком много, как вы понимаете. Так что готовьтесь к тяжелому труду.  
\- Начнем с самых понятных текстов, - Люциус открыл шкаф и начал выбирать книги. - Если не найдем ничего в них, тогда будем двигаться дальше.  
\- А если найдем, то не будем? Вдруг в них найдется средство эффективнее?  
\- Северус, друг мой, - Малфой насмешливо усмехнулся. - когда мы найдем то, что поможет без потерь изгнать хоркрукс из Гарри, ты можешь хоть поселиться в этой комнате. Лично я предпочитаю сделать все как можно быстрее.   
Возразить было нечего. Малфой извлек несколько книг и удобно устроился в единственном кресле. Снейп недовольно посмотрел на него, отобрал книги для себя и сел на стул.  
\- Как дела у вас?  
\- Берк согласен только на свидание для Нарциссы. Придется, видимо, пойти на это, хотя очень не хочется ее впутывать.  
\- Его можно понять, - фыркнул Сириус. - Я бы тоже ни за что не пустил тебя к бывшей коллеге. Но Цисс и впрямь не нужно бы знать такие вещи.  
\- Вы недооцениваете женщин, а особенно Нарциссу, - возразил Северус. - Она отлично справится.  
Ответом были два недоверчивых взгляда. Снейп философски пожал плечами и углубился в книгу. Сами убедятся.

***

Азкабан не забывается. Сириус понял это не разумом, не сердцем даже — а занывшими костями, внутренностями, которые скрутило при одном взгляде на серые башни за проливом. Дождавшись, когда лодка с охранниками и Нарциссой отчалит, он тщательно запахнул мантию, плавно взмыл вверх, поджав ноги, и полетел. Освоить это заклинание было трудно, но чтобы он сдался там, где справился Снейп?   
Близость дементоров чувствовалась уже с середины пролива. Сириус тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные видения, и сосредоточился только на выполнении конкретных задач — плавно, не вызывая порыва воздуха, приземлиться, идти точно в шаг с Берком, не отставать и не слишком приближаться... И все равно, лязг захлопнувшейся за спиной двери заставил его вздрогнуть и сжать зубы. Он остановился, унимая разошедшееся сердце и выравнивая дыхание, и заметил, как Нарцисса зябко передернулась, но тотчас же выпрямила спину и пошла дальше, не сбиваясь с шага. Сириус не видел ее лица, но мог поклясться, что на нем можно прочитать только брезгливую надменность. Снейп был прав — кузина куда сильнее, чем выглядит. В конце концов, она — Блэк.   
Как только Берк открыл камеру, Сириус сзади оглушил его и, подхватив падающее тело, зашел за Нарциссой внутрь.   
\- Цисс? – раздалось хрипло и недоверчиво из кучи хлама в углу. – Вспомнила обо мне, сестренка? Не поздновато ли?  
\- Здравствуй, - голос Нарциссы звучал устало и виновато. - Прости, Белль... Империо!  
Сириус влил приходящему в себя Берку выданное Снейпом зелье и, дождавшись, когда взгляд охранника расфокусируется, начал внушение. Когда он закончил, Нарцисса протянула ему подписанную доверенность.  
\- Сири, все?  
\- Да. Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Ты иди, как договаривались. Не надо рисковать.  
Обратный путь по темным стылым коридорам показался невыносимо долгим. В какой-то момент Сириус даже решил, что заблудился, и пришлось остановиться и переждать приступ паники. Но хуже всего были двадцать минут, проведенные в глухой тишине возле входной двери. Видения собственного здешнего существования мешались в голове с сегодняшними впечатлениями. Он с детства не любил Беллатрикс, а, повзрослев, и вовсе возненавидел, но узнать, во что превратилась яркая, экстравагантная красавица, сильнейшая, что ни говори, в своем поколении ведьма, было неожиданно больно. Кровь не вода… Мать иногда все же говорила правильные вещи…  
Услышав издалека шум шагов, Сириус собрался и сумел незаметно проскользнуть за выходящими. Обратный перелет через пролив дался тяжело – Азкабан как будто узнал его и радостно припал к едва зажившим ранам, выкачивая силы и магию. До границы антиаппарационный зоны он дошел на подгибающихся ногах и с облегчением активировал портключ.   
В холле Малфой-менора Люциус обнимал рыдающую жену. Сириус молча подошел к ним, уткнулся лицом в затылок кузины и спрятал свои слезы в ее волосах.

***

Гарри лежал на траве возле клумбы с пылающе-красным разноцветьем – той самой, на месте которой в Йоль должен был гореть огненный фонтан. Зимой он проконсультировался с профессором Спраут о том, какие цветы и в каком сочетании лучше подойдут, а Добби в точности выполнил его указания. И сейчас клумба была похожа на яркий праздничный костер.  
Что-то происходило.  
Сириус иногда целыми днями не появлялся дома, а иногда уходил куда-то ночью. Гарри не скучал – они с Драко чуть не каждый день ходили в гости друг к другу через камин, да и одному дома тосковать было некогда – он читал, тренировался, помогал Добби приводить в порядок парк. И понимал он, что у Сириуса много дел – огромное состояние Блэков требовало управления, надо было приводить в порядок дом на Гриммаулд Плейс, да и мало ли что еще… Но Гарри было тревожно, и чем дальше, тем больше. Слишком уж бодро и жизнерадостно вел себя крестный, сводя любой разговор к шуткам и веселым рассказам. А пару раз Гарри ловил на себе его взгляды – тоскливые и виноватые.   
Послышались знакомые шаги. Гарри приподнял голову и вяло махнул рукой в знак приветствия.  
\- Ты решил прорасти в землю?  
\- Угу.  
Драко сел рядом, озабоченно заглянул в лицо.  
\- Ты чего такой?  
\- Какой?  
\- Хмурый какой-то… С крестным поссорился?  
\- Нет… Просто он что-то от меня скрывает.  
\- Взрослые всегда что-то скрывают.  
\- Я знаю… Драко, скажи, что я глупый.  
\- Я всегда это говорю. Поттер, немедленно признавайся, что ты там себе надумал?  
Гарри перевернулся на живот и забубнил в траву. Ему было очень стыдно.  
\- А вдруг он… ну, встретил девушку и хочет на ней жениться? А я ему мешаю… Или он женится, а его жене захочется жить в своем доме, без меня… Куда я тогда денусь?  
Драко молчал, Гарри не осмеливался посмотреть на него.  
\- Я понимаю, что это эгоистично с моей стороны… Но я не хочу, чтобы он женился! Не сейчас!  
Теплая рука взъерошила ему волосы на затылке.  
\- Глупый Гарри… Сириус никогда тебя не бросит, пусть даже сто раз женится. Ты же ему как сын.   
Гарри смущенно засопел и посмотрел на друга.  
\- Я дурак, правда… Но все-таки что-то не так.  
\- Спроси у него, - посоветовал Драко. – Или лучше выкинь из головы, мало ли проблем у взрослых. Надо будет – сам скажет. А у меня плохая новость.  
\- Что? – Гарри сел и встревоженно уставился на друга.  
\- Мы не едем в Грецию.  
\- Ф-фу, напугал… Жалко, конечно, но ведь ничего страшного. А почему?  
\- Мама не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - Драко оглянулся, как будто их кто-то мог подслушивать, и прошептал Гарри на ухо. – Мне кажется, ну… я услышал нечаянно… она ждет ребенка.  
\- Так это же хорошо!  
\- Хорошо, - Драко свесил голову. – Если все хорошо будет… Знаешь, когда мне семь лет было, она тоже… ждала. А потом что-то случилось, и мама почти целый год болела. Я боюсь, а вдруг и сейчас…  
\- Не бойся, - уверенно сказал Гарри. – Теперь все будет нормально. А в Грецию еще успеем наездиться. Зато ведь будет финал Чемпионата мира по квиддичу!  
\- Ага, - Драко повеселел. – Поскорее бы! Гарри, ты трансфигурацию сделал?  
\- Давно.   
\- Помоги мне, а? Я совсем-совсем ничего в этой теме не понимаю. А у меня только она из домашки осталась.  
Гарри с преувеличенно тяжелым вздохом поднялся.  
\- Пойдем. Не портить же тебе все лето трансфигурацией.  
За малфоевским эссе засиделись до вечера. Сириус прислал сову – сообщил, что придет поздно, и чтобы Гарри его не ждал. Увидев его вытянувшееся лицо, Драко уволок его с собой в менор.  
\- И ночевать останься, - непререкаемым тоном сказал он. – Пусть Добби Сириусу скажет. А почему, кстати, вы по зеркалу не общаетесь?  
\- Мое зеркало у Снейпа, - объяснил Гарри. – Крестный сказал, они какой-то совместный проект затеяли, нужно постоянно быть на связи. А я же сейчас дома.  
\- Вот видишь, а ты переживаешь. Что, твой Сириус, на Снейпе жениться будет? Ему, наверняка, и думать об этом некогда. Папа, когда у него новый проект, тоже целыми днями дома не бывает. 

В отличие от предыдущих двух, это лето было довольно-таки однообразным, но и это, оказывается, прекрасно, если жить в своем доме, с дорогими тебе людьми. Гарри освоил все уголки поместья и с помощью Добби сделал себе домик на дереве. Конечно, это для малышей, но ему всегда хотелось такой, с тех пор как он прочитал в начальной школе рассказ о мальчиках, которые строили себе штаб на дереве. Живя у Дурслей, он часто мечтал о таком убежище, а сейчас ему было просто уютно иногда посидеть в маленьком, пахнущем листвой и ветром, гнездышке. Он даже Драко сюда не звал – это был только его уголок.   
Уезжая из школы, Гарри думал, что будет скучать по Роджеру, и скучал… первую неделю. А потом сам не заметил, как перестал о нем вспоминать. Даже в снах и фантазиях его образ сменился на что-то расплывчатое, но неуловимо знакомое. Осознав, что первая влюбленность прошла, Гарри подумал, что может, и прав крестный, когда говорит, что он просто повелся на эффектную внешность, а по-настоящему сможет полюбить и девушку. Сириусу, кажется, все же хотелось, чтобы у Гарри потом была жена, а не муж.   
Интересно, думал Гарри, а как можно понять, что вот это – настоящая любовь, а не просто влюбленность? Вот, например, все говорят, что папа влюбился в маму с первого взгляда, а она терпеть его не могла, и он все годы учебы добивался взаимности. И добился, в конце концов. Получается, что если бы папа не бегал за мамой, она бы его не полюбила и вышла замуж за другого? Значит ли это, что ее любовь была ненастоящей? А папина? Если бы мама сразу подружилась бы с ним, стал бы он любить ее и добиваться все эти годы? Когда он спросил об этом Сириуса, тот только посмеялся и сказал, что это называется – судьба. И что пусть Гарри не придумывает ничего, его родители по-настоящему любили друг друга, иначе не родили бы такого замечательного ребенка. Но Гарри все равно было интересно.  
Или, думал он, Гермиона и Флинт. В середине июля подруга прислала сумбурное письмо, из которого Гарри понял только то, что Маркус сделал ей предложение, а она не знает, как ответить. «Я его люблю и знаю, что он тоже меня любит, - писала она непривычно неровным почерком. – Только, Гарри, мне же всего пятнадцать будет! Маркус говорит, что в магическом мире приняты ранние помолвки, и никто потом не заставит меня подписать контракт против воли, но я все равно боюсь. С другой стороны, помолвка позволит нам встречаться официально…» В следующем письме она написала, что познакомила Флинта с родителями и общим решением помолвку решили отложить до следующей весны. Так вот, Гарри прекрасно помнил, как начинались их отношения. Флинт искал подходящую невесту, а Гермиона – инструктора по ЗОТИ. А весной они уже светились изнутри, когда смотрели друг на друга. Их любовь – настоящая?   
Вообще у Гермионы лето выдалось насыщенным. Кроме волнений с помолвкой, она съездила в Египет и потом прислала Гарри огромное восторженное письмо и посылку с книгами, купленными ему в подарок на день рожденья. Умная девочка еще в Хогвартсе записалась через отдел международного сотрудничества Министерства магии на все имеющиеся экскурсии по магическому Египту, а там скупила всю доступную литературу, и теперь с головой погрузилась в изучение экзотической магии. Маркус несколько раз вывозил ее в магический Лондон, где она, не стесняясь, осваивала новые заклинания на практике.  
Гарри тоже провел много времени, читая присланные ею книги. Некоторые заклинания и чары они с Драко тоже выучили. Теперь они умели вызывать и отпугивать насекомых, прорастить семечко в песке – правда, выросшее растение сразу увядало, - и теоретически могли остановить наводнение на пару часов. Гермиона писала, что основные достижения египетских магов лежат в области медицины и некромагии, и, к сожалению, в открытом доступе такой информации нет. На вопрос Гарри, хотелось ли бы ей изучать некромагию, Гермиона ответила, что лишних знаний не бывает. Одно дело знать, другое – применять. Правда, честно призналась, что вряд ли бы смогла серьезно учить некромагию, это все-таки слишком страшно. Гарри подумал, что он бы, наверно, тоже не смог. Хотя, если будет надо… Но для этого придется ехать в Египет и проситься в ученики к тамошним магам. Или в какую-нибудь другую восточную страну. В Англии, и в других европейских странах, некромагия была вне закона больше ста лет. Как и многое другое. Гарри ходил пару раз помогать крестному разбирать его библиотеку на Гриммаулд Плейс, так там чуть не каждая третья книга была запрещенной.   
Дом крестного Гарри, как ни странно, понравился. Он был темный, мрачный, старый и запущенный. Но здесь было столько всего интересного! И с Кричером они с первого же дня нашли общий язык. Застав их мирно беседующими о какой-то безделушке, найденной Гарри, Сириус вслух выразил свое удивление.  
\- Мастер Гарри – сильный маг, великий маг, - проскрипел на это старый домовик, неприязненно поглядывая на хозяина. – Старый Кричер счастлив угодить мастеру Гарри.   
Портрет матери крестного – миссис Вальбурги Блэк – тоже не стал кричать и ругаться, как предупреждал Сириус. Старая леди на портрете долго его рассматривала, а потом отвернулась, поджав губы. Гарри был только рад. Он достаточно наслушался в детстве, и вовсе не хотел, чтобы на него кто-то кричал теперь, пусть даже и портрет.

День рожденья Гарри они с крестным и Драко провели в Евродиснейленде. Инициатором поездки был Гарри, еще в школе наслышавшийся от однокурсников о маггловских чудесах. Сириус поддержал идею сразу, а Драко пришлось долго уговаривать. Но вечером, выбираясь из парка с охрипшим от смеха и визга голосом и на подрагивающих от избытка адреналина ногах, Малфой вслух признал, что и магглы кое-что могут! Это было, что ни говори, достижение.  
Начало августа выдалось дождливым и прохладным. Драко ворчал на погоду и ныл о том, что хочет в Грецию, а Гарри и так было хорошо. Зато в такую погоду было очень уютно закутаться в плед и сидеть у камина с книгой и кружкой чего-нибудь горячего. Часто, сидя так, Гарри незаметно для себя погружался в транс и «слушал» дом. Магия теплым золотистым облаком наполняла теперь все поместье, и Гарри мог в эти минуты дотянуться до любого его уголка и узнать, что там происходит. Сириус говорил, что для установления такой связи с домом обычно зачаровывают специальный артефакт для главы семьи, но Гарри, видимо, ничего такого не нужно, сам справляется.   
\- Надо бы попробовать научить тебя окклюменции, - сказал Сириус. – Раньше шестнадцати лет ментальным наукам учиться не рекомендуют, но раз ты дом так запросто слышишь… Вот освобожусь немного, и попробуем.  
\- А чем ты так занят, крестный? – рискнул спросить Гарри. – Может, я могу помочь?  
Крестный опять виновато посмотрел на него.  
\- Я не могу пока сказать, Гарри. Это… неприятные дела. Но обещаю – как только все благополучно разрешится, я тебе расскажу. Хорошо?  
Пришлось согласиться. Единственное, что радовало, жениться крестный явно пока не собирался. 

***

Гарри проснулся от собственного крика, взмокший, дрожащий и с болью, пульсирующей в шраме. Когда в спальню ворвался встревоженный Сириус, он все еще дрожал и тер рукой лоб.  
\- Гарри, что такое? Где болит? - крестный зажег свет и завертел его, осматривая.  
\- Шрам, - невнятно вымолвил Гарри. - И... сон приснился.  
Сириус убрал его челку и нахмурился:  
\- Он воспалился почему-то... Все еще болит?  
Гарри потрогал лоб. Боль стихла, но шрам был горячий, и кожа вокруг неприятно стянута.  
\- Вроде прошло...  
Крестный сел рядом, Гарри привалился к его надежному, теплому боку.  
\- Что тебе снилось? Кошмар?  
\- Странное что-то... Я был человеком с красными глазами, и у меня была огромная змея...  
Сириус обхватил Гарри за плечи и повернул к себе.  
\- Можешь вспомнить свой сон подробно?  
\- Не знаю... А это важно?  
\- Это может оказаться очень важно.   
Гарри сосредоточился.   
\- Я смотрелся в зеркало… Почему-то спиной стоял, но видел свое лицо, страшное такое, - он сильнее прижался к крестному. - У меня было два лица! Одно обычное, спереди, только я его не видел. А второе — сзади, с красными глазами! Я чему-то радовался, хохотал... А потом ко мне приползла змея и обвилась вокруг плеч. Я погладил ее и сказал: «Нагайна».  
\- И все? - напряженно спросил Сириус.  
\- Нет, - Гарри затрясло. Сириус обнял его, успокаивая. - Потом в комнату зашли двое мужчин — молодой и старый, очень похожие друг на друга. Я спросил: «Ты поймал его?», а молодой толкнул старого, так что тот упал лицом вниз, и ответил: «Да, мой Лорд, он не успел далеко уйти». Потом я сказал, что старый нам больше не нужен, и велел змее его убить. Она его кусала, а он кричал и кричал... Тут я проснулся.  
Крестный потрясенно молчал. Гарри заглянул ему в лицо:  
\- Сириус... Что это было?  
\- Не знаю, но что-то не слишком хорошее, - ответил Сириус и поцеловал его в лоб. - Я завтра кое-что разузнаю, а потом мы поговорим об этом. 

***

\- Так ты считаешь, что Гарри видел во сне Лорда?  
Снейп вздохнул.  
\- Думаю, да... Я как-то спросил у Альбуса, почему он так уверен, что только Поттеру удастся убить Лорда. Он ответил, как всегда, туманно и витиевато, но я понял, что он считает, что между ними существует особая магическая связь, образовавшаяся вследствие отразившейся Авады.  
\- Бред.   
\- Скажи это Альбусу. Но ведь Гарри — хоркрукс. Так что связь действительно может быть. И ты говоришь, что у него болел шрам. Ты знаешь об... инциденте с Квирреллом?  
\- Да, Гарри рассказал мне.  
\- При встречах с Квирреллом у него тоже болел шрам.   
\- Так этот... с двумя лицами, существует на самом деле? И те двое, молодой и старый, похожие друг на друга... Слушай, а сон можно слить в Омут? Посмотреть бы самому...  
\- Воспоминания о сне можно, конечно. Только они часто рваные и неясные, как и сам сон. Попробуйте слить. Вечером мы зайдем с Люцем, тоже посмотрим.  
Омут Памяти у Блэков был древний, огромный и несуразный, зато все трое могли окунуться в облако воспоминаний одновременно, и еще пара человек могла бы пристроиться рядом. Вынырнули они оттуда тоже одновременно, одинаково бледные и взбудораженные.  
\- Ни хрена это не сон, - категорически заявил Сириус. - Это видение. Снейп, тебе как кажется, оно насланное или реальное?  
Снейп думал, Малфой, как наименее продвинутый в ментальных науках, скромно помалкивал.  
\- Думаю, реальное. Никаких признаков искусственности не вижу. Лорд, скорее всего, даже не подозревает о связи. Еще один аргумент в пользу непроизвольного создания хоркрукса в Гарри.  
\- Получается, - резюмировал Люциус, - что Лорд сейчас находится в теле какого-то бедолаги, и с ним Барти Крауч-младший. А старшего Крауча он буквально прошлой ночью убил.  
\- Туда ему и дорога, - сверкнул глазами Блэк. - Как же этот праведник сыночка своего из Азкабана вытащил?  
\- Это сейчас неважно, - отмахнулся Люциус. - Важно, что Лорд действует совместно с Краучем. Старшего они, видимо, держали под Империусом. Возможно, использовали его волосы для Оборотки, старший Крауч, хоть и был изгнан с позором из Министерства, кое-какие связи должен был сохранить... Но большие опасения внушает другое — он им стал больше не нужен. Значит, им помогает кто-то еще.  
\- Во-первых, это, - согласился Северус. - А во-вторых, это может значить, что Лорд что-то затеял и пока у него все получается.  
\- Надо убирать хоркрукс из Гарри, - подытожил Сириус. - Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Все-таки, может, используем этот... «Дар чрева»?  
\- Для него требуется активное участие самого Гарри, - нахмурился Люциус. - Ему всего четырнадцать... Справится ли? Такой шок, да и магия нерядовая...  
\- Я думаю, справится, - вздохнул Сириус. - Хотя мне меньше всего хочется ему об этой пакости, что в нем угнездилась, рассказывать... Но Гарри сильный... Ты как думаешь, Снейп?  
\- Справится, - уверенно сказал Снейп. - Он сильнее нас всех. И Блэк прав, тянуть дальше нельзя. Что, если Лорд узнает о существовании связи? Я боюсь даже представить, как он сможет ее использовать, уж в недостатке фантазии его нельзя упрекнуть… Ритуал, конечно, не самый удобный, зато надежный и модифицировать его почти не нужно. Вы же едете на эти дурацкие игрища?  
\- На финал Чемпионата мира по квиддичу, Северус! – поправил его Малфой.  
\- Я и говорю, дурацкие игрища, - отмахнулся Снейп. – Вот после него и проведем ритуал. К тому времени я как раз доварю все нужные зелья. А ты, Люц, говорил, зачем нам полтуши василиска… Кто оказался прав?  
\- Ты, Северус, ты, - Малфой изобразил поклон. – Значит, так и решаем.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 22

Гарри сидел в домике на дереве и ел малину. Целые ее заросли обнаружились в дальнем углу парка, и сегодня с утра Гарри собственноручно снимал с них урожай. Он весь исцарапался и испачкался, но набрал полную корзинку и еще большую кружку – специально, чтобы съесть одному, в своем гнездышке. И сейчас ел - горстями, смакуя, чавкая и жмурясь от удовольствия – словом, так, как можно есть только без свидетелей.   
\- Хозяин Сириус ждет хозяина Гарри в большой гостиной! – голос Добби оторвал Гарри от его восхитительного занятия. Со вздохом сожаления он выгреб из кружки последнюю горсточку и протянул домовику корзинку:  
\- Отнеси в дом, пожалуйста. Я сейчас приду.  
Уже перед дверью гостиной Гарри вспомнил, что не почистился, но махнул рукой – сейчас поговорит с крестным и пойдет умоется. Так и зашел – в грязной белой футболке, с перепачканными в липком ягодном соке лицом и руками.   
\- Ой… Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, мистер Малфой…  
Крестный, улыбаясь, взмахнул палочкой, Гарри поморщился – очищающие чары неприятно кололи кожу.  
\- Где это ты так вывозился?  
\- Малину собирал… Очень вкусная, Добби на десерт ее подаст.  
\- Все, - Сириус придирчиво его оглядел, улыбка сошла с его лица. – Сядь, Гарри, нам надо поговорить.  
Гарри похолодел. Вот, кажется, и сбываются его предчувствия…  
Но услышанное превосходило самые худшие его опасения. Да что там, оно просто в голове не укладывалось! В нем живет кусочек души Волдеморта? Он – хоркрукс?   
\- Но я ничего такого не чувствую! – выпалил он. – Как такое может быть?  
\- Помнишь, я обещал разузнать о твоем сне? – мягко спросил крестный. – Мы вчера просмотрели его и пришли к однозначному выводу. Это был не сон, а видение. Ты каким-то образом видел глазами Волдеморта. Другого объяснения такой связи просто нет.  
Гарри посидел, осмысливая разговор. Мысли мешались, не удавалось ни на чем сосредоточиться. Страшно хотелось ощупать себя, хотя бы посмотреть, убедиться, что он – по-прежнему он… Не выдержав, Гарри наколдовал зеркало. Оно послушно отразило взлохмаченные сильнее обычного волосы, дикие, огромные глаза, трясущиеся губы… Осознание того, как жалко он выглядит, встряхнуло похлеще пощечины. Когда он успел стать такой тряпкой? Поэтому ему ничего не рассказывали, считали, что бедненький Гарри не выдержит, сорвется?   
Взмахом руки испарив зеркало, Гарри зажмурился, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Поймав испуганный взгляд крестного, попытался улыбнуться:  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Вот и отлично, мистер Поттер, - сказал профессор. Они с мистером Малфоем все это время молчали, только смотрели напряженно и внимательно. – Вы хорошо справились. Мы бы не стали вообще вам ничего рассказывать, если бы ритуал не требовал вашего осознанного и весьма активного участия…  
\- Как не рассказали бы? То есть, я бы так и жил, не зная ничего? Если бы вы не нашли этот ритуал?  
\- Вы так и жили. И продолжали бы жить.  
\- Да, но… Но это же неправильно! Это же моя жизнь!   
Гарри сжал кулаки – бурлящие в нем чувства оформились и нашли выход.  
\- Мне не нравится, что во мне сидит кусок Волдеморта! Но еще больше не нравится, что вы знали и не сказали! Может, я бы давно нашел способ избавиться от него!  
\- Прекратите истерику! – жестко сказал Снейп. – Насколько я помню, вы даже латынь не знаете в достаточной степени. Мы потратили почти три месяца, чтобы найти приемлемый способ избавить вас от хоркрукса. Или вы считаете себя умнее меня? Или мистера Малфоя? Или вашего крестного? А может, вы предпочли бы страдать от неизвестности и копаться в себе все эти три месяца?   
Гарри опустил голову. Вроде, профессор говорит все правильно… Почему же тогда так обидно?  
\- Научитесь принимать заботу о себе, мистер Поттер, - мягче заговорил Снейп. – И научитесь, наконец, хоть немного доверять взрослым.   
\- Гарри, - подключился мистер Малфой. – Ты – разумный и самостоятельный молодой человек, не думай, что мы тебе не доверяем или считаем ребенком. Мы просто старались уберечь тебя от лишних переживаний.   
\- Простите, - не поднимая головы, ответил Гарри. Он был все еще зол и поэтому не хотел смотреть им в глаза, но где-то глубоко уже понимал, что не совсем прав. – Я… сорвался. Вы расскажете мне о ритуале?  
\- Конечно, Гарри, - Сириус сел рядом с ним. – Для того тебя и позвали.  
Гарри постарался пока выкинуть из головы все эмоции и обратился в слух.  
Ритуал, который они собирались провести, назывался «Дар чрева». Он был древним, как само человечество, применялся еще малоазийскими жрицами, служившими Великой Матери, потом перешел в ритуалы, посвященные Кибеле, а к началу нашей эры полностью забылся храмами, зато вошел в арсенал некромагов.  
\- По сути, это один из самых жестоких ритуалов, созданных жрицами Великой Матери, - ровным лекторским тоном говорил Снейп. – Я бы сказал даже, что он бесчеловечен. Но в первобытные времена люди шли на все для выживания рода, общины, племени. Жизнь отдельного человека ничего не стоила.   
«Дар чрева» приносили женщины на поздних сроках беременности. Сначала – любая, на кого падет жребий, потом, в более цивилизованные времена – специально подготовленные жрицы. В дар богине приносилась живая душа нерожденного ребенка. Ритуал непоправимо калечил женщин, не говоря уж о несчастных младенцах, умиравших в материнском лоне, но считался одним из наиболее сильных и эффективных, и в свое время активно практиковался. Поэтому он был хорошо изучен и проработан.  
Некромаги же использовали ритуал для создания полуживых и полуразумных убийственных артефактов, практически неуязвимых и очень могущественных. Но для него требовались сложные зелья, в основе которых были крайне редкие и дорогие ингредиенты, наподобие сердца василиска, и, самое главное и трудноосуществимое - активное и добровольное участие самой женщины.   
\- Так что, ко всеобщему счастью, некромагам нечасто удавалось воспользоваться этим ритуалом, иначе участь магического мира могла бы быть куда печальнее… Такова вкратце история ритуала. И он хорошо подходит для наших целей, поскольку основное действие происходит, скажем так, в тонком мире. В отличие от несчастных женщин, ваш организм никак не пострадает, потому что у хоркрукса нет материальной оболочки.  
\- А что мне надо будет делать?  
\- Вы погрузитесь в некое измененное состояние разума, в котором должны будете видеть собственную ауру и вплетенную в нее ауру хоркрукса. Вашей задачей будет отделить хоркрукс, а нашей - загнать его в подготовленный сосуд, а затем уничтожить его.  
\- И все?  
\- И все, - Снейп невесело улыбнулся. – Звучит просто, правда? Но поверьте мне, как опытному менталисту, самые страшные битвы происходят в нашем сознании. Мы с Блэком попробуем как-то вам помочь, но в основном вам придется справляться самому.   
\- Мне надо как-то готовиться?  
\- Только морально. И старайся не перенапрягаться в эти дни. Тебе понадобятся все твои силы. 

Весь оставшийся день Гарри бесцельно шатался по поместью, вымещая тревогу и раздражение на ни в чем не повинных предметах. Крестный молча наблюдал за ним, виновато вздыхая, и этим только еще больше злил. Под вечер Гарри не выдержал и написал Драко: «Приходи ночевать». Он больше не мог держать это все в себе, но и с крестным говорить пока не мог.   
Малфой не подвел, пришел почти сразу.  
\- Что случилось? – первым делом спросил он. – На тебе лица нет.  
\- А что есть? – невесело улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Скорбный лик. Ну, или убитая рожа.  
\- Будешь тут убитым.  
Гарри отвел Драко к себе, навел заглушающие чары, и, наконец, дал волю эмоциям. Он метался по комнате, размахивал руками, кричал и ругался… Малфой слушал терпеливо и внимательно, без привычных подколок и комментариев. Наконец, Гарри выдохся и сел на свое излюбленное место перед камином. Драко пристроился рядом и спросил:  
\- А почему ты так злишься? Никто же не виноват, что кусок души Лорда в тебе оказался. Даже он сам, наверно, этого не хотел. А то, что тебе до поры не говорили, мне кажется, понятно. Не хотели, чтобы ты переживал.  
\- Я не могу не злиться! То, что не говорили… ну, я понимаю, ладно… Но они сказали только потому, что нашли этот ритуал! А если бы не нашли? Я так и таскал бы в себе кусок чужой души, и не знал бы ничего, и радовался… А они бы знали и думали – бедный ребенок! Так радуется жизни, а ведь носит в себе душу Лорда! Тебя бы это не взбесило?   
\- Ну, - Драко задумался. – Наверно, да. Но их я тоже могу понять. Потом, я не верю, что это продолжалось бы вечно. Рано или поздно все равно нашли бы способ и сказали.  
Гарри уткнулся лицом в колени.  
\- А еще в моем теле сидит паразит. Тетя заставляла нас с Дадли каждый раз мыть руки перед едой и пугала глистами. Мы не всегда слушались, особенно Дадли. И однажды она принесла нам журнал с картинками, - Гарри передернулся. – После этого я не забывал мыть руки. А сейчас оказывается, что я всю жизнь таскаю в себе кое-что похуже… Это омерзительно. Тебе не противно со мной рядом сидеть?  
\- Дурак, - Драко вдруг крепко обнял его, прижав спиной к себе. – Я всегда тебе говорю, что ты дурак. Вечно накрутишь себе всякого. Придумал тоже… - Он вдруг расхохотался легко и звонко. – Только ты можешь сравнить Темного Лорда с глистом! Ужас, Поттер, никакого уважения!  
Гарри невольно фыркнул. И правда, неуважительно как-то получилось.   
\- А ритуал тебя не пугает? – уже серьезно спросил Драко. – Сможешь справиться?  
Гарри поднял голову. Драко слегка ослабил руки, отпуская, но Гарри, наоборот, теснее привалился к нему. Сидеть в объятьях Драко было тепло и уютно, и он, наконец, расслабился.  
\- Нет, - подумав, ответил он. – Я не понимаю, как это могли делать беременные женщины… Но я справлюсь, - Гарри хихикнул. – Я представлю, что это – глист.

***

Золотые стены и необъятные размеры стадиона ввергали в невольный трепет. В свою ложу они поднимались, казалось, целую вечность, так высоко она была.   
\- Лучшие места, - сказал мистер Малфой. – Министерская ложа.  
\- Если бы еще не толпа Уизелов, - Драко поморщился. – Откуда у них деньги на такие места?  
Сириус строго посмотрел на него:  
\- Нельзя попрекать людей бедностью, Драко. Раз они здесь, значит, у них есть билеты.  
Но мистер Малфой, кажется, так не считал, потому что как раз говорил что-то подобное мистеру Уизли. Гарри забеспокоился, как бы не дошло до драки, но скоро появился невысокий плотный человек, оказавшийся министром магии Корнелиусом Фаджем. Мистер Малфой поздоровался с ним и представил министру Драко и Гарри. Тот, в свою очередь, представил всем находящимся в ложе министра магии Болгарии – высокого хмурого волшебника в роскошной черной с золотом мантии и с совершенно непроизносимой фамилией. Так что конфликта не случилось, и все спокойно расселись по местам.  
Места у них оказались во втором ряду, как раз за спинами семейства Уизли. Перед Гарри и Драко сидели беспрестанно перешептывающиеся о чем-то близнецы, Сириус и мистер Малфой сидели за мистером Уизли и Персивалем, который все время оборачивался на министра. Сидящая между отцом и Роном Джинни посмотрела на Гарри и застенчиво улыбнулась. Гарри кивнул ей и неодобрительно покосился на хихикающего Драко.  
\- Я просто вежлив, Малфой. Тебе бы тоже не помешало немного вежливости.  
Во время танца вейл пришла его очередь смеяться. Хотя Драко и оставался на месте, а не рвался вперед, как братья Уизли, лицо у него все равно было презабавное. Взрослые мужчины тоже выглядели совершенно завороженными, но все-таки мальчишки оказались гораздо впечатлительнее. Самому Гарри вейлы не понравились – показались слишком хищными и манерными. А вот шоу лепреконов было действительно красивым.  
Сам же матч оказался самым захватывающим зрелищем, какое Гарри мог припомнить. Он забыл обо всем, даже мысли о хоркруксе и ритуале, преследовавшие его все эти дни, вылетели из головы. Они с Драко прилипли к своим омниноклям, крича и подталкивая друг друга в самые острые моменты матча. Рядом во всю глотку болел за Ирландию Сириус, и даже мистер Малфой время от времени вставлял словцо-другое.  
Когда Виктор Крам филигранно выполнил финт Вронского, Гарри взглянул на Драко и застонал вслух. В серых глазах горел фанатичный огонь. Очевидно, им предстояло много-много часов в воздухе и еще больше риска, ничем, по мнению Гарри, не оправданного. Но не отправлять же сумасшедшего Малфоя тренироваться в одиночку!   
Матч закончился уже в темноте. К восторгу мальчиков, награждение сборных происходило прямо в министерской ложе, и они смогли увидеть всех игроков, и вдоволь полюбовались огромным золотым кубком. Малфой даже сумел получить автограф у обоих ловцов и весь светился от удовольствия.  
Уходя в лесок, выделенный под аппарационную площадку, Гарри с завистью посмотрел на огромный шумный лагерь, озаренный кострами и наполненный почти осязаемым праздничным весельем. Кое-где уже рассыпались искрами фейерверки, и раздавалось громкое пение. Ему бы тоже хотелось остаться, но завтра – ритуал. Драко поймал его взгляд и понимающе кивнул:  
\- Неплохо бы остаться, да?  
\- А ты почему не остаешься? – спросил Гарри. – Я видел Нотта и Кребба с Гойлом… Наверняка их родители согласились бы за тобой присмотреть.  
\- За Малфоями не присматривают, - задрал нос Драко, а потом серьезно добавил. – Не хочу веселиться один. Без тебя, без папы… Неинтересно. Да и мама будет волноваться, а ей нельзя.  
Гарри боялся, что после такого дня и в ожидании предстоящего ритуала не сможет заснуть, но профессор Снейп предусмотрел это – прислал ему отличное зелье, сильное и без всяких побочных эффектов. Но как следует выспаться ему все же не удалось – среди ночи он проснулся от боли в шраме. На этот раз он не кричал, и того, что снилось, не помнил, но понимал, что ничего хорошего это значить не может. И впервые за все время почувствовал благодарность к взрослым за то, что они не сказали ему о хоркруксе сразу. Только сегодняшний матч смог отвлечь его от постоянных навязчивых мыслей и сомнений в себе, а как бы он пережил целых три месяца? Они были правы и заботились только о Гарри, а он, выходит, повел себя, как неблагодарная скотина. И как хорошо, что уже завтра все закончится…

Утром Гарри узнал, что шрам ночью болел не зря. Группа магов в одежде Упивающихся смертью прошла маршем через лагерь болельщиков, серьезно покалечила семью магглов, живших рядом, и, в довершение всего, нагнала страха на народ, выпустив в небо Темную Метку.  
\- Может, это были какие-то хулиганы? – предположил ночевавший в Поттер-холле Ремус. Он тоже должен был участвовать в ритуале и здорово помог Гарри разобраться в нем. По укоренившейся привычке Гарри выучил все этапы, хотя на этот раз не смог бы никого заменить, даже если бы это потребовалось.  
\- Вряд ли, - хмуро сказал Гарри. – У меня ночью опять болел шрам. Это точно как-то связано с Волдемортом.  
Сириус скрипнул зубами:  
\- Ну ничего, недолго ему осталось землю поганить. Ты уж постарайся сегодня, Гарри. Сегодняшний день многое решит. Я верю, что ты справищься.   
Ритуал было решено провести в доме Блэков. Ритуальная комната Поттер-холла была слишком маленькой и светлой, да и магия дома могла воспротивиться темному действию, творимому над хозяином. А вот ритуальный зал Блэков был такой, как надо – в подвале, без единого окошка, мрачный и огромный. Одетый только в длинную, до пят, белую льняную рубашку, Гарри задрожал от холода, как только вошел в него. Босые ноги мигом замерзли на ледяном каменном полу, и он с неподобающей моменту поспешностью забрался на ритуальный стол. Там он залпом выпил ужасное на вкус зелье, поданное профессором, а Сириус помог ему лечь, как надо, и взмахом палочки зажег свечи, расставленные по периметру стола. Потом они – Сириус, профессор Снейп, мистер Малфой и Ремус – встали вокруг него крестом. Профессор, который должен был вести ритуал, стоял за головой Гарри, рядом с ним дымилась жаровня. Гарри слышал, как он глубоко вздохнул, вылил в жаровню первое из полагающихся для воскурения зелий и глубоким низким голосом пропел первую строку древнего гимна. Три голоса слаженно повторили за ним. Ритуал начался.  
Поначалу Гарри чувствовал себя очень странно и неудобно, лежа на холодном каменном столе с раскинутыми руками и ногами. Но постепенно свет свечей начал сливаться в одно яркое золотистое сияние, а размеренное пение превратилось в ритмичный шум, как будто где-то рядом в стену бил прибой. Гарри перестал чувствовать стол под собой, исчезли стоящие вокруг мужчины, весь ритуальный зал, вообще все. Он был один в этом золотом сиянии. Хотя нет, не один… Ровный свет в одном месте был запятнан чем-то черным и бесформенным. Гарри попробовал схватить черное пятно, но оно ловко скользнуло в сторону. После нескольких безуспешных попыток Гарри понял, что так ничего не получится. Надо было действовать иначе, но как? Гарри попытался сосредоточиться и подумать, но мысли разбегались, а черное пятно все больше раздражало и резало глаз. Гарри смотрел на него и отчаянно желал, чтобы его здесь не было, чтобы золотое сияние ничто не нарушало и не пачкало…  
«Почему же? – прошелестело вдруг у него в голове. – На свете нет ничего идеального… Идеальное и безупречное – это слишком скучно…»  
«Кто ты? - настороженно спросил Гарри. – Ты – Волдеморт?»  
«Это неважно, - сказал голос. – Неважно, кто я, важно, кто ты. Посмотри на себя, Гарри, вспомни, подумай… Почему ты так не хочешь иметь немного темноты в душе? Она тебе не повредит. Ты один, совсем один в этом мире, я мог бы помочь тебе…»  
«И чем это ты мне поможешь? – спросил Гарри. – Тем, что убьешь меня?»  
«Я не могу тебя убить. Лорд Волдеморт – может, но я – не он. Ты можешь развоплощать его столько раз, сколько захочешь, снова и снова. Я могу помочь тебе и в этом. И во всем остальном».  
«Достаточно, - сказал Гарри. – Убирайся. Я не один, мне помогут и без тебя».  
Мелькавшая на периферии сознания мысль, наконец, оформилась, и он уперся в черную кляксу взглядом, приказывая ей уходить. Она дрогнула, но сдаваться не собиралась.  
«Не один? Кто у тебя есть? Твой крестный, который бросил тебя младенцем? Твои магглы, обращавшиеся с тобой, как с приблудной собакой? Или Снейп и Малфой, видящие в тебе только сильного мага, которого можно использовать в своих целях? Кто? А может, Драко Малфой, который желает прослыть лучшим другом Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Все они рядом, пока ты делаешь то, что их устраивает. Как только ты перестанешь соответствовать их ожиданиям, они отвернутся от тебя, еще и ударят в спину. А я – часть тебя. Я хочу того же, что хочешь ты».  
Вкрадчивый голос проникал в самые дальние уголки его сознания, вытаскивая на безжалостный свет все его темные сомнения и опасения. Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать их, но они не желали отступать. Разве он сам не думал так, и не раз?   
Голос продолжал шептать ему о самых тайных его страхах, о самых плохих воспоминаниях… «Никто не поддержит тебя, - говорил он, - никто не подаст тебе руки…» Слабеющий разум уцепился за последнее слово, и как будто теплые руки подхватили его, не давая упасть – крестный бережно держит его и тревожно заглядывает в лицо: «Где болит?», профессор Снейп говорит: «Ты лучший ученик, которого я могу только пожелать», Нарцисса смотрит на него грустно и нежно: «Ты не должен делать все один, Гарри…», мистер Малфой сажает его рядом с собой: «Давай прикинем вместе, Гарри, во что нам встанут кирпич и черепица…» И даже тетя Петунья трогает его горячий лоб и вздыхает: «Говорила я тебе, шапку надень! Теперь еще и на лекарства тратиться…» И Драко, всегда и везде Драко – улыбается, корчит рожи, надменно задирает подбородок, трясет его, крича: «Где ты был?», обнимает и смеется в ухо, щекоча горячим дыханием…  
Гарри улыбнулся им всем и открыл глаза. Голос смолк на полуслове, а черное пятно съежилось и исчезло. Гарри счастливо вздохнул и провалился в мягкую темноту.

Что-то мешало, зудело, раздражало… Гарри недовольно замычал и попробовал нашарить одеяло, чтобы укрыться с головой.  
\- Мистер Поттер! – гаркнули над ухом. – Хватит валять дурака! Просыпайтесь!  
\- Полегче, Снейп! – сказал другой голос. – Ребенку и так досталось. Гарри, малыш, открой глаза. Тебе нельзя пока спать.  
Веки казались чугунными. Как Гарри ни старался, смог только чуть-чуть приподнять их. Сильные руки подхватили его, усадили, придерживая голову, как младенцу. Другие руки аккуратно взяли за подбородок и ловко влили в рот что-то горькое и теплое. Гарри, морщась, проглотил, посидел с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как к нему возвращаются ощущения тела и, наконец, сумел разлепить веки.  
Он сидел на коленях у крестного, уже не в ритуальном зале, а в гостиной дома Блэков. Напротив стоял профессор Снейп, заложив руки за спину и выжидающе глядя на него. Увидев, что Гарри пришел в себя, он удовлетворенно усмехнулся:  
\- Ну вот, можете, когда хотите, мистер Поттер.  
И показал стеклянный шарик, в который должен был попасть изгнанный хоркрукс. Перед ритуалом шарик был совсем прозрачным, а сейчас стал темным и мутным.  
\- Получилось? – прошептал Гарри.  
\- Еще как. Он туда прямо со свистом влетел, - весело ответил крестный. – Как ты?  
\- Не очень, - честно признался Гарри. – Совсем сил нет.  
\- Это понятно, - Ремус сел рядом и сжал его руку. – Даже нам порядком досталось, а тебе пришлось намного хуже. Хочешь посмотреть, как мы уничтожим хоркрукс?  
Еще бы Гарри не хотел! Он энергично кивнул и затаил дыхание в предвкушении.  
Профессор Снейп аккуратно опустил шарик в высокий, толстостенный, с подрагивающими от обилия наложенных чар очертаниями, стакан, достал из кармана крошечную запаянную пробирку, положил ее на шарик и взмахнул палочкой. Пробирка раскололась, послышался тонкий, на грани ультразвука, визг, шарик оплавился и почернел.  
\- Это все? – разочарованно спросил Гарри.  
\- Да, - профессор снисходительно посмотрел на него. – А вы ожидали шоу с громом и молнией? Главную битву вы уже выиграли, там, в своем сознании. Увы, мы так и не смогли к вам пробиться. Ты молодец, Гарри, - сказал он совсем другим тоном. – Ты справился сам.  
\- Не сам, - возразил Гарри. – Один бы я не смог. Вы все были там, со мной. Я могу уже спать?  
\- Спи, - ответил крестный, и Гарри сразу заснул. И проснулся только через два дня, в своей постели в Поттер-холле.


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 23

Первым, что увидел Гарри, был затылок Драко, сидящего на полу возле его кровати. Гарри протянул руку и легонько дернул мягкую белую прядку.  
\- Привет!  
Драко подскочил от неожиданности.  
\- Ты проснулся? Наконец-то!  
\- Я так долго спал?  
\- Два дня, - Драко сел на край кровати. - Как ты?  
\- Нормально. Только голодный очень. А ты почему здесь?  
Драко посмурнел.  
\- Мы с мамой все это время здесь. Я профессора сейчас позову, он велел, как только ты проснешься. Потом поговорим.  
Пока Драко ходил за Снейпом, Гарри встал, сходил в туалет и оделся. Чувствовал он себя отлично, не считая легкой слабости от голода. Профессор тщательно его осмотрел и подтвердил, что он совершенно восстановился.  
\- Воздержитесь от применения магии сегодня, на всякий случай, - сказал он. - А в остальном никаких ограничений.  
Добби принес завтрак в комнату. Набив рот омлетом, Гарри промычал:  
\- А тепеф фафкафывай, Маффой, - проглотил кусок и добавил. - Не бойся, аппетит мне ничем не испортишь.  
\- У нас дома обыск, - без обиняков ответил Драко. - Папу второй день на допросы таскают. Сириус тоже в Министерстве пропадает, пытается разузнать что-нибудь. Мы с мамой поэтому здесь, и профессор тоже — наблюдает ее.  
\- Это из-за событий на Чемпионате? - сообразил Гарри. - Думают, что он там тоже был?  
\- Хуже, - Драко сжал зубы. - Его видели несколько человек. А подтвердить, что он в это время спал дома, можем только мы с мамой. Да и то, у нас всех разные спальни...  
\- Оборотное? Или чары какие-нибудь? Но зачем?  
\- Вот именно. Понятно, что кто-то хотел его очернить, но кто? У папы много недоброжелателей, но не до такой же степени...  
\- Дела... - Гарри доел омлет и принялся за булочку. - Как мама?  
\- Хорошо. - оживился Драко. - Знаешь, даже удивительно. Все так боялись, а ей, наоборот, лучше стало.  
Гарри кивнул и энергично зажевал, радуясь возможности не отвечать. Ему казалось, он знает, почему миссис Малфой в стенах Поттер-холла сразу стало лучше. Но тут Драко сказал:  
\- Профессор считает, что это может быть следствием проведенного ритуала. Изначально-то это было жертвоприношение Великой Матери. К нему прибегали во время засух, неурожаев, эпидемий. А поскольку у нас таких бедствий нет, магия сработала таким образом.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Гарри. Об этом он и не подумал. - А кого-нибудь, кроме твоего отца, опознали?  
\- Нет. Все же были в масках. Но у того, кто изображал папу, маска вовремя так упала, - Драко зло прищурился. - Любому дураку же ясно, что его подставляют, но эти идиоты из Аврората как вцепились в него, так и не отпускают.  
\- А Веритасерум?  
Драко посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Гарри спохватился — вряд ли у мистера Малфоя меньше тайн и больше причин доверять аврорам, чем у Сириуса в свое время.  
\- Забудь, это я так ляпнул, не подумав, - махнул он рукой. - Но, по крайней мере, на суде он может потребовать его применения.  
\- Так он когда еще будет, этот суд, - вздохнул Драко. - Мама боится, что его посадят в Азкабан... Пока он под домашним арестом.   
\- Понятно, - Гарри расстроенно вздохнул. - Мне очень жаль, Драко. И так обидно, что я ничем не могу помочь.  
\- А мне знаешь, как обидно? Ненавижу Лорда, - вдруг выплюнул Драко. – Это по его приказу отца подставили, я слышал, как Снейп с Сириусом говорили.  
\- Они знают? Точно?  
Драко пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, я не все расслышал. Но они уверены.

***

Блэк выглядел усталым и раздраженным.  
\- Ни хрена не получается, - сказал он. – Мы с Люцевыми адвокатами на все кнопки, что смогли, нажали. Крысы министерские, поджали хвосты, даже деньги не берут. Боюсь, Малфою завтра придется переселяться на один милый остров. Все к тому идет.  
Северус постучал пальцами по столу.  
\- Все хуже и хуже… Еще одна причина быстрее покончить с Лордом. Как только найдут настоящих погромщиков, Люца можно будет вытащить.   
\- С Лордом кончать надо, - согласился Блэк. – Помимо всего прочего, эта погань может обнаружить пропажу хоркруксов и наделать себе еще… Но нас всего трое. А сколько может быть их?  
\- Много, Блэк, - Северус глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости. – Я говорил сегодня с Альбусом. Он уверен, что нападение на лагерь болельщиков было организовано Темным Лордом и с блеском выполнило свою задачу – отвлечь авроров от Министерства.  
\- Почему?  
\- Из Отдела Тайн той ночью было похищено одно пророчество… Пророчество, из-за которого Темный Лорд и пришел в дом Поттеров в Хеллоуин восемьдесят первого.  
\- Что ты несешь? Какое пророчество?  
Снейп прикрыл глаза и размеренно произнес:  
\- Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда, рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца… и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…  
\- Что за… что за хрень?   
\- Пророчество было произнесено Сибиллой Трелони на собеседовании с Альбусом Дамблдором в «Кабаньей голове» весной 1980 года. Лорд знал первую его фразу – «Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда, рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца».   
\- А ты откуда это знаешь? – глаза Блэка подозрительно сузились.  
\- Я был в «Кабаньей голове» той ночью, - просто ответил Снейп. – А вчера Альбус показал мне в Омуте Памяти все пророчество целиком.  
\- Так это получается, - медленно прозревал Блэк, - так это ты… Предатель! Из-за тебя!..  
Северус бестрепетно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Ты думаешь, я не казню себя за это все эти годы? И не тебе обвинять меня! – он вдруг сгорбился. – Если бы я знал, что Лили… Но я хотя бы что-то делал, пока ты жевал сопли в Азкабане…  
Блэк задохнулся от ярости, но в драку все же не полез, только зарычал сквозь зубы, и стиснул подлокотники кресла так, что костяшки на пальцах побелели. Северус настороженно следил за ним, сжимая палочку в рукаве. Наконец, Блэк обмяк и хрипло произнес:  
\- Ладно… Что говорит по этому поводу Альбус?  
\- Он встревожен. Он уверен, что Гарри в большой опасности. Я думаю, что он прав.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Действовать. Можно прямо сегодня ночью. Судя по Метке, Лорд все еще в развоплощенном состоянии. Но он может возродиться в любое время, не одни Блэки были искушены в некромагии. Тогда все станет на порядок труднее, а сейчас-то нам надо всего лишь уничтожить змею. Чаша у нас, вызвать хоркрукс, узнать, где находится Нагайна…  
\- Ты прав, - Блэк решительно поднялся. – Пойду, поговорю с Ремусом.  
\- Стой, - Северус поморщился. – А ты уверен, что будешь в состоянии действовать сразу после вызова духа? В те разы валялся же по три часа с истощением… А твой Люпин?  
\- Уверен. У меня эти два дня все внутри звенит от магии. Мне кажется, это тот ритуал с Гарри так подействовал. И у Рема то же самое, он говорил. Ты сам ничего такого не чувствуешь?  
Снейп пожал плечами:  
\- У меня ничего не звенит. Но самочувствие и впрямь хорошее. Ладно, зови Люпина, будем планировать.

***

После ужина крестный отозвал Гарри в сторону:  
\- Мы сейчас уходим, попробуем убить змею.   
Гарри тревожно посмотрел на Сириуса:  
\- Вы уверены, что все получится? Может, я с вами? Я же змееуст!  
\- Нагайна все равно тебя не послушает, - мягко возразил Сириус. – Она – фамилиар Волдеморта. Не беспокойся, Гарри, мы постараемся сделать все без лишнего риска. Вот, на всякий случай, - он протянул маленький золотой стержень. – Если что, по нему можно будет нас найти. Только сами не суйтесь, я очень тебя прошу. Лучше всего будет сказать Дамблдору, получится и быстрее, и эффективнее, чем действовать через Аврорат.   
\- Хорошо, - смирился Гарри. - Крестный, только будьте очень осторожны. Мы с Драко будем вас ждать.

***

Самым тяжелым в сегодняшнем ритуале вызова духа оказалось ожидание. Не только Блэк боялся, что Лорд мог обнаружить отсутствие хоркруксов и сделать новый. Но обошлось - над ритуальным столом замерцал один-единственный образ.  
\- Змея Нагайна, дом Аластора Муди, Лондон.   
По завершении ритуала все трое одновременно выдохнули:   
\- Муди?!  
\- Кто угодно, но не Грозный Глаз, - мотнул головой Сириус. – Чтобы он в Упивающиеся подался… Да никогда!  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Снейп. – Муди параноик и фанатик. Такие не предают. Значит, они сумели как-то поймать старика.   
\- Постойте, - нахмурился Сириус. – Я уверен, что видел Муди в Министерстве буквально вчера!  
\- Значит, либо они поймали его сегодня, либо кто-то выдает себя за него, - сказал Снейп. – Словом, если что, сначала вяжем, потом разбираемся. Вы знаете, где его дом?  
Люпин кивнул.  
\- Значит, ты ведешь аппарацию, - распорядился Северус. – Готовы?  
Сириус охлопал себя по карманам:  
\- Мантия-невидимка со мной, стержень со Следом тоже. Арбалет у тебя, Ремус? Все, идем.

Маггловский район, в котором жил Муди, был еще более неприглядным, чем окрестности Гриммаулд Плейс. Сириус после аппарации угодил щегольскими ботинками прямо в глубокую вонючую лужу, и теперь ругался вполголоса, пробираясь за Ремусом по неосвещенным закоулкам. Наконец, они подошли к небольшому невзрачного вида дому, в котором тускло светилось одно-единственное окно. Однако при магическом сканировании вид дома оказался куда более презентабельным – разноцветное облако охранных и защитных чар переливалось в темноте, как северное сияние.  
\- Как же они добрались до старого параноика? – присвистнул Сириус.  
\- Под видом кого-то знакомого, - Снейп пожал плечами. – Тот же Крауч-старший, например. Мог и сам прийти под Империо, мог сын под Оборотным.  
\- Мы тут незамеченными не пройдем, - Ремус сосредоточенно изучал вязь щитов и сигналок. – Надо как-то выманить змею… Крысу бы или кролика…  
\- Может, стоило взять Гарри с собой? – нерешительно сказал Сириус.  
Снейп пригвоздил его взглядом:  
\- Позволь напомнить тебе – Лорд тоже змееуст! И он бы сразу понял, что происходит!  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Сириус поднял обе ладони вверх. – Так что делать? На собаку змея польстится?  
\- На такую, как ты, вряд ли, - покачал головой Ремус и вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. – Лучше поймай крысу. Я умею накладывать аналог Империо на животных. Он работает тоньше и не опознается следящими чарами, как Непростительное.  
\- Охотишься так во все дни месяца, кроме полнолуния, Люпин? – поинтересовался Снейп, когда большой черный пес растворился в окружающей тьме. – Правильно, есть-то надо.  
Люпин промолчал, только зубами скрипнул. Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся в сторону.  
Запущенность района оказалась весьма полезной, как темнотой и безлюдием, так и обилием мусора и грызунов. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Блэк притащил огромную серую крысу. После краткого общения с Люпиным зверек послушно направился к дому. Затем оборотень накинул мантию-невидимку, приготовил маленький арбалет, на стрелку которого был нанесен яд василиска, и приблизился на минимально возможное расстояние к дому. Снейп и Блэк заняли страхующие позиции по обе стороны от него. Потянулись бесконечные минуты ожидания.  
Звериное чутье, слух и зрение Люпина не подвели – послышался тонкий крысиный писк, шорох скользящего длинного тела, сухо щелкнул арбалет, и вдруг тишина взорвалась жутким потусторонним воем погибающего хоркрукса.  
\- Все, - онемевшими губами прошептал Северус, не веря себе. – Неужели все?  
Они отошли чуть дальше от дома – Люпин все еще в мантии-невидимке, Блэк и Снейп под разиллюзионными чарами. Через пару минут на крыльцо выскочил темный силуэт и с места аппарировал. В распахнутую дверь были слышны чьи-то крики и рыдания. Трое торжествующе переглянулись, и Снейп поднял палочку вверх:  
\- Морсмордре!  
Авроров остался дожидаться Люпин, а Блэк со Снейпом аппарировали в парк Поттер-холла, от греха подальше. Особой благонадежностью оба никак не могли похвастаться, а разиллюзионные чары сильно уступали третьему Дару Смерти по надежности. Полчаса до прихода Люпина прошли в мертвом молчании. Наконец, воздух взвихрился и послышался ликующий вопль:  
\- Мы сделали это! – Люпин на ходу стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. – Авроры взяли троих. Крауч-младший и Эйвери, оба в полной истерике. Третьего выволокли Мобиликорпусом, похоже, это и есть тот, в котором был дух. Муди жив, я слышал, его увезли в Мунго.   
\- Жаль, четвертый ушел, - сплюнул под ноги Блэк. – Снейп, ты его не опознал?  
\- Нет, - Северус усмехнулся. – Не бойся, Муди заставит Аврорат вывернуть этих двоих наизнанку. Они сдадут всех.  
Левую руку вдруг коротко ожгло пронизывающей до костей болью. Северус поспешно закатал рукав, пробормотал: «Люмос», и потрясенно уставился на стремительно исчезающую Метку. Потом медленно повернулся и продемонстрировал чистую, незапятнанную кожу остальным.  
\- Так что, да здравствуем мы?! – нерешительно произнес Блэк, и вдруг заорал во все горло. – Да здравствуем мы, победители Лорда Волдеморта!  
Рот Северуса сам растянулся в торжествующей ухмылке. Рядом победно кричали и размахивали руками оба бывших гриффиндорца.  
Но сохранить достойный вид Снейпц так и не удалось - с неба с ликующим воплем спикировали два маленьких смерча.  
\- Мы ждали вас! – крикнул Гарри и прямо с метлы прыгнул на шею крестному, повалив того на землю. – Мы знали, что вы победите!  
\- Профессор! – не менее счастливый Драко повторил трюк со Снейпом, кто-то уронил в образовавшуюся кучу Ремуса… словом, перед Нарциссой предстали растрепанные, перемазанные землей и травяным соком, но невыразимо счастливые люди.  
\- Цисси! – Сириус с ходу подхватил кузину и закружил вокруг себя. – Теперь мы точно вытащим Люца! И тогда – отпразднуем! А сегодня просто напьемся, - он осторожно поставил ее на пол. – Снейп, ты ночуешь здесь, и Ремус тоже. Отговорки не принимаются.  
Нарцисса улыбнулась:  
\- Ваше право, дорогие победители. Только сначала расскажите нам все по порядку и в подробностях. 

***

После трехкратного повторения рассказа об охоте за хоркруксами от начала до конца мужчины отправили мальчиков спать и ушли в личные апартаменты Сириуса. Но о том, чтобы заснуть, конечно, не могло быть и речи. Взбудораженные мальчишки по нескольку раз обсудили каждый эпизод, дружно повосхищались умом, силой и сноровкой взрослых, и, наконец, притихли, уютно устроившись на любимом месте – ковре в спальне Гарри.  
\- А обидно, что никто больше не узнает, - вдруг сказал Драко. – Они же герои, а про них даже в газете ни разу не напишут.  
\- Обидно, - согласился Гарри. – Но они использовали запрещенные методы. За некромагию от пяти лет Азкабана, и никаких смягчающих обстоятельств, я читал.   
\- Глупо, - Драко сел, обняв колени. – Надеюсь, у нас дома ничего запрещенного не нашли, а то папе еще хуже придется… Вот какой толк запрещать что-то учить, читать и хранить? Если бы Финеас Блэк не спрятал книги, а уничтожил, что бы было с тобой? А с Лордом?  
Гарри передернулся.  
\- Я даже думать об этом боюсь. А Волдеморту никакие запреты не помешали, все равно нашел, что хотел и сделал, что хотел… Может, всем такие знания и не нужны, но кто-то, авроры, например, могли бы их учить… Как думаешь?  
Драко серьезно посмотрел на него:  
\- Не авроры, Гарри. Папа говорит, это была одна из правильных идей Темного Лорда – родовые знания и умения должны передаваться из поколения в поколение, какими бы они не были. Это принцип, который позволил выжить магам в самые тяжелые времена, и это одна из причин, по которым так важно сохранять чистоту крови в старых семьях. Я думаю, если бы Лорд с детства учил некромагию, знал, чем грозит расщепление души, и знал, что с хоркруксами достаточно легко справиться, имея нужные знания, он просто не стал бы их создавать.  
\- Логично, - Гарри кивнул. – А почему Министерство издает такие законы? Они что, не понимают этого?  
\- Не знаю, - Драко пожал плечами. – Папа говорит, что они просто трусы.  
Мальчики замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Гарри покосился на друга – тот выглядел грустным и усталым. Он вздохнул и погладил Драко по руке:  
\- Не переживай… Авроры же арестовали настоящих помощников Волдеморта. Сириус и мистер Кельвин завтра пойдут в Министерство. Может, уже вечером твоего папу выпустят.   
Драко перехватил его руку и крепко сжал. Гарри посмотрел на него – в пляшущем свете от камина лицо Малфоя выглядело резче, четче, взрослее. А он ведь красивый, Драко…  
\- А у меня шрам почти пропал, - зачем-то сказал Гарри. – Странно так, всю жизнь был, а теперь почти не видно.  
Он откинул челку, Драко низко наклонился, рассматривая его лоб. От его дыхания стало щекотно, Гарри зажмурился и улыбнулся. И удивленно распахнул глаза, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение губ над бровью, там, где едва угадывался росчерк молнии. Пунцовый Драко поспешно отпрянул от него, бормоча, что давно пора спать. Гарри полежал еще немного после его ухода, и, только поднявшись, чтобы идти умываться, понял, что все это время улыбался.

***

Северус с трудом разлепил веки и обвел мутным взглядом окружающий мир. Мир состоял из захламленного блэковского кабинета, интерьер которого за прошлую ночь пополнился изрядным количеством пустых бутылок, тарелок с засохшими остатками закуски и тремя телами, два из которых продолжали пребывать в бессознательном состоянии. Осознание собственного превосходства над бывшими врагами смягчило неприятные ощущения, и Северус нашел в себе силы подняться и дойти до ванной.   
\- Выглядишь устрашающе, - сообщил он зеркалу. Зеркало фыркнуло и промолчало.   
Безуспешно поискав антипохмельное зелье, Северус, как мог, привел себя в порядок, и спустился вниз, держа голову так, будто боялся расплескать мозги. Собственно, так оно и было. Благополучно добравшись до Большой гостиной, он облегченно вздохнул, но тут был застигнут Нарциссой.  
\- Доброе утро, Северус!  
Поворачиваться, стараясь не двигать головой, было трудно. Тем не менее, Снейп повернулся и вежливо поздоровался.  
\- Уже уходишь? А завтрак? – миссис Малфой даже не пыталась скрыть смешинку в голосе.  
\- Благодарю, Нарцисса. Я не голоден.  
Остатка сил хватило, чтобы вежливо раскланяться и четко произнести адрес, прежде чем ступить в камин. До шкафа с зельями он добрался, уже держась за стенку. Но впервые в жизни Северус не жалел о том, что так напился. Такой повод стоил нескольких минут нечеловеческих страданий, тем более, что вот он – спасительный пузырек.  
Через полчаса, бодрый и жизнерадостный, как никогда, Северус Снейп подошел к горгулье, охраняющей кабинет директора. Он даже не жалел, что не успел позавтракать, - уж очень хотелось увидеть выражение лица Альбуса. В причине, по которой тот вызвал его в такую рань, он не сомневался.  
Дамблдор не обманул его ожиданий:  
\- Северус… Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Снейп молча закатал левый рукав.  
\- Ты не знаешь, почему и как это произошло?  
\- Нет, Альбус, - он хладнокровно встретил испытующий взгляд ярко-голубых глаз. – Но кто бы и как бы это ни сделал, я буду благодарен ему до самой смерти.  
\- Это все очень странно, - сказал Дамблдор. – Я ничего не могу понять…  
\- Вы что, не рады? – Северус удивленно приподнял бровь. – Темного Лорда больше нет.  
\- Что ты, Северус, - Альбус замахал на него руками. – Я рад, конечно, рад… Просто я был уверен… Неужели я мог так ошибиться?  
\- Вы о пророчестве?   
\- В том числе.  
\- Я думаю, что оно было исполнено еще тогда, в восемьдесят первом, - Северус пожал плечами. – А сейчас кто-то просто добил Лорда.  
\- Возможно, - растерянность не сходила с лица Дамблдора. – Я, пожалуй, отправлюсь в Министерство… Минервы нет… Северус, будь любезен, подежурь сегодня по школе.  
\- Конечно, Альбус, - с готовностью согласился Снейп. – Я не меньше вас жажду узнать, что произошло. Вы ведь расскажете мне?  
\- Конечно, конечно, - Дамблдор все же сумел собраться и принять свой обычный вид. – Я позову тебя, как только вернусь.  
Вернувшись к себе, Северус сделал то, что в принципе считал для себя невозможным - подпрыгнул на месте и с громким криком показал неприличный жест всему мирозданию. Он рискнул сыграть свою игру и выиграл. Впервые за тринадцать лет он уверенно мог сказать – у него есть будущее.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 24

\- Он оставил в Азкабане умирающую жену и вывел вместо нее сына. С этого все и началось, - профессор Снейп устроился поудобнее.  
«Выходит, она умерла за своего ребенка, как и моя мама, - подумал Гарри. – И неважно, что он был взрослым и преступником». Он заметил слезы, блеснувшие в глазах миссис Малфой, и подумал, что, наверно, все матери так любят своих детей.  
Профессор отпил вина и продолжил.  
\- Крауч держал сына под Империусом. По мере того, как к нему возвращалось здоровье, Крауч-младший сопротивлялся все сильнее, но до времени отцу удавалось держать его под контролем. Все изменилось, когда старшего уволили с работы. Он впал в депрессию, начал выпивать, проводил много времени вне дома, пытаясь вернуть свои позиции. Сын, пользуясь состоянием отца, скинул с себя Империус, окончательно восстановился и сбежал. Первое время он скрывался в Лютном переулке, пока не услышал от кого-то, что Хагрид жаловался – в Запретном лесу стали пропадать единороги. Из подслушанного разговора отца с бывшей коллегой, Бертой Джоркинс, он знал, что Темный Лорд скитается где-то в виде духа, знал и о свойствах крови единорогов.  
\- И пошел искать хозяина, - закончил за него Сириус. Профессор недовольно глянул на него.  
\- Именно. И нашел, проследив за единорогами.   
\- А как Волдеморт мог убивать единорогов, будучи духом? – спросил Гарри.  
\- У него уже был помощник, правда, недобровольный. Зная, что он может вселиться в чужое тело и управлять им, Лорд целенаправленно искал волшебника, которого мог бы так использовать. И нашел – опустившегося магглорожденного, замерзавшего на пустыре. Подчинить себе почти угасший разум он смог без труда. И сразу отправился в Запретный лес.  
Профессор отпил еще вина.  
\- В Запретном лесу они жили всю весну, собирали информацию, приводили в порядок тело несчастного носителя. Там же произошло убийство Берты Джоркинс – Крауч-младший случайно встретил ее, находясь в маггловском Лондоне. Зная, насколько осведомлена эта женщина, Крауч похитил ее и доставил к Лорду. Тот буквально распотрошил ее разум, узнал много полезного и интересного, потом убил ее.  
Выдержав скорбную паузу, Снейп продолжил:  
\- Когда Лорд счел, что захваченное им тело стало достаточно сильным для того, чтобы держаться какое-то время без крови, они вернулись в дом Крауча. Старшему пришлось самому узнать, что это такое - жить под Империусом.   
Гарри подумал, что ему жалко Барти Крауча-старшего, хотя тот вроде как получил по заслугам. Наверно, он тоже любил своего сына… А вот Сириусу, судя по мстительному блеску в глазах, видимо, совсем не было жаль старика.  
\- Обосновавшись в Лондоне, они начали искать еще помощников. Крауч нашел Эйвери, тот привел Торфинна Роули. Это и был тот, кто сбежал до прихода авроров. Больше пока никого привлекать не стали. У Лорда был готов план, как вернуть свое собственное тело и возродиться. Для исполнения плана ему нужны были вы, мистер Поттер. Он хотел использовать вашу кровь для ритуала, и вас нужно было поймать живым. Они начали собирать о вас информацию, и, в числе прочего, наверняка выяснили, что мистер Малфой вас фактически опекает. Я не сомневаюсь, что Люциуса подставили из-за этого и из мести за предательство Лорда.  
Профессор замолчал, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза Гарри.  
\- Нападение на лагерь болельщиков, организованное Эйвери и Роули, имело главной целью отвлечение внимания авроров от Министерства Магии. Видите ли, мистер Поттер, незадолго до вашего рождения было произнесено одно пророчество…  
Гарри слушал, сжимая кулаки от бессильного гнева и осознания чудовищной нелепости и несправедливости судьбы. Всего несколько фраз, произнесенных не в то время и не в том месте, убили его родителей.  
\- Так получается, оно исполнилось тогда, в восемьдесят первом? – спросил он. Профессор согласно кивнул:  
\- Я тоже так думаю. Но Лорд не знал полный текст пророчества и счел необходимым его раздобыть. Заодно подставить Люциуса и убрать первого из ваших защитников. Не сомневаюсь, что на очереди были Блэк, Люпин и я. Если бы я жил не в школе, возможно, подставили бы и меня. В ту же ночь, пользуясь суматохой, они поймали Аластора Муди и заставили его привести их к себе домой. Старик имел привычку приходить в Министерство на сигнал тревоги и следить за тем, как авроры исполняют свои обязанности. Дальше они намеревались использовать Оборотное, чтобы проникнуть в Хогвартс под видом Муди. Видите ли, - профессор строго взглянул на мальчиков. – Считается, что это пока тайна, но в этом году решено снова провести Турнир трех волшебников. И он будет проходить в Хогвартсе. Мистера Муди директор хотел привлечь в качестве специалиста по безопасности и поселить в замке. Он всю весну провел в Министерстве, выбивая эту ставку и продвигая кандидатуру Муди, так что Джоркинс знала и об этом. Я очень надеюсь, что до праздничного пира вы сумеете придержать информацию о Турнире при себе.  
\- Конечно, профессор, - с жаром подтвердили оба. Хотелось узнать о Турнире подробнее, но вряд ли Снейп расскажет.  
\- Дальнейшие события вы уже знаете. После уничтожения последнего хоркрукса дух Лорда какое-то время еще цеплялся за тело, но в Аврорате его сразу изгнали и развеяли. Тогда полностью исчезла и Метка.  
\- А как же папа? – спросил Драко. – Их же уже три дня как арестовали, а он все еще в Азкабане.  
Сириус погладил его по голове:  
\- Не бойся, малыш, выпустят твоего папу. Муди только сегодня выписали из больницы, я смог вечером найти его и поговорить. Завтра он пойдет в аврорат и заставит своих бывших подчиненных задать этим гадам правильный вопрос и получить правильный ответ. Старик чувствует себя виноватым, что позволил так запросто меня посадить – я ведь был его учеником, и не из худших. Так что мою просьбу он выполнит.  
Миссис Малфой глубоко вздохнула:  
\- Хоть бы так все и было, Сири… Хоть бы так и было…  
\- Мне пора в школу, - профессор Снейп поднялся. – Мистер Поттер, проводите меня, нужно кое-что обговорить.  
По пути к Большой гостиной профессор неожиданно остановился:  
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь, - сказал он. – Мне надо поговорить с тобой наедине.  
Встревоженный Гарри повел его наружу, в маленькую беседку у боковой двери.  
Немного помолчав, Снейп сказал:  
\- Я очень виноват перед тобой и перед твоими родителями, Гарри. Это я рассказал Лорду о пророчестве. В ту ночь я был в «Кабаньей голове» и сумел подслушать его начало. И, будучи пустоголовым, стремящимся выслужиться, юнцом, сразу побежал докладывать хозяину…   
\- Зачем вы мне это рассказываете, профессор? – прошептал Гарри. Комок в горле не давал ему говорить громче.  
\- Потому что я должен. Когда я узнал, что Лили родила сына в последний день июля, я чуть с ума не сошел от раскаяния, но было уже поздно. Я предал единственного человека, которого мог назвать другом, пусть и невольно… После гибели твоих родителей я дал магическую клятву Альбусу Дамблдору, что буду защищать тебя от Темного Лорда. И я не жалею об этой клятве. Ты – лучший ученик, какого только можно пожелать, я хочу научить тебя всему, что знаю сам. Но теперь Лорда нет, и ты вправе узнать все и решить – нужен ли тебе такой наставник… Подумай, Гарри. Я буду ждать.  
Профессор ушел. Гарри остался сидеть в беседке, задыхаясь от переполнявших его чувств. Он был подавлен, разочарован и – больше всего – зол на Снейпа. За то, что тот испортил радость и гордость Гарри за своего наставника. За то, что сказал, что он заботился о Гарри только из чувства вины и клятвы, данной Альбусу Дамблдору. За то, что он знал о Гарри все, а Гарри о нем, как оказалось, не знал ничего.   
\- Вот ты где, - послышался сзади голос Драко. – Я тебя везде ищу.  
Гарри не дал ему больше сказать ни слова - втащил за руку в беседку и вывалил все свои сумбурные мысли.  
\- И что теперь мне делать? – спросил он, закончив. – Чего он от меня хотел, рассказав это? Зачем он вообще рассказал?  
\- Я не знаю, - Драко серьезно посмотрел на него. – Вот ты считаешь его виноватым в смерти твоих родителей?  
Гарри задумался.  
\- Ну… можно сказать и так. Но, если так думать, то и Сириус в чем-то виноват. И Дамблдор – он же знал, что Снейп служит Волдеморту, почему отпустил просто так, не стер ему память? Так что нет, не считаю. Просто так сложилось.  
\- А он считает. И ты зря думаешь, что он только из-за клятвы о тебе заботился. Ну, поначалу, может, так и было, но сейчас-то нет. Ты – его любимый ученик, он нам, слизеринцам, постоянно тебя в пример ставит.  
\- Ты ни разу не говорил, - удивленно посмотрел на него Гарри.  
Драко ухмыльнулся:  
\- А чтобы ты не зазнавался! И вообще, подумай сам, он ведь хочет остаться твоим наставником. Он мог бы промолчать, и все бы было, как раньше. Но он сказал, значит, уважает тебя.  
Гарри сосредоточенно разглядывал свои руки. Ну, если посмотреть на это с такой точки зрения…  
\- Спасибо, Драко, - он, наконец, поднял глаза. – Что бы я без тебя делал?  
\- Всегда рад наставить тебя на путь истинный, - Драко уселся рядом. – Ну что, перестал страдать?  
\- Почти, - Гарри вздохнул. Слова Драко помогли ему расставить все по местам, но отголоски чувств все еще болезненно отдавались в сердце. – Все равно… грустно как-то…  
\- Это понятно. Жалко профессора, да?  
\- Да. И Сириуса тоже жалко. Я боюсь даже представить, каково им пришлось, - Гарри прерывисто вздохнул. – Если бы из-за меня погиб ты… Я не знаю, как бы я жил.  
\- А я бы не жил, - сказал Драко. – Я бы просто не смог.  
\- Значит, у нас так не будет, - Гарри порывисто обнял друга. – И мы будем жить вечно!  
\- Или хотя бы очень долго, - Драко крепко прижал его к себе. – Гарри…  
\- Что? – Глаза у Драко блестели взволнованно и отчаянно. Гарри бросило в дрожь. Под рукой сильно и часто билось чужое сердце, а свое, казалось, выпрыгнет сейчас из груди…  
\- Мастер Драко! Миссис Малфой ждет вас в Большой гостиной!  
Мальчики одновременно разжали руки.  
\- Да, Гарри, я же искал тебя, чтобы попрощаться, - сказал Драко, опустив голову. – Завтра в школу, обыск в меноре завершен… Мы возвращаемся домой.  
\- Пойдем, - Гарри встал. – Я вас провожу. Значит, встретимся на вокзале?  
\- Да, - взгляд Драко был уверенным, как будто он что-то твердо решил. – Займи нам купе, если придешь раньше.

Ночью Гарри долго не мог заснуть, размышляя, как всего за несколько дней могло столько всего случиться. Нет больше Волдеморта, тень которого все время маячила вдалеке – только сейчас Гарри понял, как это мешало ему спокойно жить. Сам Гарри стал немного другим – ведь почти всю жизнь он носил в себе осколок чужой души, пусть и не зная этого. Сегодняшний разговор изменил что-то в отношениях с профессором Снейпом. Пережив горечь и злость, Гарри признал, что Драко был прав – профессор показал, что уважает его и считает его взрослым, способным понимать и принимать людей такими, как они есть. И теперь они уже не смогут относиться друг к другу, как раньше, просто как учитель и его ученик. Гарри понял, что хотел бы по-настоящему подружиться со Снейпом, и надеялся, что профессору тоже бы этого хотелось. И, наконец, главное – Драко.   
Летом, размышляя о том, что такое настоящая любовь, Гарри пришел к выводу, что это должен быть человек, с которым хотелось бы прожить всю свою жизнь. Для него это означало человека, которого он мог бы ввести полноправным хозяином в Поттер-холл. Того, кто не был бы чужим в этих стенах, того, кому он бы мог доверить свой дом. Для забавы Гарри принялся перебирать в памяти всех своих знакомых и был изрядно ошеломлен тем, что только Драко легко и естественно вписался в его представления. Сначала ему стало смешно - конечно, он любит Драко, но не так же... Но из любопытства и некоторых сомнений стал следить за своими реакциями на слова и поступки Малфоя. А потом уже сам не понял, как случилось, что прикосновения Драко стали волновать его ничуть не меньше, чем прикосновения того же Роджера. И он, наверно, совсем бы извелся от сомнений и переживаний, если бы Драко тогда его не поцеловал… А сегодня они почти…  
Гарри спрятал лицо в подушку и счастливо вздохнул. Интересно, а Драко слышал, как колотилось сегодня сердце Гарри?

На поезд они с крестным едва не опоздали – Сириус рано утром ушел в Министерство и вернулся только без нескольких минут одиннадцать. Растрепанный и взмокший, Гарри стрелой пронесся по вагонам и, увидев рассерженного Малфоя, сразу выпалил:  
\- Твоего папу, наверно, уже выпустили! Эйвери дал показания!  
Увидев, как просветлело лицо Драко, Гарри затараторил:  
\- Я поэтому чуть не опоздал, Сириус до последнего толкался в Аврорате, зато успел все узнать. А ты давно пришел? Занял нам купе?   
Драко усмехнулся и взял Гарри за руку:  
\- Занял, идем. И не трещи, я все понял и не злюсь.  
Гарри надулся:  
\- Я не трещу, а рассказываю. И еще бы ты злился!  
\- Ты трещишь, - Драко зашел в купе и закрыл дверь. – Вот, а теперь рассказывай.  
\- Ладно. – Гарри сел нарочито прямо и сложил руки на коленках. – Рано утром Муди послал Сириусу сову – сказал, что идет сейчас в Аврорат, и Сириус может к нему присоединиться. Там они заставили авроров срочно допросить Эйвери насчет твоего папы. Сириус говорит, что, видимо, с ним хорошо поработали, потому что он сразу признался. Потом они дожидались, когда подпишут приказ о переводе мистера Малфоя под домашний арест до окончания следствия. Поэтому Сириус успел буквально в последние минуты. Мы прямо из холла на платформу аппарировали, я едва успел в последний вагон запрыгнуть. Сириус на ходу мне все рассказывал. А как вы, Драко? Как мама?  
\- А я один пришел на платформу, - грустно сказал Драко. – Меня Тилли перенес. Маме запретили аппарировать и дымолетной сетью пользоваться. Теперь до родов только обычным способом или портключом на самый крайний случай. И я стоял тут один, как дурак, тебя ждал…  
\- Ну, извини, - просительно сказал Гарри. – Если бы знал, я бы тоже попросил Добби меня перенести. Постой, а вы же вчера из Поттер-холла через камин уходили?  
\- Вот именно. А вечером маме стало нехорошо, вызвали целителя. Он и сказал, что, видимо, придется и дымолетную сеть исключить, не только аппарацию.  
Гарри стало тревожно. Может, не стоило миссис Малфой переезжать из Поттер-холла?  
\- А утром она себя как чувствовала?  
\- Вроде ничего. Переживала только, что меня проводить некому. Ну и за папу… - Драко слегка повеселел. – Кстати, уже точно известно, что будет мальчик. Если все хорошо пройдет…  
Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Скрывать Главную Тайну от Малфоев ему становилось все тяжелее. Может, рассказать? Они же все равно свои…  
\- А, вот вы где! Гарри, я не видела тебя на платформе, - в купе ворвалась Гермиона, загорелая, похорошевшая и повзрослевшая.   
\- Здравствуй, Грейнджер, - с нажимом произнес Драко и принял надменный вид. – Как поживает Флинт?  
\- Здравствуй, Малфой! Флинт поживает хорошо, спасибо, - не менее надменно ответила Гермиона и засияла улыбкой, повернувшись к Гарри. – Привет!   
\- Привет, - Гарри тоже улыбнулся. – Как твои дела? Все книжки из Египта прочитала?  
Тема Египта заняла всю дорогу. Мальчики даже успели выучить два новых заклинания. Гарри смотрел на оживленно спорящего с Гермионой Драко, и твердо решил, что все ему расскажет. Здоровье миссис Малфой и жизнь ребенка важнее его тайны.

***

Северус спустился в Большой зал как никогда рано. Он должен был как можно скорее увидеть Гарри. Весь вечер он провел в раздумьях – правильно ли сделал, что рассказал ему о своей роли в гибели Поттеров, не сломал ли сам все достигнутое таким трудом, не испортил ли своими руками собственное будущее… Но раз за разом приходил к выводу – он должен был это сделать. И дело даже не в том, что Блэк все знает и в любой момент может выдать его. Слишком сильно все изменилось. Лорд мертв, самая главная опасность устранена. Гарри вырос и вполне может постоять за себя сам. У него есть Блэк, при всех своих недостатках, безусловно преданный крестнику и сильный маг. У него есть Малфои – Драко предан Гарри не меньше Блэка, и, пожалуй, роли лучшего друга ему становится маловато. Во взглядах, бросаемых младшим Малфоем на Гарри, Северус с болью узнавал себя – примерно в этом возрасте он по-настоящему увидел Лили… Поттер вполне может обойтись без него – и Северус должен предоставить ему такую возможность. Потому что если Гарри простит и примет, не останется никаких сомнений и колебаний, и можно будет уверенно смотреть вперед, строить и реализовывать планы, словом, жить, зная, что ты не один. А если нет, надо будет снова привыкать жить одному. Но это лучше, чем вечно ожидать подвоха и сомневаться.  
Наконец, послышался гомон, толпа студентов ввалилась в Большой зал и заклубилась, рассаживаясь по столам. Северус вытянул голову, всматриваясь в столпотворение у стола Рэйвенкло. Вот и он, все еще самый маленький, здоровается с однокурсниками, поднимает голову, смотрит на преподавательский стол… Увидев, как Гарри улыбнулся ему и приветственно кивнул, Северус с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения. Он все сделал правильно. И не ошибся в своем ученике.

***

\- Турнир Трех Волшебников! – на памяти Гарри, за столом Рэйвенкло никогда еще не было так шумно.  
\- Несправедливо, что нельзя участвовать несовершеннолетним, - горячился Майкл Корнер. – Вот наш Поттер, например, сильнее и умнее любого семикурсника. Правда, Гарри? Ты ведь можешь выиграть Турнир?  
\- Могу, наверно, - Гарри не стал отрицать. – Но зачем мне это?  
\- Как зачем? – Корнер выкатил на него глаза. – Это же слава на весь Волшебный мир! Все узнают, чего ты стоишь!   
\- Тебе надо было в Гриффиндор, Майкл, - Гарри хладнокровно пожал плечами. – А мне моей славы хватает, поверь мне. Только-только все немного успокоились.  
\- А, ну да, - Майкл, видимо, вспомнил наконец, с кем говорит. – А мне бы хотелось немного известности. Знаешь, звание победителя или хотя бы участника Турнира никогда не помешает. Интересно, как можно обойти чары Дамблдора?  
Это вопрос интересовал, как оказалось, не только Корнера. В гостиной Рэйвенкло, как и, подозревал Гарри, во всех остальных, спонтанно образовались группы, серьезно изучающие этот вопрос.  
\- Наши тоже думают, - подтвердил его мнение Драко. – Дураки. Эти Турниры отменили из-за высокой смертности участников. Не зря, наверное.  
\- Ну, сейчас не те времена, - возразил Гарри. – Наверняка участников хорошо подстрахуют. Хотя, если вспомнить тролля и василиска в школе… Думаю, ты прав, не стоит особо доверять организаторам, если они все такие, как наш директор.  
\- Вот именно, - Драко растянулся на мягком мате. Они были в Тайной комнате, в первый раз в этом учебном году. – Ты поговорил со Снейпом?   
\- Да. Знаешь, он так обрадовался, - удивленно сказал Гарри. – Я даже не думал, что для него так важно сохранить хорошие отношения со мной.  
\- Я же тебе говорил! – Драко назидательно вытянул палец. – А почему он сегодня не пришел?  
\- Сказал, что до октября не сможет выделять время регулярно, поэтому велел пока заниматься самостоятельно. Они дополнительную защиту в замке настраивают, еще всякие организационные дела…  
Гарри опустился на мат рядом с Драко и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- Знаешь, а я ведь не только для тренировки тебя сегодня позвал.  
\- Да? – Драко сел и вдруг, отчаянно улыбнувшись, обнял Гарри и горячо выдохнул прямо в ухо. – А для чего?   
Чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеет, Гарри осторожно высвободился:  
\- И для этого тоже, если хочешь, - а потом добавил, не удержался. - А говорил, тебе не нравятся мальчики.  
\- Во-первых, я такого не говорил, - Драко подвинулся ближе. – А во-вторых, мне не мальчики нравятся, а именно ты. Мне кажется, я с первой встречи решил, что ты лучше любой девчонки.  
\- Да? – Гарри выгнул бровь, подражая Снейпу. – А как же Мелисса? И другие, - он обвел руками в воздухе округлости, - о которых ты весь прошлый год распинался?  
\- А ты ревновал? – не остался в долгу Драко. – И поэтому бесил меня то Диггори, то Дэвисом?  
Гарри обиженно посмотрел на него. Но Малфоя такими штучками было не пронять.   
\- Все с тобой ясно, Поттер, - он выразительно вздохнул. – Что ж поделать, придется жертвовать карьерой дамского угодника и рисковать званием наследника Малфоев. Я сомневался, - уже серьезно сказал он и придвинулся еще ближе. – Я ведь правду сказал, меня другие мальчики совсем не привлекают. Ну и думал, что это пройдет… А оно не проходит, только хуже становится…   
Гарри позволил себя обнять и уютно устроил голову на костлявом, но уже довольно широком плече.  
\- А почему ты говоришь о риске потерять звание наследника? Неужели отец тебя не поймет?  
\- Я не так, чтобы очень боюсь, - Драко вздохнул. – Папа поймет. Но задача наследника – продолжить род. Кстати, это и тебя касается. Отец может решить, что проще назвать наследником младшего, чем решать сложности с моим браком… Но об этом рано еще говорить.  
\- Да, давай лучше не будем, - поддержал его Гарри. – Тем более, что ты зря боишься.  
Он нехотя отодвинулся и сел так, чтобы смотреть Драко прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты не знаешь обо мне самого главного, Драко. И тебе, наверно, на самом деле не нравятся мальчики. Потому что я – не мальчик. Вернее, не только он.

По ходу его рассказа глаза Драко становились все больше и больше. Когда Гарри закончил, Драко посидел еще с совершенно растерянным лицом, потом вдруг резко подался вперед, и, потеряв равновесие, упал прямо на него.  
\- Ты чего? – Гарри принял оскорбленный вид и вывернулся. – Мы даже еще не целовались ни разу, а ты уже…  
Драко смутился:  
\- Ты не так понял… Я не хотел…  
Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался.   
\- Прости-прости, - он увернулся от подзатыльника. – Ты так забавно смущаешься, и так редко!  
\- Зараза, - Драко укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Вот сразу видно, что наполовину девчонка! И как я сразу не догадался?  
\- А кто меня все время девчонкой обзывал? Я уж бояться начал, что ты меня раскусил.  
\- Это называется интуиция, Гарри. Я — великий интуит, с первой встречи знал, что с тобой не все просто! Ты слушай меня, видишь, я всегда оказываюсь прав!  
\- Твоей маме, наверно, лучше пожить в Поттер-холле, пока она совсем не поправится, - отсмеявшись, сказал Гарри. – Как ты думаешь? И отец тоже пусть с ней там поживет, быстрее восстановится после Азкабана. Сириус говорил, он там очень сильно застудился. Или домашний арест еще не отменили?  
\- Отменили. Но тогда надо будет им обоим о тебе рассказать… Ты не против?  
\- Нет, конечно, они же твоя семья. И мне тоже не чужие. Да и вообще, - Гарри махнул рукой, – рано или поздно все узнают.   
\- Лучше поздно, чем рано, - сказал Драко и снова притянул Гарри к себе. – Но мы немного отвлеклись. Итак, Поттер, ты умеешь целоваться?


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 25

\- Нет, конечно! – Гарри возмутился. – Можно подумать, ты умеешь!  
\- И я не умею, - покладисто кивнул Драко. – Ну, немножко только… Что делать будем?  
\- Учиться! – постановил Гарри и храбро потянулся первым.  
Сначала было смешно, потом азартно, а потом – невозможно остановиться.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, губы у Драко были красные и блестящие, щеки –горячие и ярко-розовые, а глаза – мутные и совершенно бессмысленные. Гарри подозревал, что сам выглядит точно так же. Они часто дышали и смотрели друг на друга, потом одновременно засмеялись.  
\- Мне понравилось, - сказал Драко и облизнулся. – А у тебя губы смешные стали, как бантики. Давай еще учиться?  
\- А тренировка?  
\- Зануда, - сказал Драко и ловко уронил Гарри на мат. – У нас первое свидание, а ты про тренировку.  
Гарри хотел возразить, но не получилось. А потом оказалось, что Малфой как-то так быстро научился целоваться, что возражать больше не хотелось.   
Потом, когда уже устали губы, лежали рядом, держась за руки и глядя на уходящий во мрак потолок Тайной Комнаты.   
\- Гарри, а когда ты с моими родителями встретишься? Чтобы рассказать?  
\- Не знаю, - Гарри вздохнул. – Сам думаю… Надо же побыстрее их переселить, да?  
\- Наверно, - Драко крепче сжал его пальцы. – Мама пишет, что здорова, но я сомневаюсь.   
\- Я Сириуса попрошу, - решил Гарри. – Пусть он расскажет. А то мне самому и неудобно как-то…  
\- Гарри, а кто-то еще знает, что ты – гермафродит?  
\- Мадам Помфри и, - Гарри замялся, но честно ответил, - профессор Снейп и профессор Люпин.  
Он ожидал возмущенного: «Ты сказал им, но не сказал мне!», но Драко его удивил:  
\- А Грейнджер?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Гарри сел и заглянул Малфою в глаза. – А почему ты не возмущаешься, что я до сих пор тебе не говорил?  
\- Я бы возмутился, если бы ты сказал Грейнджер, - ответил Драко. – А мадам Помфри и профессорам ты должен был сказать, это же ясно. А Люпин тоже тебя учит?  
\- Нет, только на уроках. Он сам догадался, по запаху.  
\- А, он же оборотень, - сообразил Драко. – Ясно. Послушай, если Снейп знает, попроси его пойти вместе с Сириусом. Вдруг маме плохо станет от потрясения.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри. – А что, сильное потрясение будет?  
\- Еще какое, - Драко уложил его голову себе на плечо. – Это же чудо, Гарри. Такие, как ты, раз в сто лет рождаются, не чаще. Мне мама о гермафродитах сказки рассказывала.  
\- А по тебе не видно, что ты так уж сильно потрясен, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Это потому что я – гений интуиции, - провозгласил Малфой. – Я всегда знал, что ты необыкновенный. Просто не думал, что настолько. Гарри, а как это?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, - щека у Драко стала горячей. – Быть таким… У тебя все, как у девочек, да?  
\- Не все, - Гарри приподнялся и ехидно посмотрел на красного, как помидор, Малфоя. – Грудь у меня не вырастет, если ты об этом. И еще кое-что лишнее есть.   
\- Не лишнее, - запротестовал Драко. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты совсем девочкой был. Ты же мне понравился, еще когда я думал, что ты мальчик.  
Гарри уронил голову ему на грудь.   
\- Я сначала вообще не думал об этом, - сказал он. – Не мог понять, что ли… Потом пришлось осознать, что я все-таки не мальчик. А сейчас мне нравится быть таким. Хотя все равно я себя больше парнем чувствую, чем девчонкой.   
\- Оно и видно, - Драко зарылся пальцами в его волосы. – Так что никто так просто не догадается, можешь не беспокоиться.   
\- А я не беспокоюсь, - Гарри зажмурился от удовольствия. – Я вообще больше ничего не боюсь.

***

Северус еще раз поверхностно продиагностировал Нарциссу – прямой угрозы пока нет, но состояние не самое лучшее. Гарри правильно решил, что ей лучше переселиться в Поттер-холл. А открыться Малфоям он может без малейшей опаски. Они его и так любят, а узнав, кто он на самом деле, и вовсе станут на руках носить. Об огласке и речи быть не может, Люциус из шкуры вылезет, но удержит такое сокровище в семье. И для Гарри лучшей партии, чем Драко, трудно представить. Пожалуй, пора задумываться о подарке на помолвку…  
\- Всем привет! – а вот и псина. – Цисс, как ты?  
\- Хорошо, - Нарцисса нетерпеливо пристукнула каблучком. – Сири, в чем дело? Что за таинственность?  
Блэк откашлялся. Северус отошел чуть назад и весь превратился в глаза и уши.  
\- Я, хм… Словом, Гарри попросил меня…  
\- Принести благую весть, - не выдержал Северус.  
\- Не смешно, Снейп. Но можно и так сказать… Цисс, помнишь, тебе сразу стало лучше, когда ты переехала в Поттер-холл? Так вот, это из-за Гарри. Дело в том, что он – тот, кого называют воплощенным плодородием.  
\- Кто? – ахнула Нарцисса. – Я правильно поняла?  
\- Да, Цисс, - Сириус широко улыбнулся. – Гарри – гермафродит.  
\- Что? Гарри? Вот почему он такой… - Нарцисса сбилась на невнятный лепет, потом вовсе замолчала, устремив сияющий взор в неведомые дали и теребя кружевной платочек. Северус, между тем, наслаждался небывалым зрелищем – вытаращенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом Люциуса Малфоя – и втихомолку радовался, что тот не видел его самого в такой же момент.   
\- Люциус! – наконец пришла в себя миссис Малфой. – Скажи что-нибудь!  
\- Э-э, кхм, - очень содержательно отозвался супруг. Потом все же усилием воли вернул на место глаза и челюсть. – Я потрясен.  
Северус не выдержал и фыркнул.  
\- Молчи, змей, - Люциус окончательно встряхнулся. – Я же говорил – Малфои чувствуют силу! А ты – твой сын просто влю…, - он внезапно замолчал, глаза блеснули знакомым хищным блеском.  
\- Не облизывайся раньше времени! – безошибочно отреагировал Блэк. – Гарри всего четырнадцать!  
\- Драко тоже, - начал было Малфой, но замолчал под красноречивым взглядом супруги. Сириус подозрительно посмотрел на Малфоев, но продолжать тему не стал.  
\- Так вот, Гарри и я приглашаем вас обоих, а особенно тебя, Цисс, пожить в Поттер-холле до окончательного выздоровления. То есть это Гарри приглашает, а я поддерживаю.   
\- Я тоже рекомендую, - включился в беседу Снейп. - Причем настоятельно. Нарцисса, ты сама отлично понимаешь – надо исключить малейший риск.  
\- Меня не надо уговаривать, - улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Я целиком и полностью согласна. Люциус?   
\- Я тоже согласен, - кивнул Малфой. Снейп оценил боевой блеск в его глазах и мысленно посочувствовал Блэку – его ждет долгая и грамотно организованная осада. А с Гарри надо бы поговорить. Чувства чувствами, но с наследственностью не поспоришь. Чутье на выгоду, цепкая хватка и умение добиваться своего любыми путями заложены в генах Малфоев. Подростковые гормоны полностью обуздать еще никому не удавалось, а ребенок в четырнадцать лет Гарри ни к чему…. И на Блэка надежды мало – он все еще считает крестника малышом, и сам никогда не додумается поговорить с ним.

***

« Дорогой Гарри!  
Надо признаться, разговор с твоим крестным привел нас с Люциусом в несколько неадекватное состояние. Вот только сейчас я достаточно успокоилась, чтобы написать тебе письмо.   
Во-первых, огромное спасибо тебе, что пригласил нас пожить в Поттер-холле. Я только один раз переночевала здесь, а мне уже значительно лучше. У тебя золотое сердце, Гарри, я всегда это знала.  
Во-вторых, конечно же, позволь выразить тебе свой восторг. Я полюбила тебя с первой встречи, и мне сейчас кажется, что уже тогда что-то почувствовала… Но, возможно, это только кажется, но вот то, что теперь ты стал мне еще ближе и дороже – это совершенно точно. Я всегда очень хотела дочку, и, надеюсь, ты позволишь мне в какой-то мере заменить тебе маму. У женщин много маленьких секретов, и я буду счастлива помочь тебе с ними. Смело обращайся ко мне по любому вопросу! Посекретничаем между нами, девочками.  
Жду-не дождусь, когда увижу тебя! Очень хочется обнять тебя и поговорить!  
Люциус передает тебе поклон и тоже очень ждет встречи.  
С любовью, Нарцисса».  
Гарри отложил письмо и довольно улыбнулся. Вот и хорошо. Миссис Малфой в последнее время бывала слишком эмоциональной. Пожалуй, если бы он рассказал о себе сам, она бы совсем его затормошила и засмущала. А так, до Рождества времени много, она привыкнет, успокоится.   
В раскрытой тетради, лежащей на подушке, появилась торопливая строчка:  
«Гарри, ты получил письмо от мамы?»  
«Да. Что ты делаешь?»  
«Догадайся»  
Гарри фыркнул:  
«Даже не собираюсь. Спокойной ночи, Драко».  
«А поцеловать?»  
Гарри чмокнул лист и написал:  
«Уже»  
«И я тебя. До завтра!»  
Гарри аккуратно сложил и убрал подальше письмо, засунул тетрадку под подушку и шепнул: «Нокс». Хихикнул, представив себе, чем может сейчас заниматься Драко. То ли Малфой был все-таки взрослее, то ли играла свою роль женская природа Гарри, но Драко явно приходилось тяжелее после ежевечерних свиданий в Тайной Комнате. Не то, чтобы Гарри был против зайти немножко дальше поцелуев и объятий, но он не решался проявить инициативу, а Драко всегда останавливался сам, хотя его возбуждение ощущалось через все слои одежды. У Гарри тоже твердело, а глубже, в местечке между ног, сладко тянуло и подрагивало, но все же он не замечал за собой такого тяжелого дыхания и сумасшедшего сердцебиения, как у Малфоя.  
После ужина они сразу бежали в Тайную Комнату и оставались там почти до самого отбоя. Снейп все еще не мог выделить время на уроки, но они не отлынивали, тренировались сами, порой, в азарте поединка, даже слишком усердно. Потом долго валялись, приходя в себя, болтали и целовались. Иногда делали вместе домашние задания, иногда читали что-нибудь, иногда просто сидели в одном кресле перед камином в уютном молчании… В такие минуты Гарри не понимал, как мог жить без этого раньше. И Драко тоже как-то сказал:  
\- Как я мог думать, что останусь тебе просто другом… Не представляю себе…  
Гарри поцеловал его в щеку:  
\- Не представляй.   
\- Не буду, - Драко счастливо засмеялся ему в ухо. Гарри вспомнил, как память о таком же смехе победила смертную тоску, наведенную хоркруксом Волдеморта, и крепче обнял Драко. Теперь у него много таких воспоминаний, и будет еще больше.

***

В начале октября профессор наконец немного освободился и возобновил занятия. Он похвалил их с Драко за то, что занимались и не потеряли форму, а после урока попросил Гарри остаться.  
\- Мистер Поттер, как вы относитесь к изучению Непростительных проклятий?  
Гарри вздохнул. Он ожидал этого вопроса.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы их применять... Но знать их, думаю, надо.   
\- Правильно думаете, - кивнул профессор. – Я не буду требовать от вас отработки их на практике, поскольку для этого требуется искреннее желание. Надеюсь, таковое у вас никогда не появится. Но теорию и технику исполнения преподам. Ладно, с этим решили. А теперь позволите задать вам личный вопрос?  
\- Да, сэр, - Гарри настороженно посмотрел на профессора.  
\- Что происходит между тобой и Драко, Гарри?  
Гарри покраснел и опустил голову.  
\- Ну... Мы как бы встречаемся...  
\- То есть, следует понимать, что ваши отношения переросли рамки дружеских?  
\- Да, - Гарри посмотрел на профессора. - Это плохо?  
\- Нет, что ты... Я, например, только рад за вас обоих. А ты говорил об этом со своим крестным?  
\- Еще нет, - Гарри виновато потупился. - Я боюсь, что он... нервно отреагирует. Сириус думает, что я еще маленький.  
Профессор хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал.  
\- Тогда позволь дать тебе совет, Гарри. Не знаю, насколько далеко вы зашли...  
Гарри опять покраснел и отрицательно помотал головой. Снейп понял и усмехнулся.  
\- Это хорошо. Словом, Гарри, советую тебе не торопиться и помнить - то, что Драко - парень, не делает тебя только девочкой. Мистер Поттер может экспериментировать без особых последствий для себя. А мисс Поттер куда более уязвима. Если хочешь, я могу снабдить тебя соответствующей литературой. И ответить на вопросы, хотя опыта в однополых отношениях у меня нет.  
Гарри казалось, что у него даже пятки покраснели.   
\- Спасибо, сэр, - пролепетал он. - Я буду рад... литературе.  
\- Не смущайся так, глупый ребенок, - профессор улыбнулся, - это жизнь. Но я тебя понимаю, сам в свое время был несколько шокирован относительной свободой нравов среди магов.  
Гарри так удивился, что даже забыл о смущении:  
\- А разве вы не выросли в магическом мире?  
Снейп вздохнул:  
\- Нет. Я полукровка, мой отец — маггл. Я вырос по соседству с твоей мамой, мы подружились еще в раннем детстве.  
Гарри зачарованно смотрел на него:  
\- А... Простите, профессор, вы расскажете мне о ней? Какая она была?  
\- Она была чудесная, - профессор слабо улыбнулся. - Добрая, умная, веселая. И мне очень жаль, что ты так и не смог ее узнать.

Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым, что никак не мог признаться Сириусу в новых отношениях с Драко. Но крестный ничего не спрашивал, а начать самому у него не поворачивался язык. Помучившись, Гарри твердо обещал себе, что поговорит с крестным на рождественских каникулах, но это произошло гораздо раньше, через неделю после памятного разговора со Снейпом. Крестный приехал в воскресенье в Хогсмид, они прошли по своему обычному маршруту, а потом, сев за столик в «Сладком королевстве», Сириус сразу поставил заглушающие чары. Гарри напрягся.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Не совсем, - крестный внимательно посмотрел на него. - Гарри... Мне поступило предложение о твоей помолвке.  
\- Помолвке?!  
\- Да. Люциус Малфой предлагает заключить помолвку между тобой и Драко. Не то чтобы я этого не ожидал... Но я хочу узнать твое мнение.  
\- А ты что думаешь? - Гарри упрямо посмотрел на Сириуса.   
\- Я... Ну, если рассуждать так, как должен опекун-чистокровный маг, Драко — хорошая партия для тебя. Таких женихов в Англии мало, а твоего возраста, пожалуй, что больше и нет. Богатый, магически сильный, умный, симпатичный. Про происхождение можно не говорить — Малфои есть Малфои, хоть и гады скользкие. За тысячу лет не выродились, только на одно лицо все стали, так что их блондинистая порода поттеровскую не испортит. Но мне все это не особо важно. Главное — что ты сам думаешь.  
\- Не знаю, крестный... Я как раз думал, как тебе сказать... В общем, мы с Драко в этом году стали встречаться. Но про помолвку я даже не думал. Нам же по четырнадцать всего!  
\- Да? - Сириус потрясенно посмотрел на него. - Я думал, вы просто дружите.  
\- И я так думал, - Гарри улыбнулся. - А Малфой, оказывается, давно хотел, но сомневался.  
\- И когда у вас это началось? - взгляд у крестного стал подозрительным.  
\- В августе, перед школой еще.  
\- До того, как ты рассказал Драко? - уточнил Сириус.  
\- Да, - Гарри стало немного обидно. - Драко сказал, что я ему и мальчиком нравился. А то, что он обрадовался тому, что я — гермафродит, это разве плохо?  
\- Конечно, это не плохо, - примирительно сказал Сириус. - Только, Гарри, не позволяй ему лишнего! Ты сам сказал, вам всего по четырнадцать, некуда торопиться.  
\- Я не буду, крестный, - послушно сказал Гарри. - И Малфой не торопится. Он пока еще даже не говорил ничего такого.  
\- Не говорил, так скажет! - Сириус вздохнул. - Как ты быстро вырос, Гарри! Не успею оглянуться, станешь совсем взрослым... Так что мне ответить Люцу? Раз уж у вас с Драко сладилось?  
Гарри нерешительно посмотрел на Сириуса.  
\- Я не знаю, правда... Это как-то слишком серьезно...  
\- Так и отвечу, - Сириус хлопнул рукой по столу. - Пусть подождут! Мы, может, еще кого получше найдем, а, Гарри? Темненького какого-нибудь. А то будут еще Поттеры белобрысые, непорядок! 

Со временем ажиотаж вокруг Турнира Трех Волшебников и не думал спадать. Казалось, все вокруг были заняты только Турниром и своими шансами участвовать в нем. Даже Гермиона изучила историю этих соревнований со дня их основания и делилась информацией со всеми мало-мальски желающими ее выслушать.   
Тридцатого октября уроки закончились на полчаса раньше, и все выстроились во дворе, встречать иностранных гостей. Гарри смотрел на изображавшего скучающего аристократа Малфоя и хихикал, не обращая внимания на взволнованный гул голосов вокруг. Наконец, в небе над Запретным лесом появилась огромная, быстро приближающаяся тень.   
\- Впечатляюще, - сказала Падма, когда стало видно, что это исполинская карета, влекомая золотыми конями величиной со слона. – Умеют французы пустить пыль в глаза.  
Еще большее впечатление произвела мадам Максим – директор Шармбатона.  
\- Парочка для Хагрида, - прокомментировала Падма. – И транспорт явно под себя подбирала.  
Мигом замерзшие в своих шелковых мантиях шармбатонцы быстро пробежали в замок. Гарри даже разглядеть их не успел.  
Прибытие делегации Дурмстранга было еще более впечатляющим. Увидев поднимающийся из волн корабль, рэйвенкловцы сразу принялись спорить, каким образом его перебросили на дно озера. Но поднятый ими шум ни в какое сравнение не шел с ажиотажем, разгоревшимся, когда среди дурмстрангцев обнаружился Виктор Крам. Сам знаменитый ловец оказался парнем скромным и, на взгляд Гарри, довольно угрюмым.  
Шармбатонцев разместили за столом Рэйвенкло, дурмстрангцев – за столом Слизерина. Малфой, конечно же, постарался, чтобы Крам сидел рядом с ним, и, кажется, болтал, не закрывая рта, весь ужин.   
Делегация Дурмстранга, как заметил Гарри, состояла сплошь из парней, а Шармбатона – девушек.   
\- У вас женская школа? – поинтересовался он у сидевшей рядом миловидной шатенки. Наконец-то ему пригодился французский, выученный стараниями миссис Малфой.  
\- Не совсем, - улыбнулась девушка. – Просто у нас мало мальчиков, традиционно считается, что мужчинам лучше учиться в Дурмстранге, либо в маленьких специализированных школах.   
\- Тогда, наверно, в Дурмстранге учатся, в основном, мальчики?  
\- Да, - француженка кивнула и наморщила нос. – Кстати, не очень вежливо расспрашивать девушку, даже не представившись.  
Гарри, смутившись, вскочил и поклонился.  
\- Позвольте представиться, мадемуазель. Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
\- Олив Бизе, - улыбающаяся девушка протянула ему руку. Не успел Гарри ее пожать, как раздался мелодичный голос:  
\- Гарри Поттер? Тот самый Гарри Поттер?  
Белокурая девушка необычайной красоты, грациозно поднявшись со своего места, подошла к Гарри.  
\- Ты говоришь по-французски? О, я не ожидала, что знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил еще и такой милый и очаровательный…   
Гарри зло посмотрел на наглую блондинку. Ту его взгляд нисколько не смутил:  
\- Разреши представиться, Флер Делакур.  
Гарри демонстративно пожал протянутую явно для поцелуя руку. Глаза Флер удивленно расширились, но через миг она опять непринужденно защебетала:  
\- Ты не откажешься показать мне замок? Я столько читала и слышала о Хогвартсе, но боюсь, что мы сами заблудимся. А такой герой, как ты, конечно же, не откажет в помощи слабым девушкам.  
\- Простите, мадемуазель Делакур, - Гарри вежливо улыбнулся. – К сожалению, я очень занят и просто не смогу найти достаточно много времени, чтобы вы смогли как следует познакомиться с Хогвартсом. Но не сомневаюсь, что такие красивые девушки не останутся без сопровождающих.  
\- О, не надо так официально, - огорченно надула губки Флер. – А то я чувствую себя старухой! Называй меня Флер, пожалуйста, и на «ты».  
Гарри совсем смешался – что ей надо? Почему бы ей к Дэвису не пристать – тот, того гляди, из штанов выпрыгнет, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Мальчишки-однокурсники тоже, не скрываясь, пожирали красавицу-блондинку глазами, а девчонки, включая Олив, недовольно поджимали губы.  
\- Хорошо, Флер, - воспитанно ответил он. – Только я впрямь не смогу водить тебя по замку.   
Флер вздохнула:  
\- Жаль. Что же, я очень рада, что познакомилась с тобой, Гарри. Надеюсь, мы подружимся.  
Гарри проводил ее ошарашенным взглядом. Очнувшиеся одноклассники хором зашипели на него:  
\- Ты что, Поттер! Такая девушка! Да я бы…  
\- Я гей, - невозмутимо ответил Гарри и принялся за забытый десерт. – Вот как раз недавно понял.  
\- Везет же, кому не надо, - завистливо выдохнул Энтони Голдстейн. – Эх, и почему девчонки так любят знаменитостей?  
\- И почему все интересные и умные мальчики оказываются геями? - в тон ему сказала Падма. – А остальные последний разум теряют при виде блондинки.  
Праздничный ужин с представлением комиссии Турнира, торжественным оглашением правил и установкой Кубка Огня затянулся надолго, до самого отбоя. Так что встретиться с Драко этим вечером не удалось. Зато в тетради уже ждал гневный вопрос:  
«Что от тебя хотела эта блондинистая курица?»  
«Сам не понял, - честно ответил Гарри. – А чего ты так резко?»  
Ответ был лаконичным.  
«Ревную».  
Гарри засмеялся в голос и написал:  
«Дурак. Ну что, познакомился с Крамом?»  
«Познакомился. Он странный. Короче, завтра расскажу. Я уже соскучился, Гарри».  
«Я тоже. Спокойной ночи, Драко».  
«Спокойной ночи. Целую тебя».  
«И я тебя».  
Гарри закрыл тетрадь и достал из запертого на парселтанге ящика тумбочки книгу, которую недавно передал ему Снейп. Ту самую обещанную «соответствующую литературу». Это была большого формата, красочно оформленная «Энциклопедия любви для юных магов», изданная в Америке. Поначалу Гарри не мог читать ее, не краснея, что уж говорить об иллюстрациях… Но книга была полезной и понятной, Гарри был очень благодарен профессору и потом намеревался подсунуть ее Малфою.   
Ночью Гарри снилась огромная курица с головой Флер Делакур, с громким квохтаньем убегающая от разъяренного, размахивающего кухонным тесаком Драко в поварском колпаке. Он проснулся, все еще улыбаясь. Может, отнести книжку в Тайную Комнату и читать ее вместе? Кое-что они могли бы попробовать прямо сейчас…


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 26

Весь следующий день в школе обсуждали потенциальных чемпионов. Близнецы Уизли изрядно повеселили всех длиннющими белыми бородами, выросшими после попытки обмануть чары Дамблдора. Говорили, что такая же участь постигла Фосетт из Рэйвенкло и Саммерса из Хаффлпафа. Дурмстрангцы и шармбатонки, как и ожидалось, все бросили в Кубок свои заявки. Из хогвартских студентов достоверно было известно только об Уоррингтоне из Слизерина, Диггори из Хаффлпафа и Джонсон из Гриффиндора. Гарри не сомневался, что претендентов на самом деле гораздо больше, но только у этих троих хватило уверенности в себе, чтобы опустить заявки при свидетелях.   
\- А из ваших никто не решился? – спросил его Драко, когда они встретились в коридоре после завтрака. – Я-то думал, весь седьмой курс Рэйвенкло рванет с заявками.  
\- Кто-то, может, и бросил ночью, - ответил Гарри. – Но большинство семикурсников слишком заняты своими проектами. Им не до Турнира. Вот те, кто младше, участвовали бы с удовольствием, да возраст не подходит.  
\- Понятно, - Драко огляделся и затащил Гарри в пустой класс. – Я очень соскучился…  
Гарри тоже соскучился и ничуть не возражал.  
Он сидел на столе, обнимая руками и ногами стоящего перед ним Драко, когда дверь распахнулась, и в класс ввалился весь четвертый курс Хаффлпафа. Малфой обвел ироническим взглядом застывших с открытыми ртами однокашников и манерно протянул:  
\- Мы не заперли дверь, милый.  
Гарри рассмеялся, смущение как ветром сдуло. Драко нехотя оторвался от него и подал руку:  
\- Пойдем отсюда. Проходной двор какой-то.  
Они величественно прошествовали мимо хаффлпафцев, а потом ржали в коридоре, пока не обессилели. Успокоившись, Драко констатировал:  
\- До обеда уже вся школа узнает. Ты как к этому относишься?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Переживу. Не мы первые, не мы последние.  
\- Это точно, - Малфой оживился. – Зато никому ничего объяснять не надо. Пойдем.  
Он взял Гарри за руку и потащил на улицу.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – возмутился Гарри, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Гулять вдоль озера, как все нормальные парочки, - провозгласил Малфой. – Не все же в подземельях прятаться.  
К счастью, на фоне турнирных страстей, новость о них с Драко не приобрела размах сенсации. Только за обедом пришлось поотбиваться от девчонок.  
\- Значит, Малфой? – спросила Падма. – Ну, этого следовало ожидать. Хотя ты бы лучше смотрелся с кем-нибудь более брутальным.   
\- Да, - поддержала ее Лиза и мечтательно закатила глаза. – Например, с Маклаггеном из Гриффиндора, говорят, он тоже гей… Какая бы была пара! А Малфой тощий и бесцветный какой-то.  
\- Зато он Малфой, - вступилась за Драко Мариэтта. – И внешне очень даже симпатичный, просто еще подросток. Отец-то у него красавец, и Драко будет не хуже.  
Гарри стоически терпел, только мило улыбался время от времени. Малфою тоже приходилось несладко. Панси сидела обиженная и надутая, а Забини и Нотт явно упражнялись в остроумии. Поэтому Гарри совсем не удивился, когда Драко сразу после обеда демонстративно поцеловал его посреди коридора.

Это был первый хеллоуинский пир, на который Гарри пошел вместе со всеми. Слишком уж хотелось узнать, кого выберет Кубок. Он виновато улыбнулся фотографии родителей и спустился в Большой зал.  
Праздничное убранство зала поражало воображение. Но летающие в воздухе золотые тыквы и блуждающие огоньки не могли, на его взгляд, соревноваться в зрелищности с принарядившимся в чудовищный коричневый костюм и оранжево-желтый галстук Хагридом, сидящим рядом с элегантной мадам Максим.   
\- Какая колоритная парочка! – фыркнула Падма. – Хагрид наконец-то нашел даму себе под стать!  
Гарри фыркнул и отвел глаза от преподавательского стола. А с кем, на самом деле, Хагрид мог бы еще встречаться?  
Хогвартские эльфы сегодня превзошли сами себя. Некоторые блюда Гарри не смог даже опознать, хотя в Малфой-меноре, казалось, успел напробоваться всякого. Но шармбатонки, как он заметил, почти ничего не съели из всего этого великолепия.  
\- Волнуешься? – спросил он Олив Бизе.   
\- О да, - Олив зябко закуталась в большую ажурную шаль. – Это просто невыносимо!  
Наконец, ужин закончился. Дамблдор подошел к Кубку и объявил, куда нужно будет пройти объявленным победителям. Весь зал затих в ожидании.  
Вдруг пламя в Кубке вспыхнуло красным, и из него вылетел обугленный кусок пергамента. Дамблдор ловко поймал его:  
\- Чемпион Дурмстранга – Виктор Крам!  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами и поздравлениями. Крам неловко раскланялся и пошел к двери за учительским столом.  
Из Кубка вылетела следующая заявка:  
\- Чемпион Шармбатона – Флер Делакур!  
Поздравления красавице-блондинке были не менее бурными. Флер мило краснела и рассылала воздушные поцелуи. Все шармбатонки выглядели очень расстроенными, две девушки и вовсе навзрыд плакали. Олив проводила Делакур злым взглядом.  
\- Чертова вейла!  
\- Вейла?! – ахнули все услышавшие.  
Олив поморщилась:  
\- У нее бабушка – вейла. Разве вы до сих пор не поняли?  
Тем временем Кубок выбрал третьего участника:  
\- Чемпион Хогвартса – Седрик Диггори!  
Хаффлапфцы провожали своего чемпиона стоя. Остальные факультеты тоже приветствовали Седрика, хоть и не так бурно.  
Кубок погас, директор произнес торжественную речь и удалился вместе с другими членами комиссии. Пир был закончен. Гарри посмотрел на часы и нашел взглядом Драко – времени до отбоя было еще много. Тот уже пробирался к нему через толпу. Они уже привычно взялись за руки и пошли в подземелья.

Драко прерывисто вздохнул и сел. Его грудь ходила ходуном, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Гарри полежал немного, набираясь храбрости, потом поднялся и сел верхом ему на колени. Подумав, сбросил расстегнутые мантии с себя и Драко и поцеловал его, крепко прижимаясь всем телом.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – прошептал Малфой.  
Гарри для пробы вильнул бедрами. Драко застонал.  
\- Это называется фроттаж, Малфой.  
\- Зануда, - отозвался Драко и лег на спину. – Обязательно надо… а-ах… научно обозвать…   
Гарри скользнул по нему вверх-вниз.   
\- Надо снять рубашки, - сказал он и сел. – Пуговицы цепляются.  
Драко с энтузиазмом поддержал идею. Раздевшись до пояса, они с любопытством уставились друг на друга. Драко провел пальцем по груди Гарри.  
\- Ты почти не изменился с лета.  
\- А ты изменился, - Гарри снова уселся к нему на колени и положил руки на худые широкие плечи. – Стал выше и больше.  
Драко прижал его к себе и лег на спину. От прикосновения к гладкой теплой коже по всему телу побежали мурашки. Гарри легонько потерся, дурея от новизны ощущений, собственной смелости и от того, как горячо и твердо было там, где они соприкасались бедрами. Драко застонал и, с силой проведя ладонями по его спине, решительно опустил обе руки на задницу Гарри, вжимая его в себя. Гарри ахнул, поерзал, выискивая удобную позицию, и, наконец, задвигался увереннее. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Драко, вдыхая его горьковатый свежий запах, провел языком по солоноватой коже и неожиданно оказался снизу, придавленный гибким сильным телом. Драко жадно поцеловал его и качнулся, проехавшись твердым членом по всей его промежности. Это было так хорошо, так головокружительно сладко, что Гарри вскрикнул и подался навстречу, сжимая ногами худые крепкие бедра.   
Им хватило всего нескольких таких движений – когда Драко выгнулся, закусив губу, Гарри тоже накрыло. Они полежали еще крепко обнявшись, потом одновременно потянулись за палочками – липкое тепло в штанах быстро стало не слишком-то приятным. Драко, кроме очищающих, наложил на них обоих еще и согревающие чары и притянул Гарри к себе.  
\- Не хочется вставать, - сказал он и погладил Гарри по груди, осторожно обведя пальцем сосок. – У тебя такая нежная кожа… И косточки тонкие…  
\- Зато у меня мышцы, - Гарри в доказательство напряг пресс. – Так что я не девчонка!  
\- Не девчонка, - хихикнул Драко и поцеловал его в ухо. – Я почувствовал. Гарри, эта Делакур сегодня к тебе не приставала?  
\- Нет, - Гарри вдруг вспомнил. – Слушай, а она, оказывается, на четверть вейла!  
\- Ах вот оно что, - понимающе кивнул Драко. – Похожа… Кстати, может, она поэтому на тебя внимание обратила. Вейлы вроде как чувствуют магическую силу, они так себе пару выбирают. Так что смотри, как бы она к тебе вейлочары не применила.  
\- На меня не действуют, - Гарри ехидно улыбнулся. – Это же ты на Чемпионате мира чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул, когда вейлы танцевали.  
Драко смутился:  
\- Они на всех мужчин так действуют. И неправда, не выпрыгивал я. Подумаешь, засмотрелся немного.  
Гарри потерся щекой об его плечо:  
\- Ладно, не выпрыгивал… А почему ты назвал Крама странным?  
\- Потому что он странный. Дерганый какой-то, настороженный. Он ведь звезда, лучший ловец столетия, к тому же, оказывается, сильный маг, иначе Кубок бы его не выбрал. А ведет себя как какой-то замухрышка, честное слово. Я бы на его месте…  
\- Ты и на своем месте ведешь себя, как звезда, - хихикнул Гарри. – Поверь мне, никто не назовет тебя замухрышкой.  
\- А как иначе? – Драко аж разомкнул объятья и сел. – Если хочешь быть кем-то влиятельным, хочешь, чтобы тебя слушали и уважали, то и вести себя надо соответственно!  
\- А может, он не хочет быть влиятельным. И ему не нравится, как на него пялятся, - заступился за Крама Гарри. – Мне вот тоже не нравилось, когда вокруг меня пляски устраивали.  
\- Ты – другое дело, - Драко не сдавался. – Ты, конечно, скромник, но нормально держишься, достойно, не прячешь ничего… Нет, с этим Крамом что-то не так.  
\- Тебе виднее, ты же с ним знаком, - Гарри решил не спорить. Потом посмотрел на часы и потянулся за рубашкой. – Ух ты, отбой через двадцать минут! Мы тут полтора часа валялись и ни одного упражнения не выполнили! Бездельники!

Флер Делакур больше не приставала к Гарри так откровенно, но каждый раз при встрече здоровалась и заводила короткий разговор о пустяках. Гарри решил, что когда она не пытается строить из себя femme fatale, с ней вполне можно общаться. Девчонки ее дружно не любили, парни пускали слюни от одного ее вида, так что Гарри иногда ее даже было жалко. Хотя саму Флер, кажется, все вполне устраивало. Она разгуливала по замку в сопровождении постоянно меняющихся кавалеров, и ее забавный акцент можно было услышать в самых неожиданных местах.  
Виктор Крам же засел в библиотеке, видимо, прячась от поклонников. Или, может, он на самом деле любил читать. Гермиона, бывавшая в библиотеке, наверно, больше всех остальных хогвартских студентов, сказала, что он сидит здесь, когда она приходит, и остается, когда уходит. Она даже умудрилась познакомиться с ним и завести что-то вроде приятельских отношений. Когда Гарри вспомнил слова Малфоя, подруга пожала плечами:  
\- Для твоего Малфоя каждый, кто не стремится к власти и богатству - жалкий фрик.  
\- Это не так, - оскорбился Гарри.  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
\- Не понимаю, что ты в нем нашел. Ладно, не буду. А Виктор, если так подумать, на самом деле не то, чтобы странный… Он очень напряженный какой-то.  
\- Как дела у Маркуса? – перешел на более безопасную, как ему казалось, тему, Гарри. – Ты же говорила, он пробовался в «Сенненские соколы»? Что-нибудь решили?  
Подруга неожиданно нахмурилась.  
\- Маркус – идиот. Не хочу о нем говорить.  
\- Почему? Вы поссорились?  
Гарри не представлял себе, как можно поссориться с человеком путем переписки. Оказалось, очень даже можно.  
\- Кто-то ему доложил, что я общаюсь с Крамом, - Гермиона непреклонно сжала губы. – И он сделал абсолютно дурацкие выводы.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Гарри. – Ревнует. А ты что ему ответила?  
\- Ничего, - зло сказала Гермиона. – Что я должна отвечать на пещерное требование не подходить, не разговаривать, а в идеале вообще запереть себя в гриффиндорской башне?  
Гарри сдержал неуместный смешок и сочувствующе посмотрел на подругу. Та выглядела очень расстроенной.  
\- Вообще-то Маркуса в чем-то можно понять, - выдержав паузу, сказал он. – Крам знаменитый, богатый, симпатичный… Флинт, наверно, боится, что он тебя отобьет.  
\- Я не тупая самка, чтобы меня можно было отбивать, - огрызнулась Гермиона. – Я сама решаю, с кем мне быть.  
\- И… с кем ты решила?  
Гермиона посмотрела на него с удивлением:  
\- Конечно, с Маркусом! Он, хоть и идиот, но свой же.   
\- Напиши ему тогда. Он, наверно, исстрадался уже.  
Гермиона мстительно улыбнулась.  
\- Ничего, пусть пострадает и как следует обдумает свои слова. Еще три дня выдержу и напишу.  
\- Какие вы, девчонки, жестокие, - вздохнул Гарри.  
Подруга прищурилась:  
\- Я на тебя посмотрю в такой же ситуации. Твой Малфой тоже не подарок. Кстати, Виктор спрашивал, серьезно ли у тебя с ним. Кто-то из их делегации тобой интересовался.  
\- Надеюсь, ты сказала, что серьезно, - Гарри поежился. - А то Малфой и правда не подарок. Так что у Флинта с «Соколами»?   
\- Взяли его, запасным, - Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на пустой пергамент. – Все-таки написать ему, что ли… Радость ведь у человека. А хочешь, я тебя с Крамом познакомлю?

Гарри было любопытно, кто из дурмстрангцев проявил к нему интерес, но Гермиона не знала, а у Крама он спрашивать постеснялся. Крам оказался очень простым, приятным в общении парнем. Он говорил медленно, с сильным акцентом, и, видимо, поэтому больше предпочитал слушать. Но читал по-английски явно лучше, чем говорил – Гарри заметил на его столе сложные труды по чарам и зельям. Большинство этих книг, особенно по зельям, сам Гарри еще не читал.  
Неизвестный поклонник объявился сам. Вечером, когда Гарри спешил в подземелья, его просто поймали в пустом коридоре и прижали к стене. Гарри даже испугаться не успел – сказались все его тренировки. Он оглушил нападавшего недавно опробованным беспалочковым Ступефаем, затем обездвижил уже с помощью палочки и потом только рассмотрел. Это был высокий парень, единственный светловолосый среди дурмстрангцев, довольно симпатичный и очень шумный. Только сейчас Гарри сообразил, что не раз ловил на себе его взгляды. Теперь же болгарин растерянно таращил свои наглые, синие – красивые, надо признать, – глаза и явно не понимал, что только что произошло.  
\- Не трогай меня больше, - по слогам произнес Гарри и отлевитировал незадачливого ухажера в середину коридора. – Полежи тут.  
Глаза парня расширились от ужаса. Гарри представил, какого позора он ожидает, и смилостивился. Предусмотрительно отойдя подальше, снял заклинание.  
\- Остыл?   
Болгарин неуверенно поднялся и кивнул.  
\- Понял, что меня нельзя трогать? И никого из наших мальчиков, - добавил Гарри. – Если я хоть что-нибудь услышу, виноват будешь ты.  
\- Да ты что, малыш, - примирительно забубнил парень, говорящий, кстати, без малейшего акцента. – Я бы не стал силой… Просто ты такой неприступный и такой хорошенький…  
Гарри холодно посмотрел на него и двинулся дальше, напряженно прислушиваясь. Парень не двигался, стоял на месте.  
\- Эй, - послышалось сзади уже увереннее. – А ты молодец, малыш! Если что, меня зовут Айвен. Айвен Демпси.  
\- Ты англичанин? – удивленно обернулся Гарри.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Демпси. – А ты – Гарри Поттер, я знаю. Извини, в общем.  
Гарри кивнул и заторопился. Он и так опаздывал, а теперь еще больше задержался. Малфой, наверно, уже злится.  
\- Ты мне все равно нравишься, - послышалось вслед. – Бывай, малыш, обращайся, если что.  
Гарри фыркнул и ускорил шаг. Вот что, наверно, имел в виду Драко, говоря, что с мальчиком никто церемониться не будет. 

Услышав о происшествии, Малфой словно взбесился.  
\- Да перестань ты, - не выдержал потока ругательств и угроз Гарри. – Я его хорошо приложил, не будет больше руки распускать.  
\- Я все равно ему устрою, - не сдавался Драко. – Чтобы вообще в твою сторону не смотрел!  
\- Глаза выколешь? – кротко поинтересовался Гарри. – Или сразу Авадой?  
\- Ты за него заступаешься? – нехорошо прищурился Драко.  
\- Нет, - Гарри пожал плечами. Теперь он хорошо понимал Гермиону. – Валяй, делай что хочешь.  
\- А что тогда злишься?  
\- Меня бесит, что ты считаешь меня неспособным постоять за себя!   
\- Это не то! – выкрикнул Драко.   
\- А что тогда?!  
Малфой сжал кулаки и отвернулся. Гарри посмотрел на его худую напряженную спину и вдруг все понял.   
\- Перестань, Драко, - устало сказал он. – Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я променяю тебя на него.  
\- Я так не думаю, еще чего! - строптиво ответил Драко, но ощутимо расслабился. – Ладно, хватит об этом. Я не хочу ссориться.  
Гарри обнял его со спины.  
\- Я тоже, - он уткнулся носом в острое плечо. – Давай потренируемся? У меня сегодня хорошо беспалочковый Ступефай получился. Я буду его отрабатывать, а ты – щиты.  
\- Давай, - Драко повернулся в его руках и поцеловал в губы, сильно и долго. – Мало ли что, тебе пригодится. И Петрификус без палочки ты хотел попробовать.

Но последствия у этой истории оказались куда более неприятными. Гарри уже думать забыл о происшествии, когда через два дня на первой странице «Пророка» увидел заголовок «Мальчик-Который-Выжил любит мальчиков!» Некая Рита Скитер на полстраницы газетного текста описывала его «хрупкую, несколько женственную красоту», «поразительные глаза цвета Авады» и сокрушалась о потере «такого завидного жениха» для женской половины населения магической Англии. Не обошла она вниманием и Драко – «стерпит ли Люциус Малфой нетрадиционное увлечение единственного наследника?», и Айвена Демпси, «вступившего в соревнование с юным Малфоем за сердце прекрасного Героя». Пресловутое сердце, оказывается, подвергалось опасности быть разбитым, либо же, наоборот, могло быть «жестоким, как Непростительное, и таким же убийственным для других юных сердец». До конца Гарри статью не дочитал – от ярости помутилось в глазах.  
Он заставил себя доесть и взглянул на хихикающих девчонок так, что даже Падма не стала ничего комментировать. Малфой встретил его посередине Большого зала, и они вместе вышли в коридор. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние от дверей зала, Гарри от души пнул стену:  
\- Ненавижу! Откуда она узнала?  
Драко обнял его:  
\- Успокойся. Ну ее, эту Скитер, папа с ней разберется. Не подавай виду, что тебя задела эта дурацкая статья. А насчет откуда… Про нас с тобой вся школа знает. А Демпси, значит, трепло. Он пожалеет, я обещаю.  
\- Я тебе помогу, будет знать, как трепаться, - Гарри прислонился лбом к плечу Драко. – Но эта статья такая гнусная, слащавая, грязная какая-то… Что обо мне подумают?  
\- А какая разница, что о тебе думают незнакомые люди? – серьезно сказал Драко. – Главное, что все близкие тебе знают, какой ты на самом деле.  
\- И правда, - Гарри благодарно поцеловал его. – Знаешь, все-таки тетушкино воспитание дает о себе знать. Она бы скончалась на месте, увидев такую статью.  
\- Будем тебя перевоспитывать, - весело сказал Драко и потащил его на улицу. – Пойдем погуляем, потискаемся у всех на глазах, потом потренируем финт Вронского. Я у Крама кое-что выспросил.  
\- А он, бедняга, рано утром тренируется, - сочувственно сказал Гарри. – Пока все идиоты-поклонники спят.  
\- Ну вот, а ты из-за одной статьи переживаешь, - Драко чмокнул его в щеку. – Посплетничают и забудут!  
Отомстить Демпси сразу не удалось – тот словно чуял, не попадался на глаза. Но ни Драко, ни Гарри не собирались ничего забывать.

В воскресенье перед первым туром Гарри гостил у Хагрида. Великан был непривычно рассеян и задумчив, все время протяжно вздыхал и благоухал непередаваемой смесью ароматов дегтя, которым пытался уложить волосы, и убойной силы одеколона. Так что, несмотря на добрые чувства к своему первому другу, Гарри долго не выдержал, придумал неотложное дело и ушел.   
День был прохладный, но сухой и солнечный. Гарри неспешно шагал по тропинке, думая, пойти в библиотеку и дописать эссе по зельям, заданное на среду, или найти Малфоя и вытащить погулять. По дороге он вспомнил, что профессор Флитвик просил на следующее индивидуальное занятие принести стебелек жгучей антенницы, и свернул к теплицам – в это время дня там обычно бывала профессор Спраут. Профессора на месте не оказалось, зато за второй теплицей слышались всхлипывания. Гарри осторожно заглянул туда и обомлел – это была Флер Делакур, горько плачущая в одиночестве, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
\- Флер? – нерешительно позвал он. – Тебе плохо?  
Она вздрогнула и подняла глаза. Гарри подумал, что даже заплаканная, с покрасневшим лицом и припухшими веками, она остается такой же красивой.  
\- Это ты, Гарри? – Флер глубоко вздохнула и вытерла глаза платком. – Посиди со мной, пожалуйста.  
Гарри помялся и сел.  
\- Как глупо, да? – невесело засмеялась Флер. – Чемпион Шармбатона плачет в кустах, как маленькая девочка. Мне страшно, Гарри.  
Она огляделась и шепнула:  
\- Мадам Максим сказала, что на первом туре будут драконы. Я знаю, как с ними справиться, но… - она зябко передернулась.  
Гарри тоже пробрало. Выйти в одиночку против громадного огнедышащего зверя… Бр-р-р…  
\- Ты справишься, - утешающе сказал он. – Ты же сильная и умная. И кровь вейлы кое-что значит, я читал.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - улыбнулась Флер. – Ты очень добрый… мальчик. И прости меня за глупое поведение во время нашей первой встречи. Видишь ли, это инстинкт, я не всегда его контролирую. Во мне от вейлы гораздо больше, чем в маме, так уж кровь проявилась. И будь осторожен, это уже начинает бросаться в глаза.  
\- Что? – Гарри похолодел и на полном автомате выставил заглушку.  
\- То, что ты – гермафродит, - безмятежно сказала Флер и смахнула что-то с волос. – Надо же, почти уже зима, а жуки еще летают.


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 27

\- Не отрицай, не надо, - покачала головой Флер. – Я знаю точно – вейлы всегда знают, кто перед ними, мужчина или женщина.  
Гарри сник. Флер протянула руку и погладила его по плечу.  
\- Не бойся, я никому не скажу.   
\- Спасибо, - Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Какой же ты все-таки хороший и милый… Жаль, не мой…  
\- Партнер? – предположил Гарри.  
Флер засмеялась:  
\- Это все романтические сказки, про вейл и их партнеров. Просто вейлы видят истинную любовь, свою и чужую.  
Она поднялась и чмокнула Гарри в щеку:  
\- Спасибо, что посидел со мной. Иногда просто хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом.  
\- Удачи, Флер! – сказал ей вслед Гарри. – Ты справишься!

***

\- Так что вот, - убитым голосом сказал Гарри. Он не то, чтобы очень переживал, но Драко наловчился так хорошо его утешать, что невозможно было не пострадать немного. – Кто будет следующим? Я что, правда, так на девочку стал похож?  
\- Правда, - вздохнул Драко и провел губами по виску Гарри. – То есть, ты почти не изменился, только вырос, в отличие от всех остальных мальчишек.   
\- Понятно, - Гарри сел, потянулся и увернулся от нахальных малфоевских рук. – Хватит валяться. Давай еще беспалочковые отработаем. Похоже, они мне в жизни еще пригодятся.  
\- Ладно, - Драко нехотя поднялся. – Ты говорил вчера с Сириусом? Что там со Скитер?   
\- Они с твоим отцом ходили к главному редактору «Пророка». Тот сказал, что ни слова лжи в статье не было, а что касается стиля изложения, так это дело вкуса, - Гарри нахмурился и всадил в мешок с опилками беспалочковое Инсендио. Мешок радостно вспыхнул. – А саму Скитер они никак выловить не могут. В редакции говорят только, что она на задании. Агуаменти! Ты готов?  
\- Экспеллиармус! – сказал Драко. Гарри со смешком показал ему пустые ладони и произнес первое заклятье. От Ступефая Малфой увернулся и выставил щит.   
Оказалось, что беспалочковые щиты даются куда сложнее, чем нападающие заклинания. Два Ступефая Гарри сумел отразить, но третий отбросил его к стене. Зато его Экспеллиармус Малфой сумел отразить только темными щитами. В итоге Гарри все-таки устал быстрее, Драко обездвижил его и победно вскинул руки.  
\- Поздравляю, - Гарри остался лежать после того, как Драко снял заклинание, только руки-ноги раскинул, позволяя магии свободно растекаться по телу. – Ты молодец.   
Драко плюхнулся рядом, точно так же разбросав конечности.  
\- Я знаю, - он самодовольно улыбнулся. – На нашем курсе сильнее меня только ты да, может, пара девчонок. Из парней я круче всех! Но я и девчонок потом обгоню, они просто быстрее развиваются.  
\- Падма пока наверняка сильнее, - признал Гарри. – А кто еще? Кто-то из Слизерина?   
\- Нет, - Драко усмехнулся. – Думаю, Боунс из Хаффлпафа. Просто она тихая и боевыми не увлекается. А я как-то видел, как она трансфигурировала кресло из пенька, так оно до следующего вечера простояло.  
\- Интересно, а почему Падма такая сильная и талантливая ведьма, а ее сестра-близнец – совершенно посредственная?  
\- У близнецов так часто бывает, - ответил Драко. – Если они не абсолютные копии, как Уизли – и по внешности, и по характеру – то и магическая сила по-разному распределяется. А в случае, как с Уизли, и силы у них равные, и совместные действия идеальные.  
Гарри перекатился ближе и положил голову на плечо Драко. Тот с готовностью притянул его к себе.  
\- Пора идти, - вздохнул Гарри после нескольких поцелуев. – Скоро отбой. Как ты думаешь, кто выиграет первый тур?  
\- Я поставил на Крама. А ты на кого-нибудь ставил?  
\- Нет. Хотя, наверное, Крам все-таки выиграет.

Так оно и произошло. Хотя Гарри дал бы первое место Флер – ее метод был эффективен, гуманен и сложен, без ментальной магии вейл здесь не обошлось. Крам действовал очень грубо и прямолинейно, хоть и выиграл во времени, Седрик проявил изобретательность, но, по мнению Гарри, необоснованно рисковал.  
\- Жалко драконят, которые не вылупятся, - сказал он потом Драко. Довольно подсчитывающий выигрыш Малфой махнул рукой:  
\- Все равно из кладки только половина выживает, даже в заповедниках.  
Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на него, но Драко чмокнул его в нос:  
\- Зато я выиграл пять галлеонов! Угощу тебя в «Трех метлах»!  
Они спустились с трибуны и остановились у ограды загона, глядя в омнинокли на то, как служители заповедника готовят драконов к отбытию. Огромные звери угрожающе взревывали, опаляя огненным дыханием воздух, расправляли крылья и нервно били длинными хвостами. Драконоводы группами по семь-восемь человек окружали каждого дракона, ловко тесня зверей к клеткам для перевозки. Поодаль стояла еще одна группа людей – судя по наличию колдокамер и оживленному поведению, это были журналисты.  
Внезапно рядом оказался взволнованный Сириус, просидевший все соревнование рядом с мальчиками, а потом куда-то умчавшийся.  
\- Хотите посмотреть на драконов поближе? Я договорился!  
Кто бы отказался от такой возможности! Сириус прошептал пароль и открыл появившуюся в ограде калитку. Под завистливые взгляды и возмущенный ропот толпящихся у ограды зрителей, они вошли внутрь загона.  
Сириус остановился недалеко от группы журналистов.  
\- Дальше нельзя. Смотрите отсюда.  
Подходить ближе действительно было опасно. Даже отсюда чувствовался жар от дыхания драконов и их сильный, похожий на нагретый металл, запах. Несмотря на очевидное недовольство, на служителей заповедника драконы напасть не пытались. Видимо, и они привыкали к тем, кто их вырастил, и умели различать людей.  
Самка китайского огненного шара, как представили ярко-красного дракона, с которым схватился Крам, вела себя особенно нервно и агрессивно. Еще бы, вырвали из родного гнезда, причинили чудовищную боль, а самое главное – лишили половины ее драгоценных яиц! Гарри посочувствовал несчастной драконице, один глаз которой был все еще тусклее второго.  
\- Скитер и здесь нет, - раздосадованно сказал стоящий рядом Сириус. – Я думал здесь ее поймать, но пронырливая с… будто знала.   
\- Может, ну ее? Поболтают и забудут, – Гарри восторженным взглядом проводил исчезнувший в расплывающейся от наложенных чар клетке зеленый хвост. Синевато-серый норвежский тупорылый тоже уже шагнул в клетку, и только огненно-красная бестия все еще упрямилась. – Сириус, а почему их не усыпят и не отлевитируют?  
\- На драконов магия очень слабо действует. Усыпить их может только совместное заклинание десятка неслабых магов, а с левитацией и полсотни не справятся. У них уязвимые места – только органы чувств, и то уши и ноздри надежно защищены, так что остаются только глаза. А со Скитер поговорить надо, чтобы впредь знала, о ком и как нельзя писать. О, а это не она ли?  
От входа в загон, размахивая руками, бежала женщина в алой мантии и больших очках со сверкающей оправой.  
\- Постойте! – закричала она, подобравшись ближе. – Пару слов для «Ежедневного пророка»!  
Она, не останавливаясь, пробежала мимо группы наблюдателей прямо к драконоводам и щелкнула миниатюрным колдоаппаратом. Вспышка камеры оказалась последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения зверя. Драконица оглушительно взревела и, одним могучим рывком вырвав из человеческих рук удерживающие ее цепи, стрелой взмыла в воздух. Драконоводы одновременно подняли палочки, прокричав какое-то незнакомое заклинание, но зверюга уклонилась, мгновенно набрала высоту и развернулась для атаки. Гарри остановившимся от страха взглядом смотрел на падающую с неба огненную смерть, но рука с палочкой уже чертила сложный узор, а губы четко проговаривали формулу самого мощного щита, какой он только знал. Пикирующий дракон ударился об мгновенно вспухший магический купол и сполз по нему на землю, оглушенный и обожженный собственным, отразившимся от щита, огнем. Гарри побледнел и пошатнулся, Сириус подхватил его на руки:  
\- Драко, держись за меня!  
Аппарация в таком состоянии была особенно ужасна. Гарри боялся, что его вырвет прямо на крестного.  
\- Малыш, как ты?  
\- Слабость, - прохрипел Гарри, цепляясь руками за шею Сириуса. – И тошнит.  
Они оказались у самого антиаппарационного барьера замка. Драко тревожно заглянул в лицо Гарри:  
\- В Больничное крыло? Я побегу, предупрежу мадам Помфри.  
\- Она занята, наверно, - ответил Сириус. – Чемпионов-то подпалило слегка… И нервишки, небось, шалят… Лучше Снейпа найди.  
Драко умчался вперед, Сириус накрыл себя и Гарри разиллюзионными чарами и зашагал за ним.   
\- Спасибо, - шепнул Гарри. Предстать перед всеми лежащим на ручках у крестного, как младенец, не хотелось совершенно, но идти сил не было. – Это ты хорошо придумал.  
Крестный улыбнулся:  
\- Незачем всем наблюдать Поттера в компрометирующем виде, - и тут же встревожено взглянул в лицо Гарри. – Ты только не отключайся!  
\- Нет, - Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы меньше тошнило. – Мне не настолько плохо.  
Хорошо, что большая часть школьников все еще была на улице, до подземелий дошли быстро и беспрепятственно. У личных покоев Снейпа уже топтались сам профессор и Драко.  
\- Мы здесь, - сказал Сириус. Снейп открыл дверь, они вошли внутрь. Крестный уложил Гарри на диван и только потом снял чары. Профессор взмахнул палочкой и нахмурился:  
\- Магическое истощение, как и следовало ожидать. Поттер, когда ты научишься точно рассчитывать свои силы?  
\- Не до этого было, Снейп! – возразил ему Сириус. Драко согласно кивнул. – Гарри спас всех нас от верной смерти.  
\- Я даже понять ничего не успел! – подхватил Драко. – Р-раз – и дракон взлетает! А потом – р-раз, и он уже лежит!  
Снейп вышел из гостиной и зазвенел склянками в лаборатории.  
\- Хорошо бы, чтобы никто из присутствовавших тоже ничего понять не успел, - ворчливо сказал он, вернувшись и подсунув Гарри стакан с чем-то отвратительно пахнущим. – Пейте, мистер Поттер!   
Гарри, скривившись, проглотил зелье.  
\- Да вряд ли кто-то заметил что-то конкретное, - сказал Сириус, не отрывая взгляда от лица крестника. – Все на дракона смотрели. Если что, скажем, стихийный выброс.  
Зелье прокатилось огненным комком по пищеводу и наполнило тело приятным теплом. Гарри неумолимо потянуло в сон.  
\- Блэк, отнеси его в спальню и уложи, - приказал профессор. – Гарри, не борись со сном, тебе надо поспать. Вы двое побудьте здесь, пока он не проснется.  
Гарри еще почувствовал, как крестный вновь поднял его на руки, а затем провалился в сон.

***

\- По словам Блэка, это был выплеск стихийной магии, Альбус, - сказал Северус. – Поттер был сильно истощен, но сегодня уже должен прийти в норму. А вот и он.  
Сонный и лохматый, но в остальном абсолютно нормально выглядящий, Гарри Поттер сел на свое место.  
Дамблдор понимающе покивал:  
\- Тем не менее, мальчик спас всех находившихся в загоне людей. Думаю, это надо будет отметить… О, вот и наши газеты…  
Северус отложил газету – не хотелось отвлекаться от необыкновенно удавшегося сегодня омлета. Уже закончивший завтракать Альбус неспешно развернул свою, удивленно хмыкнув, углубился в чтение. Снейп заподозрил неладное – очень уж застывшим стало у директора лицо - и потянулся за своей. Стараясь сдержать дрожь нетерпения, Северус развернул «Пророк» и смачно выругался про себя. «Мальчик-Который-Выжил – Герой остается Героем!» - кричал заголовок. А под ним, на огромной, отличного качества колдографии, хрупкий ребенок с испуганными зелеными глазами безупречно выполнял темное защитное заклинание, а после с искренним удивлением смотрел, как по щиту, теоретически способному удержать физическое тело массой до семисот килограмм, сползает на землю трехтонное чудовище.  
Текст, в основном, состоял из невнятных восторгов и слащавых комплиментов, но наметанный глаз Снейпа выхватил слова: «утонченная, нежная внешность, за которой трудно увидеть огромную магическую силу», «Гарри Поттер сумел применить заклинание, не дающееся большинству взрослых волшебников». Скитер даже сумела опознать выставленный Гарри щит и дать полное его описание, не преминув сообщить, что первоначально заклинание было разработано для защиты от конного всадника, и не должно было суметь противостоять ни драконьему огню, ни драконьему весу. Северус вспомнил, как на вопрос: «Почему именно это?», Гарри только руками развел: «Я вообще ни о чем в этот момент не думал. Само как-то вышло».   
Северус снова взглянул на директора и поперхнулся. Альбус, не отрываясь, смотрел на Гарри и в буквальном смысле рвал на себе бороду – волосок за волоском. Он бы даже залюбовался этим зрелищем, если бы оно не сулило столько неприятностей. Старый интриган все понял – и сколько времени пройдет до того, как поймут другие?   
Северус быстро доел, сунул газету под мышку и пошел к выходу, кивнув Поттеру, чтобы шел за ним. Умный ребенок быстро допил сок и поднялся, как раз в тот момент, когда в зал влетели совы, разносящие газеты не для подписчиков. Припоздавший на завтрак младший Малфой был перехвачен ими в дверях.  
\- Быстро ко мне, - приказал Северус. – Что у тебя первым уроком, Гарри?  
\- ЗОТИ.  
\- А у меня – Уход, - встрял Драко.  
\- Отлично. Мы идем в Поттер-холл, совещаться. 

***

\- Я заберу Гарри из школы!   
\- Нет!!! – одновременно ответили три голоса. Мальчики взялись за руки, а Снейп добавил:  
\- Это будет поступок в твоем духе, Блэк – идиотский и бесполезный.  
Люциус досадливо поморщился, останавливая взбешенного Сириуса.  
\- Давайте спокойнее. У нас не так много времени. Забирать Гарри из школы нельзя – для понимающего человека это будет означать полное подтверждение его догадок.  
\- Ты думаешь, им понадобится подтверждение для того, чтобы превратить жизнь Гарри в ад? По-моему, в этой статейке не хватает только прямого указания!  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул Люциус. – Намек – это не прямое указание. Поверь, ты переоцениваешь сообразительность большинства наших соплеменников.   
Северус кивнул:  
\- Газету читали все преподаватели, но такую реакцию я заметил только у Альбуса. Остальные просто восторженно перешептывались. Хотя, думаю, и Минерва, и Флитвик могут понять, если дадут себе труд задуматься.  
\- А я предлагаю задуматься вот о чем, - проговорил Люциус. – Откуда взялась колдография? С какой стати Скитер перед лицом неминуемой смерти наблюдала за Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, а не пялилась на дракона, как все? Гарри, мадемуазель Делакур не могла проболтаться?  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Гарри. – Но если бы Флер проболталась, Скитер, наверно, так бы и написала?  
\- Устами младенца, - хмыкнул Снейп. – Я попробую разузнать насчет Делакур. Но поведение Скитер действительно очень подозрительно. Такое ощущение, что она знает, но не может сослаться на источник… Послушайте, а что, если она сознательно спровоцировала дракона?  
\- Сука! – Блэк вскочил на ноги. – Я ее просто убью!  
\- Валяй, Блэк, - благосклонно кивнул Северус. – В Азкабане тебе даже обживаться не надо.  
\- Ты не будешь никого убивать, Сириус! – рявкнул Малфой, почему-то при этом глядя на Снейпа. – Ты дашь интервью «Пророку»!  
\- Интервью? – Блэк недоуменно хлопнул глазами.  
\- Да, интервью. Скитер не единственный журналист в «Пророке». Мы с Нарциссой поможем тебе подготовиться.  
«Напишем тебе текст и заставим вызубрить наизусть», - перевел для себя Северус, а вслух сказал:  
\- Напирайте на стихийный выплеск и сильный испуг, он вполне мог способствовать тому, что заклятие сработало нетипично. Гарри еще в том возрасте, когда такие штуки проходят. А насчет самого заклинания можешь валить все на меня.   
\- А мне что делать? – подал голос Гарри. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а сам он непроизвольно жался к Драко. Северус подумал, что сейчас он совсем не похож на мальчика.  
\- Молчать и улыбаться, - вздохнул Люциус. – А ты, Драко, старайся не оставлять его одного. Жаль, что у вас расписания не совпадают.  
Младший Малфой воинственно подобрался и расправил плечи. Северус заранее посочувствовал тем несчастным, которые решат поприставать к Гарри. Сначала Поттер незатейливо вышибет из них дух, а потом со вкусом и изобретательностью дело докончит Малфой.

***

К вечеру Гарри устал отбиваться от восторгов и завистливых расспросов одноклассников, а от задумчиво-подозрительных взглядов некоторых старшекурсников его кидало в неконтролируемую дрожь. Фразы: «Сам не знаю, как так получилось» и «Да, я не зря учусь у профессора Снейпа» стали слетать с языка автоматически, и Гарри приходилось следить, чтобы не ответить одной из них на какой-нибудь безобидный вопрос. Никогда, кроме сегодняшнего дня, Гарри не радовался тому, что у него мало приятелей, а друга всего два – Драко и Гермиона. Последняя, кстати, больше восхищалась самим фактом, что Гарри спас людей, а не тем, как он это сделал.  
\- Гриффиндорка, - пожал потом плечами Малфой. – Магглорожденная к тому же.   
С Драко они разлучались только на время уроков, а потом всюду ходили вместе. Идти сегодня, и вообще в ближайшие дни, в Тайную Комнату запретил профессор Снейп – мол, слишком много любопытных глаз. Так что занимались они сегодня в старом тренировочном зале профессора, а потом сидели там же почти до самого отбоя. После Драко настоял на том, что проводит Гарри до гостиной, из-за чего они чуть не поссорились.  
\- Я буду провожать тебя каждый день, - непреклонно сказал Малфой. – И твое согласие для того, чтобы идти за тобой следом, мне не требуется.  
\- Но это же глупо!  
\- Что глупо? – Драко зло сверкнул глазами. – То, что я беспокоюсь за тебя? Или ты считаешь, что я настолько слабее, что не гожусь тебе в защитники?  
Гарри осекся. Малфой отвернулся и глухо сказал:  
\- Я все равно тебя провожу.  
\- Ты дурак, Малфой, - Гарри обнял его. – Проводи, так и быть. Раз уж ты - мой парень.

***

\- Добрый день, мистер Блэк!  
\- Здравствуйте, - Сириус подавил недовольство в голосе. Тоже мне, нашел Люц того, кто сумеет «правильно преподнести информацию»! Субтильный хлыщ в маггловском костюме выглядел совсем неубедительно. Но выбора нет, придется поверить Малфою.  
\- Вы известны, как человек с непростой и драматичной судьбой, - хлыщ расположился удобнее. – Нашим читателям было бы интересно и поучительно узнать ваше мнение о некоторых вещах из первых, так сказать, рук…  
Сириус вздохнул и постарался припомнить все малфоевские инструкции.   
\- Конечно, - он ослепительно улыбнулся. – Задавайте, пожалуйста, вопросы, мистер Смит!

\- Помимо всего прочего, вы являетесь опекуном Гарри Поттера, мистер Блэк, - Смит наконец перешел к тому, ради чего все затевалось. – Расскажите нам немного об этом Чудо-мальчике.  
Сириус призвал все оставшиеся запасы терпения.  
\- Я бы не называл Гарри так, мистер Смит. Он, конечно, очень талантливый и сильный маг, но он такой же ребенок, как и все его ровесники. И мне совсем не нравится то, что вокруг его имени в последнее время поднялся такой ажиотаж в прессе.  
Сириус прибавил проникновенности во взгляде, а в голосе – сдержанной грусти.  
\- Гарри – сирота, к тому же росший до одиннадцати лет в изоляции от волшебного мира. Я, по мере сил, стараюсь заменить ему родителей, но вы сами понимаете, насколько он уязвим. Он заслужил счастливое безмятежное детство, мистер Смит. Вам так не кажется?..

***

Северус, хмыкнув, отложил газету. Блохастый крестный Поттера все-таки справился с задачей. Теперь Скитер с очередной сенсацией о Гарри будет выглядеть монстром, не дающим ребенку спокойно жить, кем, собственно, она и является. А уж взгляд-то у Блэка какой душевный… Впрочем, отказать Мародерам в актерских способностях никто не мог. Поттеру-старшему особенно удавалось изображать наивное удивление, не знал бы точно, сам бы ему поверил… Северус отсалютовал Блэку на колдографии кружкой с чаем. Впервые воспоминания о школьных стычках не отозвались в нем приступом бессильной злости. Прошлое – прошлому, так ведь, кажется, говорится? В конце концов, все они были детьми…  
Камин вспыхнул зеленым - Северус напрягся. Избегать откровенного разговора с Альбусом становилось все труднее. Старик явно сделал правильные выводы из статьи и теперь искал подтверждения. А из тех, кто теоретически мог быть осведомлен, под рукой был только профессор Снейп. Вот и приходилось вспоминать все шпионские навыки и всемерно укреплять мысленный блок. Кое-какие воспоминания, в том числе и само признание Гарри, пришлось даже слить в Омут, хотя и очень не хотелось. Хорошо, хоть Поттеры озаботились соответствующим амулетом для Гарри…  
К его облегчению, это оказалась Минерва.  
\- Северус, - жалобно кривясь, сказала она, - будь любезен, отдежурь за меня сегодня. А я за тебя в субботу подежурю, или когда тебе будет нужно.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Макгонагалл раздраженно фыркнула.  
\- Мадам Максим не озаботилась разъяснить своим питомицам некоторые сведения о преподавателях Хогвартса. Моя вечерняя прогулка обернулась моральной травмой, и еще я сильно растянула правую ла… ногу!  
Северус ухмыльнулся:  
\- Заднюю или переднюю?  
Минерва ожгла его негодующим взглядом:  
\- Не смешно! Посмотрела бы я на тебя!  
\- Хорошо, Минерва, я подежурю, - Северус поспешил распрощаться со злопамятной старой кошкой, пока удавалось сдержать смех.  
Известие о том, что чопорному декану Гриффиндора пришлось улепетывать от желающих потискать кошечку шармбатонок, было достойным завершением дня. Он велел эльфам принести ему перекусить – перед патрулированием ночных коридоров следовало основательно подзаправиться – и развернул карту Мародеров. Приходилось признать, что изобретение это было не только уникальным, но и исключительно полезным. И кто бы стал винить Северуса за то, что наказывая гриффиндорцев, пойманных благодаря этой карте, он чувствовал особенную радость?  
Но сегодня карта превзошла себя, показав одинокую точку возле рэйвенкловской башни, подписанную, как Р.Скитер. Подивившись наглости репортерши, ошивающейся в закрытой школе, да еще и ночью, Северус бросился туда, забыв о поданном ужине. Но, оказавшись на месте, замер в недоумении – ни в коридоре, ни в закутке, где любили обжиматься парочки, не было ни души. Северус развернул карту – Скитер, по всей видимости, прошла ему навстречу и теперь стремительно двигалась в сторону Большого зала. Как он мог ее пропустить? Чары невидимости и мантии-невидимки исключались – Снейп не забывал сканировать Гоменум Ревелио каждый коридор.  
Не сворачивая карту, он бросился следом, но тут точка приблизилась к наружной стене и исчезла. Добежав до этого места, Северус уткнулся взглядом в раскрытую створку окна и вслух, от души, выругался. Или он лишился зрения и слуха, или карта врет, или…  
\- Блэк! – кричал он в камин несколько минут спустя. – Как ваша карта отображает анимагов?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не знаю, как было это в каноне, но, по моему мнению, анимага в животной форме заклинание Гоменум Ревелио выявить не может, т.к. ищет именно человека.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 28

Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно, разве что пялились на Гарри больше обычного. Основной темой разговоров стал Святочный бал — кто кого пригласил, кто кому отказал, кто из девочек еще не приглашен, и какие у кого шансы... Они с Драко сразу договорились, что пойдут вместе, поэтому Гарри думал, что его этот вопрос не касается. Не тут-то было!  
Несколько записок от девочек не были проблемой — Гарри просто написал вежливые ответы с отказом. А вот когда на перемене после Зелий его подкараулил Чалмерс с седьмого курса Слизерина, на Гарри накатило дурное предчувствие. В следующие дни предчувствие оправдалось. О бисексуальности Чалмерса хотя бы какие-то слухи ходили, но вот о трех старшекурсниках, последовавших за ним, никаких таких сплетен не было.  
\- Думаешь, они догадались, Сириус?  
Лицо крестного в зеркале было озабоченным.  
\- Наверно, как это ни жаль. Гарри, я на этой неделе получил два предложения о помолвке. Боюсь, это только начало... Мерзавка Скитер!  
\- Профессор говорит, она с тех пор не появлялась в Хогвартсе.  
\- И мы с Люцем ее нигде не можем выловить. Она точно что-то слышала, Гарри, иначе бы не пряталась так. Вспомни, может, ты заметил какое-нибудь животное во время тренировок? Крысу, например?  
Гарри задумался. Вроде никаких животных он не видел, хотя ведь и не приглядывался особо. А углы в Тайной Комнате темные... Разве что...  
\- Крестный, а анимаг может быть жуком? - спросил Гарри. - Когда мы говорили с Флер, у нее в волосах сидел жук. Она еще удивилась, что он так поздно летает.  
Сириус задумался.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Никаких правил на этот счет, помнится мне, не существует. Хотя до сих пор насекомых-анимагов и не регистрировали... Да мало ли кого не регистрировали? На всякий случай, скажи о жуке Снейпу, и сам поглядывай. И еще, Гарри. Не открывай письма от незнакомых людей, пересылай мне. А вопиллеры, если будут, уничтожай сразу.  
\- Хорошо, крестный, - кивнул Гарри.   
На следующий же день пришло два письма, которые он, не распечатывая, отправил Сириусу. 

Профессор Снейп все еще не разрешал им ходить в Тайную Комнату, поэтому много времени Гарри и Драко проводили на улице, на берегу озера. Гарри тренировался в создании огненных фонтанов. Золотой с зеленью и багрянцем, какой был у дедушки, у Гарри уже хорошо получался, а вот серебряный с синим, по заказу Драко для Малфой-менора, пока еще нестабильно держал цвет. Вот и сейчас — ровный столб огня ярко-белого цвета, с верхушки которого непрерывным потоком осыпались вниз лепестки пламени всех оттенков синего, враз пожелтел, а синее стало красным.  
\- Как красиво, Гарри, - послышался сзади голос Гермионы.   
Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности:  
\- Я даже не заметил, когда ты подошла.  
\- Я заметил, - сказал Малфой. - А ты вообще ничего не видишь, кажется, когда так сосредоточен.  
\- Для того ты здесь и торчишь, - нравоучительно сказал Гарри. - Чтобы враги не могли подкрасться незаметно. Гермиона, ты просто так или по делу?  
\- Просто так. Я вам не мешаю?  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Драко. - Когда начнешь мешать, скажем.  
\- Он шутит, - Гарри негодующе взглянул на невозмутимого Малфоя и пожаловался, - не могу понять, почему цвет пламени нестабилен.   
\- А объясни, как ты вообще это делаешь, - загорелась Гермиона. - Может, я что подскажу.  
Пока Гарри объяснял и показывал, Драко откровенно скучал. Теоретиком он не был, а пробовать на практике столь сложные и опасные чары побаивался.  
\- Я схожу на кухню, - он поправил на Гарри шарф и глубже натянул шапку. - Вы еще два часа будете тут разбираться, надо перекусить. Грейнджер, не уходи, пока я не приду. Я на тебя тоже возьму.  
\- Такой заботливый, - фыркнула Гермиона, когда Драко ушел. - Прямо наседка, а по нему и не скажешь.  
\- По Флинту тоже не скажешь, - парировал Гарри. - Ты с ним помирилась?  
\- Куда я денусь, - Гермиона нерешительно посмотрела на него. - Кстати, насчет Флинта... Гарри, он написал мне кое-что насчет тебя...  
\- Что?  
\- Ну... что ты можешь быть необычным человеком.  
Гарри вздохнул. Ну вот, а говорят, Флинт — тупой. Врать Гермионе не хотелось, да и толку?  
\- Я и есть такой. Я — не мальчик и не девочка. Я — то и другое вместе.  
\- Гермафродит... - восхищенно прошептала Гермиона. - Надо же... Гарри, я такое о них читала!  
\- Восемьдесят процентов из этого — просто сказки и домыслы. Но, - Гарри встал в героическую позу, - кое-что я могу! А почему ты не возмущаешься, что я от тебя это скрывал?  
\- Я бы тоже скрывала, - Гермиона пожала плечами. - Ну, может, тебе бы сказала при случае. Мне, наверно, было бы просто как-то неудобно об этом говорить, не знаю...  
\- Малфой тоже не возмущался, - хмыкнул Гарри. - И ты спокойно воспринимаешь. А я думал, вы оба мне скандал закатите, когда узнаете.   
\- Почему?  
\- Стоит мне не согласиться с вашим мнением о какой-нибудь ерунде, прямо трагедия начинается. А тут я скрывал о себе такое, а вы так спокойно реагируете...  
\- В том-то и дело, что о себе, - сказала Гермиона. – Это же тайна личности! А Малфой вообще слизеринец, для них нормально козыри в рукаве держать до последнего. Послушай, Гарри... А он...  
\- Я сказал ему после того, как мы стали больше, чем друзьями, - догадался Гарри. - Не такой уж я и лопух!  
\- Да я так и не считаю, - запротестовала Гермиона и улыбнулась. - Ну и когда у вас помолвка? Или уже?  
Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю... Я еще думаю. А у вас с Флинтом когда?  
\- Перед Пасхой, - Гермиона зябко повела плечами. - Я вроде все уже решила, но все равно как-то сомневаюсь. Как-то это слишком...  
\- Серьезно, - кивнул Гарри. - Я тоже поэтому сказал Сириусу, что не хочу сейчас решать. Но, кажется, придется... Претендентов все прибавляется.  
\- Из-за той статьи? Ну, эта Скитер... Совершенно беспринципная особа!   
\- Сириус считает, что она может быть анимагом-жуком, или чем-то еще таким мелким, - поделился Гарри. - Я теперь все вокруг сканирую, потом ставлю щит от мелких животных и заглушку, потом уже разговариваю о чем-нибудь личном. Ужас просто. Я так на самом деле параноиком стану.  
\- А что делать, - Гермиона ободряюще коснулась его руки. - Другого выхода нет. И, знаешь, Гарри, это конечно твое дело, но, думаю, тебе надо заключить помолвку с Малфоем. Ее, в конце концов, можно расторгнуть потом, зато сейчас многие от тебя отстанут. Как бы то ни было, но с таким женихом мало кто может конкурировать.  
\- Не знаю… Мне не хотелось бы так поступать с Драко, в смысле, расторгать помолвку… - Гарри перевел разговор на другую тему. - Ты идешь на бал?  
\- Иду. И знаешь, с кем?  
\- С кем?  
\- С Крамом! Он меня пригласил!  
\- А Флинт? Не боишься, что он потом Крама на дуэль вызовет?  
\- А Флинт мне разрешил! - Гермиона показала ему язык.   
\- Удивительно! - Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Маркус мне доверяет! - гордо вскинула подбородок Гермиона. - Меня больше удивляет, почему Крам меня пригласил, а не какую-нибудь свободную девушку. Я ведь ему сразу сказала, что мне надо посоветоваться с женихом.  
\- Ну, может, ты ему настолько нравишься.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Я ему просто помогаю в библиотеке. Мы хорошие приятели, и только.  
\- Тогда, может, ему просто никто настолько не нравится.  
\- Больше похоже на правду. Ладно, - вздохнула Гермиона. - Расскажи еще раз о чарах, которые ты применяешь для смены цвета пламени...

Письма от незнакомцев продолжали приходить — два, потом еще два. Потом три. И так почти каждый день. Крестный потом читал ему эти письма — какие-то, не видевшие его в глаза, девушки и юноши предлагали встретиться, говорили комплименты, даже признавались в любви! Количество предложений о помолвке, приходивших Сириусу от глав семей, было куда более скромным, но они все же были. Было ясно, что как только Гарри придется еще раз прилюдно продемонстрировать свой истинный магический уровень, на Главной Тайне можно будет ставить крест. И что с этим можно сделать, Гарри не знал. Не может же он просто стоять и смотреть, если возникнет такая же ситуация, как с драконом? И его раздражали эти письма. И липкие, оценивающие взгляды. И Айвен Демпси, которого никак не удавалось поймать и проучить. Хотя последний больше раздражал Малфоя, Гарри уже сомневался, что Демпси проболтался. Если Скитер действительно была анимагом, она и сама могла подсмотреть и подслушать. Из-за излишнего внимания в школе было неуютно, Гарри еле дождался каникул. В этом году большинство студентов остались в замке, но они с Драко уехали в первый же день. 

Малфои на время Йоля переехали обратно в менор, так что дома Гарри встречали только Сириус, Добби и сжавшийся в комочек в углу холла Кричер.  
\- Старик совсем плохой стал, - сказал крестный. – Здесь ему малость полегчало, но совсем чуть-чуть. Люц посоветовал его тебе подарить. Примешь?  
\- Конечно, - Гарри закивал. – Давно надо было! Он ведь тоже хоркрукс хранил, как и Добби!  
Он осторожно погладил Кричера по сморщенной лапке, остро чувствуя свою вину. Как же он сразу не подумал!  
После знакомого уже ритуала дарения, старый домовик неспешно поднялся и поклонился новому хозяину.   
\- Старый Кричер счастлив служить великому магу Гарри Поттеру. Это незаслуженно большая честь для негодного Кричера!   
Гарри покосился на не слишком довольную мордашку Добби, который до сих пор прекрасно справлялся с домом один, и был страшно этим горд. Да и старик пока совсем слаб…  
\- Будешь помогать лично мне, и здесь, и в Хогвартсе, Кричер, - решил он. – А ты, Добби, полностью отвечаешь за Поттер-холл, ты – главный эльф поместья!  
Сириус подмигнул ему:  
\- Хорошо придумал, Гарри! Кричер не зря у Блэков всю жизнь служил, если надо, так пристукнет, мало не покажется!  
На следующий день зажигали йольские огни в Поттер-холле. Когда на том же месте, что и при жизни Чарльза Поттера, взвился золотой, с изумрудными и багровыми лепестками, огненный столб, Сириус молча обнял Гарри и долго смотрел на нарядное пламя. Гарри заметил, что по щекам крестного текли слезы, но ничего не сказал, только прижался теснее.

Из-за состояния Нарциссы традиционный прием не проводили, и Малфой-менор нынче не украшали так богато, как в прошлые годы. Но парк все так же сиял разноцветьем фонарей, а созданный Гарри фонтан – наконец-то стабильно держащий цвет! – довершил картину.  
\- Необыкновенная красота! – мечтательно вздохнула миссис Малфой. – У нас такого никогда не было. Спасибо тебе, Гарри!  
Живот у нее уже выдавался даже из-под зимней мантии. Но, несмотря на утрату стройности и грации, Гарри казалось, что она стала еще красивее. Ее лицо стало мягче, спокойнее и будто светилось изнутри.  
После ужина Нарцисса зазвала Гарри к себе.  
\- Я очень рада за вас с Драко, - сказала она без обиняков. – Знаешь, Драко мне все уши прожужжал о том, как встретил в магазине мадам Малкин замечательного мальчика, и очень переживал, что, кажется, он тебе не понравился, и ты не захочешь с ним дружить. Так что я всегда подозревала, что у него к тебе не просто дружеский интерес. Поверь мне, даже будь ты мальчиком, ни я, ни Люциус не были бы против вашего союза. А уж теперь для нас будет огромной честью принять тебя в семью… если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. Он просто не знал, что можно ей ответить. Но миссис Малфой в ответе и не нуждалась.   
\- А теперь о нашем, о девичьем, - она заговорщически подмигнула. – Гарри, запомни – мужчинам нельзя давать все и сразу! Они ценят то, что досталось с боем. Надеюсь, вы еще не зашли слишком далеко?  
Гарри покраснел и помотал головой.  
\- И не нужно, - решительно сказала Нарцисса. – Благо, у тебя есть два варианта поведения.   
\- Профессор Снейп тоже так говорит, - Гарри повторил высказывание о различии между мистером и мисс Поттер.   
\- Северус умный человек, - миссис Малфой кивнула. – Но на всякий случай, Гарри… Я очень хорошо помню себя в твоем возрасте, иногда чувства оказываются сильнее разума. Я научу тебя специальному заклинанию, нас с сестрами научила ему мама. И ни у кого из нас троих не было нежелательной беременности, хотя, - она ностальгически вздохнула, - в свое время ни одна из нас не жаловалась на недостаток кавалеров… 

Неделя до Рождества прошла, как всегда, незаметно, в праздничных хлопотах, в метаниях между Поттер-холлом и Малфой-менором, в торопливых поцелуях с Драко по темным углам и становящихся откровеннее день ото дня записях в связанных тетрадях. Взрослые будто поставили цель не оставлять их надолго наедине, и Гарри стал подозревать, что запрет профессора на посещение Тайной комнаты был из той же серии. Поэтому в Хогвартс на Святочный бал и весь остаток каникул оба возвращались с облегчением – ну и что, что дома праздник пройдет без них, зато смогут без помех побыть вдвоем. Они решили снова ходить в Тайную комнату, просто быть осторожнее и без разиллюзионных и сканирующих чар в нужный коридор не соваться. Но радостное настроение изрядно испортили подзабытые было за прошедшие дни взгляды и шепотки.   
\- Ну их, - Драко заметил недовольство Гарри. – Не обращай внимания! Мы круче всех, пусть завидуют!

На бал Гарри собирался как никогда тщательно, можно сказать, с ожесточением. Если уж глазеют, пусть хоть будет, на что! Он надел новую, специально сшитую, мантию — бархатную, глубокого темно-зеленого цвета, с богатой вышивкой в тон, и с подачи Гермионы приобрел замечательное зелье для укладки волос. Падма и Лиза с удовольствием помогли ему сделать прическу. Драко, поджидавший возле гостиной, аж присвистнул при его виде.  
\- Для тебя старался, - мило улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Не ври, - Малфой ущипнул его за щеку. - С чего бы это вдруг? Скажи лучше, что подразнить всех хочешь.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- И это тоже. Ну что, пойдем?  
Возле Большого зала уже стояла толпа. Впереди всех выстроились чемпионы со своими партнерами. Гарри не сразу узнал в красивой девочке, стоящей рядом с Крамом, Гермиону.  
\- Смотри-ка, Грейнджер! - удивился Драко. - Что она с собой сделала?  
Гарри пихнул его локтем и, улыбнувшись подруге, выставил оба больших пальца.  
\- Маркус-то сразу сказал, что она хорошенькая, - шепотом поделился он с Малфоем. – И как только разглядел?  
\- Глаз-алмаз, - подтвердил Драко. – О, а Дэвис таки выиграл гонку! Зря я на него не поставил!  
Стоящая под руку с обалдевшим от счастья Роджером Дэвисом, Флер улыбнулась и помахала им.  
\- А на кого ты поставил? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.  
\- Ни на кого. Делакур же никого не выделяла, а я только на удачу не играю.  
\- Все с тобой ясно, слизеринец, - Гарри приветственно кивнул Седрику и Чжоу, стоявших впереди всех. – Расчет и анализ?  
\- Конечно, - Драко вдруг фыркнул и отвернулся. – Посмотри на Паркинсон! Ни дать, ни взять, поросенок в рюшах!  
Наконец, двери в зал распахнулись. Взволнованные чемпионы с партнерами двинулись внутрь, открывая бал, а вся остальная толпа радостно повалила за ними.  
Присутствие иностранных гостей сыграло свою роль – зал выглядел, как ожившая картинка из сказки. Пока Гарри вертел головой, восхищенно рассматривая неузнаваемо преобразившиеся стены, Драко целеустремленно тащил его к уютному столику на четверых в дальнем углу. Компанию им составили Крэбб и Гойл, видимо, заранее проинструктированные Малфоем.   
После торжественных речей начались танцы. Вальсы они пропустили, но, когда заиграли рил, пошли танцевать, а после, запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся, пробирались сквозь толпу в поисках стойки с напитками, когда их перехватила Флер Делакур.  
\- Роджер пошел за лимонадом вот туда, - показала она. – Как дела, Гарри? Неплохой праздник сегодня.  
Гарри остался беседовать с Флер, а Драко пошел добывать питье.  
\- Он будет красивым мужчиной, - сказала Флер. – Мне нравятся более атлетичные, но в своем роде такой элегантный тип тоже прекрасен. Хорошая пара для тебя, Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, - Гарри улыбнулся. – А ты знаешь, что делались ставки на того, кого ты выберешь в партнеры?  
Флер пожала плечом.  
\- Это всегда так, я привыкла. И так будет, пока я не встречу свою любовь.   
\- Флер, я давно хотел спросить… Ты говорила, вейлы видят истинную любовь… А какая она?  
\- Разная, Гарри, - Флер потрепала его по голове. – Любовь – как цветок. Цветы бывают дикие, скромные, но стойкие и живучие. А бывают оранжерейные - изысканные, яркие, но капризные и хрупкие. За всю жизнь кто-то соберет целый букет, а кто-то сохранит первый и единственный цветок.   
\- А у нас с Драко что-то вроде одуванчика? - хихикнул Гарри.  
\- Именно, - серьезно сказала Флер. – Может, и у него, и у тебя в жизни будут еще и розы, и орхидеи, но то, что у вас сейчас – сильное и настоящее. Почему, ты думаешь, я так легко отказалась от тебя? Ведь любовь, как любой цветок, можно посадить и вырастить. Но то, что выросло само, всегда сильнее.

Потанцевав еще пару танцев, они вернулись за стол перекусить и уже переглядывались, собираясь тихонько улизнуть в Тайную комнату, когда сквозь толпу к ним пробилась Гермиона, решительно сжимающая в руке пустой бокал.  
\- Грейнджер, здесь тоже ничего, крепче сливочного пива, не наливают, - встретил ее Драко. Гермиона смерила его надменным взглядом и протянула бокал Гарри:  
\- Смотри!  
В магически закупоренной посудине метался довольно крупный жук. Гарри потрясенно посмотрел на подругу:  
\- Как?  
\- Мы же сидим за главным столом, - пожала плечами та. – Я его заметила и поймала. Что будем делать?  
\- Отнесем профессору, - решил Гарри. – Драко, пошли!

***

Снейп выставил взбудораженных мальчишек – те даже не особо сопротивлялись, хоть и явно любопытничали. Наверняка в Тайную комнату пошли, поганцы! Почти сразу раздался деликатный стук – Люпин, наконец-то.   
Впустив оборотня и заперев дверь, он аккуратно вытряхнул жука на пол и произнес заклинание. Вспышка – и…  
\- Добрый вечер, мисс Скитер, - вежливо поздоровался Люпин. Журналистка обожгла их злым взглядом и потянулась к палочке.  
\- Спокойно, - сказал Северус. – С нами вы не справитесь. Мы просто поговорим. Есть о чем, не правда ли, мисс Скитер?  
Репортерша выпрямилась и сложила руки на груди.  
\- И о чем вы хотите поговорить?  
\- Начнем с того, что вы не значитесь в реестре анимагов Министерства.  
\- Угрожаете?  
Люпин заговорил своим мягким голосом:  
\- Что вы, мисс Скитер, как можно… Мы просто хотим с вами договориться. Что называется, мы – вам, вы – нам.  
\- И что же?  
\- Вы не публикуете материалы о лицах, список которых мы вам предоставим, без предварительного согласования с этими лицами. Мы, в свою очередь, молчим о вашем небольшом правонарушении.  
\- Это во-первых, - вступил Снейп. – Во-вторых, вы говорите здесь и сейчас, что побудило вас спровоцировать агрессию дракона.  
Что-что, а дурой Скитер точно не была, даже не попыталась торговаться.  
\- Что вы, - устало сказала она, садясь без приглашения в кресло. – Какая там провокация… Я же не самоубийца, в конце концов. Все получилось как-то само собой. Смотрю – толпа, разъяренный дракон, рядом Гарри Поттер, смотрит восторженно своими глазищами. От драконоводов был лучший ракурс на него. Я-то дракона для отвода глаз щелкнула, потом стала Поттера снимать, и тут началось…   
Северус с Люпином переглянулись. Надо же, вот это называется игра случая…  
\- Ну что ж, приступим к первому пункту, - Северус развернул заранее подготовленный пергамент с клятвой и отдал его Скитер. Та поморщилась, но безропотно приняла свиток. Обмен клятвами прошел быстро и без разногласий.  
\- Не смеем больше вас задерживать, - галантно поклонился Люпин.  
Перед выходом Скитер задержалась:  
\- Скажите, а Поттер – точно гермафродит?  
Мужчины промолчали.  
\- Ясно, - она хищно ухмыльнулась. – Собирать материал вы мне не запретили. Будете искать биографа для мистера Поттера – обращайтесь!  
\- Вот стерва! - когда за ней закрылась дверь, восхищенно сказал Северус. – Какое самообладание!  
\- Ей нельзя иначе. Она же, как говорят магглы, акула пера! Должна быть хладнокровной, - ответил Люпин. – Ну что, обрадуем наших? 

***

Гарри стряхнул с плеч расстегнутую мантию, поежился.  
\- Холодно здесь все-таки…  
Драко взмахнул палочкой, теплый воздух невесомым одеялом окутал обоих, а в камине заплясал огонь. В его свете глаза Драко казались черными из-за расширенных зрачков, а белые волосы отливали темным золотом. Гарри уткнулся лицом в его плечо, потерся носом.  
\- Я так соскучился…  
Драко целовал его ухо, висок, щеку – легкими, мелкими касаниями, как будто бабочка перепархивает в поисках местечка послаще. Гарри повернул голову, подставляя под поцелуи зажмуренные веки, пощекотал настойчивые губы ресницами. Открыв глаза, потянул за шею, заставляя наклониться ниже:  
\- Ты такой длинный стал, не дотянуться.  
\- Это ты маленький, - шепнул Драко. – И легкий.  
И без предупреждения подхватил Гарри под задницу, как малыша.  
\- Отпусти, - притворно рассердился Гарри. – И я знаю, что ты мой вес уменьшил!  
\- Уменьшил, - без стеснения признался Малфой. – Ты все-таки не пушинка, а я не Геракл. Но не отпущу, мне нравится.  
Он сел в кресло, усадив Гарри к себе на колени. Гарри поерзал, устраиваясь. Драко задышал чаще, и Гарри заерзал уже целенаправленно.   
\- Ммм… Да, вот так… - выдохнул Малфой.  
Гарри замер и укоризненно взглянул на него:  
\- А ты так и будешь сидеть?  
\- Ты сам начал, - Драко пожал плечами. – Ладно, Поттер, уговорил!  
Целоваться так – спокойно, не торопясь, не оглядываясь – было умопомрачительно хорошо. Еще лучше стало, когда Гарри оседлал колени Драко и стащил с него рубашку. Его собственная упала на пол еще раньше.  
\- Подожди, - Гарри слегка отстранился и расстегнул штаны на обоих. Драко чуть сполз вниз, развел ноги, Гарри прижался теснее и ахнул, когда освобожденной от плена плоти коснулась другая – такая же твердая, горячая, с нежной кожей и пульсирующими венками. Драко обхватил их обоих, Гарри накрыл его руку своей. Сплетенные ладони скользнули вверх-вниз, и еще, и еще, быстрее, сильнее, слаще… Когда обоих встряхнуло, и пальцы испачкало теплым и белым, Драко удовлетворенно откинулся назад, а Гарри все еще чего-то не хватало. В последнее время возбуждение накатывало на него двойной волной – помимо хорошо уже знакомого напряжения и тяжести в паху, медленным тянущим чувством наливалось тайное местечко там, в глубине. А сейчас там было так невыносимо томно, что Гарри не выдержал и, чуть сдвинувшись, потерся о крепкое бедро Малфоя. Догадливый Драко подсунул под него руку, Гарри качнулся несколько раз и обмяк, обессиленный вторым, куда более продолжительным и сильным, оргазмом.  
\- Класс, - прошептал он. – Никогда еще такого не было.  
Драко нащупал палочку, взмахнул, очищая их.  
\- Даже завидно, - сказал он и поцеловал Гарри в плечо. – У тебя такое лицо было… Жалко, у мужчин такого не бывает, чтобы два раза подряд, да так сильно.  
\- Бывает, - сказал Гарри. – Я читал. Только редко и, э-э, в пассивной роли.  
\- Все-то ты читал, - хмыкнул Драко. – А откуда книжку взял?  
\- Снейп принес. А потом Сириус такую же подарил, когда я на каникулы приехал, - Гарри хихикнул. – Я тебе второй экземпляр отдам.   
Он завозился, нашаривая одежду.  
\- Драко, давай собираться, отбой скоро. А тебе еще в подземелья пилить обратно. Как же это надоело… Малфой, а давай поженимся?  
\- Хоть сейчас, – Драко развернул его к себе и заглянул в глаза. – Кроме шуток, Гарри. Жениться нам, конечно, рано, но… В общем, предлагаю тебе руку и сердце.  
\- Я первый предложил! – надулся Гарри и серьезно добавил. – Сириус говорил, что твой отец предлагал заключить помолвку. Я тогда сказал, что подумаю. А сейчас согласен.  
Драко сначала радостно вспыхнул, потом напрягся и спросил:  
\- А почему ты сейчас согласился? Из-за этой шумихи?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Я просто понял - зачем ждать чего-то и кого-то, когда есть ты?


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 29

Гарри посмотрел на свинцовую рябь, покрывающую поверхность озера, и поежился. Не хотел бы он быть на месте чемпионов!  
\- Вот это трансфигурация! – восхищенно присвистнул Драко, когда обзаведшийся акульей головой Крам нырнул в воду.  
\- Эффектно, но неэффективно, - пожал плечами Гарри. – И довольно опасно. Заклинание головного пузыря гораздо разумнее. Вот увидишь, Седрик или Флер будут быстрее. На кого ты ставил в этот раз?  
\- На Крама, - пожал плечами Драко.  
\- Зря, - сказал Гарри и не ошибся. Первым был Седрик с Чжоу, потом бьющаяся в истерике Флер с пустыми руками, а Крам пришел последним, но своего пленника – Гермиону – все же спас. По истечении часа русалки вынесли и передали судьям маленькую девочку, очень похожую на Флер, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Я уж испугался, что третьего пленника так и оставят в озере. Очень уж Флер убивалась.  
\- Раньше так и делали, - мрачно сказал переживающий проигрыш Драко. - Ну, именно такого соревнования, может, и не было, но люди-заложники были. И спасали их, только если участник турнира выбывал по причине смерти.  
Гарри внутренне содрогнулся и подумал, что на месте Крама не смог бы оставить маленькую девочку одну на дне озера.  
После оглашения результатов зрители толпой повалили к замку. Гарри косился на вышагивавшего с надменным видом Малфоя и от греха подальше помалкивал - Драко очень не любил проигрывать. В толпе было много незнакомых волшебников, почти все они откровенно глазели на него, и Гарри было неуютно. Хотелось поскорее в замок, а еще лучше, домой, в Поттер-холл… Его очень беспокоило то, что Сириус не пришел посмотреть на второй тур, как обещал. Утром Гарри говорил с ним по зеркалу, и крестный сказал, что будет, как только управится с небольшим делом в Лондоне. Еще место попросил занять. Но вот соревнование уже закончилось, а его все нет...  
\- Я в башню, - сказал он Драко, как только они вошли в замок. - Встретимся на обеде.  
Добравшись до спальни, Гарри полез за зеркалом. Сириус не отзывался. Вызванный Кричер подтвердил, что ни в Поттер-холле, ни в доме Блэков его нет.  
\- Кричер, ты можешь его найти?  
\- Нет, хозяин Гарри, - старый домовик горестно сморщился. - Только если хозяин Сириус позовет старого Кричера.  
\- Жаль, - пробормотал Гарри. Конечно, Сириус — взрослый человек, мало ли что могло его задержать... Но внутри уже скручивалась острая пружина тревоги.  
До вечера Гарри носил зеркало с собой, время от времени тщетно пытаясь связаться с Сириусом. После ужина его уже трясло от страха. Он встал из-за стола, почти не поев, и помчался к Люпину. Драко побежал за ним, дожевывая на ходу.  
\- Гарри, стой! Что случилось?  
\- Что-то неладно с Сириусом, - дрожащими губами выговорил Гарри. - Я чувствую.  
Профессора не оказалось на месте. Гарри привалился к стене, кусая губы. Копившаяся весь день тревога сбилась в огромный ледяной ком, тяжело ворочавшийся в груди. Драко обнял его:  
\- Ну не переживай так. Еще же ничего неизвестно. Мало ли...  
Гарри молча уткнулся лицом в его плечо.  
\- Мальчики, что-то случилось? – вот и Ремус, наконец-то.  
\- Гарри переживает за мистера Блэка, профессор Люпин, - ответил Драко. - Он с утра не может с ним связаться.  
\- Крестный обещал прийти на второй тур и не пришел, - сказал Гарри, нехотя высвободившись из объятий. - И не отвечает по зеркалу, а ведь он его всегда с собой носит. И дома его нет, я Кричера весь день гоняю.  
Ремус нахмурился.  
\- Твое зеркало с тобой, Гарри?  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Это хорошо. Зайдите, - Люпин распахнул дверь. - Мы сможем найти с его помощью второе. И если Сириус носит его с собой...

Сириус носил зеркало с собой. И догадался выбросить его из кармана, перед тем, как перекинуться в собаку, только поэтому его нашли на пустыре недалеко от Гриммаулд-Плейс.  
\- Он сейчас в Мунго, без сознания. – устало рассказывал Люпин. – Целители говорят, что прямой угрозы для жизни нет, но пока не могут определить, что с ним случилось.  
\- Почему? – Гарри кутался в плед, его неудержимо знобило.  
\- Потому что он перекинулся, - вздохнул Ремус. – Это спасло ему жизнь, но стерло внешний след проклятья, если, конечно, это было проклятье. Сейчас изучают его кровь, а это долгое дело.  
\- Мне нужно его видеть.  
\- Утром, Гарри, - мягко, но непреклонно сказал Ремус. – Я сам тебя отведу. Слабым и разбитым ты ему ничем не поможешь. Вот, - он протянул Гарри пузырек. – Специально взял у Северуса для тебя. Выпей и спи.  
Ремус заставил его сразу же выпить зелье и подняться в спальню. Пока снотворное не подействовало, Гарри смотрел в темноту сухими глазами и думал, каким глупым отвратительным эгоистом он был летом. Какой ерунды он боялся, как не доверял Сириусу, как плохо думал о нем… И ни разу ему не пришло в голову, что крестный может умереть.

***

Большой черный пес на больничной кровати выглядел до жути нелепо. И лежал так тихо и неподвижно, что страшно было смотреть.  
\- Мы смогли определить, что произошло, - сказала миссис Шелдон, немолодая целительница с жестким худым лицом. – Это была попытка убийства, удушающее проклятье. Мистер Блэк сумел перекинуться, и это его спасло, поскольку трансформировались дыхательные органы, но вред мозгу уже был нанесен. Снять проклятье мы сможем уже вечером, когда доварится нужное зелье. И тогда можно будет вернуть ему человеческий облик, поставить точный диагноз и дать какой-либо определенный прогноз.  
Время до вечера тянулось нескончаемо долго. В палате с Сириусом им сидеть не позволили, и Гарри с Ремусом весь день бесцельно мотались по маггловскому Лондону, пытаясь отвлечься от неотвязных мрачных мыслей разговорами. К удивлению Гарри, Люпин очень хорошо знал город, и в отличие от большинства волшебников, не испытывал никаких трудностей с маггловским бытом.  
\- Конечно, знаю, - невесело усмехнулся он. – Пока Дамблдор не пригласил меня в Хогвартс, я, в основном, здесь и жил. У магглов всегда можно было найти временную работу, и никто не знал, что я – оборотень. Маги не слишком-то жалуют таких, как я. Я не перестаю удивляться, как Альбус смог убедить Попечительский совет.  
Гарри стало очень неловко. Ремус помолчал и спросил:  
\- А ты хорошо знаешь Лондон? Ты же до школы жил где-то недалеко?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Гарри. – Меня сюда не возили.  
Ремус свернул в попавшийся на пути сквер и сел на скамейку.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он сдавленно. – Я недавно узнал, что тебе не слишком хорошо жилось у родственников… Я очень виноват перед тобой… Конечно, мне никогда не отдали бы тебя, но хотя бы навещать тебя я мог…  
\- Не надо, Ремус, - Гарри успокаивающе пожал его руку. – Не так уж мне и плохо было. И ты ведь правда не знал.  
\- Меня это не оправдывает. Я должен был хотя бы раз посмотреть, как ты живешь… Но я думал, что буду только обузой для тебя, что тебе лучше вообще меня не знать. Проклятая моя «пушистая проблема»…  
\- Ремус, - нерешительно спросил Гарри, - а оборотней много?  
\- Хватает, - вздохнул Люпин. – И их жизни никто не позавидует. Я знаю, ты не любишь Дамблдора… и не зря, наверно. Но я лично обязан ему всем. Он позволил мне получить образование, вырасти нормальным человеком, не озлобиться… Знаешь, обычного оборотня даже грузчиком в маггловский магазин не возьмут. А о магах даже говорить не стоит. Потому что неразвитый мозг быстро уступает зверю, люди таких инстинктивно боятся и не доверяют им. А те в ответ озлобляются еще больше… И так по кругу…  
\- Но ведь есть Аконитовое зелье! С ним же оборотень может вести почти нормальный образ жизни.  
\- Оно дорогое, - сказал Ремус. – Мало кто может его себе позволить. Оборотням на еду не хватает, не то что там... И сварить его правильно может не всякий зельевар.  
\- Министерство могло бы снабжать им оборотней бесплатно! Ведь это бы решило проблему!  
Ремус горько усмехнулся:  
\- Серебряные пули обходятся гораздо дешевле. Их потом переплавляют.

В следующий раз они увидели Сириуса уже человеком. Гарри смотрел на бледное, совсем неживое лицо крестного и кусал губы, давя крик.  
\- У мистера Блэка серьезно поврежден мозг, - сухо сказала целитель Шелдон. – Прогноз неопределенный. Средств, восстанавливающих поврежденные клетки мозга, еще не придумали, остается только уповать на резервы организма и магию. Учитывая его магический потенциал, я могу сказать, что мистер Блэк, скорее всего, восстановится… но кома может продлиться годы. Все, что смогли, мы сделали, теперь остается только поддерживать в нем жизнь.  
\- Я могу забрать его домой? – почти прошептал Гарри.  
Шелдон вскинула брови:  
\- Вы сможете обеспечить ему необходимый уход?  
\- У нас два эльфа, - Гарри сглотнул. – И… целитель Шелдон… я – гермафродит. Это может помочь Сириусу?  
Целитель схватилась за стул, потрясенно глядя на него. Потом устало провела рукой по лбу:  
\- Предупреждать надо, мистер Поттер. Я уже не так молода и крепка здоровьем… А мистеру Блэку… хуже точно не будет. Позовите ваших эльфов, я их проинструктирую.

Перевозка крестного и устройство его в Поттер-холле заняли весь следующий день. Гарри пришлось справляться почти со всем одному, потому что Ремуса вызвали в Аврорат по делу Сириуса, и он там пробыл почти полдня. А Малфои были в меноре, вернулись туда только недели две назад. Нарцисса чувствовала себя совсем хорошо, и оставшееся время до родов они решили провести в собственном доме. Тем не менее, они сами вызвались перебраться обратно в Поттер-холл и ухаживать за Сириусом. Передвигаться волшебными способами на таком сроке беременности было категорически нельзя, и они должны были приехать завтра на специально арендованном лимузине. Гарри был благодарен им так, что едва сумел сдержать слезы при разговоре — думать о крестном, безгласном, неподвижном, лежащем в пустом доме под присмотром расстроенных эльфов, было невыносимо.  
Вечером Гарри потерянно бродил по комнатам, ставшим вдруг огромными и гулкими. Без смеха крестного, его громкого голоса и сверкающей улыбки дом опустел. Казалось, что даже дышать стало тяжелее. Ремус нашел его, когда Гарри стоял у окна в одном из залов и бессмысленно смотрел в темноту сухими, воспаленными глазами.  
\- Пойдем, Гарри, - сказал Ремус, утешающе сжав его плечо. - Я отведу тебя в школу и вернусь. А завтра уже приедут Малфои.  
В Хогвартс они попали через камин в покоях профессора Снейпа. Увидев Гарри, профессор тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Держись, Поттер. Вот, возьми, сегодня тоже выпьешь, чтобы нормально спать. Люпин, ты принес образцы?  
\- Да, - Ремус вынул из кармана несколько пробирок и отдал Снейпу.  
\- Профессор, вы сможете что-нибудь сделать? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Я постараюсь. Но не надейся слишком сильно... Я, увы, не бог.  
Когда Гарри дошел до спальни, все уже спали. Он лег и по привычке потянулся за тетрадью. И только тогда, увидев написанное острым почерком Драко: «Гарри, напиши мне, как только вернешься! И не смей паниковать! Мы с чем угодно справимся вместе!», заплакал, выпуская из груди застрявший со вчерашнего вечера колючий ком.

Утром Гарри встал раньше всех и на завтрак пришел первым из учеников. Да и за преподавательским столом была только профессор Спраут. Так и позавтракал в одиночестве и уже заканчивал, когда появились шармбатонки.  
\- О, Гарри, я слышала о несчастье с твоим крестным, - сказала Флер, садясь рядом. - Мне так жаль...  
\- Спасибо, Флер, - ответил Гарри. - Ничего, мы справимся. Главное, что он жив.  
\- Ой, - Флер всплеснула руками. - Я чуть не забыла со всей этой суматохой. Вот, держи. Хорошо, что сегодня взяла его с собой.  
Она протянула плотно скатанный свиток пергамента.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это дневник гермафродита, предка моего лучшего друга, - оглянувшись, прошептала ему на ухо Флер. - То есть копия, конечно. Мой друг сделал ее по моей просьбе, а Габриэль, моя сестренка, привезла. Возможно, тебе будет полезно. Правда, он на французском...  
\- Спасибо, - Гарри искренне улыбнулся. - Это чудесный подарок. И я достаточно хорошо знаю французский.

В тот же день сразу после уроков Гарри вызвали в кабинет директора. Кроме Дамблдора, там сидели незнакомая пожилая ведьма и профессор Флитвик.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - обратился к нему директор. - Это мисс Блетчли, сотрудник Министерства Магии. У нее есть к вам разговор.  
\- Примите мои соболезнования, мистер Поттер, - начала ведьма, и Гарри стиснул зубы — как она смеет! Сириус жив! - Я понимаю, что вы сейчас расстроены, но дело не терпит отлагательства. Я должна вам сообщить, что, в связи с тем, что ваш крестный отец недееспособен, опекунство над вами временно переходит к Министерству Магии, а затем вам будет назначен новый опекун.  
\- Что?! - Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. - У меня уже есть опекун! Мне не нужен никто другой!  
\- Мистер Блэк недееспособен и не может быть вашим опекуном, - раздраженно сказала Блетчли.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и произнес ледяным тоном:  
\- Для того, чтобы признать мага недееспособным, требуется решение Визенгамота. До принятия такого решения мистер Блэк остается моим законным опекуном.  
\- Мистер Поттер прав, - сказал профессор Флитвик. - И, насколько я знаю, о Гарри есть кому позаботиться на время болезни его крестного. Не понимаю, к чему такая спешка. Мистер Блэк может скоро поправиться.  
Гарри благодарно посмотрел на декана. Профессор подмигнул ему.  
\- Мистер Поттер слишком значительная персона, чтобы оставаться без адекватного попечения на неопределенное время, - отрезала Блетчли. - Есть много здоровых, уважаемых волшебников, готовых принять на себя эту обязанность. Министерство уже готовит иск в Визенгамот. Словом, я поставила вас в известность, более мне нечего сказать.  
У горгульи топтался встревоженный Драко.  
\- Что тебе сказали? - выпалил он, едва увидев Гарри. - Сириус?..  
Гарри помотал головой:  
\- Нет, с ним все по-прежнему. Пойдем отсюда.  
Дойдя до ближайшего класса, Гарри как следует запечатал дверь и саданул по ней кулаком.  
\- Поттер, перестань! - Драко оттащил его от двери. - Рассказывай!  
К концу рассказа Гарри трясло:  
\- Неужели они это сделают?! Как они могут?!  
Драко притянул его к себе, крепко обнял, успокаивая.  
\- Не переживай так... Пойдем к профессору Снейпу, свяжемся с папой. Они не позволят так поступить с тобой и Сириусом. Ты веришь?  
\- Верю, Драко, - Гарри уткнулся лбом в его плечо. - Меня просто бесит все это! И я очень боюсь за Сириуса... Ведь кто-то пытался его убить!

Прошла неделя, а следствие по делу Сириуса стояло на месте. Как оказалось, крестный никому не говорил, с кем и куда идет встречаться в то утро. Не нашлось ни свидетелей, ни улик, ни каких-то очевидных мотивов у кого бы то ни было. Мистер Малфой, говоривший со следователем, сказал, что аврорат надеется только на то, что Сириус очнется и сам расскажет, кто на него напал.  
Поданный Министерством иск опротестовал поверенный крестного, но Визенгамот пока не принимал решения ни о принятии иска, ни о его отклонении. Гарри чувствовал себя балансирующим на мостике над пропастью. Как же он сейчас жалел, что не согласился на помолвку осенью! Тогда бы церемония уже состоялась на Рождество, и, если что, опека автоматически переходила бы к мистеру Малфою, как отцу жениха Гарри. А сейчас была только предварительная устная договоренность, церемонию же решили провести на пасхальных каникулах. Миссис Малфой вообще хотела перенести помолвку на лето, когда она достаточно оправится после родов и сможет организовать достойное торжество. Но Драко и мистер Малфой настояли на Пасхе. Теперь и вовсе неизвестно, состоится ли это все хотя бы летом… Только если Сириус вдруг оправится…  
А надежды на это почти не было. Целитель Шелдон, приходившая осматривать Сириуса, сказала, что никаких видимых изменений нет. Так что, если аура Поттер-холла, и ускорила процесс, то ненамного.  
Гарри теперь только понял, какими счастливыми были последние два года. Кошмар первого курса, казалось бы, хорошо уже забытый, возвращался — он потерял аппетит, стал нервным и настороженным, дергался от каждого резкого звука. Авроры могли сколько угодно говорить об отсутствии мотивов — Гарри знал, что на крестного напали из-за него. Для того, чтобы оставить Гарри одиноким и беззащитным. Это знание навалилось на него внезапно, утром после того, как он вернулся в Хогвартс, оставив Сириуса в Поттер-холле. Он бы совсем изгрыз себя, если бы не Драко, сумевший вправить ему мозги несколькими словами:  
\- Если рассуждать по-твоему, во всем виноваты твои родители, Поттер! Ты же не просил их тебя рожать?  
Но чувство вины все равно осталось, как и гнев, и тревога, и страх... В попытках отвлечься Гарри тренировался до изнеможения, но в выходные профессор Снейп прямо запретил ему заниматься.  
\- Блэку не поможет, если вы сляжете с истощением! Когда вы последний раз нормально ели, мистер Поттер?  
И в итоге в субботу ночью Гарри никак не мог заснуть. Проворочавшись в постели больше часа, он сдался и полез в сумку — найти что-нибудь почитать. Взгляд наткнулся на незнакомый свиток, оказавшийся подарком Флер Делакур. Гарри напрочь забыл о нем, расстроенный и разозленный разговором с мисс Блетчли, и ни разу до этого момента не вспоминал.  
Предок-гермафродит друга Флер оказался, как выразился бы профессор Снейп, любопытнейшим экземпляром. Дневник, попавший к Гарри, он вел в семнадцатилетнем возрасте. Видимо, Бо, как он себя называл, знал о своей исключительной ценности с самого детства, и это подействовало на него не лучшим образом. Или просто натура была такая? Гарри только головой качал, читая пассажи наподобие: «Сегодня Жан-Поль и Клотильда схватились из-за меня на дуэли. Забавно было смотреть. Неужели они считали, что я снизойду до их жалких деревенских прелестей? Увидев, что Клотильда выигрывает, я послал ей в спину заклятие подножки. Олух Жан-Поль решил, что я помог ему. Ха-ха-ха! Какие же у них были лица, когда я объявил, что они оба проиграли, и удалился!» И это могущественнейший маг своего времени?  
Впрочем, среди рассказов о поклонниках и поклонницах изредка встречались и ценные сведения. Например, Гарри прочитал с большим интересом, хоть и краснея при этом, многословный анализ различий при сексе – с женщиной, с мужчиной в пассивной позиции, с мужчиной в активной позиции. Определить преимущество чего-то одного Бо не смог, и пришел к выводу, что счастье в многообразии.  
Встречались и короткие заметки о магии, ничего нового в которых, впрочем, для Гарри не было. Кажется, Бо не слишком усердствовал в покорении магических вершин, считая основным своим достижением сам факт своего существования. «Может, он потом поумнел, - рассуждал Гарри, - нельзя же быть таким могущественным и таким глупым. Или можно?» Утомившись, он хотел было убрать дневник, когда взгляд зацепился за слова «жаль, что я не знал». Столь нехарактерное для Бо словосочетание заставило Гарри читать дальше.  
«17 июня 1778. Сегодня пришла весть, что тетушка Анна скончалась, не приходя в сознание. Жаль, что я не знал в тринадцать лет, что моя девственная кровь – истинный эликсир жизни. Или месье Лемер тогда еще не изобрел свое зелье? Как бы то ни было, она бездарно впиталась в шелковые простыни виконтессы П. четыре года назад. Ах, Шарло, моя первая любовь!»  
Гарри свернул пергамент так, чтобы сразу можно было найти нужный отрывок. Конечно, мало надежды, что легкомысленный Бо мог знать что-то стоящее… но вдруг? Благо, девственная кровь Гарри была еще при нем. 

***

\- Месье Лемер? Франция, 18-й век? Что-то я не помню такого зельевара… Хотя время было неспокойное, кто его знает… А в связи с чем вы им интересуетесь, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри рассказал про дневник.  
\- Он, конечно, не производит впечатления слишком умного парня, этот Бо… Но вдруг, профессор? Вдруг этот месье Лемер придумал что-то, помогающее при мозговых повреждениях? Я перелистал дневник назад и нашел запись о том, что с тетушкой Анной случился удар. А удар - это ведь инсульт? Кровоизлияние в мозг?  
Профессор скептически хмыкнул, но обещал поискать информацию. Гарри же буквально поселился в хогвартской библиотеке, а Ремуса попросил отправиться на Гриммаулд-Плейс. И не прогадал – именно Люпин на третий день поисков принес небольшую книгу «Эдуар Лемер – шарлатан или гений?», изданную тиражом сто экземпляров в 1914 году в Париже.  
\- Не повезло бедняге Лемеру, - прокомментировал Ремус. – Жил и работал перед Великой французской революцией, и во время нее сгинул. А книжка о нем аккурат перед Первой мировой вышла, и автор книжки погиб через год после издания.  
\- Ты прочитал?  
\- Просмотрел. Я не зельевар, сути рассуждений не понимаю. Может, Северус что поймет…  
Изучив книжку, профессор пару дней думал. Потом попросил Гарри задержаться после урока:  
\- Я нашел кое-что любопытное в идеях месье Лемера. Жаль, первоисточник пропал, осталась только эта книжица… Но, если пересказ верный… Словом, мне нужно поэкспериментировать. А для этого нужна ваша кровь.  
\- Девственная? – спросил Гарри и залился краской по уши.  
\- Пока нет, - усмехнулся профессор. – Девственную приберегите до окончания экспериментов. Давайте руку, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри очень надеялся, что эксперименты профессора увенчаются успехом и не займут слишком много времени. Потому что Визенгамот принял к рассмотрению иск Министерства Магии, и до назначенного заседания осталось чуть больше месяца.


	31. Chapter 31

Глава 30

\- Кое-какие результаты есть… но я не знаю, мистер Поттер, - с непривычной неуверенностью произнес Снейп. – К сожалению, среди гермафродитов, кажется, не было ни одного зельевара, по крайней мере, такого, который бы оставил свои труды. А с другими своей кровью они особо не делились. Есть достаточно стойкий эффект усиления регенерации нервных тканей, но довольно скромный, процентов на десять-пятнадцать. Ничего чудодейственного.  
\- А если… девственная кровь? – спросил Гарри. Он был в отчаянии. Крестный не приходил в себя, заседание Визенгамота неумолимо приближалось, мистер Малфой хоть и подбадривал, но ничего конкретного не обещал. Видимо, не слишком у него получалось.  
Снейп, подумав, ответил:  
\- При дефлорации обычно происходит всплеск магии, как следствие эмоционального и гормонального всплеска. В ритуалах плодородия в древности всегда участвовала ведьма, которую лишали девственности на алтаре или прямо в поле. Так что, я бы сказал, в этом случае возможен необычный эффект.  
\- Профессор, - Гарри замялся, потом быстро выпалил. – А сколько ее нужно?  
За прошедшие две недели он провел целое исследование и знал и об упомянутых ритуалах плодородия, и о лечащих бесплодие чарах, накладываемых на девушку в ее первую ночь, и о многом другом, связанном с дефлорацией. Были зелья и ритуалы с использованием крови девственницы – но обычной, получаемой из вены или надреза. Нигде не упоминалось, что кровь, та самая, которая «впиталась в шелковые простыни», может использоваться в качестве особенного ингредиента. Возможно, были какие-нибудь темные зелья или ритуалы, но в лечебных целях ее использовать никак не пытались. Гарри очень беспокоило еще одно, вычитанное в книгах, обстоятельство – при дефлорации кровотечения могло и вовсе не быть. А вдруг и у него не будет? И вообще, как ее добывать? Соскребать с простыни? Хотя, он где-то видел специальное заклинание для сбора впитавшейся в поверхность жидкости…  
\- Не переживайте так, мистер Поттер, - профессор насмешливо улыбнулся. – Достаточно капли или мазка. Если что, мадам Помфри вам поможет.  
Потом он серьезно посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- Я могу понять ваше желание вылечить Блэка быстрее. Но это серьезный шаг, а результат, увы, весьма сомнителен. Может, не стоит, Гарри? Зачем торопить события, приносить ненужные жертвы?  
Гарри отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Так я буду уверен, что сделал все, что мог. И… я люблю Драко. Для меня это не жертва.  
Профессор побарабанил пальцами по столу, потом встал и вышел в лабораторию. Оттуда он вернулся с небольшим пузырьком.  
\- Тогда это вам понадобится... мисс Поттер.  
Гарри повертел пузырек в руках и покраснел.  
\- Именно, - усмехнулся Снейп. – Это лучшее противозачаточное моей работы. Стопроцентная гарантия. Я его варю на заказ, хорошо, что последнюю партию еще не забрали.

К созданию своего «брачного» ложа Гарри приложил большие усилия. Он оглядывал критическим глазом получившуюся двуспальную кровать, застеленную белоснежным льняным бельем, когда молча наблюдавший за трансфигурацией Драко спросил:  
\- Гарри, что это?  
\- Кровать, - Гарри недоуменно взглянул на него.  
\- Я вижу. Зачем?  
\- Как зачем? Ну… для нас… Ты что, не хочешь?  
\- Я не хочу так! – Драко со злостью рубанул рукой воздух. – Я думал, ты несерьезно говорил про эту… кровь.   
\- Думаешь, я могу шутить на эту тему?  
\- Кто тебя знает!  
\- Драко, что тебя не устраивает? – Гарри начал злиться. – Ты меня не хочешь?  
\- Нет!  
\- Отлично, - Гарри отвернулся, смаргивая слезы. Обида была жгучей и хлесткой, как пощечина. – Тогда не понимаю, что ты тут делаешь.  
В упавшей тишине слышалось только частое громкое дыхание Драко.  
\- Гарри… Пожалуйста, послушай…  
\- Что? – Гарри повернулся к нему. – Что еще?  
\- Ты не так понял! – Драко приблизился и взял Гарри за плечи. – Я тебя хочу, как я могу не хотеть! Но это все так… Я не так это представлял! Я думал, мы будем… Словом, я хотел, чтобы было красиво… Чтобы ты запомнил это на всю жизнь…  
\- Да ты романтик, - усмехнулся Гарри. От потерянного взгляда Драко обида прошла, как не бывало, а от его слов потеплело в груди. – Что, лепестки роз, свечи, шампанское?..  
\- Не так примитивно, за кого ты меня принимаешь? – возмутился Малфой и тоскливо вздохнул. – Но я действительно хотел что-то особенное… а не так.  
Гарри взял его за руку и усадил рядом с собой на кровать.  
\- Понимаю… Я правда понимаю, Драко. Но ты посмотри вокруг – мы же в Тайной комнате Салазара Слизерина! Чем тебе не особенное? И я все равно запомню это на всю жизнь.  
Драко обнял его, сдаваясь.  
\- Просто мне не нравится, что ты делаешь это вынужденно. Потому что надо, а не потому, что хочешь.   
Гарри поцеловал его:  
\- Глупый… Я хочу! Все бы все равно случилось, не сейчас, так весной. Крестный говорил, что в пятнадцать лет наследников родов принято водить к… женщинам, чтобы они стали мужчинами. Я не хочу, чтобы твой первый раз был с какой-то бабой! У тебя есть я!  
\- Ревнивец, - Драко довольно зажмурился. – Ладно, Поттер, уговорил!  
Снимать штаны, не прекращая целоваться, оказалось довольно затруднительно. Гарри безнадежно запутался и отпихнул навалившегося сверху Драко.  
\- Подожди, - он выпутался из брюк, сбросил расстегнутую рубашку и выжидающе уставился на Малфоя. – Что ты стоишь? Раздевайся тоже!  
Сам отполз на середину кровати и уселся, зачарованно глядя на раздевающегося Драко. Какая у него кожа белая, чистая, гладкая, так и светится в полумраке! А когда вот так поворачивается, видно, как играют под ней упругие, крепкие юношеские мышцы… И ноги длинные, ровные, а задница…  
\- Бесстыжее создание, - Драко опрокинул его на кровать. – Все рассмотрел?  
Гарри поерзал, прижимаясь крепче.   
\- Ага, - он обеими руками погладил Драко по спине. – Мне понравилось. Не то, чтобы я раньше тебя не видел…  
\- Но сейчас все по-другому, правда? Ты такой красивый, Гарри… Весь красивый, с макушки до пяток… Тебе не страшно?  
Гарри честно задумался. Думать было трудно. От хриплого шепота Драко, от его блестящего пьяного взгляда тело пробирала сладкая дрожь, а в глазах мутилось и плыло.  
\- Нет, не страшно, - прошептал он. – Это же ты… Только не торопись.   
Драко как-то судорожно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. Гарри поцеловал его в висок:  
\- И ты тоже не бойся. Это же я!  
Драко благодарно кивнул и осторожно скользнул рукой по его бедру. Когда теплые пальцы погладили яички и неуверенно двинулись дальше, Гарри на миг напрягся от новизны ощущений. Потом выдохнул, развел ноги и сам направил руку Драко. Робкие поглаживания становились тем увереннее, чем чаще дышал Гарри.   
\- Туда, - выдохнул он, наконец. – Внутрь…   
Драко осторожно проник в него пальцем и погладил внутри. Гарри застонал и вскинул бедра. Осмелев, Драко задвигал рукой активнее. У Гарри потемнело в глазах.  
\- Не могу больше… Давай, Драко, я готов!  
Драко опустился между его раскинутых ног, Гарри приподнял бедра, помогая ему, и вскрикнул – и от короткой вспышки боли, и от острого удовольствия, когда в него скользнуло твердое, живое, горячее, такое сейчас нужное, необходимое там...  
\- Тебе больно? – тревожно спросил Драко. Его ощутимо трясло.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри и поцеловал его. – Двигайся.  
Драко качнул бедрами и всхлипнул:  
\- Гарри… Какой ты… Я не смогу долго, слишком хорошо…  
Гарри крепко сжал его ногами и качнулся ему навстречу.   
Долго они, конечно, не продержались. Начитавшийся всяких ужасов о «первом разе», Гарри готовился остаться удовлетворенным только морально, но ему даже не понадобилось помогать себе рукой. В нахлынувшей истоме он лениво подумал, что ему все больше нравится быть гермафродитом.  
Лежать под Драко, обнимая его руками и ногами, вжимаясь в него, длинного, гибкого, горячего, казалось самой правильной вещью на свете. Гарри неохотно разжал руки и вздохнул, когда Драко выскользнул из него. Потом приподнялся и взглянул на простыню.   
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно сказал он, увидев маленькое красное пятнышко. – Акцио палочка и пробирка!   
\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил Драко, когда Гарри заклинанием собрал кровь и запечатал пробирку.   
Гарри подлез под его руку и накрыл обоих одеялом.  
\- А то ты не заметил. Конечно, понравилось. А тебе?  
\- Это было… - Драко зажмурился и перекатил Гарри на себя, крепко обнимая. – Просто непередаваемо! Когда так туго обхватывает, теплое, нежное…   
\- Может, мне тоже попробовать, - задумчиво сказал Гарри. Драко напрягся.  
\- Еще чего!  
\- С тобой, - пояснил Гарри и хихикнул. – У меня тоже член есть, если ты не забыл.   
\- Но у меня нет… - начал было протестовать Драко, но стушевался под насмешливым взглядом. – Ладно, если ты так хочешь…  
\- Не сейчас, - великодушно ответил Гарри и зевнул. – Но когда-нибудь обязательно… Малфой, давай поспим чуть-чуть… Потом к профессору…

Профессор взял протянутую пробирку и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Гарри храбро встретил насмешливый взгляд и постарался не слишком краснеть.  
\- Да, сэр, это та самая кровь. Вы… попробуете?  
\- Конечно, мисс Поттер, - ровным голосом проговорил Снейп. – Не зря же вы… трудились.  
Гарри вспыхнул и опустил глаза.  
\- Прости, Гарри, - рука профессора взъерошила его волосы. – Неудачная шутка… Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, сэр, - Гарри смущенно улыбнулся.   
Профессор вздохнул, еще раз погладил его по голове и махнул рукой.  
\- Иди тогда. Драко тебя проводит? Вот и хорошо. О результатах я сообщу.

Три дня, которые профессор варил и испытывал зелье, тянулись неимоверно долго. Наконец, он с торжествующим видом показал Гарри флакон со снежно-белой опалесцирующей жидкостью.  
\- На подопытных крысах показало трехкратное ускорение регенерации, Поттер! Учитывая, что мозг вашего крестного немногим сложнее, думаю, эффект будет такой же.  
Однако на Сириуса зелье подействовало даже эффективнее, и намного. Профессор хмыкнул, рассказывая об этом: «Это говорит само за себя. Блэк, очевидно, какой-то мутант с человеческим телом и мозгом насекомого». На укоризненный взгляд ученика профессор ухмыльнулся и уже серьезно сказал, что, возможно, это оттого, что Гарри с крестным связаны особыми узами. На других людей зелье могло подействовать не сильнее, чем на крыс. Вызванная за два дня до заседания Визенгамота целитель Шелдон была потрясена скоростью восстановления пациента и дала уверенное заключение о том, что мистер Блэк окончательно поправится и придет в сознание не позднее, чем через месяц. Но даже с этим заключением адвокаты крестного смогли добиться только переноса заседания на середину мая.   
\- В этом деле завязан кто-то из Министерства или Визенгамота, - уверенно заявил мистер Малфой. – Гарри, ты очень правильно сделал, что забрал Сириуса в Поттер-холл. В Мунго бы до него добрались и добили… Как же он так подставился-то, не могу понять?  
Гарри тоже не мог этого понять. Крестный был хорошим аврором в свое время, и полностью восстановил свои навыки. Гарри хорошо это знал, ведь они все лето тренировались вместе. Застали врасплох, напав сзади? Или это был кто-то, кому Сириус доверял? Но им оставалось только ждать.

***

Северус опустил глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Рано или поздно Альбус должен был задать прямой вопрос, раз профессор не собирался понимать его намеки. А сам Дамблдор не собирался даже делать вид, что верит в неосведомленность Снейпа. Собственно, он прав, наставник должен знать о своем ученике все… И вот вопрос прозвучал. И от того, как он ответит, зависело очень многое. Поддержка Дамблдора могла стать неоценимой, а заполучить его в недоброжелатели он не пожелал бы никому.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что я не могу дать прямой ответ, Альбус? – наконец, проговорил он. – Это не моя тайна.  
Старик удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, Северус… Что с крестным… мальчика? Ты уверен, что он очнется?  
\- Он живуч, как собака, - хмыкнул Снейп. – Кем, собственно, и является.   
\- Понятно, - директор устало сгорбился в своем кресле. – Передай, пожалуйста, мистеру Поттеру, чтобы он не волновался, я приложу все усилия, чтобы оставить опеку за Блэком.  
Северус невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Я могу идти, Альбус?  
\- Подожди, - старик посмотрел на него. – Я не знаю, как вы это сделали, и… не хочу знать. Но я понял, Северус, что это вы победили Волдеморта. Ты, Сириус, Люциус Малфой и кто-то еще… Возможно, Ремус? Это ваша победа, и, если вы пожелали остаться неизвестными, так тому и быть, хотя вы и заслужили благодарность всего магического мира. И мою, в том числе.  
Северус хотел возразить, но Альбус прервал его нетерпеливым жестом.   
\- Но больше всего я благодарен вам не за избавление от Волдеморта, - сказал он. – Я благодарен и обязан вам до конца своей жизни за спасение Гарри Поттера.   
Снейп выпрямился, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника пробежала ледяная дрожь.  
\- Вы знали? – шепотом произнес он. – Вы все знали о хоркруксах и… Гарри?  
Альбус кивнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я искал их все эти годы… Собирал информацию по крупицам, разговаривал со свидетелями… Но мне удалось достоверно узнать только об одном, кольце Гонтов. Ну и… Гарри. Я был в отчаянии, Северус, я не знал, как можно удалить хоркрукс, не убивая ребенка.  
\- И, сложись все по-другому, вы бы отправили его на смерть, - спокойно произнес Снейп. – Вы еще и поэтому оставили его у тех магглов… Чтобы у Гарри не было семьи, которая могла бы удержать его от самопожертвования. «Ради общего блага», не так ли? Сейчас вы мне отвратительны, Альбус… Хотя я и понимаю ваши мотивы.  
\- Ты не можешь презирать меня сильнее, чем я сам себя презираю, - слабым голосом сказал Дамблдор. По его лицу катились слезы. – Ты во всем прав, Северус. Я стал слишком старым, чтобы ясно мыслить и принимать правильные решения.   
\- Зачем вы мне все это сказали? – Северус откинулся на спинку кресла. Гнев на старика сменился брезгливой жалостью.  
\- Затем, чтобы ты меня осудил, - Дамблдор вытер слезы и выпил воды, успокаиваясь. – Я устал судить сам себя… Ну и еще вот для чего – это мой последний учебный год в школе, Северус. Я подаю в отставку и собираюсь предложить на свое место твою кандидатуру. Ты не против?

Едва уговорив Дамблдора дать ему время на раздумья, Северус спустился к себе с намерением закрыться и никого сегодня больше не видеть. Слишком сильные и противоречивые чувства его раздирали, да и подумать надо было… Но когда это боги шли ему навстречу? Не успел он зайти к себе, как в камине показалась покрасневшее и искаженное нечеловеческим страданием лицо Люциуса Малфоя.  
\- Нарцисса рожает! – выкрикнул он. – Северус, ты нам нужен!  
Северус мученически закатил глаза.  
\- Иди, я сейчас! – сказал он. – И вызови целителя, ради Мерлина!  
Целительница, как оказалось, была давно уже на месте, Нарцисса сама вызвала ее, когда начались схватки.  
\- Зачем ты тогда меня позвал? – накинулся он на мечущегося по коридору Люциуса.   
\- А как же я? – с детским недоумением посмотрел на него Малфой. – Вдруг мне станет плохо?   
Северус оскалился, потянув из рукава палочку и вспоминая проклятие поболезненней.  
\- И вообще! – закричал Люциус, отскакивая от него и выставляя щит. – Я хочу, чтобы ты разделил со мной радость! И стал крестным моему сыну! Ты же мой единственный друг!  
\- Да что ты говоришь! – прошипел Снейп, но палочку убрал. Стать крестным отцом Малфоя… ему, нищему полукровке, когда-то об этом и не мечталось. Как и о том, чтобы стать директором Хогвартса. Что-то на него сегодня прямо сыплются небывало щедрые предложения, даже подозрительно…  
\- Давай выпьем, Северус, - предложил внимательно следивший за ним Малфой. И вдруг побледнел, услышав сдавленный стон из-за двери спальнии. – О, Мерлин…  
\- Идиот, - припечатал Снейп и потянул его за собой. – Пойдем, посмотрим, что тут у Блэка в закромах. И не трясись ты так, все будет хорошо!

Через два часа Северус с тщательно скрываемым ужасом смотрел на своего будущего крестника.   
\- Вылитый отец, - сказала целительница, подбадривающе похлопав по руке бледного от переживаний и выпитого Люциуса. – Малфоевская порода!  
Северус перевел взгляд со сморщенного багрового личика на холеную люцеву физиономию и не нашел ничего общего.  
\- И блондин будет, вон волосики какие светлые, - целительница провела пальцем по совершенно, на взгляд Северуса, лысому затылку. Только как следует приглядевшись, он заметил бесцветный прозрачный пух.  
Еще слабая, но светящаяся от счастья Нарцисса протянула руки и бережно прижала к себе поданного целительницей младенца.  
\- Мы хотим назвать его Скорпиус Гиперион, - сказала она. – Красивое имя, не правда ли?  
Северус скривился, но промолчал. В конце концов, живет же Драко со своим именем и ничего.   
Люциус склонился над женой и сыном. Почувствовавший себя лишним Снейп хотел было незаметно удалиться, как в комнате появился ошалевший Добби.  
\- Хозяин Сириус открыл глаза! – проверещал он. – Хозяин Сириус очнулся!

***

Когда Гарри вышел с последнего урока, в коридоре его уже ждал взволнованный Драко. Он сразу схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
\- У меня родился брат! И Сириус очнулся! Профессор говорит, что, возможно, магия рождения так подействовала. Представляешь? Нас отпросили в Поттер-холл на три дня, до понедельника!  
Гарри припустил дальше бегом.   
Профессор Снейп ждал их возле камина. Гарри проскочил мимо него и почти запрыгнул в камин, когда профессор одной рукой схватил его за плечо, а второй протянул кувшинчик с дымолетным порохом.  
\- О черт, - Гарри покраснел. – Спасибо, профессор.  
Снейп только усмехнулся.  
\- И не забудьте четко назвать адрес, мистер Поттер.

Крестный был бледным и слабым, но уже садился и даже порывался встать.  
\- Молодец, Блэк! - отчитал его профессор Снейп. – Иди и разбей свою пустую башку об угол. Я сомневаюсь, что она тебе вообще нужна для жизнедеятельности.  
\- Шелдон сказала, что я могу вставать, - слабо отбивался Сириус.  
\- Завтра! – рявкнул на него профессор. – Или, по-твоему, завтра уже наступило?  
\- Ладно-ладно, - проворчал крестный и вдруг тревожно вскинулся. – Гарри, ты плачешь?  
Гарри тут только понял, что и правда плачет. Он смущенно вытер глаза рукавом.  
\- Да я это так… От радости, наверно… Черт…  
Крестный улыбнулся:  
\- Иди сюда.   
Гарри сел на постель и крепко сжал его руку.  
\- Ты все вспомнил?  
\- Да, - Сириус нахмурился. – Авроры уже были. Я получил письмо от своего осведомителя, он сотрудничал со мной еще тогда, когда мы искали Питтегрю… Аппарировал на назначенное место, и меня сразу же приложили. Сам не понимаю, как перекинуться успел… Инстинкт, наверное. Вот встану, сам его найду!  
Профессор ядовито хмыкнул, но промолчал. Когда он вышел, еще раз напомнив Сириусу о том, что ему нельзя вставать до завтра, Гарри лег рядом с крестным и обнял его поверх одеяла.  
\- Я так испугался, Сириус… Прости меня.  
\- За что, малыш? – большая теплая рука нежно погладила его по щеке.  
\- За то, что я был таким эгоистом, - сказал Гарри. – Знаешь, летом я думал, что ты можешь бросить меня… если женишься, например. Я был такой идиот, и даже не думал, что могу потерять тебя так.  
\- Ты маленький глупыш, - Сириус звучно чмокнул его в лоб. – Гарри, даже если у меня будут когда-нибудь дети, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, ты все равно останешься моим сыном. Самым старшим, самым лучшим. Я не слишком хороший крестный, знаю… Но я люблю тебя больше жизни. Никогда в этом не сомневайся!  
\- Не буду, - Гарри прижался щекой к плечу Сириуса. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Три дня пролетели, как один час. Крестный за это время окончательно пришел в себя, как и миссис Малфой. Добби и Кричер сбивались с ног, стараясь угодить всем жителям Поттер-холла, и сентиментально вздыхали при виде маленького Скорпиуса. Тот, по заверениям целителей, был совершенно здоров и периодически оглашал дом жизнерадостным ревом.  
\- Легкие у него точно в порядке, - недовольно сказал как-то Драко. – Мама, а я тоже был такой… страшный?  
\- О, по сравнению с тобой, Скорпиус – красавец, - мстительно усмехнулась миссис Малфой. – Ты был гораздо меньше и совсем тощий. А на лице одни глаза были, я боялась, что они так и останутся выпуклыми. Совсем, как лягушонок.  
\- Ф-фу, - Драко передернулся. – Не желаю слышать!  
\- Ты сам спросил, сын, - невинно улыбнулась Нарцисса и взяла на руки младенца. – Ну что ты, маленький, мама здесь… Сейчас мы пойдем покушаем, потом ляжем спатиньки…Ах ты мой сладкий, намочил мамочку…  
Гарри посмотрел им вслед. Неужели и он когда-нибудь будет вот так? Бррр…

Весна в этом году пришла рано и бурно. В начале апреля уже зеленела трава, и деревья щеголяли густой листвой под ярким солнцем. Сидеть в такую благодать в замке было невозможно, и Гарри с Драко здорово поднаторели в скрывающих чарах. Вот и сейчас, накрыв себя Куполом секретности и усилив его Отталкивающими чарами, они самозабвенно целовались прямо на траве. Подстеленные мантии почти сразу сбились в мешающий комок и были откинуты, и белые рубашки уже запачкались зеленым травяным соком.  
\- У тебя глаза такого же цвета, - Драко приложил к лицу Гарри свой манжет. – Точь-в-точь.  
\- У меня глаза цвета Авады, - надменно произнес Гарри. – А не какой-то там банальной травы, Малфой!  
Драко дернул его за нос:  
\- Ну да, ну да… Как я мог забыть? «Трудно поверить, что за этой нежной красотой, похожей на хрупкую фарфоровую статуэтку, скрывается такая магическая мощь». Что там еще было: «Миниатюрная фигурка с лицом ангела»… Все-все, не щекочи! Сам же начал!  
\- Все-таки как хорошо, что заткнули эту Скитер! – с чувством проговорил Гарри. – Теперь бы еще этого поймать, который на крестного покушался!  
\- Это да, - Драко снова потянулся к нему, но вдруг замер, прислушиваясь. – Тебя зовут.  
Гарри и сам уже услышал.   
\- Это Гермиона, - сказал он и вскочил, застегивая рубашку. – Кажется, что-то не так.  
На ходу натянув мантию, Гарри вышел на открытое место:  
\- Гермиона! Что случилось?  
Запыхавшаяся подруга потащила его за руку к озеру.  
\- Как хорошо, что я тебя нашла! Там с Виктором что-то, а к колдомедику он не хочет идти! Попросил позвать тебя.  
Крам сидел, скрючившись и прижав руки к животу, с бледным до синевы лицом.  
\- Виктор, - нерешительно позвал Гарри. Он не понимал, чем он может помочь. – Что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, сейчас пройдет, - хрипло проговорил Крам и прикрыл глаза. – Неудачное заклинание. Я хочу с тобой поговорить… Можно?  
Гарри кивнул. Гермиона потянула Драко за собой, тот неохотно подчинился, с подозрением глядя на Крама и держа палочку наготове.  
Виктора, кажется, отпустило, он расслабился и задышал глубже.  
\- Гарри… Это очень нагло с моей стороны, просить тебя. Но у меня больше нет надежды. Это заклинание тоже не помогло, а больше я ничего не нашел. Если мне кто и поможет, то только ты.  
\- Ты болен?   
Виктор горько усмехнулся.  
\- Я бесплоден. У меня не может быть детей.  
\- Мне жаль, - Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами. – Но что я могу сделать?  
\- Я знаю, кто ты, - сказал Крам. – Я… не очень хороший собеседник. Не умею быть приятным с людьми. Но я буду верным тебе человеком. У меня много связей, влиятельная семья, я буду тебе полезен. Только позволь мне быть рядом с тобой.  
\- Думаешь, поможет? – Гарри взглянул на него с сочувствием.  
\- Я надеюсь, - Крам вдруг опустился на одно колено. – Я готов дать тебе вассальную клятву. Я дворянин и имею право.  
\- Но я не дворянин! – Гарри испуганно отшатнулся. – Погоди, не пори горячку. Сядь обратно, давай спокойно поговорим.  
\- Это не важно, что ты не дворянин, - Крам все-таки вернулся на место. Драко, которого Гермиона еле удерживала, перестал вырываться, застыл настороженно. – Гарри, мне это очень нужно. Я – единственный наследник, роду Крамов больше тысячи лет. И даже не это главное… Я очень люблю одну девушку. Она тоже единственная наследница, и за бесплодного ее не отдадут, да она и сама не пойдет. Я перепробовал все, разные зелья, чары… С тех пор, как мне поставили диагноз два года назад, я только этим и занимаюсь. Ты – моя последняя надежда. Можешь считать меня своим вассалом, я не отступлюсь.  
Гарри смотрел на него и пытался представить себя в роли сюзерена. Что с ними вообще делают, с вассалами?  
\- Когда я узнал, кто ты, я даже хотел соблазнить Гермиону, чтобы стать ближе к тебе. Мне теперь так стыдно… Она хорошая девушка, добрая, ее жениху очень повезло. Она меня простила и даже помогла найти это заклинание. Но и оно не сработало… Так что ты скажешь, Гарри?  
\- Я не знаю, - Гарри посмотрел на него. – Ну, я не против с тобой подружиться… Ты же до конца учебного года будешь в Хогвартсе? А там посмотрим.

Пересказав Драко разговор с Крамом, Гарри схватился за голову:  
\- Я только сейчас понял… Что будет, когда все узнают? Мне что, всех страдающих бесплодием, в эти… вассалы принимать?  
Малфой заржал так, что слезы из глаз выступили.  
\- Бесплодная армия Поттера!  
\- Это вовсе не смешно, Драко. Для людей это трагедия, между прочим.  
Драко успокоился и примирительно поцеловал Гарри в надутые губы.  
\- Значит, надо придумать что-то, чтобы помогать таким без лишнего ущерба для себя. И начинать придумывать надо уже сейчас, Гарри. Видимо, твоя тайна приказала долго жить. Слишком многие уже знают. Вовремя твой крестный очнулся!  
\- Видишь, а ты не хотел, - сказал Гарри. – А представь, если бы зелье не помогло?  
Драко прижал его к себе.  
\- Я все равно никому бы тебя не отдал.   
Гарри улыбнулся ему в шею. Конечно, Драко не отдал бы Гарри никому. А Гарри никому не отдаст его.


	32. Chapter 32

Глава 31

В Поттер-холл Гарри приехал измотанный, но счастливый. Для того, чтобы высвободить остаток каникул, они с Драко за пять дней переделали все домашние задания. Зато теперь после помолвки у них оставалась целая совершенно свободная неделя.  
Сириус до последнего хотел ограничиться обычной гражданской помолвкой, но Малфои настаивали на полной церемонии, и Гарри тоже хотелось «настоящего», магического обручения.   
\- Ты уверен? – накануне спросил его крестный. – Магическое обручение расторгнуть не так легко.  
Гарри кивнул:  
\- Я не захочу его расторгать.   
Сириус вздохнул:  
\- Вы же совсем еще дети… Ну, если ты так хочешь…  
В день помолвки Гарри надел белую шелковую мантию, специально пошитую для этого случая. Она была расшита цветными рунами, имела свободный струящийся покрой, высокий кружевной воротник, и, на взгляд Гарри, он в ней был кукла куклой. Утешало только то, что Драко будет точно в такой же. Когда, путаясь в непривычно длинном подоле, Гарри спустился в холл, все уже были там. Крестный стоял в центре, в темно-синей бархатной мантии, серьезный и очень торжественный. На шаг позади него стояли свидетели – профессор Снейп и Ремус. Миссис Малфой со Скорпиусом на руках сидела в кресле у стены. Гарри встал рядом с Сириусом и нетерпеливо уставился на входную дверь - мистер Малфой с Драко по традиции шли пешком от парковых ворот.  
Ремус и профессор тихо о чем-то переговаривались, миссис Малфой вздыхала и прикладывала к глазам платочек, крестный напряженно молчал, Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу и торопил время. Ему было и неловко, и смешно, и как-то очень волнительно, даже под ложечкой екало.  
Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и вошли Малфои – отец, как всегда, невозмутимый и полный достоинства, а вот Драко ощутимо нервничал. Гарри ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
Мистер Малфой с легким поклоном подал Сириусу свернутый пергамент, перевязанный белой шелковой лентой. Тот медленно, аккуратно развернул свиток, водрузил пергамент на специальную подставку и стал вслух зачитывать предварительный брачный контракт. Прочитав параграф, он взмахивал над ним палочкой, говоря: «Принимаю!» Принятый пункт контракта при этом вспыхивал белым. Всего их было четыре – первым была сама договоренность о браке, вторым - о наследниках. Из-за этого пункта крестный с Люциусом спорили до вчерашнего дня. Победил Сириус - первый ребенок должен был наследовать Поттерам, а второй – Малфоям. Третьим пунктом контракта оговаривался размер выделяемого Драко при вступлении в брак имущества Малфоев. Гарри, как главу рода, этот вопрос не касался. Четвертый пункт был о том, что брак должен состояться не позже, чем Драко исполнится двадцать один год.  
Затем контракт поочередно подписали – сначала Гарри с Драко, потом Сириус и Люциус, потом свидетели. После этого настала очередь клятв нареченных. Они встали лицом к лицу, в центре начерченного киноварью круга.  
\- Обещаю тебе себя, и силу свою, и защиту, и все богатства мои, - хрипло сказал Драко. –Клянусь принять тебя супругом моим, и да будет магия мне свидетелем.  
Гарри пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем принести такую же клятву – оказалось, у него пересохло в горле. Как только он закончил, у обоих на безымянных пальцах левой руки появились тонкие гладкие золотые кольца. Гарри знал, что кольца специально зачаровывались для такого эффектного появления, но вот золотое сияние, вспыхнувшее, когда они с Драко соединили руки, было настоящим благословлением магии. Очень редко, но бывали случаи, когда магия не подтверждала клятвы-обещания жениха и невесты, и никто не знал, почему это происходит.  
Будто поняв, что торжественная часть на этом закончилась, громко заголосил Скорпиус. Как по сигналу, все зашумели и принялись поздравлять обрученных. Воркуя над младшим сыном, миссис Малфой успевала громко огорчаться, что не может устроить подобающий случаю прием, но Гарри было достаточно торжественного обеда. Перед тем, как пойти в столовую, они с Драко поднялись переодеться – обоих одинаково нервировали церемониальные одеяния.   
\- Хорошо, хоть на свадьбу не обязательно белое надевать, - сказал Гарри, швыряя подальше в угол гардеробной белую мантию. – А то у магглов невеста должна быть в белом платье. Или я не невеста? Мы кто, вообще, с тобой, оба женихи?  
\- Наверно, ты – невеста. Я-то никак ей быть не могу… Да какая разница? У нас же равный брак. Мы оба остаемся в своих родах, наследниками, а со временем – и главами.  
\- А с девчонками такой брак бывает? – спросил Гарри.   
\- Конечно. Если девушка – единственная наследница сильного рода, чаще всего такой и заключают. Просто первый ребенок наследует роду мужа, а второй – ее.  
\- То-то мистер Малфой так на этом настаивал, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Но Сириус победил!

За обедом Гарри рассказал о разговоре с Крамом. Мистер Малфой задумчиво протянул:  
\- Неплохо… Крамы – действительно, очень влиятельная семья в Европе. Этот парень может быть неплохим приобретением.  
\- А что мне с ним делать? – спросил Гарри. – Я даже не знаю, о чем с ним разговаривать!  
\- Ничего специально делать не надо, - усмехнулся мистер Малфой. – Он взрослый парень и сам должен думать, как себя вести.   
\- А что, если еще кто-то с такой просьбой обратится? – Гарри поежился. – Может, мне амулеты какие-то попробовать сделать? Должно же быть что-то такое?  
\- Посмотри у меня в библиотеке, - посоветовал Сириус. – Там были хорошие труды об амулетах и вообще по артефакторике.   
\- В нашей библиотеке тоже найдется полезное, - кивнул мистер Малфой. – Но, я боюсь, обычные чары тут не подойдут. Тут надо будет учесть много факторов.  
\- Привлеките мисс Грейнджер, - сказал Ремус. – У нее очень развитое аналитическое мышление. И с твоего факультета, Гарри, много кого можно привлечь.   
Драко вдруг застыл, не донеся вилку до рта. Миссис Малфой нахмурилась на такое вопиющее нарушение застольного этикета.  
\- Я придумал! – воскликнул Драко. Заметив взгляд матери, он поспешно отложил вилку и продолжил спокойнее. – Мы создадим компанию! Я буду заниматься управлением, а Гарри – наукой.   
\- А что мы будем делать? Лечащие бесплодие амулеты? – спросил Гарри. Мысль ему понравилась.  
\- Для начала, - глаза Драко воодушевленно заблестели. – Все равно от Гарри будут ждать чудес и свершений, так? Почему бы не извлечь из этого выгоду? Можно делать разные артефакты и продавать их.  
\- Точно, - поддержал Гарри. – Пока мы учимся, будем разрабатывать теоретическую часть и экспериментировать.   
\- Подбирать сотрудников, - Драко аж заерзал на месте. – С Грейнджер можно прямо сейчас поговорить, она точно не откажется. Концепцию составить, план развития…  
\- Молодец, сын! – мистер Малфой хлопнул Драко по плечу. – Можете смело рассчитывать на мою всемерную поддержку, молодые люди.  
\- Вы же тоже поможете нам, профессор? – Гарри сияющими глазами посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Мы вам долю в капитале выделим! – Драко тоже умоляюще взглянул на своего декана.  
Снейп посмотрел на растроганные лица других взрослых, откашлялся и медленно кивнул.  
\- Размер доли обсудим без свидетелей, - сказал он и торжественно пожал руку сначала Гарри, потом Драко. – И я настаиваю на согласовании кандидатур сотрудников со мной.

Погода, так радовавшая в начале апреля, резко испортилась, и Гарри каждый день бывал на Гриммаулд-Плейс в компании Кричера. Старый эльф набрался сил и привел дом в порядок, так что иной раз Гарри оставался там до ночи, изучая огромную блэковскую библиотеку. Драко иногда присоединялся к нему в изысканиях, но чаще всего приходил исключительно для того, чтобы затащить Гарри в одну из спален. С того самого первого раза в школе они больше не занимались полноценным сексом, зато сейчас отрывались каждый день. Гарри раздобыл рецепт зелья, выданного ему профессором Снейпом, и сварил себе хороший запас, хотя то, профессорское, еще не закончилось. Но дома-то варить гораздо удобнее, чем в школе! А в том, что зелья понадобится много, Гарри не сомневался. Они с Драко теперь знали, в чем радость жизни.  
Несмотря на отвлекающие факторы в лице Малфоя, упомянутые Сириусом труды Гарри нашел и взял их с собой в Хогвартс, чтобы изучить вместе с Гермионой. Драко тоже прихватил с собой найденные в Малфой-меноре книги. Начало исследовательской деятельности будущей компании было положено.

***

Смутное чувство, что что-то не так появилось у Гарри сразу после каникул, а к концу апреля он уже почти не сомневался – случилось страшное. Сколько бы он ни смотрел умоляюще на календарь, цифры утверждали – очередной цикл задержался на две недели. Учитывая, что до сих пор «особые дни» повторялись с педантичной регулярностью, а болеть он ничем не мог по определению… Но ведь он пил зелье каждый раз! А профессор Снейп говорил, что гарантия стопроцентная!  
Отправляясь в лазарет, Гарри отчаянно надеялся, что может быть еще какая-то причина для задержки, но мадам Помфри посмотрела на него с жалостью:  
\- Ах, Гарри… Куда ж вы все торопитесь… Беременность – пять недель.   
\- Так это получается… с первого раза, что ли? – обескураженно прошептал Гарри. – Но я же принимал зелье!  
\- Какое?   
Гарри подал ей пузырек с остатками профессорского зелья. Мадам Помфри недоуменно повертела его в руках:  
\- Не знаю, почему так случилось… Это действительно абсолютно надежное средство. Профессор Снейп варил? Тем более… Но факт остается фактом – ты ждешь ребенка.   
Реакция сразу же вызванного ею профессора была более бурной. Он несколько раз сам продиагностировал Гарри, потом буквально упал в кресло, нервно сжимая подлокотники.  
\- Не может быть… Поттер, вы точно принимали зелье?  
Гарри обиделся:  
\- Конечно, принимал. Я же не идиот и готовился специально!  
Профессор посидел, раскачиваясь и бормоча что-то себе под нос, потом схватил пузырек с остатками зелья и умчался в лабораторию – проверять. Гарри потрогал свой живот и посмотрел на мадам Помфри:  
\- И что мне теперь делать?  
\- Рожать, Гарри! – колдомедик обрела свой обычный жизнерадостный вид. – Не ты первый, не ты последний! Конечно, рановато… но ведь это все равно – счастье! Сейчас возьмем у тебя немного крови для анализов, составим график обследований, диету тебе распишем… Сразу говорю – никаких полетов и дуэлей!  
Гарри слушал ее бодрый голос и боролся с желанием себя ущипнуть. Этого не могло быть, и все тут!  
Вышел он из лазарета спустя двадцать минут, нагруженный устными и письменными инструкциями и совершенно не знающий, что делать дальше. Ну, кроме того, чтобы найти Драко и рассказать все ему.  
Реакция Малфоя была такой же, как у него самого. Он потрогал живот Гарри и выдохнул:  
\- Не может быть…  
Гарри вдруг разозлился:  
\- Может, как видишь! Или ты думаешь, что детей на клумбе находят?  
Драко недоуменно захлопал глазами:  
\- А почему ты на меня злишься? Ты же сам…  
\- Да! Я сам! – Гарри оттолкнул его и пошел прочь, глотая злые слезы. Но далеко не ушел – очухавшийся Малфой догнал его и прижал к стене.  
\- Спятил, Поттер?! Гарри… не плачь, идиот.  
\- Я не плачу! – огрызнулся Гарри и попытался вырваться. Тщетно – Драко был куда больше и сильнее, и руки у него были цепкие.   
\- Прекрати, - сказал Малфой и поцеловал, продолжая держать его. – Не злись… На что ты злишься?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Гарри, сдаваясь и пряча лицо на его плече. – На все. На себя, на тебя, на Снейпа, на Сириуса… Почему так случилось?  
\- Мы узнаем, - Драко чмокнул его в висок. – И вообще, что такого страшного?   
\- Конечно, тебе ничего, - буркнул Гарри. – Не тебе ходить с пузом и рожать… Ужас какой… Я не хочу!  
Драко молча вздохнул ему в макушку.  
\- А как я крестному расскажу? – передернулся Гарри. – Он меня убьет.  
\- Мы вместе пойдем. И не убьет, он тебя любит, - Драко хихикнул. – А вот меня может прибить под горячую руку. Так что давай сначала моим расскажем.

***

Люциус с трудом удерживался от победного клича, глядя на щебечущую над растерянным Гарри супругу. Надо же, как удачно все сложилось!  
\- Радуешься, змей? – прошипело над ухом. Люциус картинно заломил бровь:  
\- О чем ты, Северус?   
Снейп сверлил его тяжелым черным взглядом, Малфой машинально укрепил мысленный блок. Не то, чтобы ему было что скрывать по этому поводу…  
\- И почему бы мне не радоваться? Новая жизнь… внук! Э-э, долгожданный… можно сказать…   
\- Ты что-то давал Гарри? А Драко? – Снейп скептически посмотрел на оскорбленное лицо Люциуса и вздохнул. – Даже если и давал, мое зелье оно не могло перебить… Тогда почему?  
\- Прекрати свои гнусные инсинуации!– когда хотел, Люциус мог шипеть не хуже Снейпа. – Я не настолько… словом, я ничего никому не давал. И вообще, зачем делать трагедию из столь, в сущности, радостного события? Конечно, будут определенные проблемы… но мы справимся!  
\- Справься сначала с Блэком, - меланхолично посоветовал Северус и уселся в самом дальнем углу. Если он рассчитывал там отсидеться, то зря.  
Оглушенный новостью Сириус вначале по-рыбьи хватал ртом воздух и молча багровел. Глядя на это, Люциус укрыл себя щитом, и не прогадал. Очнувшись, Блэк сразу выхватил палочку. К счастью, мудрая Нарцисса к тому времени уже увела мальчиков из комнаты.  
\- Это твои происки, Малфой! – щит Люциуса пока еще держался. – Чем ты опоил ребенка? Мерзавец, еще и сына своего науськал, для тебя нет ничего святого!  
\- Это была идея Поттера, - подал голос Снейп, вызвав тем самым огонь на себя.   
\- Вы сговорились! – кричал багровый от бешенства Блэк. – Я знал!..  
\- Поттер сделал это для тебя, недоумок! – рявкнул Северус и, пользуясь мгновенным ступором противника, обезоружил его. – Петрификус Тоталус! Остынь!  
\- Что значит, для него? – насторожился Малфой. – Северус, объясни!  
Парализованный Сириус вращал глазами, видимо, тоже требуя объяснений.  
\- Если бы ты так по-идиотски не подставился, Блэк, твоему крестнику не пришлось бы в срочном порядке терять девственность…  
К окончанию рассказа заклятие с Блэка спало, но снова в бой он уже не рвался. Видать, остыл. Тяжело поднялся, сел на стул, схватившись за голову, и замер так. Тем временем Снейп снова принялся за наболевшее:  
\- Я не понимаю, почему зелье не подействовало! И не надо мне говорить ничего, оно должно, обязано было сработать! Я сто раз уже проверил – оно было правильное! И Поттер принял его в правильной дозировке!  
\- Прекрати, Северус, - поморщился Люциус. – Я понимаю, как тяжело признавать профессиональный провал, но…  
\- Не было провала! – Снейп разве что не рычал. – Все было правильно!  
\- Ладно-ладно, не было! – Люциус выставил вперед ладони. – Только успокойся! Да и какая разница?  
\- Большая! – Северус осекся и махнул рукой. – Да что с вами говорить…   
\- Может, на гермафродитов не действуют противозачаточные? – примирительно сказал Люциус.  
\- Действуют, - кисло сказал профессор. – В том самом дневнике имеются подробные записи. А учитывая, что автор дневника полагал, что секс – смысл его жизни, в полноте наблюдений сомневаться не приходится.  
\- Вы закончили буянить? – раздался звонкий голос Нарциссы. – Сири, немедленно поднимайся и приведи себя в порядок. Никакой трагедии не случилось. Гарри жив, здоров и нуждается в твоей поддержке.  
\- Он же сам совсем ребенок, Цисси! – простонал Блэк. – И все из-за меня!  
\- Ты так думаешь? – Нарцисса снисходительно усмехнулась. – Себя вспомни, Сириус! Возможно, это случилось бы чуть позже, но случилось бы все равно … А что касается твоих стенаний, Северус… Я тут подумала – Гарри принес жертву Великой Матери. Это же не могло остаться без последствий?  
\- Какую жертву… - обескураженно пробормотал Снейп, потом с прояснившимся лицом склонился к руке Нарциссы. – Миссис Малфой, вы – гений!  
\- Мы же изменили ритуал! – вскинулся Блэк.  
\- Ненамного. Гимн мы читали практически без изменений. Использованные зелья не меняли вовсе… Так что это самое вероятное объяснение… Надо будет внимательно наблюдать за этим ребенком… Милость богини…  
\- Все! – Нарцисса хлопнула рукой по столу, прерывая бормотание профессора. – С этим всем можно разобраться позже. А сейчас есть гораздо более важные дела! Надо наметить дату свадьбы, решить, что делать с учебой Гарри… Люциус! Перестань улыбаться и начни думать!  
Сириус потер лицо обеими руками и встряхнулся.  
\- Ты права, Цисс… Позови мальчиков.

***

Гарри бочком зашел в комнату и настороженно осмотрелся. Крестный схватил его в охапку:  
\- Прости, что напугал… Но я никак такого не ожидал!  
\- Ты на меня не злишься? – Гарри облегченно обмяк.  
\- Нет, - Сириус чмокнул его в макушку. – Что уж теперь…  
Выпустив Гарри, Сириус навис над Драко. Тот храбро встретил его взгляд.  
\- Вот что, племянничек… Если Гарри хоть полсловом на тебя пожалуется…  
\- Не пожалуется, - Драко надменно вскинул подбородок и взял Гарри за руку. – Я его люблю.  
\- Если ты закончил запугивать своего зятя, Сириус, - усмехнулся мистер Малфой, – предлагаю перейти к делу. Вопросов много и решать надо быстро.  
\- О! – вдруг воскликнул крестный и хлопнул себя по лбу. – Совсем забыл за этой суматохой! Мое дело раскрыли!

В школу Гарри вернулся все еще растерянный, но уже более-менее успокоившийся и смирившийся с ситуацией. Гермиона, с которой он уже начал прорабатывать привезенную литературу, остановила его в коридоре:  
\- Привет, Гарри! Где ты пропадал?   
\- Дома, - неопределенно ответил Гарри. – Дела были… с крестным.  
\- А того, кто на него напал, нашли? Кто это был?  
\- Не поверишь… Первый заместитель Министра Магии!  
\- Как? – Гермиона ахнула, прижав руки к щекам.  
\- Некая Долорес Амбридж, - скривился Гарри. – Оказывается, у осведомителя Сириуса есть сестра-оборотень. Амбридж узнала об этом, сестра в панике вызвала брата, чтобы он поговорил с ней. Тот от большого ума намекнул Амбридж на знакомство с Сириусом. Мол, есть кому заступиться… А дело как раз после той статьи было… Министр обмолвился как-то при ней, мол, жаль, у Поттера уже есть опекун, да еще и такой неуправляемый. А та и рада стараться. В общем, она его шантажировала и заказала ему убийство Сириуса. Теперь оба в Азкабане. Суд скоро будет, не знаю, как выкрутится министр.  
\- Какой ужас… Как такой человек мог достичь такого высокого поста?  
\- Какой начальник, такие и сотрудники, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Мистер Малфой так говорит. Да и вообще, если почитать законы и посмотреть на структуру Министерства, волосы дыбом встают! Как это все еще работает, я не понимаю.  
\- Надо же что-то делать! И начинать уже сейчас! – всплеснула руками Гермиона. – Нам же жить в этом мире, Гарри!  
Гарри приуныл:  
\- Вот с этим у меня лично будут проблемы… Я даже школу нормально не смогу закончить.  
\- Почему? – Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза.  
\- Потому что я перехожу на домашнее обучение со следующего курса. С пузом в Хогвартсе делать нечего.  
\- Как с пузом? Гарри… ты что, беременный?  
Гарри кивнул и опустил глаза. Реальность своего положения он все еще не мог осознать, но от этого, увы, ничего не менялось. Все было уже решено.  
\- Какой кошмар… То есть, прости, Гарри… Я тебя поздравляю…  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
\- Да не извиняйся. Я сам знаешь, как страдал первые дни? Только сейчас успокоился.   
Гермиона испытующе посмотрела на него и вдруг смущенно попросила:  
\- Расскажи, как это? Ну, что ты чувствуешь?..   
\- Пока ничего, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Я даже как-то и не верю, что ли… Потом, наверно, почувствую.   
\- Да уж, придется, - Гермиона ободряюще погладила его по руке. – Но ничего, Гарри! Ты ведь не один!


	33. Chapter 33

Эпилог

\- И, конечно, потом я все прочувствовал, да еще как, - Гарри нежно улыбнулся и чмокнул сына в мягкую щечку. – Меня тошнило всю нашу свадьбу.   
Они с Джейми сегодня остались одни в Поттер-холле. У малыша резались зубки, он капризничал и плакал, но, когда Гарри начал рассказывать ему историю его появления на свет, вдруг успокоился. Только не желал засыпать, таращился круглыми серыми глазенками и мусолил серебряную ложку, специально выданную Кричером.

Свадьба была многолюдная, богатая и очень красивая. Кажется. Не ощущавший до сих пор никаких изменений в состоянии организма, кроме возросшего аппетита, Гарри в тот день почувствовал себя плохо с самого утра. Профессор, нет, тогда уже директор Снейп напоил его зельем и сделал выговор:  
\- Это у вас от волнения и отсутствия самодисциплины, Поттер! Возьмите себя в руки, вы абсолютно здоровы! Это ведь лучший день вашей жизни… должен быть, во всяком случае.  
Гарри только жалобно вздыхал. Впрочем, действия зелья и самодисциплины хватило на саму церемонию бракосочетания. Потом, разглядывая колдографии, Гарри сам себя похвалил – он был на высоте, хорошо выглядел и ничего не испортил. Но четко он запомнил только один момент – когда, после принесения брачных клятв, их с Драко окутало радужное сияние, отрезав от всего мира. Он смотрел в бесконечно счастливые глаза своего супруга и чувствовал себя цельным. Завершенным. Настоящим. Пусть ему еще не было и пятнадцати, он уже нашел свою половинку.   
Все остальные моменты этого дня вспоминались калейдоскопом из отдельных образов. Похожий на иллюстрацию к сказке парк Малфой-менора… Счастливые, сами похожие на молодоженов, миссис и мистер Малфой со Скорпиусом в кружевных пеленках… Взволнованный, все время сморкающийся, Сириус… Хагрид, откровенно плачущий, вытирающий слезы огромным клетчатым платком… Гермиона в традиционном венке подружки невесты, серьезная и очень красивая, переругивающаяся вполголоса с Тео Ноттом – шафером Драко, и маячащий поблизости с благодушным видом Флинт… Нереально прекрасная Флер Делакур под руку со смущенно улыбающимся Крамом, новым победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников… Флитвик, Снейп и Люпин, выпивающие в сторонке от толпы и бурно о чем-то спорящие… Горы подарков, речи, поздравления, яркое июньское солнце, резкие звуки и запахи – уже к середине обеда Гарри мутило, страшно болела голова и хотелось одного – лечь и заснуть. И первая брачная ночь у них была лишена всякой романтики – Гарри еле дополз до постели и отключился, даже не разувшись. Драко потом ругался, что полночи его раздевал, потому что Гарри все норовил залезть под одеяло и отбрыкивался.

***

\- Но это правда было от нервов, назавтра все как рукой сняло. И у нас был замечательный медовый месяц. Хорошо, что мне еще можно было пользоваться портключом. Мы весь июль провели на вилле в Греции, которую твой дедушка подарил нам на свадьбу. Ну… почти весь месяц был замечательный.  
Джейми икнул и улыбнулся. Гарри погладил его по спинке.  
\- В следующем году мы все туда поедем. Ты у нас будешь уже большой мальчик… Вон какие щеки наел! Мама хорошо тебя кормит?

Грудь у Гарри начала расти именно там, в Греции, в конце медового месяца. Маленькие припухлости вначале невыносимо болели, а к соскам вообще нельзя было притронуться, такие они стали чувствительные. Гарри капризничал и несколько раз постыдно ревел… хотя тогда ему совсем стыдно не было. Он изводил беднягу Драко до самого возвращения в Англию, и тот даже ни разу не огрызнулся. Правда, по возвращению сбежал в Малфой-менор на два дня под предлогом ознакомления с полученным на свадьбу имуществом. За эти дни Гарри успел соскучиться и раскаяться, и остаток лета они прожили дружно и спокойно.

***

\- Потом твой папа поехал в Хогвартс. Я так скучал по нему… и по школе вообще. Наверно, это были самые тяжелые месяцы. Но мы с тобой справились.

На семейном совете было решено, что пятый курс Драко доучится в школе, сдаст СОВы, а к ТРИТОНам они с Гарри будут готовиться вместе и сдадут досрочно. Потом им как раз исполнится по семнадцать, и можно будет начать серьезное дело.  
Драко старался вырываться домой не реже двух раз в месяц, но Гарри этого не хватало. Он пытался заниматься по программе СОВов, но быстро уставал от чтения, а практиковаться вовсе не решался – контроль магии практически отсутствовал, он мог взорвать поместье простым Инсендио.  
\- Сильный маг будет, - говорила мадам Помфри. – Очень сильный, потому у тебя проблемы такие. Потерпи, Гарри, оно того стоит.  
Выходить куда-либо в люди Гарри не хотел – началась заказанная мистером Малфоем «рекламная кампания» в газетах. Явить миру правду о Гарри решено было самим, со своей точки зрения. Скитер старалась на совесть. Приторно-слащавый тон ее статей нельзя было изменить никакой правкой, но свою задачу она выполняла.   
«Не следует ожидать от мистера Поттера решения всех наших проблем. Он – могущественный маг, превосходящий силой всех ныне живущих, но он – обычный человек, совсем юный, такой же ранимый и уязвимый, как все подростки. Гарри понимает, что на него возлагаются большие надежды, и готов сделать все, что в его силах. Но, прежде всего, сейчас он – молодой человек, переживающий самые счастливые и волнующие моменты своей жизни. Дадим же ему насладиться ими!»  
Несмотря на подобные увещевания, на Поттер-холл хлынул поток писем. Сириус сам их вскрывал и отбирал заслуживающие, по его мнению, ответа. Гарри не возражал, внимание незнакомых, чужих людей его по-прежнему пугало. Вот так и получилось, что всю вторую половину беременности он безвылазно просидел в поместье. Они с Драко за сентябрь полностью исписали свои тетрадки, и Малфою пришлось научиться делать такие же. Новые тетрадки работали ничуть не хуже, и стали первым пунктом в будущей номенклатуре продукции их семейной компании. 

***

\- Как раз перед тем, как твой папа уехал, ты первый раз пошевелился у меня в животе. Мы, наверно, целый час дышали через раз, ждали, когда ты шевельнешься опять… 

Драко тогда заявил, что не поедет в Хогвартс. Гарри малодушно молчал, когда взрослые уговаривали его супруга доучиться, как планировалось. Расставаться с Драко ему не хотелось, но он понимал, что так будет лучше. Помимо своей учебы, Драко должен был найти перспективных студентов для их будущего дела, заинтересовать их… Они оба не хотели руководить людьми старше и опытнее себя, по крайней мере, поначалу, так что искать сотрудников надо было среди сегодняшних школьников. Но Гарри было так тоскливо! Сириус развлекал его, как мог, но Гарри почти ничего из активных развлечений было нельзя, а по-другому крестный развлекаться не умел.   
Немного легче стало в октябре, когда в Поттер-холл переселился Крам. Гарри с Гермионой довольно далеко продвинулись в теории создания амулета от бесплодия, и настало время для экспериментов. Крам стал их «руками». Старательный, умелый и кровно заинтересованный в результате, он внес огромный вклад в общее дело. Хотя нормально работающий амулет до сих пор создать не удалось, они уже определились с генеральным направлением. Гарри рассчитывал на стабильный результат к будущему Рождеству. К тому времени Джейми исполнится год, и Гарри хотелось обрести наконец возможность спокойно выходить из дома, не боясь быть растерзанным просителями.

***

\- А потом наступило двадцать первое декабря, - Гарри пощекотал пухлые розовые ножки. – Ты родился в первую ночь Йоля. Вот ты у нас какой особенный мальчик.

Схватки начались днем, когда Гарри дремал в оранжерее. Он проснулся от боли и поковылял искать Сириуса, которого как раз черти понесли в Лондон. Крам уехал на Йоль домой, Драко еще не приехал на каникулы, и Гарри был один в поместье. Только успев запаниковать и расплакаться, Гарри вспомнил о домовиках.  
\- Хозяин Гарри рожает! – всплеснул руками Кричер. – Добби надо найти и перенести домой хозяина Драко. Прикажите ему, хозяин Гарри!  
Сам Кричер аккуратно переместил Гарри в спальню, обложил его подушками, принес воды и застыл рядом до появления Драко, которого Добби выдернул прямо из Большого зала. Увидев бледного, трясущегося мужа, Гарри сразу успокоился и взял себя в руки. Кряхтя и ойкая, он поднялся с постели, нашел Сириуса по зеркалу и запретил звать кого-либо, кроме мадам Помфри.  
\- Не надо никаких целителей, - сказал он. – Мадам Помфри сама отлично справится.  
Драко и Сириус метались вокруг Гарри, растерянные и перепуганные так, как будто это им предстояло рожать. Когда схватки пошли уже почти без перерыва, Гарри выгнал обоих из комнаты – успокаивать еще и их не было сил. Мадам Помфри улыбнулась:  
\- Правильно, нечего им тут мельтешить. Ну что, Гарри, пора явить на свет нового Поттера! 

***

\- Рожать – это очень больно, Джейми. Ты счастливчик, никогда этого не узнаешь. Хотя, - Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся, - оно того стоит…

Это было очень больно. Гарри под конец орал в голос, наплевав на гордость. Мадам Помфри оставалась спокойной и невозмутимой:  
\- Все идет отлично, Гарри… Таз все-таки узковат, но ты справляешься. Ну же, на счет «три»! Тужься!  
До этого момента Гарри казалось, что он непозволительно раздался в бедрах. Он даже страдал, что у него испортилась фигура, и боялся, что так и останется. Какой же он был дурак! Сейчас бы он дорого дал за то, чтобы его бедра стали раза в два шире.  
\- Давай, Гарри! Головка уже показалась. Ну!  
Гарри выдохнул и натужился из последних сил. От рвущей боли потемнело в глазах… и тут все кончилось. Гарри лежал, опустошенный и невесомый, слушая сердитый крик своего сына, и блаженно, бездумно улыбался. Он сделал это!  
\- Принимай наследника! – мадам Помфри положила ему на грудь орущий сверток и захлопотала, убирая заляпанные кровью простыни и производя какие-то манипуляции с его телом. Гарри ничего вокруг не видел, кроме крошечного, багрово-красного личика, сжатых кулачков, белесого пушка на голове. Это был самый красивый мальчик на свете. Так он и сказал ворвавшемуся в комнату Драко.  
\- Да, красивый, - неуверенно подтвердил тот.   
Гарри с помощью мадам Помфри приложил сына к груди и ойкнул:  
\- А еще у него хороший аппетит и цепкая хватка. В общем, весь в тебя, Малфой!

***

\- Да, внешне ты настоящий Малфой, - Гарри критически оглядел сына. – Не зря Сириус боялся, что Поттеры белобрысые пойдут. Вот, извольте полюбоваться - Джеймс Генри Поттер, наследник рода, сероглазый блондин. Ну ничего, мы Малфоям потом чернявенького наследника родим, будем в расчете!

После родов Гарри восстановился быстро. Грудь еще немножко увеличилась, но все равно осталась маленькой, мадам Помфри сказала, что, когда он закончит кормить ребенка, она снова станет плоской. Ширина бедер, опять начавшая его волновать, хоть и не вернулась к прежнему размеру, но стала вполне приемлемой. Живот тоже быстро втянулся, Гарри приложил немало усилий, чтобы восстановить свой пресс. Но, вернув почти прежнюю стройность за три месяца, нормально заниматься сексом он еще долго не мог – боялся, что залетит опять. Драко тоже особо не настаивал, да они и виделись редко – готовились к СОВам, Малфой в школе, Гарри дома. Кричер оказался превосходной нянькой, в помощь ему выделили еще одного эльфа из Малфой-менора, так что Гарри смог начать учиться сразу, как только оправился от родов. Но, когда экзамены были сданы, и Драко вернулся домой, сдерживаться уже никто из них не мог. К великому облегчению Гарри, «милость» Великой Матери, если это была она, оказалась одноразовой. Со знаменательной ночи прошло три месяца, так что это можно было уже смело утверждать.

***

\- Вот так ты у нас и родился, - Гарри взял сына на руки и подошел к окну. – Смотри, какие цветы красивые у нас выросли! Скоро наш папочка придет, принесет нам вкусненькое… И мамочке задания от профессора Флитвика… Твоя мама, может, станет самым молодым Мастером Чар в истории Британии! А папа станет когда-нибудь Мастером Зелий, пусть и не самым молодым. Мы будем делать великие дела и заработаем кучу денег! Но ты, Джейми, все равно будешь нашим самым большим сокровищем. Ты и твои будущие братья и сестры.


End file.
